The Life and times Of Kitty
by DeepBrokenLove
Summary: Tracy Beaker returns Fanfic. In the dumping ground, there was a girl called Kitty. What was her life before the dumping ground? What was her life after the dumping ground? Read to find out. this story is not evidence of plagiarism. this is completely my own it is just posted on two different websites and accounts, both belonging to me so all the haters can f off
1. Chapter 1

Rick's P.O.V

I woke up at 2 a.m, like i knew something was going to happen. I walked beside the window and saw Lizanne carrying something, whatever it was, it was on fire. But it was none of my business, so i just wen't back to sleep.

Two hours later, i woke up again, only to the sound of the fire alarm going off. I panicked and grabbed my rucksack full of my stuff, which every person had to pack, thanks Dennis. I opened the door which proved to be a big mistake when smoke poured into my room, my eyes and lungs. I ignored the thought in my head to go back and look for people but i had to get out of there alive.

When i got out, fresh air filled my lungs and i coughed out all of the soot from my lungs and throat, when my vision was restored, i was met by a bone crushing hug from Tyler, i saw Lizanne, Michael, Stacy, Luke, Bella, Taylor, Aaron, Joe and Ana-belle and of course my eyes were met by the demon on legs, Dennis. I looked up and saw the whole place going up in smoke. Two more people ran from the flames, it was Ryan and Savanna. When i got up, Dennis did a head count, we were two short on our regular number of 30, i guess more people ran out than i thought. My mind kept wondering to who was missing, Dennis solved the mystery before i could wonder any longer.

"Andy and Kitty are still in there!" He exclaimed.

Wait.

WHAT

KITTY IS STILL IN THERE.

All thoughts blanked from my mind than i had to save kitty. So i ran inside, with Dennis at my tail. Not many, no, nobody knows this, but i have a little crush on her. She's so different from everyone else i know and i like it. But pushing all those thoughts from my mind, i ran in to her room and saw her unconscious on the floor, a homemade cushion covering her mouth and nose, she appeared to be in mid-getting her bag from under her bed but it appeared to be stuck. I coughed rapidly and ran over to her, making sure the cushion was still firmly attached to her nose and mouth, grabbed her bag and cradled her in my arms and started to run out of the house, Dennis had gotten out before me and Andy was coughing on the floor whilst fire men had already turned up and were trying to put out the fire. Thick black smoke was pouring from the fire source and all of the kids had been told to get back. I placed Kitty on the grass and dropped to my knees, i removed the cushion from her face and she immediately started coughing rapidly, trying to get air into her lungs. Paramedics started crowding round us and started checking us out. Kitty was going to have a breathing problem for a few weeks, and i was fine, just a little bit shocked. We all had a few burns and soot covering our faces in patches, Kitty the worst because she was in there for the longest, but we were going to be fine. She was hiding in my arms and a blanket was covering her small frame.

After a long period of time of the firemen trying to stop the fire, they succeeded and the building had been brought to the ground. We all looked through the ash for anything that hadn't been burned, whilst Dennis was sorting out where we were all going. Kitty found a few bits of her sowing that hadn't been burned, Tyler found some birthday cards, Lizanne found some jewelry and clothes.

Dennis said something that made me smile "Michael, Taylor, Aaron and Joe will be going to Honey wood, Kitty, Rick, Lizanne and Tyler will be going to Elm-Tree, Stacy, Luke, Bella and Annabelle will be going to oak-wood and Ryan and Savanna will be going to Maple-leaf, and the others, you will be going to your next-of-kin's, that is all" He said and walked off.

At least i will be with my Kitty Kat. Me, Kitty, Tyler and Lizanne got our things and said our goodbyes to the others and got in Dennis' car, apparently he was coming with us, oh joy. We got in the large car and started the 4 hour drive from London to Liverpool.

When we buckled in, kitty sat by me and layed her head on my shoulder, she started to speak softly and quietly

"What happens now?" She asked me

"I don't know" I said taking her hand in mine, she sighed and closed her eyes

"It'll be okay Kitty" I said, she smiled a weak smile

"I hope so" She whispered and fell into a dreamless sleep, i smiled slightly and fell asleep aswel. I think i woke up about an hour later when we went to a gas station, we weren't aloud any food or drinks since Dennis said we weren't aloud food or water until 9 a.m, and if we ate or drank, we would get punished.

Kitty awoke with her head on my lap, after i put it there to stop her hearing the loud noises of a traffic jam which would cause her to wake up screaming. Tyler and Lizanne were sleeping and cuddling unintentionally, i woke her up gently and when she looked at me with her gorgeous brown eyes, i pointed to the sleeping pair and she giggled quietly and flashed me a smile.

About 20 minutes later, Lizanne woke up and screamed loudly, causing Kitty to tense up and put her hands over her ears, i placed my arm over her shoulders in a comforting way and she calmed down.

After a while, we ended up at another care home, i think it was called Elm-Tree. I guided Kitty out of the car and got out aswel, we got our stuff and walked closer to the door. Kitty grabbed my hand nervously and i flashed her s small smile as Dennis started to press the door buzzer furiously, Tyler started to be cheeky just as the door opened and he through Tyler in as a female shriek caught my attention.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" She exclaimed as a pink blur attacked him, Angry at him for a unknown reason.

"You! He's the boy who stole all of my stuff at Bunywood" She screamed as i pushed a scared Kitty behind me, she clung to my jacket "And he's the care worker who did nothing about it" She shouted as the dark haired woman held her back.

We were drug into a small room and were told not to touch anything. Kitty was scared about what would happen next.

About 20 minutes later, Dennis came in and introduced us to the care workers.

"Mike, Gina, Tracy" He introduced "Kitty, Rick, Lizanne, Tyler" He said and walked out of the room

"Hi guys I'm Tracy and I'll show you where to clean up" She told us and lead us out of the room to the upstairs. There were 5 bathrooms, 2 for boys, 2 for girls and one for the staff.

I came out wearing this and headed to the lounge where Tyler and kitty were, Tyler had on this and the beautiful Kitty had on this She was just beautiful.

Lizanne walked after about 40 minutes of us talking. She was wearing this, it was way too much. Dennis walked in after a while, telling us to get our ***** in the kitchen, we all followed Tracy silently, away from the shocked startes of Mike and Gina.

We were all eating our breakfast when Tyler swaggered in.

"Woah check the room" He smiled "No padlocks"

"Well be getting some now that you're here" Dennis said

"Uhh we prefer to trust our young people Dennis" Tracy started "Here Tyler help yourself" She handed him a plate of freshly made toast

"That speaks the voice of inexperience" Dennis mumbled

"Where have you been?" I asked, breaking the silence

"Business" He replied with a wink

Dennis and the other care workers started talking about sleeping arrangements. Kitty was on her own, Me and Tyler were sharing and Lizanne was sharing with one of the kids from elm tree.

We got our stuff and headed to our rooms, i left my stuff on my bed and headed downstairs to play pool. Some other kids were there and me and Tyler got to know them. I was already friends with Liam, Frank and Johnny.

Lizanne walked in and started speaking to Johnny, just then a girl i think her name was Carmen stormed into the room, shouting about shampoo?

"Alright which one of you SKANKY Burnywooders has stolen half of my shampoo? It was you wasn't it" She said looking at the Afro haired boy.

"Catch me smelling like a girl" He resorted

She continued yelling at him and he yelled back, it was only when a high pitched, loud scream caught our attention.

"QUIET Now i know it is a new thing having more people here but you have to get used to it and STOP SHOUTING!" She said, i think it was Gina

The rest of the night was pretty quiet and me and Tyler decided to stay up and talk about what happened.

About 3 o'clock had passed and we were still talking, from the Burnywood fire, to us getting put in care, anything that popped in our minds. It was only soft singing and guitar playing caught our attention. Only one person could play guitar and sing and that was my pretty kitty cat.

We walked to the sound and sure enough, it was her, she was singing, she told me once, that before her mother died, she used to play the song for her every night.

So me and Tyler spent a few minutes, listening to kitty sing a beautiful, beautiful song.

After the song had finished, it sounded like she was getting up, so we ran back to our room, careful not to wake any people up. All of the Burnywooders had learnt to have a small amount of sleep each night and to be light sleepers, so we would awake if anybody tried to steal our stuff.

When we got back, footsteps seemed to be following us, and a soft knock alerted us of someone following us. I opened it and two girls stood in the doorway. It was Kitty and Lizanne. The were in their PJ's and i immediately let them in, Kitty sat on my bed and Lizanne on Tyler's. We smiled and just talked the night away. What we didn't know, was that after this night, their lives would change forever.

Hi everybody! Just to let you know. If you don't like this chapter or think it's $h!t or something like that, this was written 7 months ago, so my writing skills are better now than they were when i origianally wrote this chapter. Just please keep reading!1

THE NEXT MORNING

RICKS P.O.V

When i woke up the next morning, Kitty was asleep on my shoulder, my head resting on the side of her face. Tyler and Lizanne were cuddling on Tyler's bed, i wonder if there is anything going on with them. I smirked at the thought. I decided to have shower and get some breakfast before Dennis woke up, then there would be trouble.

After my shower, i walked out dressed in this and headed downstairs. Kitty, Tyler and Lizanne were already there. They were wearing this , she looked beautiful, even with the simplest of looks. Mike came in after about half hour later, and asked us why we were up so early and if we were alright.

We nodded slightly, telling him we were fine, Kitty stayed silent.

"Why are you up at 6:30 then, hang on, is that how Dennis ran Burnywood?" He asked, to mainly me and Tyler.

"Yep every morning" The Afro haired boy said, Mike nodded and left.

After about 2 hours of conversation from me and Tyler, we started to wonder why the girls were silent, Tyler spoke up first.

But Lizanne's answer would shock us all.

"Kitty's dad is coming back"

Kitty's father was abusive, sexually, physically and mentally. He killed his wife, Kitty's mum and her sister. It was the same day that Lizanne's mum was sedated in-front of her and was taken to a 'hospital' which was really an asylum, that's why they have a sort of bond.

"WHAT?!" Me and Tyler shouted at the same time, causing Kitty to tense up and cover her ears. We immediately came to her side and tried to calm her down, something that was a hard task when you'r blood is boiling.

Eventually we succeeded and all the kids from Elm-Tree came in the kitchen. Carmen immediately tried to go for Tyler, but two boys held her back, i think their names were Liam and Frank. We stood up and walked out of the kitchen and into one of our rooms, we got to the hallway when Gina called Kitty in the office. She looked worried but i smiled at her and lead her in.

NO ONES POV

Kitty had gotten in the office and closed the door when a creepy eirie voice, taunted her name. She turned her head and saw the cold blodded killer that she once called father staring at her, a creepy grin plastered on his face. She was told to sit down and have some private time with her dad. When Mike closed the door, her father descended closer towards her, she was defenceless and frozen in fear.

"My sweet little Kitty" He cooed softly, pulling softly at her dark brown locks "How I've missed you, but now we can make up for it" He said, inching his face closer to hers. She snapped back into reality, shrugging off his hand and running towards the door and the corridor. She made it up to the 2nd floor landing where most of the kids were gathered in, the roof ladder open from the recent fire.

FLASHBACK

A fire alarm was going off for the second time that week. Everyone was gathered outside, when they heared a loud yell.

"Right, who set off the fire alarm?" He shouted

"Me" Electra said

"Where's Harry?"Tracy asked

Rick looked up and saw a face full of fear looking back at him, shouting for help.

Kitty.

"NO!" He shouted, everyone looked and saw her, Dennis and Tracy ran in after a giraffe's head poped into view.

A few minutes later, four people emerged from the door, Rick immediatley ran and took the brown haired girl in his arms and they waited for it to be over.

The police said that the roof had to be opened, to let all the asbestos and other substances out.

END OF FLASHBACK

Kitty didn't have to think twice before heading up the ladder, much to the others' protests and her father at her tail. The others had ran outside to see what would happen next.

Kitty pulled herself up to a standing positions, trying to get away from her father. She stood on a stray slab and almost lost her footing, and listened to the people below's terrified screams.

apon hearing screams, Rick, Tyler and Lizanne headed outside to see what was wrong, and rick's heart broke upon seeing what was above him.

The police had been phoned and were now trying to take control of the situation. Kitty was walking backwards slowly, from the scary look her father, a need for her blood was raining down heavily on him. She walked another step and didn't see the curve of the roof below her foot, that was until her weak frame was sent tumbling down the the cold, hard concrete floor.

IMMEDIATELY AFTERWARDS

NO-ONES POV

Rick stared in shock as he saw Kitty's limp body fall from the roof, her ankle slamming into the concrete and her head had been jerked forwards and backwards until her pretty face smashed into the gravel stones of the floor. He immediately ran and dropped to his knees in front of her limp body, paramedics had been called previously and were now crowding around them, trying to help kitty and pry Rick away from her, Mike helped. Police officers had got her father from the roof and he had been cuffed and was being pushed into the cop car.

They eventually got Rick away from her, he was thrashing around wildly and Mike was restraining him. Everybody had been ushered inside and police were starting to investigate how she fell. Kitty had been strapped on a stretcher and was now being placed in the ambulance, blood seeping through her grey and black jumper and the crimson red substance was falling from multiple places on her pretty face onto her neck and chin, combining with the blood from her midsection.

Kitty had been taken away, now a deafening silence was flooding the living room, occasionally cut by a choked sob. Rick was the worst, blaming himself, Tyler had put a reassuring arm around his shoulder, trying to comfort him. Everyone at least shed a tear over the quiet girl.

After about 2 hours, Mike came in and told them the small amount of news he had on Kitty. "Guy's listen up, listen up, the hospital has told me that Kitty has a broken ankle in 3 places, a broken nose, wrist and a badly sprained arm, foot and leg, but at least she's alive. They also said that 3 of us can go and visit her in about 4 hours, Rick? would you like to go?" He questioned, the brunette boy couldn't find the words to say, so he just nodded furiously.

"Anyone else?" He asked again

Tracy and Tee agreed, as they were closet to Kitty at the time, Johnny didn't protest.

Rick was persuaded to take a shower and change clothes because he had kitty's blood on his shirt and jeans after he kneeled infront of her after she fell. He came out wearing this and headed downstairs, to find sympathetic stares and Tracy and Tee, in their outfits, they gave him a small hug and lead him outside.

The car ride was silent, none of them knew what to say to each other, so they just stayed quiet. When they got to the hospital, Rick tensed up, like he didn't wan't to see his Kirry Kat all bruised and broken, but he needed to see her alive. When they got to the reception, Tracy said Kitty's full name and the nurse gave them a sad and sympathetic look.

"Kitty Juliet Bright"

"Ah she has just gotten out of surgery, she's in private room 209, level 9" She said, Tracy thanked her and headed towards the elevator.

When they got closer to Kitty's room, Tee gabbed Rick's hand and gave him a small smile, he smiled back. They wen't in and Rick's eyes filled with tears (picture up top) His Kitty was laying there, so broken and fragile, it made his heart break. Tee let out a choaked sob and ran over to her, holding her hand gently, begging her to wake up.

Rick stayed with her when Tracy took Tee to get some food, refusing to leave her side until she awoke. He must have fell asleep when he awoke to the sound of Mike calling his name.

He looked reluctant, but when he gave him a look of sympathy or regret, Rick gently kissed Kittys hand and left the room.

Kitty was prounced to be in a coma when she didn't wake up for two days. Rick was distraught when he heared the news, and refused to beleive it, he felt as though it was his fault, because if he didn't lead her into that room, then she wouldn't have run from her dad, or climbed up the ladder, or fell off the roof.

the visits continued, Rick was there everytime, and Elm Tree wasn't responsible, it was kitty's father, so Mike Gina or Tracy wouldn't have to face consiquenses. But they needed kitty to make a statement against her father, so he wasn't put on trial jus yet.

Everyone visited Kitty at least 3 times before something happened that Rick would never forget.

He was getting ready to leave, when Mike called his name but when he entered the room and told Rick to leave, but someone wouldn't let that happen just yet. He was ready to take his last look at the broken girl but a voice he hadn't hered in a long time.

"Rick?" Kitty was alive.

IMMEDIATLEY AFTER

NO-ONES POV

"Kitty?"

She looked at him with half lidded eyes, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Her hair was messy, voice horse and scratchy, lips cracked and skin pale, but to him, she still looked beautiful.

"Hi" She said softly

"Kitty!" He exclaimed, running over and taking her hand "Ill just get Mike and the doctor, ill be right back, okay?" she nodded slightly, feeling her neck was stiff

"Mike!" Rick shouted, "she's awake!" He exclaimed as the bald headed care-worker sprinted back towards him as Rick went into Kitty's room and pulled the cord, alerting the doctors of Kitty's condition. She had been in a coma for two weeks but she had finally woken up.

After a few days, all of the dumping ground had been to visit Kitty and were ecstatic that she was going to be okay, but for some rare reason, her bones hadn't healed at all, but the cuts on her face had healed a small bit, she was going to be in a wheel chair for about 9 months, but nobody cared about that, they were just happy to have her back. The main difference in Kitty was that she was okay with people touching her, she explained one night.

All of the dumping ground were aloud in her room one night, and by candle light, she told her story, and it seemed when she was in the coma, she relived the main points in her life and had a new perspective on it.

She was set to go home in a few hours and she was exited about seeing her old home again. Kitty woke up at 6:30 and the sun was shining brightly on the bright summers day. A nurse helped her into her new wheel chair and got her into the shower. It took a while but Kitty finally managed to get this on and sit in her chair and wait for the others to pick her up. She put enough make up on to hide the bruises on her face, specifically her nose because she broke it, she had a cast on her left ankle, right wrist, a bandage on top of her right thigh, left arm and right foot. But she was going home.

Rick, Mike, Carmen, Tee, Tyler and Tracy had came to pick Kitty up from the hospital. Tee was in a light blue tracksuit, Carmen in a hot pink maxi dress, Tyler was in dark jeans, yellow t-shirt and a black hoodie, Mike had a beige plaid long sleeve top, with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms, and blue jeans, Tracy had a light blue vest top, black leggings, black bolero and blue uggs and Rick had on his trademark plaid shirt, dark jeans and white trainers.

They all had to cram into one elevator, as the other was broken, much to their dismay, and they had to travel 9 floors crushed into each other. When they got to Kitty's room, Rick and Tyler ran out and saw a nurse coming out of Kitty's room, the others were still trying to get themselves out of the elevator.

"Ah are you here to get Kitty Juliet Bright?" She kindly asked

"Yes we are, were her friends, is she okay?" Rick asked

"Yes she's fine, she's been expecting you, she's in there, you can go and keep her company if you want whilst I get the paper work" She said and walked off, the boys went in.

"Hi" Kitty said quietly as soon as she saw them

"Hey Kitty, feeling better?" Tyler asked

"A little, not much"

"Hey Mike said he's taking us to the beach later, his treat "Rick said happily, Kitty smiled too, she loved the beach.

The others walked in and hugged Kitty, careful not to hurt her. After a while of filling out loads of paperwork, Kitty was aloud to come out of the hospital, they managed, after a long period of time, to get her in the mini van.

After a 50 minute drive, Mike had driven them all to the beach, where Kitty would get the supprise of her life. All of the dumping ground was waiting for them, a massive cake in the middle of them, as well as loads of food, games, a CD player, and a little wire box with something that Kitty couldn't see.

KITTY'S POV

When they got me out of the van and into my little wheelchair, I saw that we were at the beach and all of the people from Elm-Tree house waiting for us on a massive picnic blanket, a massive cake in the middle of them, there were also loads of food, outside games, a CD player, and i think there is a little cage there aswel, I can't tell, my eyes are playing tricks on me.

All the girls were in pretty summer dresses, and the guys were in casual beach wear, they looked really good. The cake looked like this, it was amazing. We played games, ate cake and party food for like 4 hours and at the end of it, we were aloud to have a bonfire, I think that they rented the beach for like a whole day.

The beach looked like this we raised those chinese lights in the sky it was really cool. We had a campfire concert and ate ice cream, overall quite a good welcome back day.

NOBODY'S P.O.V

When Kitty woke up the next morning, she felt a strange sense of happiness. She looked around her newly decorated room and smiled (tumblr_min wf6p48Nk1rry9voo1_500) the council had given them a massive amount of compensation from her accident so the dumping ground will live well for a while. Mike came in and distracted her from her admiration.

"Hello Kitty, sleep well?" He asked cheerily

"Yeah, happy to be home" She replied

"Well we're going to the cinema today so get some clothes and I'll help you to your bathroom" He said, Kitty had to have a bathroom because she couldn't get her casts wet and stand up for a very long period of time. She picked out a light green floaty dress, some black leggings, a black bolero, some light green ankle strap pumps ( mint_tears/set?i...), her make up bag and her wash bag and told Mike she was ready. He said okay and picked her up and carried her to the bathroom leaving her to get ready. She shed a few tears when she took all of her concealing make up off and saw the still fresh bruises, cuts and fresh wounds, only the swelling had gone down when she was in the hospital, but none of her wounds or bones for some rare reason. But shacking those thoughts from her mind, she took her concealing make up the hospital gave her off and also her clothes and put the wired bags on her casts, precoded to bathe.

40 minutes later, she came out looking very elegant and pretty, her hair waved and her make up done naturally. The casts were still going to be on for a couple of months but at least she didn't have to be in one for the rest of her life. Mike was waiting outside with her wheel chair, he came in when she called his name and helped her into her chair. Mike pushed her over to the stairs where he picked her up and put her onto the cushioned floor and took her chair down the stairs, he picked her up and repeated the action.

Tee came over and greeted them, she was still in her PJ's.

"Hey Kitty you want some breakfast?"

"Sure" the chair bound girl responded. Tee took the chair from Mike and carefully wheeled her to the kitchen, giggling with Kitty over the commotion that was happening In the kitchen. The kids were trying to make pancakes, but were failing miserably, there was batter on their clothes, their hair, their faces, the worktop, but they were having fun doing it. Rick came over and smiled at them before taking Kitty's wheelchair and taking her to the table. There was fruit salad, cereal, toast, French things, apparently they were celebrating. When the kids saw Kitty, they all smiled and gave her hugs.

"Happy birthday Kitty!" Carmen exclaimed, she flinched a little, still not used to the loud noises. Apparently it was her birthday...awesome!

They ate pancakes, fruit, and pop tarts and everything like that and decided to ask kitty what she wanted to do whilst they were eating breakfast. Kitty wanted to go to the beach, the cinema, a resturant, a ice cream parlour, to the city, and have a pizza movie night when they got home. All the other kids agreed.

Twenty minutes later, they were all dressed, everyone was told to dress fancy. (  party_time/set?i... Electra blue, Sapphire black, tee pink and black, lilly red) (Carmen  fallen_angel/set...) ( valentine_secret... Tracy) ( date_at_park/set... Liam) (Rick  ricks_outfit/set...) ( green_dreams/set... Lizanne) (Tyler  tylers_outfit/se...)

Rick got Kitty's wheelchair and lifted her inside, they got in the mini van and headed to the city. The girls got clothes, make up, CD's and all of that stuff, whilst the guys got PC games, piercing rings, gold chains and that type of things. Kitty got a belly button piercing and some new sewing equipment, clothes, some solid silver belly button rings and a solid silver and diamond jewellery set. ( double-belly-button-piercing-a and mqJ8O0IITg-hH5YG1NY6ImQ) Rick got a few shirts, a cheap MP3 player and something for the birthday girl, a promise ring ( /cgi/set?id=119213903) He was planning to give it to Kitty when they were on the beach, last on the list. Everyone got something for Kitty, chocolate, jewellery, films, clothes, sewing kits and loads more.

They put their things in the van and Mike drove to the cinema. They watched despicable me and ate popcorn. Next was the restaurant, they wen't to a chinese place and all got a flavourful curry, a soup and a fruit desert (Chicken%20Curry , Chinese-Wonton-Noodle-Soup and fruit+tarts2) neext was the ice cream place. They got a massive one to share (o-ICE-CREAM-SUNDAE-facebook) they all got at least 3 brain freezes, but they had fun doing it.

They went to the beach at sunset, a beautiful sight met their eyes (cfiles28095) they sat on the sand and gave Kitty her presents. She had a bunch of clothes from the girls ( cgi/set?id=11690...) and some jewellery from the guys, a few tears slipped from her eyes when she opened Rick's present, she thanked him and said she would wear it everyday. Mike, Gina and Tracy still hadn't given her her present yet and Mike decided it was time.

"Hey Kitty, open this" He said, handing her a black box with holes in the ceiling, she gasped at what she saw (cute-puppies) it was two puppies, one boy, one girl. She ran over to them and thanked them repeatedly. She ran back to show the kids what she got, they immediately fell in love with them. She named the girl Alexis, and the boy Lucas. After a while of playing with the puppies, Kitty wanted to get them some collars and beds and all the essential stuff. (the black for Lucas and the red for Alexis fc0ffba7594d431dbe15f6d730d08f) (2) (mi2YIUdwacu3tC2yKKUwCeg)

When they got home, Kitty and Rick put her new dogs to sleep in their beds, put the food bowls down on the floor and filled them with food and water, put their puppy toilet next to their bowls, Rick left after doing all the work, and she just told him where to put everything. She smiled at him as he walked away. She found some sleeping clothes and called for Mike, he immediately came and picked her up, leaving the chair where it was, he placed her on the toilet after getting her there, he left and she and put her PJ's on. (  cgi/set?id=11691...) and told Mike she was ready, he helped her put her robe and slippers on and picked her up again and walked with her in his arms into the living room and sat her down on the couch. All the guy's were there in there sleeping things, and only Tee, Elektra and Lilly were downstairs, the others were still getting ready.

15 minutes later, everyone was downstairs and in their PJ's. Three peperoni, two BBQ and 1 Hawaiian pizza was ordered and the Hangover was put in the DVD player. After about 3 hours all of the girls were asleep except Kitty who was slowly drifting on Rick's shoulder and about half of the boys were aswel, Lizanne was barely awake aswel, but Tyler had his arm around her, it was pretty cute.

"Rick you awake?" Mike quietly asked

"Yeah Mike?" He sleepily replied

"Take Kitty upstairs would you? She doesn't look very comfortable there" He said, she didn't look comfy and the puppies needed their mum.

"Yeah okay" He said and carefully picked Kitty up in his arms and took her up the stairs into her newly decorated bedroom. Rick placed her on the bed and took her robe and slippers off and covered her with the black and blue covers. Alexis woke up and yapped quietly gaining the brunette boy's attention.

"Hey" He started, checking the puppies collar to differentiate the white ball of fluff "Alexis" He finised and smoothed her head

She made a noise of appreciation and nuzzled his hand, he chuckled softly and put her in her basket next to her brother, he smiled at the puppies and at Kitty, turned the light off, leaving the fairy lights on and left the room.

2 WEEKS AFTER

NOBODY'S POV

After Kitty's birthday, there was the annual care home masquerade ball. Everyone had to dress up fancy and elegant to enter. This year, Elm Tree house house would make an effort. Everyone had decided to make this year memorable so some of the girls went on a diet, ran round the street 4 times and didn't eat junk food. Kitty was in her wheel chair and the puppies were running in front of her, their leads were attached to the front of her wheelchair and she was cheering them on as they ran. She had to go to her fathers trial tomorrow and she was nervous, Mike and Rick would be going with her, and many security guards would be there to keep her safe, but she couldn't get her head around that her father wouldn't hurt her again.

Kitty had to go to physiotherapy every day and it finally made a difference. Today, Kitty would get her casts off for a few days, so her system wouldn't get used to having them on and her skin wouldn't grow over them. She was nervous, even though there was no reason to be.

Kitty, with the help of Tracy, got showered and got dresses in ( cgi/set?id=11714...), and with the help of mike, got into her wheelchair and Rick wheeled her towards the door. Everyone wished her luck and some gave her a hug.

The brunette boy wheeled her into the mini van and the bald care-worker started the van up. When they got to the hospital, Kitty started feeling very scared. She held onto her black wheelchair for dear life, she really didn't like hospitals. When Rick wheeled her into the waiting room, she became a bit more calm, but not alot.

After about 10 minutes of waiting, she was called into the medical room. The doctor was tall, skinny, blond hair, blue eyes, glasses and was kind.

"Okay, Kitty, this is going to be a bit scary, but it's wont hurt alot" She told the brown haired girl and Mike lifted her up onto the wired bed thing. She held onto Mike and Rick's hands, waiting for the thing to be over.

The doctor was EXTREMELY wrong when she said it wouldn't hurt, the casts had been put to tight on her injuries and the doctor had to break skin 4 times to get each one off and each cut was about 12 inches long. Poor Kitty had almost screamed in pain when the doctor broke skin the first time. She about squeezed the life out of Rick and Mike's hands. After the doctor had made the second cut on her ankle, she looked at Rick with tears in the eyes and a pained look on her face, making his heart crack a little, he hated seeing her in pain. There wasn't a thing he could do to help her and that pi**ed him off is so many levels.

After 5 minutes of extreme pain in her left ankle, the doctor stopped cutting her leg and started poking and examining her broken ankle, that hurt quite alot, but not as much as having her leg cut deeply. The doctor said that everything was healing, at a slow pace, but healing.

She had to be put to sleep for her wrist cast to be removed. That didn't hurt when she was put to sleep, but it hurt like hell when she woke up. There was alot of blood lost when the doctor cut gently into her wrist but the doctor managed to control it, and put stitches in her ankle and wrist. She was barely awake when the doctor was telling Mike what needed to be done next, all she felt was Rick gently holding her hand and stroking her hair, and the enormous amounts of pain in her left wrist and right ankle. She heared that she wasn't aloud to use her chair for 4 days, and she shouldn't put any weight on any of her injuries.

Rick decided to carry the almost unconscious girl back to the van. They were always asking if she was okay, all she could do was mumble a vague response in Rick's warm and safe embrace.

When they got home, with Kitty still in Rick's arms, everyone immediately was scared of Kitty's state. Carmen was the first to speak up.

"Oh My God, what happened?" She whispered

"Kitty's fine, she just needs rest" Mike spoke first, everyone wasn't convinced

"She'll be fine before dinner" He reassured, everyone was ushered out of the living room, Rick took Kitty to her room.

A few hours later, Gina, Tracy and Tee checked on Kitty. The lights were off, but the fairy lights were on. There was a glass of water on her bedside table. Kitty was in her t shirt and her hoodie was crumpled on the floor and her trainers were neatly placed in front of her bed, she was sleeping soundly with her arms out of the covers and one hand over the other with two little fur balls on her stomach, in the same sleeping state. Her hair was out of the ponytail and cascading over her arms. It was certainly a sight, Lucas awoke after hearing the door open and close and yapped. causing the other two females in the bed to awake, Kitty looked at them with half lidded eyes, and a small smile tugging at her lips. Tee. Tracy and Gina came closer and the younger two sat on the bed. Gina knelled close to the bed and smoothed Kitty's hair out of her face.

"Hey babe, how you feeling" She kindly asked

"Hurts" She whimpered, Alexis seemed to sense her pain and started licking her chin, hoping to bring comfort.

Kitty raised her injured arm and showed them the stitches in the inside part of her wrist, bringing her arm over her eyes, Tracy gently took her arm and stroked the wounds, without hurting the girl. Tee gently brought the glass to Kitty's lips and she sipped the cool water. She singled that that was enough and Tee brought the drink back to the table. She mouthed her thanks to the younger Taylor sibling.

"Do you want to get up babe" Gina gently asked

Kitty nodded and Gina and Tee went to find Mike. Tracy stroked Kitty's hair and she smiled, closing her eyes, she was still weak from the blood loss and anaesthetic. Tracy smiled. Kitty never let her touch her and now she was letting her close to her, touch her and not resisting. She thought about the time Kitty pushed her but didn't let her fall.

FLASHBACK

Carmen was screaming about glue in her hair. It was Kitty's, Rick's, Lizanne's and Tyler's first weekend in elm tree house. Everyone was laughing at her. Tracy ushered Kitty outside and attempted to touch her arm and lead her down the stairs.

"NO" She screamed and pushed Tracy.

Kitty had fast reactions, she learned them to stop her father from hurting her, In a heartbeat, she grabbed Tracy's wrist and stopped her from falling any further. Everyone was silent and looking at them. Tracy's wide eyes stared at Kitty's hazel ones, a mix of emotions swan in them. Remorse, sadness, relief, remembering, shock.

Mike gently came up the stairs and took Tracy's wrist from Kitty's strong grasp. Kitty looked at them and walked back to her room. Everyone from Burnywood was shocked that she touched someone and saved them.

END OF FLASHBACK

Tracy smiled at the memory, Kitty trusted her and that was amazing. Mike came in a few moments after and gently smiled at the girl. He kissed the top of her head and gathered her small frame in his arms, with two white fur balls following his footsteps. He sat Kitty down on the couch in the living room, Tee, Carmen and Lilly started inspecting Kitty's stitches, making her groan in pain when they grabbed her fragile wrist, having only a bandage on for protection. Rick gave them a look and they backed off. He kindly smiled at her and kissed her un-broken wrist gently.

She smiled a little and mouthed 'Don't let them hurt me' he looked at her sternly and confidently said "I won't, I'll protect you" and kissed her forehead.

After about 45 minutes of talking, Kitty was able to join the conversation, only being able to say a few words every two minutes or so. But by the time dinner was ready, she was talking a bit more but was still weak.

THE NEXT DAY 8 AM

NOBODY'S POV

It was the day of the annual ball and everyone was exited. Most of the girls had gone to get their hair, make up and nails done. Only Elektra, Sapphire and Kitty had stayed with the boys. Kitty had been playing with her dogs, Sapphire was painting and Electra was on the computer. They were all watching the TV at the same time. When the girls came back with their hair, make up and nails done, Carmen and Tee just about screamed at the state of the remaining girls attire and they just laughed at them. The two puppies buried themselves in there mothers stomach.

Carmen told Kitty to get mike whilst she and Lilly dragged Electra and Sapphire towards the bathrooms and later pushed a bag, probably filled with clothes, make up and hair stuff for the big night tonight. And after about 1 hour later, They both walked out looking very elegant and pretty.

Sapphire had a short black and purple dress with knee high boots, purple eye make up, a black eye mask and hair straight. Elektra had a bright blue dress with roses on the collar, a blue flower in her natural curled hair, a white eye mask and light blue eye make up.

Tee and Lilly dragged Mike out of the office and told him to get Kitty into her bathroom and they'll get her things together. Mike gathered the girl in his arms and took the girl into her bathroom, where two other girls waited with two bags in hand. They left and told Kitty to get ready. After 90 minutes, Kitty came out looking like a princess ( black_ball/set?i...) everyone gasped when they saw her carefully walking out of the bathroom. Tee had a knee length white dress, waved hair pink eye make up and eye mask and white and pink studded sandals. Lilly had the same but a purple dress and grey accessories and she had a purple lead, attached to a three legged dog, Shadow. Carmen, a pink long dress, black and pink eye mask, eye make up and curled hair. Tyler was in a dark blue suit and took a silver and white clothed Lizanne on his arm, she kissed his cheek. Rick came out looking like prince charming ( ricks_ball_outfi...) he took Kitty on his arm and took Lucas' black and silver studded lead from her hand, she held onto a silver and black studded lead, attached to Alexis.

When they got there, the boys took the girls on their arm's and walked inside. There was at least 150 people there and everyone had to walk in two's and join one side, each care home had their own place in the massive room. When about 100 more people piled into the room, everyone got a champagne glass filled with non-alcoholic wine and toasted to not letting being in care hold you back. Then, some people came up to the front and preformed, one from each care home. Kitty had to preform and she wasn't happy about it. She decided to preform Hallelujah (  watch?v=llyADThA...)

Everyone was stunned at her voice and some came up to her and asked for a autograph. This ball, wouldn't be forgotten in a LONG time.

IMMEDIATELY AFTER

NOBODY'S POV

After talking to each other, eating and drinking for about half an hour, some girl in a orange and silver dress came up to Kitty, she looked like this ( cgi/set?id=11732...), she started talking.

"Kitty?" She said, the injured girls turned around.

"Kitty Kat do you remember me?" She said, Kitty looked confused for a few moments until, she looked scared and shocked, The black and silver dress clad girl slowly and carefully stood up and walked towards her, Liam and Frank looked at her. Rick grabbed her arm softly and carefully.

"M-Marie?"She tearfully asked

"Hey sis" The girl apparently called Marie softly said

"B-But how, i mean dad h-he" Kitty softly and sadly said

"The found me and kept me alive, i thought they told you" She said

All of the elm tree guys looked on.

"You should have came to me, medical records have phone numbers" Kitty exclaimed

"I know but I felt as though if you were on your own, I wouldn't hold you back, I mean look at the performance earlier" Marie said quietly, biting her lip.

"Yeah right, every time you bite your lip, means your lying, I had my problem at home and you never did anything to help me, I know I'm older, but I was vulnerable, like when you were 6 and I took multiple whippings from dad just to keep you safe, and this is how you repay me, by making me think you were dead, so I'm done here" She said, taking Rick's hand and the leads, walking out of the room, leaving Marie with tears in her eyes, but she knew Kitty was right.

When Mike and Gina came out, Kitty was sobbing on Ricks shoulder, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist and smoothing her hair, the dogs yapping at a dog that just walked bye with its owner. Even though Rick saw what Kitty was like when she first came to Burnywood, he'd never seen her so vulnerable as she was now.

All of the guys had came out of the building, seeing Kitty's state and giving her a comforting pat on the back. They all decided to go home and watch DVD's for the rest of the night. The ride home was silent. Rick held Kitty's hand and her head rested on the window, just wanting the night to be over. When they got home, Kitty carefully walked into her room and changed into  cgi/set?id=11733... grabbed Lucas and Alexis, hugged them, placed them on the bed, and cried herself to sleep.

When she woke up, the puppies were gone and The moon was still out, it looked to be about 3 am. When she checked her phone, she wasn't far off, it was 2:36 am and she was confused as to why she was up this early. The puppies were fast asleep on their bed.

She heared a loud bang coming from downstairs, it scared her so much, but she was tired of being afraid, she had been scared her whole life. With her new found confidence, she quietly made her way downstairs and to where the noise was coming from. There were two people in the living room and she thought they were trying to take the computer, something that Kitty couldn't let happen. She walked closer towards them and prepared for the worst.

Kitty woke up with sweat covering her trembling frame, it was only a dream. A loud commotion was coming from downstairs. The puppies were having some food and she smiled a little at their little munching noises. She got dressed in  cgi/set?id=11739... and walked downstairs, Lucas following her. What she saw would haunt her for a long time. There was Dennis, a care worker and Marie trying to fit all of her suit cases in the door.

"What are you doing here?!" She exclaimed

"My care home was burned down, and this was the only place they could put me, is that mum's ring?" She changed the subject

Kitty looked at her unbelievably, how could she think that she'd forgive her like that?

"I'm going out, don't follow me" She grabbed her coat, back pack, with her purse and phone, Lucas' and Alexis' leads, whistled and the other fur ball came running, Kitty picked them up and headed out the door, bumping shoulders with her sister.

Kitty walked out, clasped the leads and their collars and headed for the nearby park.

KITTY'S POV

When me and my babies got to the park, i purchased a ball from the corner shop and we played catch for about 30 minutes. When by babies got tired, we got some lunch and went to a bench to sit down. I got a chicken Caesar salad with a bottle of spring water (Caesar) . The pups got the filling of a steak and onion sandwich, the birds got the bread. I hid them in my jacket pocket, on the inside and bought a bus ticket to the town. When I got out, I got a dog travel bag (dog_travel_bag) my babies were tired and they didn't look comfy in my pocket. When I was in the pet shop, some girl came up to me and stated talking to me.

"Hi miss, my name's Christa and I'm looking for a model for my new hair salon, and you're hair looks perfect, would you be interested?" I smiled and nodded.

"Perfect, here's my number, give me a call or text in the morning " She said

"Okay, I'll speak to you tomorrow, I'm Kitty" I said,

"Cool, and nice name" She smiled and shook my hand and walked away

It was now 5:27 and I wanted to get the train back home, it was cheaper than the bus and there was only a ten minute walk from the station to the home, plus you got a better view.

I got a bag of dog treats, a bag of paprika tortilla crisps, a coffee, a bottle of water for the pups and a couple of new tops, accessories and a new belly button ring before we got the train home. The pups liked the view when we got on the train, they were amazed at the size of it. At about 2 stops before we got home, I folded the dog bag into my back pack, and squished all of the things on the top. I put my new belly ring on and the dogs were slightly scared of it. When I got home, Marie was sitting on one couch and Rick, Tyler, Lizanne, Jody, Carmen and Lilly were sitting in front of her, asking her why she let me believe that she was dead, she just stared at them. I decided to break the silence.

"Hey people, were back" I said enthusiasticly

They all looked at me, smiled and gave me hugs, I shot a glare at Marie. She sighed, Dennis walked in.

"Everybody, Marie needs someone to share with, who wants to?" He sharply said

Nobody agreed, they knew what she did to me, but i felt a little bad for her.

"Okay I'll share with her" Tee suddenly said as she walked into the room.

THE NEXT DAY

It was the day of Kitty's dads trial. She had her casts on again and they wouldn't be taken off again for another 2 months. She had gotten a shower and put this on ( cgi/set?id=11740...), she was ready to go. Rick, Mike and Tracy would be going with her, they were dressed in  cgi/set?id=11740... Tracy took her wheelchair and they headed out to the court house.

Kitty had to make a statement, she told them that when 'she was little, he started being abusive towards her, her sister and her mother. Her mother died from her injuries one day, but her sister was barely alive, he abused her sexually and physically after that, and later raped her. She started having issues with people touching her, and loud noises, she was taken away by social services after he was arrested, and she hid in a small space of their abandoned home for 3 weeks, being found after one of the neighbours heared crying coming from their home. When he came back after the fire in Burnywood, she was terrified and had no other option than to run, when they were on the roof, he took a step closer to her and she backed up, not noticing the bump on the roof, that's when she fell' he tried to attack after she finished, but security held him back, and the boys stood in front of her.

After she made her statement, she was aloud to go back to the dumping ground. When they got back, dinner was made, and they were told to change out of their clothes and into something more comfortable, she put on  cgi/set?id=11741... and headed downstairs for dinner.

3 WEEKS LATER

NOBODY'S POV

Ever since Marie came to the dumping ground, Kitty had been kind of going back into her shell. She didn't want people touching her and she ran away from loud noises. It was like Marie was bringing back old memories, and not very nice ones. Rick was starting to spend more and more time with Marie, and that hurt Kitty even more.

One day, Kitty was in her room, sitting with her knees tucked up to her chin, rocking back and forth, and the only people who she let touch her was Tracy, Gina, Tee, Tyler and Carmen. Tracy was in her room with her, her arms wrapped around her small frame. Rick came into her room with his arm wrapped around Marie's shoulders, laughing. He looked at Kitty and went to grab her hand. She retaliated and pushed him to the floor, she sat down on the bed and buried her face in her hands. Tracy got up, and pushed the two out of Kitty's room and tried to comfort her.

2 DAYS LATER

Kitty was sewing in her room by herself when a few men came into her room with Tracy, Mike, Gina and Dennis trying to stop them, Rick and Marie also came in.

"Okay Kitty? My name's Michelle and were going to help you" She said and held out her hand, Kitty looked away and tried to hide.

"Okay Michael, we need the stuff" She told a man and he pulled out a needle, Gina shouted for him to stop

Two men grabbed Kitty and she started thrashing around madly, despite the 4 care workers efforts, Michael came closer to Kitty, the men put her on the floor. Rick backed Marie into a corner to stop trying to stop them.

The man pushed the needle into Kitty's pulse point, she screamed in pain. Then her movements slowed and breathing steadied, her eyeballs rolled back and her eyelids fluttered shut. Marie ran over to her, dropped to her knees, crying hysterically, she knew she'd never see her sister again. Rick came closer and hugged Kitty's limp frame.

"Is it over?" He whispered, tears in his eyes, all the adults nodded, everyone else from the home tried to come into the room a gasp escaping most of them.

The men took Kitty on a stretcher and carried her out of the house. Little did the remaining people in the home know, they'd be seeing her in a very short period of time.

MONTHS AFTER

NOBODY'S POV

Everybody had just gotten used to Kitty being gone, and getting the help she needs. Everyone was deciding what to watch on TV, they decided to get into 2 teams, one wanted to watch the football game, and the other wanted to watch the X factor auditions. Team X factor won after Tee beat Johnny in a staring contest. Everybody in both teams sat down and started to watch the X factor when a girl with brown eyes, brown hair, and a smile that anybody could recognise. The girl wore a dress that somebody in this house bought themselves, this (I know she doesn't in the video but imagine it). The girl was taken out of this house by a stretcher. The girl sang Titanum leaving everyone in the house shocked, she got a standing alleviation and 4 yes'.

When she was finished, everyone that was close to her told Rick to phone her, because he was tempted to for the past 3 months. The only one who didn't want him to phone her, was Marie.

After he found his phone, he called her cell phone. After the fifth ring, she finally picked up.

"Hello?" She kindly asked

"Kitty?" Rick said

"R-Rick?" She stuttered

"Yeah it's me Kitty Kat" He called her by her pet name, she giggled, Marie frowned

"What's up?" She sweetly asked

"What's up? Dude, you just were on national TV!" He exclaimed

"I know" She replied

"And you don't see anything out of the ordinary with that?! He questioned

"Nope" She replied

"You are defenatley one of a kind, Kits." He chuckled and they talked to Kitty until his credit ran out. They all were exited about Kitty being back, and not seeing her for so long, made them exited to have her back.

Thee next week arrived and a new episode of the x factor was on. Sapphire and Elektra were over their friends houses' so they wouldn't watch it. It was the boot camp round and the rules had been changed. 2 people would face another two and they would sing one song. The judges were Simon Cowell, Tulisa, Luis Walsh and Kelly Rowland. The groups went in age order. Kitty was in Tulisa's group. Kitty was paired with Jamie Smith, a teenage boy who sang rock genre, they were against Samantha Jones and Drew Berry, the song was bring me to life by Evanescence. They were third up on the show. Drew and Samantha came out first, wearing this Then a loud cheer came from the living room when Kitty and her partner Jamie came out  burnywood_nightm... They began singing  watch?v=3YxaaGgT... Samantha sang the first bit ( 0:17 - 0:37) Then Kitty, (0:37 - 0:58) The boys sang the first half of the chorus, then the girls finished it. Three quarters through the song, Kitty realized that Tulisa liked the other two better, she would put a stop to that.

When a big part came, she sang as loud as she could, and for as long as she could, whilst Jamie did the male part, they looked at each other, and a chemistry shot through both of them. Nobody mattered at that moment. With her singing a 20 second note, and him sort of rapping at screaming at the same time, it just came naturally, and their mentor picked up on that, by flashing them a wide smile. The other two smiled sadly, as they knew that they couldn't beat that.

The final lyric was coming up, they all sang it, a loud cheer erupting the audience and the living room. Marie just looked shocked and clung to Rick's arm. She expected Kitty would never change, especially after what she did to make sure of that.

Jamie got through first, then Tulisa had a hard decision to make.

"Okay, i would like to back out of the decision, but i can't so the person who is going through is...Kitty" A loud cheer again erupted through the stadium and living room. Jamie and Kitty shook their hands and gave them both hugs. Kitty and Jamie walked back holding hands, and much to everyone's surprise, he leaned in and gave the girl a kiss on the lips. Tulisa was shocked but clapped anyway. The next battle was on after that, so everyone in the home sat in silence.

Marie hugged Rick's arm tighter and he kissed head. Carmen, Tee and Lilly squealed and ran to find one of their laptops, to talk to Kitty. Gina called for dinner so they couldn't talked to the singer just yet. They ate chicken curry, Tyler teased Rick about having Marie holding onto his arm, she was getting like Kitty used to be. When her life got better, Kitty's got worse. Like take them being rescued for a example, Marie was taken out of the house immediately, but Kitty was forced to sit in a cramped cupboard for almost 3 weeks, only carefully sneaking out for a small amount of food and water, the water had been turned off 4 days before she had been rescued, so she was extremely dehydrated,malnourished and beaten. Kitty had had many friends, was okay in her head and had two pets she cared for deeply, her other home burned down. So not a good combination.

Marie got up after finishing 8 mouthfuls of curry, and went into Kitty's old room, which would soon become her room. Everything had been taken away from the room, her dresser, clothes, bedsheets, fairy lights, bedsheets, pillows, and most importantly her two dogs had been taken to her up in Cornwall, which was were they held the battle rounds.

THE NEXT DAY

KITTY'S POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. The memories of last night came crashing into my mind. I smiled and touched my lips, the taste of Jamie still lingered there. I reluctantly got up from my cosy bed and had a shower. I came out wearing  cgi/set?id=11858... Today was HOT so I'm gonna go for a bike ride. I walked down the grand staircase and grabbed an apple,got my newly bought bike and waked out. Man these X factor guys SPOIL me, i mean, they get me everything, like a new bike, a whole new house for all the contestants to share, but when the competition ends, I'll have to go to Elm tree again, great even more time with my so called sister. We get to see the house for the first time if we get through judges houses, which starts tomorrow, great, 4 am start for me. They guy's wan't us at the airport so they can film our reactions about going wherever the hell my group is going, awesome, the whole world will get to see my bed head.

I called the girls back at elm tree about the timings, and I'm supposed to Skype them at 5 am, they wanted to get up that early to see me? cool.

I rid down a big-ass hill after i left the hotel, it was cool, but hard to stop. When i got back, it was only 9 am. What time did i get up? Probably 7 am, again?! Even so, the ride felt like freedom, like noting else mattered, my mind kept flashing back to all the bad times in my life, and how good i feel now, like my father, Dennis, Burnywood Burning down, Elm- Tree house, Me falling off the roof, my casts being taken off, my sister, the ball, the care home, all of that didn't matter to me now, i was so happy.

I've been taking on line classes to keep on top of my school work, my GCSE'S have been sent and i can't wait to get the results back, i had alot of time to learn and think in that hell hole of a special needs home.

When i got back to the hotel, everyone was looking like zombies, i smirked and put my bike in the garage and got my self some proper breakfast. I had a bowl of fruit salad (Fruit-Salad) some waffles (Easy-Buttermilk-Waffles), a small cooked breakfast (istock_000009709215small_break) and now i was sipping on some fresh orange juice (Orange-Juice).

Today, i think i'll get the train with someone and probably go to the shops for some clothes, accessories, etc... When i was sipping my orange juice, a pair of bright blue eyes and black hair looked over to me and smiled.

Jamie.

He came over and started talking to me.

"Hey" He said in his cute, kind of deep melodic voice.

"Hey" I said in my slightly higher than last night voice.

"Listen, I've got something to tell you" He said nervously

"What's up?" I questioned

"After last night, I've kind of, well i like you, in more than a friend way and basically, what I'm trying to say, will you be m-my girlfriend?" He quietly asked

I giggled a little at his nervousness, he looked confused at me laughing, i soon put a stop to his confusion.

"I'd love to" I said, he smiled and held his hand out, i took it and we smiled at each other

"Now, let's go the beach" He literally dragged me out the door of the hotel. We had an amazing day, we had ice cream, walked along the sand, climbed up the rocks, and walked along the massive stone thing. We did that from 10 am to 6 pm when i realized we had to get up at 4 in the morning, so i dragged him to my room (no ideas please :P) and we ordered some Chinese take away.

KITTY'S POV

THE NEXT DAY

When i woke up to the sound of my alarm going off, i saw a note on the other pillow. It was from Jamie. It said,

'Hey babe left your room at 2:30, remember to wake up before 5, i'll be waiting by the bus for you X Jamie'

I smiled a bit, but that smile faded away when i saw the time. 3:46 AM. It was in big bold letters and illuminus green font. I groaned a bit and dragged myself to the bathroom. I turned on the cold water to wake my tired body up a bit, big mistake. I quickly turned it on hot and relieved my body of the ice cold feeling. When i finished, i came out wearing this and put my backpack on and pulled my suitcase behind me.

I got downstairs and to the pet area, i got my sleepy fur balls into their collar splitter and left them to get woken up properly and get some food. So i got a wired cherry and strawberry breakfast thing and some orange juice. When i finished, i went up and got a coffee from the machine, and left with my bags and drink. Lucas and Alexis were ready, so i put their lead into the splitter and thanked the person for looking after them, i put the lead on my wrist and held onto my coffee, we signed out and i left for the bus. It was waiting outside with only a few of the contestants were in there, all sleeping of course. All of our stuff had been removed from storage, including my bike. I put my suitcase in the back and put my backpack underneath my seat, my two fuzz balls had their own bed, toilet, food and water area in the corner closest to me, but they decided i made a better bed, i didn't mind of course :P.

Jamie came onto the bus after about 10 minutes, i smiled and he kissed my cheek, we sat down and he held my hand, my black polished nails rubbing the side of his index finger, he petted Alexis' head.

After about 45 minutes of driving, i decided to Skype the dumping ground. Jamie was sleeping and my feet were on his lap, my elbows and laptop were on the arm rest, dogs still firmly asleep on my waist.

Lilly, Tee, Carmen and Tracy were online, i smiled and waved at them, they did the same.

"Hey Kitty" Tracy and Tee said at the same time, we all burst out laughing.

"Hi" I said, giggling

"So what was with that kiss with that Jamie boy then?" Lilly said smugly, i blushed a little, they saw that.

"OH MY GOD KITTY'S WITH JAMIE!" Carmen shouted, seconds later, Gina, Frank, Elektra, Mike, Liam and Harry came in, bothered about Carmen's shouting and the time. She didn't care though, she was to exited and was jumping around like EVERYWHERE.

A stage tech came in and told us that we could go out, get some fresh air, something to eat or anything like that. I looked up nodded, telling him to wait minute.

"Hey guy's i got to go, duty calls, speak about dinner time, Okay? i might sneak you in a few little details about me and Jamie"I said with a wink, they smiled and agreed, Carmen was even more exited than before, so i clicked off before she could say anything else.

I got out of the bus, with my two dogs right behind me, the lead connected to the splitter, making them both walk.

I went to a little café and got a fruit and custard tart, a little bottle of water for the dogs. I signed a few autographs aswel, man, I'll never get used to this. We went for a walk in a nearby park, where i, or Jamie found us, i held the lead, the other hand connected with Jamie's my head resting slightly on his shoulder.

We went back to the bus after about 10 minutes, ready for the 2 and a half hour journey to the airport. We sat down and Jamie immediately fell asleep, he was so cute. the dogs also fell asleep on my stomach as soon as we sat down, and I fell asleep with my head on his shoulder.

When I woke up, we had twenty minutes until we had to get off, I had no idea how the bus would get to the secret location, ferry probably, while we had to take a flight.

All 8 of us found out we were going to Greece, AWESOME!. The scene finding out was really good, Michelle screamed the place down, no joke.

Tulisa said we had one day to pick a song, practice it, then another to do as we please. I decided to sing 'run' by Snow Patrol. It was a really good song, deep and emotional. Jamie was really impressed when he listened to me. He was doing 'New Year's Day' By Black Veil Brides, he was awesome!

For the next day, I decided to sun bathe, drink exotic ice drinks and eat exotic food, song write, a skill I picked up when I was taken away from Elm Tree, and think about my messed up life, and play my guitar.

I wore this to the second relaxing day, it was amazing. Just siting there, sipping a mango and passion fruit iced smoothie, and occasionally picking up a slice of griddled chicken with quinoa salad, let me tell you, it is good. The weather was HOT in Greece so I was just in a bikini and a little wired jacket thing.

After a few hours, 3 smoothies, a light tan, one chicken quinoa salad and one puppy visit later, the sun was setting. I had finished writing a song called 'Like Stars' I think it was pretty good. I just sat and watched the view it was breath taking.

Soon, song day had arrived, it was time to show Tulisa and her guest judge Jessie J what I was made of. I wore this and headed past the host, he wished me luck and I headed up to where the two women were sitting.

"Hi Kitty" Tulisa said in her northern accent

"Hi" I said

"Sing you're heart out Kitty" She said, I nodded, smiled a bit and started singing my song. When I finished, I saw a tear slide down Jessie's cheek, was I really that good? Suppose so.

Jamie went after me, he had the judges dancing around, smiling and giggling. Tomorrow I would find out if I, he, both or none of us got through.

THE NEXT DAY

NOBODY'S POV

After a long, hard decision between Tulisa and Jessie, they finally got to a decision for the 4 people that would go through to the live shows. Jamie went up first.

"Hi Jamie" Tulisa kindly said as he sat down

"Alright?" He casually said, he wore  jamies_outfit/se...

"Now, I know you're relationship with Kitty is currently happening, and you are very passionate about music, and you have no difficulties as you've been noticed on the internet, and the competition is so strong this year. So with that said, I know you've worked harder than anyone in my group this year, and I'm sorry, but you're going to have to do it all again" She said and smiled, Jamie jumped up and hugged her tightly, repeatedly thanking her, she smiled and hugged him back, he grabbed onto her silver and orange summer dress and told her that she wouldn't regret it. He left and hugged he host when he got, he hugged him back and congratulated him.

Michelle Smith and Kala Baily went through next, leaving Tamara Lloyd and James Frost going home, there was only one space left, it was either going to Kitty Bright or Laura Jameson. Each were very nervous, and were just sitting on the porch thinking. Laura was fiddling with her pink summer dress ( /cgi/set?id=119007443) and Kitty was sitting on the rose garden, underneath a arch with her feet in the river. She was wearing this when it was her turn to go up, Laura came running down into the host's arms, she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Hey Kitty" Tulisa said when she got there

"Hi" She replied and sat down

"Listen, Kitty you're so young, and you're so talented, I don't want you to give up, you're an amazing singer, but you're only fifteen. I don't know if were there yet. The competition is fiercer than ever this year, so you need to keep fighting. You practiced harder than anyone else in the competition and have the best personality in the group. You're so different than anyone else in the competition and I don't know if that's good, or bad. I'm really sorry Kitty, but I'm taking you through to the live shows." She said, Kitty put her hands over her face, screamed and hugged her with all her might, thanking her and promising not to let her down.

THE NEXT DAY

KITTY'S POV

I CAN'T BELEIVE IT! I'm through to judges houses. Today I get to go back to Elm Tree for a few days, then I get to take to the stage! Time at home is still important, so I don't turn into some kind of diva. Gina told me that Gus wanted to play a song on the piano and I had to sing, great.

The whole plane ride, I Skyped with all of the dumping ground. Apparently, they had somehow projected my face on the wall so they wouldn't have to bunch over a small laptop screen.

Jamie fell asleep on my shoulder again and Rick looked hurt when I told them, but I must be imagining things. Marie was with him now, kind of cute if you asked me. She tried to apologize to me put I just pretended one of the other contestants was talking to me. I put Alexis and Lucas up to the camera as well, some of the girls practically screamed when I did, I laughed like hell, and almost woke up Jamie.

I looked down at my outfit ( /cgi/set?id=119014120) when they asked the unavoidable question.

Did you get through?

I looked down and tried not to smile when they said that.

"Listen, Guy's" They looked at me expectantly "I'M GOING TO LIVE SHOWS!" I exclaimed

They shouted and cheered, they knew was coming home, the x factor people phoned them. So I was going to get loads of hugs when I got there. Alexis tried to wake up Jamie, something they found funny.

4 hours later, 1 plane departure and one bus later, I was at the train station, where within the hour, I would be home. I still had Lucas and Alexis' lead in my hand, and another to carry my suitcase. I had about 3 days worth of stuff in there, the rest of my many things (thanks X factor) were in my room in the contestants house. They were going to decorate it for all of us, to make us feel at home.

About 1 hour and a half later, I was standing in front of the Elm Tree door. I was exited, but also nervous, didn't know why, just nervous. I knocked, and almost immediately, the door opened, revealing Tracy, Tee, Rick and Lily. Carmen came rushing down the stairs when I spoke, almost pushing Tee and Lily onto the floor.

I laughed when she pulled me into the living room, I could only leave my suitcase by the piano and follow. I saw my younger sister, considerably thinner, paler and frightened then the last time I saw her, she looked so sad, so alone, so helpless. It reminded me of myself 1 year ago in Burnywood, how much my life has changed since then. ( /cgi/set?id=119121895 )

"Yeah she only trusts a few people, just like you did" Tee whispered in my ear

"Ah the beautiful queen had returned, what can this lonely king do to make you his queen?" Liam asked, all the kids chuckled

"Sorry Liam, I'm taken" I said, he faked hurt

"ah, my heart aches for you're return, now give me a hug" He said dramatically, I hugged him

"Eh where's our hugs?" Jody asked

"Come here then" I said and literally everyone piled onto me, this is what it's like to finally have a family

LATER THAT NIGHT

NOBODY'S POV

At about 7 at night, Gus finally persuaded Kitty do to a song with him. They did Hallelujah ( /watch?v=QJQBIVHBlKY ) Everybody clapped, and were amazed at their talents. Everybody had dinner and watched a bit of TV, and finally got Kitty to tell the story of when she got taken away from the house, until now.

Kitty was in her old room, it was about 12:30 at night, she couldn't get to sleep, the dogs were sleeping on her left side, she just sat thinking about her life until three girls, dressed in their PJ's ( /sleep/set?id=119124513 ) and holding hot chocolates, DVD's, and other goodies like that.

"Hey we thought that you could use cheering up" She said and handed Kitty one of the hot chocolates

"Thanks" She said after taking a sip

"Now we know you have a laptop, which all laptops play DVD's (A/N I don't know if they do but oh well) and none of us can sleep, we've brought goodies, so you get where were going with this?" She questioned Kitty grinned and pulled out her silver laptop, taking one of the DVD's from Tee and putting it in the slot, patting the spots next to her and motioning for them to sit next to her. Tee put all of he goodies at the end of the bed, climbed next to Carmen and sipped her hot chocolate. Lily rested her head on Kitty's shoulder, Carmen on Lily's other shoulder, Tee on the far side of the bed, her arm touching Kitty's. They all watched movies and ate treats until they fell asleep.

THE NEXT DAY

8 AM

NOBODY'S POV

Gina walked in the next morning to find 4 girls asleep on Kitty's bed. Lilly was asleep with her head on Kitty's shoulder, Carmen on Lily's midsection, and Tee on Kitty's Right shoulder. She chuckled and Kitty slowly woke up.

"Hey babe, Welcome home" Gina said, not waking up the other girls

"Thanks" Kitty replied, she managed somehow to get out of the position she was in and stood up, pulling her robe on and her phone in the pocket. Gina smiled and lead her to the kitchen. Rick, Tyler, Lizanne and Liam were already there, as well as Tracy and Mike.

"Hey Kitty" Mike said

"Hi" She kindly said, taking a piece of toast and a bit of orange juice. Marie walked in and sat next to Rick, pulling his arm over her shoulders. Kitty pulled her phone out and checked her messages, Tracy noticed.

"Hey no phones at the table you" She said and nudged her arm on Kitty's elbow, she grinned and carried on. Suddenly she smiled, drank all her juice and took a bite of toast. It was from Jamie, telling her to dress in white and meet him in the park.

"Where you off to in a hurry?" Tyler asked, noticing her running out of the room.

"Meeting someone" She called behind her, passing 3 girls with MAJOUR bed heads. The grinning brunette ran to her room and pulled this on and skipped out the door, calling a farewell behind her and headed towards the park. There, she saw the boy she called her own standing in the bushes, waiting for her arrival.

"Hey" He said as she neared him

"Hey, what's with the secret meeting?" She questioned

"Wanted to see you" He said, pulling her into his arms

"Now, this is for you" Pulling out a ring box from his pocket and handing it to her. She gasped and looked at him.

"Baby is beautiful!" She said, he put it on her finger and kissed it, pulling back and looking into her gorgeous brown eyes. She pulled him into a passionate kiss, her elbows resting on his shoulders, hands playing with his longish black hair, he wrapped his strong arms around her skinny waist. They broke away a few minutes later, foreheads resting on each others'.

"Thank you" She whispered, he smiled, she broke away from their embrace

"Now, got to run, the other's will be wondering where I am"

"Ok babe, see you on the bus" He said and Kitty smiled at him, and ran off towards the home. When she got there, Carmen was waiting literally in front of the door, and freaked out when she saw the ring on Kitty's right hand, she was wearing this

"OMG Where did you get that?!" She practically screeched

"Carmen calm down, Jamie gave it to me" She said, Carmen was still jumping up and down

"Right okay, I need to calm down, and you need to change, were going to the beach" She said and dragged Kitty to her room and pulled many things out of her suitcase, luckily she packed for the beach.

After Carmen pushed her into the bathroom, the came out 20 minutes later wearing this. Carmen gasped at her appearance and pulled her to get the two dogs, she was very pushy today. When she did find them, they were practically hiding from her. She clipped them in and linked arms with Kitty, The tanned girl was VERY exited to see the seaside again, they hadn't gone to the beach since Kitty had been taken away.

Everyone was in their beachwear, talking and waiting for the care workers.

"Let's go" Carmen screeched, Kitty held her ear, Carmen giggled and once again, dragged the singer out the door.

THE NEXT DAY

NOBODY'S POV

When Kitty woke up the next morning, she knew something would change. Lucas was set to have a operation to stop puppies from happening today, and tomorrow she would have to go back on tour to start the live shows, meaning Lucas would have to be alone for 1 week. She turned over to her phone and saw it was 4:30 am, she knew she wouldn't get back to sleep, so she left her room and went downstairs. She made herself a hot chocolate, put her earphones in and decided to watch some of Jamie's videos, when they talked that night in the hotel room, he told her that he was a you tuber, but was stopping for a while to do the competition, then would start vlogging.

He was really good, she fell asleep for about 2 hours listening to his melodic voice. When she woke up at 6:45, she noticed that Mike was just arriving, she told him she was going for a walk, he sleepily nodded, so she went upstairs and threw on a outfit ( /messy_love/set?id=119200595 ), grabbed her phone and headphones, and walked out. Dennis quit a few days ago, for something she couldn't be bothered to listen to, so life was a bit happier, but still, she couldn't shake the feeling of something not being right. After about 1 hour later, she realized that she'd walked all the way to the forest, it was really creepy in the early morning, the trees still black, the branches holding in the vision of he rising sun.

Kitty just sat down on a log and stared at the slightly frightening sight in front of her. She sat there for about 20 minutes, until she fell asleep on the wood.

She woke up after about a hour of sleeping, she looked confused until she realized that she'd forgotten to eat breakfast and where she was, so she walked to the nearest café and gotten waffles, a small fruit salad and a bottle of orange juice. After eating, she walked back home, slower because heeled boots aren't the best things to wear on a long walk. When she was in the woods, the hadn't realized that she'd written half of a song, it just came naturally, she titled it 'Because of you' directed at her father.

When she'd gotten back, it was time to take Lucas to the vet's, she said she'd take him. After giving them a while to say goodbye, she hooked Lucas onto the lead and gotten a taxi to the vet's, Mike paid for it of course. She was waiting for about 5 minutes with him when they'd gotten inside. She was kind of upset when they'd taken him, because she'd not get to see him for over a week.

It was starting to rain when she got outside, so sighing and realizing she didn't have any more money for a taxi or a bus, she put up her hood and started the 45 minute walk home. It didn't rain as much when she was walking, but the thunder was deafening. Only when she would get home, her world would come crashing down.

"Hey Kitty, phone for you" Mike said , literally once she'd sat down, it was 5 pm, the walk home was way longer than expected, a road closed and she'd taken the long way, stopping for some lunch. She groaned and went up to whoever phoned them.

"Hello?" She said

"Am I talking to miss Kitty Juliet Bright?" The man said

"Yes" She said confused

"I am very sorry to say but a mister Russell John Bright, you're father has, has committed suicide in his prison cell early this morning, I'm sorry for you're loss miss Bright" The man said

Kitty dropped the phone, her head spinning, even though he caused her pain, misery and suffering, he was still her father, she was hurt the lightest bit at her fathers death, it was her mothers that hurt her more, all the pain, all the emotions, all the memories of her father driving that cruel knife into her kind, caring mothers chest, all resurfaced in her brain. All she could think about was she was a orphan.

A tear rolled down her face, she had to get out. So she ran out the door, much to Gina, and Mike's horror, ignoring their protests. She ran into the open, the raindrops were cascading down from the sky, the roar of the thunder was deafening. She dropped to her knees, crying and screaming hysterically. Mike and Gina were on their knees, trying to find out what was wrong and comfort her at the same time. When had enough of hearing their voices, she screamed at them, not noticing the crowd of people that gathered outside.

"I'M AN ORPHAN!" She screamed, Marie choked on a sob and ran inside, nobody followed. After a few minutes, they managed to calm her down, she looked at the ground as something sparky came into view. It was the ring she was earing when she fell from the roof, it was her moms. She put it on as Rick came over, picked her up and carried her inside, with her sobbing into his chest.

When he put her on her bed, Carmen came in, she just sat on the bed and opened her arms, inviting her in for a hug, which the distraught woman gladly took. Carmen finally spoke up, after minutes of silence.

"Kitty, let's get you into something more comfortable, you've been through a lot today and you nee to leave at like 4 am tomorrow." She said, Kitty nodded, picked some night clothes out of her bag, and her shower stuff, and walked out into a bathroom.

1 hour later, Kitty walked out wearing this, even though she planned on doing no sleeping tonight. Carmen was still on her bed she sat next to her, and again, started sobbing her heart out, then she realized something.

Marie

"Carmen, c-can you see how M-Marie's d-doing ple-please" She whispered, still half sobbing, Carmen nodded and left the room. She didn't come back so Kitty assumed that she wasn't doing so good. Nobody came up after that, and Mike knew she wouldn't be here by the time morning came, so there would be no commotion, and Marie would have the support she deserves.

As soon as her clock struck 4 am, Kitty pulled out her final outfit ( /goodbye/set?id=119040545) and went into the bathroom to shower and change. She then packed up all of her things from all around the house, and put them in her suitcase and backpack. She picked up a sleeping Alexis and cradled her in one arm, while the other she carried the suitcase to the door. She put a sticky note telling them goodbye, and what time she left and that she loves them, made the bed and left the room, without a second look. The sad singer carried her 6 month old dog, and her things down the stairs and outside, many bad things had happened to her in this spot.

She walked to the train station and got a ticket to where the tour bus was suppost to pick her up. The train ride was interesting since it was 5 am, but at least she was getting where she needed to go. After about 25 minutes, she got off the train and headed towards the bus station, where the tour bus was waiting. She didn't talk to anybody on the bus, she was still upset about yesterday. After 20 minutes of staring out the window, she decided to sort out the funeral, the man who phoned her left Mike his contact details and she took them on her way out.

It was done in less than two hours, she just told the man what she wanted and he booked it.

Jamie came on at another stop, he spent some time with his family after he gave her the ring, Carmen told him what happened, and he just hugged her when he saw her on the bus.

She finally went to sleep on her boyfriends shoulder, knowing that he'll keep her safe no matter what.

THE DAY AFTER

NOBODY'S POV

Kitty woke up in her room in the contestants house. It looked like this. It looked cooler than her old room in Elm Tree. Today was the first day of work. First she would go to her bathroom ( this ), get showered and dressed, take Alexis to the studio, pick a song/rehearse it, do it again for the cameras, film her promo, lunch, dance rehearsals, 2 hours of guitar/song writing/play with dogs, go home, order/make dinner, movie and bed. She was only a bit sad of her dads death, Jamie was helping her through it, such a nice boyfriend.

It would be like that for the next few weeks, occasionally spending time with Elm Tree people, weather it be skyping or calling them, and tomorrow would be the Funeral, oh great.

She got dressed in this and headed out the door with he little white fur ball trailing behind her. Michelle, Jamie and Sam were already in the kitchen, trying to make breakfast, Jamie was editing his latest cover for YouTube, and the other girls were trying to figure out how to make pancakes.

Kitty grabbed a apple, her bag with her phone, pass, purse, and a water bottle already inside, pecked Jamie on the lips and headed out the door, with her little puppy. Michael, the driver was already waiting for her. He made nice conversations with her and she was happy about that, he was nice.

She rushed in the building, picking up her little dog on the way, she got there just as the cameras were setting up. TV time.

"Hey Kitty" Tulisa said as she walked into the recording studio, her things and the dog in another room.

"Hey" She said , hugging her

"Now I've been thinking about what song would be best for you this week, seeing as though it's energy week, I think 'Till the world end's' by Britney Spears" She said

"Oh wow" Kitty said surprised, the music guy came in and she started singing, Tulisa was impressed, but she said she had to improve, after a hour, her session was finished, off to dance rehearsals. It was pretty fun, after a while of failing.

7 DAYS LATER

It was show time, Kitty was on next. Everyone from her past was there, Elm Tree wise, she managed to get all of them there. She could hear the stage person counting down to play her promo, she was NERVOUS, what if she messed up? Fell? Forgot lyrics?. Not the time to think about what could happen, she was going to nail this performance, and stay to fight another day.

Deep Breaths

Deep Breaths

Time to go.

She walked out, wearing this. Put the microphone to her lips, stood in her starting position, and started singing.

/watch?v=22OTaXBF8O4

She good comments from all 4 judges, she walked backstage to be met by a hug and kiss from Jamie. Everyone was impressed with her performance, including the care home kids, they all practically jumped on her, almost knocking her down. After a while of catching up on how the last week was, they had to part company. But, she could take 3 people to spend the next week with her. She chose Carmen, Tee and Lily.

They squealed and jumped over to her.

"Okay you girls have fun, I'll see you 4 in a week" Mike said and walked off with the others

"Hey Kitty, what about our clothes?" Tee said

"Relax, you can use some of mine, these guys have bought me LOADS" she said, they all laughed

"Now come on, let me get changed and we can get out of here" She said, they followed her into her dressing room. She came into view wearing this.

"Right then, let's get going" She said, a stagehand came into the room and handed Alexis over to Kitty by her lead, and handed over her pass to get out, and her driver pass.

"Thanks Mitch" She said, put her things into her backpack and put it back on her back. The girls linked arms and Mitch lead them out of the arena, Kitty picked Alexis up when they got outside, she didn't like big crowds. Kitty had to sign some autographs and take some pictures, not that she minded of course.

When they got in the car, everyone was shocked at how many people were there. The car ride took about 20 minutes, and 3 girls gasped at the house they were provided with. It looked like this .

THE NEXT DAY

NOBODY'S POV

Kitty woke up at 6:30 with 3 girls and 1 puppy on the floor. She looked around her new silver/grey room but suddenly remembered her fathers funeral that was today, even after what he did to her, she still cared about him, he was her father. She got up and walked over to her wardrobe ( ) and picked out her outfit ( /morning_in_black/set?id=119210441 ) and walked into the shower. she came out wearing her outfit and write a note for the girls.

'Hey guys

I've gone to my dads funeral, don't worry I'll be back before 5

love you girls

K

xx'

She left her room and saw Jamie standing in all black waiting for her ( /cgi/set?id=119320522)

"Hey what are you doing?" She sleepily said

"Coming with you" He said, holding is arm out "Moral support" He said and they walked out of the contestants house and into the long black car

They had a simple ceremony, the priest did all the talking, making everybody chuckle a bit, excluding the last 10 years when he went a bit mad.

When they buried the coffin, Kitty held onto Jamie's arm, crying silently. She threw her white rose into the hole and kneeled next to the tombstone, when it was placed down onto the ground. People say when you die, everyone forgives your mistakes, seeing as though you've payed the ultimate price, so he was buried next to his wife, together forever. She just cried, and Jamie's heart cracked when he saw his girlfriend, so broken, and there was nothing he could do to help her, so he tried the next best thing, he kneeled next to her and took her into his arms, she sobbed into his chest. This was the final day she could morn either of her parents, so a lifetime of tears escaped her eyes.

After 5 minutes of non stop crying, she finally ran out of tears, he held her hand as they walked out of the graveyard, and back to the car.

A woman came up to her, another younger woman holding onto her arm. They seemed o know Kitty but she didn't know them.

"Hello kitty, my name's Jessica, and this is my friend Olivia. I'm her social worker. When you're mother was younger, she had a baby" Kitty's eyes widened "You never knew about her, because she was taken away from her a day after she was born. Kitty Juliet Bright, meet you're half sister Olivia Madison-Rose Bright" Kitty was shocked, yet gave her, a hug, the younger girl held her tightly. She was short, she had blond hair and her mother's green eyes. There was no way this woman could be lying. She looked like this . Kitty was so shocked, yet happy.

"Here, this is Olivia's mobile phone number, in case you want to talk to her. She lives in America, so if you ever need to get away for a while, you now where she is" She handed Kitty a piece of paper and Olivia gave her another hug before walking off.

2 HOURS LATER

They were at the house, they had to get changed so they could go to the results show. Kitty was wearing this, but was going to have her hair down for the show. The girls were there wearing different outfits and were ready for the show.

THE NEXT DAY

NOBODYS POV

Kitty and Jamie didn't go out last night, a group called FORce went home. Carmen, Tee and Lily were still here, they went to all of the things Kitty did and all of the shows/rehearsals. This week was express yourself week, but also the week Kitty's mum was killed five years ago. They had to go to the studio today to find out what song Kitty was singing that week.

She woke up at 8:03 am, and with out stepping on the 3 sleeping girls, she picked this out and went to get some breakfast. She made pancakes, waffles and squeezed orange juice for everybody in the house. She decided to leave the girls sleeping since she kept them out to 2 am last night, they had a midnight film session to do and the driver couldn't pick the girls up unless Kitty was with them.

It was as time to go to the studio. She grabbed her hoodie and bag, Alexis' lead and collar, hooked her in and left for the studio. When she got there, se headed up to the filming place where the judges decided what song would be best. She put Alexis and her bag in another room so she wouldn't interfere with the sound if she barked

"Hey Kitty" Tulisa said

"Hey" She smiled and stood by the stand where the lyric book was

"Now for this week, I want you to surprise everyone by this song, so I would like you to sing 'mama knows best' by Jessie J

"Oh okay, but I need to tell you something" Kitty started, Tulisa nodded

"Five years ago, on Saturday, my mother was killed by a gunshot" She started "And it hurts" She stared getting tears in her eyes" Because I want to make her proud of me you know, like growing up in care and I just want to make her smile one last time" She said, tears spilling down her face " A-and recently, my father committed suicide in his jail cell, and it just brings back all the emotions from that night" She finished, Tulisa came over and hugged her, holding her hands before speaking to her

"Now I know it hurts, my mother was really ill a few months ago, and my father died when I was around about the same age as you, so I know what you're going through Kitty, I do but I need you to transform all the emotions that you feel from you're parents and put them into the song okay, and I guarantee it get's better" She said and sat back down

Kitty started singing, and Tulisa had never heard anyone sing like that, she was proud of the 16 year old girl.

After a few more minutes of talking and singing, she went over to the dance rehearsals, she had to dance ALOT for this song.

3 DAYS LATER

Everybody is on a break, Kitty is sitting on a chair away from everybody, allowing the tears to slip from her eyes, how many memories would this song bring back to the surface of her mind? The girls were eating lunch in the cafeteria, so Jamie was looking for his girlfriend, she was always with them at lunch.

He finally saw her hunched over on a steel chair, shoulders shaking and her skin paler than it normally was, she was crying. He ran over to her and kneeled in front of her, trying to comfort her and find out what's wrong. Tulisa and her guest judge Demi Lovato also came over to see what's wrong.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Tulisa asked, Demi rubbed her arm soothingly and asked what's going on, there was a camera man catching all of this on his camera.

"Nothing, I'm- I'm just thinking about my mom" She shuddered, speaking shakily and softly

"Oh honey come here" Tulisa said and hugged the brunette.

4 DAYS LATER

It was show time, Kitty had her hair, make up, and clothes done and on, he had her hat covering her hair, waiting to be unveiled, a light brown jacket hiding her little black dress. The girls were following her, wishing her luck. Jamie was currently singing 'feeling good' ( /watch?v=2jpFh6a_3MM) and wearing this and the ring she gave him, a few days before.

She was up next, she waited for her promo to end and walked out on stage. All of elm tree were there, as usual. But one line would be directed at her sister, to end the negative emotions at her.

The band started playing, the dancers started, it was time to start singing. She started singing.

Well there is something going down

Like the storm in the sky

I ain't gonna be played by your behaviour

How can I trust someone who's lying to me, so

Bow out, go!

Now I said bow out, leave!

I said take your stuff and go,

'Cuz you're not for me

Mama knows best when times get hard

And papa always has a joke to make me laugh

Mama knows best when

I feel down, to bring me up

And always keep my feet on solid ground

See i ain't no old rag doll

That you can pick up and drop,

And all of this inconsistent love

I think it's time that it S.T.O stops

So bow out, go!

Now I said bow out, leave!

I said take your bags and go,

'Cuz you're not for me

Mama knows best when times get hard

And papa always has a joke to make me laugh

Mama knows best when

I feel down, to bring me up

And always keep my feet on solid ground

Just keep the best of ma'

Daddy said to me

Always use humor as your therapy, yeah

Don't ever take life too seriously,

Just do you, 'cuz you do you so perfectly

See Mamma Mamma knows best

See Daddy Daddy knows best

See Mamma Mamma knows...

See Mamma knows best when times get hard

And Papa always has a joke to make me laugh

See Mamma knows best when I feel down

To bring me up and always keep my feet on the ground

See Mamma Mamma knows best

See Daddy Daddy knows best

See Mamma Mamma knows best

See Mamma Mamma knows best

See Daddy Daddy knows best

See Mamma Mamma knows best

Yeah, yeaaaaaah!

She was so happy, everything she ever wanted was there, she could sense a presence beside her, she just let go of everything, the song and dance came naturally. It was just brilliant. The judges awarded her the immunity title for tonight, since she was on last.

The judge went up in the cameras lens and energetically said she loved it after she walked off the stage with Kitty.

Just like last week, the Elm Tree kids jumped onto her and gave her hugs, congratulating her. Tee, Carmen and Lily stayed with her again, but this time, they brought Lucas with them. Jamie walked over to them and hugged her, Mike said goodbye to the girls and when nobody was watching, he quickly pecked Kitty on the lips, she smiled. He was wearing casual joggers, a bvb t shirt and a hoodie. They said their goodbyes and the 5 of them headed over to Kitty's dressing room. When she was getting changed, Carmen started talking to Jamie.

"So you're Kitty's boyfriend then?" She asked, trying to be casual, he nodded

"Where did you two meet? how did you ask her out? Do you love her? Does she love you? How long have you been together? Tell me, Tell me Tell me!" She started talking very fast and wouldn't stop

"Carmen breathe!" All the girls shouted in usison, Jamie chuckled.

Kitty came out wearing this, she got the dogs' lead and linked arms with Jamie. Carmen linked the other arm with hers and they all left for the ride home.

IMMEDIATLEY AFTER

NOBODYS POV

When Kitty, Jamie, Carmen, Lily and Tee got into the car, the singers felt tired, especially Kitty since she put a massive amount of effort into her song tonight. She felt her eyes starting to close, her head resting on her boyfriends shoulder, their hands intertwined. The drive was about 35 minutes, because when the show had started, it was raining throughout the show and the forest route was wet, dark and slippery.

When they finally got there, all the girls were just about sleeping, 3 cars were still outside so there was only 3 of the 17 people in there already. The dogs were fast asleep on Kitty's lap, and Jamie was softly petting them. When they reached the lake house, Kitty woke up and softly grabbed her scarred wrist, shaking her head, trying to get rid of something, nobody saw.

When they managed to get in, Kitty carried the puppies, Jamie carried Lily, the driver carried Tee and Carmen was awake and walked. Kitty kissed Jamie goodnight after he put Lily on the sleeping bag they found for her, and he walked away. She changed into this and walked downstairs to get a hot chocolate and find out where the others were. Carmen was passed out on the couch and Tee was trying to wake her up, it wasn't working.

"Kitty can you help me?" Tee asked when she walked into the large living room. ( this )

"Sure" Kitty sighed and got her guitar, she played a few notes by the sleeping girl's head and she woke up in an instant.

"Off to bed Carmen" The girls said in unison, she huffed and walked into Kitty's room.

Kitty smiled and walked to the stove in the kitchen which looked like this and grabbed a pot and placed it on the stove. She next grabbed the milk from the fridge and a large white mug that was in the cabinet.

"Hey Kitty watch 'a doing?" Tee asked and walked over to the island where the stools were.

"Making a hot drink, get you're Pj's on and my glasses and you can join me" She sated and Tee grinned, she smiled back

"Yes mam" She jokingly said and walked over to Kitty's room, she stuck her tounge out at Tee.

a few minutes later holding Kitty's glasses and wearing this. Kitty was putting milk into the pot and turned on the stove. She turned around and started cutting strawberries. She stopped after a few seconds and grabbed the coca powder and the sugar, chocolate shreds and whipped cream.

"Ready?" She asked the girl standing in the doorway.

"Yeah" She replied

"Turn on the TV, see what's on, its still early." She stated and tee complied

After a few seconds of channel surfing, Tee found the hangover on, it was a marathon, 1, 2 and 3 were on, and it was only just starting. After about 30 seconds, she saw a mug being offered to her, she took it and looked at what was inside. She took a sip and smiled, it was really good.

The girls sipped their hot chocolates and talked the whole night, they only realized they had talked all night was when the large grandfather clock chimed, signalling it was 9 AM. The girls laughed and put their mugs on the counter top and left to get showered and ready.

IMMEDIATLEY AFTER

NOBODY'S POV

Kitty walked out of her bathroom about 30 minutes later wearing this. They were going to have to go to the studio today again, it was Winter Week so everything had to be winter related.

Kitty and Tee were tired after there sleepless night of hot chocolates and the hangovers, but they didn't show it. She was in a blue mini dress with white flats, a white bolero and a blue bow in her hair.

AT THE STUDIO

"Hi Kitty" Tulisa said

"Hey" She said

"So last week, you won the immunity, which means that this week you have to be even better so you can impress everyone again, because we need to keep you in girl! You have an amazing voice, and with that said, we need to have more suttle dancing, as I said, you have an amazing voice, and we need to showcase that. Winter week has arrived, to the first song that came to mind was 'Let It Go' By Demi Lovato.

Kitty smiled, she loved that song.

"Okay? Let's give it a go" Tulisa said, Kitty took a deep breath and started to sing the song.

After singing it a few times, she could practice it with the vocal coach, she had to sing it in a lower note, it was quite hard. but she could do it.

1 WEEK LATER

It was show time, sure on the song choice, she couldn't sing it lower. But she'd have to try, she wasn't confident, but she couldn't let nerves get the best of her. The girls had gone to the crowd, and this week, they would have to go home, they had to get clothes, and Mike couldn't drive the four hour drive, leaving Kitty on her own.

She looked at her outfit and started walking down to the stage, and started singing.

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, Let it go

Turn my back and slam the door

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in

Heaven knows I tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always had to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well now they know

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn my back and slam the door

And here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let it go, let it go

The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all

Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe

I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve

Let it go, Let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, Let it go,

Turn my back and slam the door

And here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let it go, let it go

The cold never bothered me anyway

Standing - frozen in the life I've chosen

You won't find me, the past is so behind me

Buried in the snow

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go,

Turn my back and slam the door

And here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let it go, let it go

The cold never bothered me anyway...

(let the music go on)

let it go, let it go

Let it go, let it go

She got multiple good comments, but one of them wanted her to just stand and sing, no dancers, just her and her voice. Jamie won the immunity so Kitty was at risk of leaving the competition. The next day, a girl called Michelle Smith left, leaving the only people in Tulisa's group was Jamie and Kitty, the other girl had to pull out of the competition because she was pregnant.

The 3 girls left to go back to Elm Tree after the show, they had to go back to spend some time with their friends, plus, school was starting the next week, so they couldn't stay with her. Plus, nobody could come and see her for the next 6 weeks, they couldn't get home at 11 PM every Sunday, that was selfish of her if she let them.

(A/N I'm not going to do this for every song she'll sing, I'd like to skip the boring bits and just show you her outfit, her song, the lyrics and who left the show. I don't want to bore you and have you stop reading this because you're reading the same thing over and over, Okay? Time for stories)

Week 4 - Halloween Week.

Song - Stay

Outfit - this

Performance - this

Lyrics -

If this world is wearing thin

And you're thinking of escape

I'll go anywhere with you

Just wrap me up in chains

But if you try to go alone

Don't think I'll understand

Stay with me

Stay with me

In the silence of your room

In the darkness of your dreams

You must only think of me

There can be no in between

When your pride is on the floor

I'll make you beg for more

Stay with me

Stay with me

You'd better hope and pray that you make it safe

Back to your own world

You'd better hope and pray that you'll wake one day

In your own world

'Cause when you sleep at night they don't hear your cries

In your own world

Only time will tell if you can break the spell

Back in your own world

Stay with me

Stay with me

Stay, stay with me

Stay, stay, stay, stay, stay

Stay with me

Eliminated - Michael Sherwood

3 DAYS LATER

Tonight, was the night where all the remaining contestants would get there first taste of stardom, a film premier. Kitty would be wearing this and Jamie, this . They would see all the fans, talk to them and give them autographs, the camera crew would be there as well. They watched 'Edge of tomorrow' and it was really good.

They got a taste of stardom, and they all loved it. When Kitty got to the contestant's house, she just abut managed to wash her face, brush her teeth and put this on and fell asleep like a light.

THE NEXT DAY

KITTY'S POV

When I woke up the next day, there was a pounding in my head, and I hade a raging pain in my midsection. I felt a flush so I sprang up and ran into my bathroom, vomiting profusely. I rose my head up from the bowl and collapsed on the cool grey tiles. I felt my head and found I was burning up really bad, I looked in the small mirror I received by a fan yesterday and saw I was really pale before I felt the same flush again, and I hung my head in the bowl and threw up again. The tears started spilling out of my eyes and running down my apparently pale face.

After a few seconds, a hand was rubbing my back in circles. After I finished, someone's gentle fingers turned my head around and I saw the crystal blue eyes of the man I love, staring back at me with pain and worry in his eyes, I saw he didn't like to see me in pain.

"You okay?" He whispered, I started to shake my head but the flush overcame my body and I heaved in the toilet until my stomach was empty. I started to cry, it burned my throat so bad, worse than anything I've ever experienced before. After I was finished, hopefully for the last time, I flushed the toilet and collapsed to the cold, hard floor one more.

"Hey, hey shh, it's okay" Jamie said as he removed some of the stray hairs that stuck to my forehead, great, I was sweating, how appealing to my boyfriend.

"C-can you help me into the shower, I-I'll undress in there, but I feel if I stand I'll collapse." I weakly said, he nodded and picked me up and placed me on the bathtub, taking my slipper boots off and removing my silky robe, leaving me in my Pj's. (No ideas please)

He left after that, and somehow I managed to get showered and dried and put this on. Jamie was waiting for me on my bed dressed in a simple outfit .

"Ready?" He asked, me, still being weak from vomiting, simply nodded, he handed me my babies, clasped in their joined lead and put his arm around my shoulders. I stumbled a bit and dropped the lead, collapsing to my left side. I would have dropped to the floor if Jamie wouldn't have caught me in an instant.

"Whoa, you okay Kit?" He asked, I mentally rolled my eyes and I fell to the floor, signalling for him that I was going to be sick, he reacted in a instant, running out the door, leaving me alone, heaving on the floor.

He came back about 20 seconds later with a blue bucket, he quickly layed it on the floor and I threw up, about 3 times I think, WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!

"That's it, I'm calling Tulisa and a doctor" He said and walked out of the room. After about 10 minutes of me waiting on the floor, to weak to do anything else, he came back ad picked me up. I groaned in pain but let him anyway. He layed me on the bed and walked to my wardrobe.

"Now the doctor said you're to lay in bed and but on comfortable clothes until he comes here, and try to eat or drink something." He called to me from my wardrobe. I again groaned, feeling a headache coming on, and he was NOT helping. Jamie came back with this folded in his arms, the doughnut, bandana and belly button ring placed on top. He helped me take my old clothes off and my newer ones on, he gave me an over sized jumper as well.

"Just in case you get too cold" He smiled, I weakly smiled back and patted the space next me on the bed, he layed down next to me and I put my head on his chest, I heard him speaking to Tulisa about me not coming in today, and probably not for a few days, until the doctor arrives, we wouldn't know. He casually twisted my bangs since I hadn't put the bandana on yet.

Literally as soon as he finished his phone call, someone knocked on the door, probably the doctor. Jamie went to get it, he wasn't due in the studio until 2PM so he didn't have to worry about being late.

"Hello Miss Bright, my names Dr. Miller and I will be treating you today, so what seems to be the problem" The oldish man asked as Jamie lead him into the room. I started to write on the notebook I always had beside my bed since the last session of throwing up affected my throat massively.

I wrote,

\- I have had extreme vomiting all morning

-I woke up with a bad abdominal pain

-I also woke up with a pounding in my head, which later turned into a headache and it gets worse when someone speaks.

-My vomiting burned my throat and I can barely speak now

-When I came out of the shower, my boyfriend gave me my dogs' lead and I stumbled a it then I collapsed, I would've hit the floor if he hadn't caught me, but I fell to the floor once he loosened his grip.

-As I was vomiting, I started crying and cold sweating, and my skin turned pale and started trembling.

I gave the notepad to the doctor, he read it and sighed, later spoke "Let's examine you then miss Bright" He said and started walking closer to me, gently pulling the covers away from my body.

After about 20 minutes of him prodding round my back and stomach, trying to find out why I had a bad pain in my abdomen, apparently I had a peptic ulcer, but he caught it early so it could be treated with 2 types of tablets with every meal everyday for 4 weeks. My vomiting was caused by a food poisoning, but it seemed to have passed since I wasn't vomiting or feeling nauseous any more, but if it hadn't, he gave me a injection to soothe the stomach and to make my immune system take care of it. The headache was caused by a small allergic reaction of something I ate last night, which was probably why I was vomiting. The throat ache was due to my vomiting, so I had to drink honey tea and milky drinks for a few days. I collapsed because of sudden stress of the show and my body wasn't ready for walking to long distances.

10 MINUTES LATER

After the doctor left, Jamie had to go and do his stuff for the show, I was kind of sad, but I gave into the sudden wave of tiredness that my body received and I was sent into a world of darkness.

Hey guys just a bit of news for ya. So basically, I've decided to stop writing what happens behind the scenes of Kitty's performances because I just can't think of what to write. I love writing this story and if I just write the same things over and over then you an I will get bored and I'll stop writing this and you'll stop reading. So I'll just skip the X factor behind the scenes stuff because I feel it's boring and pointless. I'll still write her songs and who got eliminated and who will eventually win. And think of it this way, if I stop writing the boring parts, then I can focus on the more interesting ideas that I have and that I'll eventually put in this story.

Leave me a comment about what you think about this because I could really use you're guys' opinions on this. Plus, I want to know what you think I should put in this story, and for the next couple of weeks, I'll be taking requests on what you want in this story. If I like you're guys' thoughts on what you think I should put in this story, don't be surprised if it's not up in like a week, I have a few more things I want to put on this story. Plus, I would like some opinions on what is already in this story, I just think I need to know if you guys like it or not, and if not, let me know how to fix it.

Oh yeah, I'm skipping the performances until the final, you can guess what happens if you want. Basically, Jamie's been eliminated and Kitty's in the final. She is against a group called L-O-V-E and a boy called Robert Jamieson. I just think you're going to get bored of the same things happening all the time.

So I think that's it for now.

Love you all

C

XX

KITTY'S POV

OMG! I'm in the final! I can't believe it. This is so exiting! So I have to do a original song, a finalists song and dance routine, my celebrity duet, a cover song and then I get to see if I get eliminated. I really hope not.

Tomorrow, I have to do a christmas song, my cover on the winners single and sing with all the finalists, if I get through tonight of corse.

So my original song, one of the many that I wrote in these past weeks, will be called 'Dust' a song I wrote in the 'special home' I was in for a few months. The finalists song we are doing is called ' You've got the love' and were all riding in on motorbikes it's going to be awesome. My celebrity duet might be with Michael Buble singing 'Feeling Good', yes the song Jamie sung a few weeks ago, and finally, my cover song is hello it's going to be great.

All of Elm Tree is here as well and there just hanging around the studio with me, Harry tried to copy my dance moves in dance rehearsals, he's so cute. I even got them all to dance with me at the end of it, so fun. But, sometimes they follow me around all the time, it gets annoying sometimes. Like when I had to preform my original song, other songs for Tulisa, they were all staring at me and pulling funny faces in the glass, so funny Tyler.

Speaking of the boy, he and Lizanne are a item now, how cute. And Rick and my sister are rather 'close' kind of stalker-ish close. Carmen and Johnny look like they have the hots for each other as well. I have missed ALOT.

I'm going over Tulisa's house tonight, she's like my big sister, or my second mum, were going to have a girly night in and I'm staying over, I'm so exited for it. But it's a shame that Jamie can't come though. Turn's out he's spending time with his friend Christa. She's the person who came up to me about the hairstyles a few months ago, and I landed her a job as the hair stylist here, she better be thankful. Jamie talks about her a lot, I wonder if that's normal.

2 HOURS LATER

I looked outside and saw it was a sunset outside, and that I had a hour to get to Tulisa's house. Some of the girls were practically begging me which was understandable yet annoying at the same time. Like I know they haven't seen me in a while and want to spend time with me, yet I have to spend time with my coach and get to know her better, I'm the only one in her category and this is the way I will get my dream, and there asking me to spend time with them, even though I could be spending time with a celebrity. Not to be rude but they have known me for like a year now, so I am aloud to spend one night away from them.

"But please Kitty, we want you to stay here" Tee begged me

"But please Tee, I have to spend time with Tulisa, she's the only one that can let me go further in the competition" I said and pulled the drawstrings on my bag and went to find a outfit

"But Kitty, we haven't seen you in forever" She begged again, I rolled my eyes

"You see me every week on telly" I said and picked out a new black dress and looked to see what it looked like in the thin full length mirror

"But it's not the same" She said

"You phone me every other day and I Skype you all every day" I said and pulled out some black heels

"Fair enough but please" She begged again, I clicked the button on my remote that controls the stereo and turned it on to a low volume

"Why? It's only one night" I said and pulled out some underclothes and took off my rings, I placed my dress and underclothes on the toilet seat and walked back in the room with Tee

"Kitty, please" She begged once more, I pulled out my make up bag and hair curlers/dryer and placed them on my dressing table

"Why do you want me to stay when I'm only gone for one night?" I questioned

"Only you know you're way around the city" She tried

"Tee look" I started and grabbed her shoulders "I'll be gone at 5 and you can meet me at 12 tomorrow at the studio" I finished and walked to the bathroom again, grabbing two towels and placing them on the rack

"When do we get up, when do we get the driver to take us to the studio?" She questioned

"You get up any time before 9, and Mike has been told the directions, so he'll drive you, you'll meet me at the studio, you just go in, tell the receptionist my name, she'll let you through and you follow the directions, you meet me at the dance place, I'll finish up, we can get something to eat, I'll practice a bit more then you get changed, take you're seats and watch the show" I finished and told her to stay there whilst I get showered and walked into the bathroom.

When I finished, dried my hair and curled it, put my make up and accessories and shoes on, I looked like this When I left the house with my bag and dogs, everybody was looking and waving, time for some fun, I smiled and got in the long black car and Michael drove away.

When I got to Tulia's house, she was waiting outside wearing this . She smiled and hugged me when I exited the car, with my two little fur balls.

She lead me inside and I gasped at the size of her house, it looked like this . She had a piano in her living room, and a massive TV, which had a film ready to play. The lights were off and she had 2 pizza's, loads of drinks and snacks on the coffee table.

2 HOURS LATER

The film was really good, it was not 10 pm and we decided to watch some telly after we got showered and put our PJ's on. I had on this and Tulisa had on this. I was ready first when I saw my phone ringing, I had a text, it was from Jamie.

'I miss you' it said

'I miss you too :(' I replied back

' Wish I was there with you' He said

' IKR '

'Give them everything you got tomoz babe, show them what you're made of, Make me proud ' I smiled a little

'Will do babe :)' He didn't text back

Me and Tulisa talked the night away and fell asleep on the couch.

THE NEXT DAY 6 AM

KITTYS POV

When I woke up, I looked at the time on my phone and it was 6 am. I smiled slightly and shook Tulisa awake, she was like my sister so she didn't mind. Ever since Jamie was eliminated, she put all her time and effort into me, so it was my time to pay her back. I told her to wake up before going to my guest room, picking up my bag and finding my outfit for today, all my show clothes had been taken to the studio, and they said we could keep all the clothes that we preformed in. Awesome.

I showered and dressed In this when I got downstairs, Tulisa had fallen back asleep, so I used a trick that I learned in Elm Tree to get Rick, Tyler or Lizanne up, I stuck the puppies on their faces, they woke up in an instant. The same was for Tulisa, but she woke up to the smell of freshly cooked porridge with a load of fruits, pancakes, bacon and sausages.

"Jesus woman, there's only the two of us" Tulisa said

"Would you like me to take it back then?" I questioned

"No, no that is perfect Kitty" Tulisa changed her tune and started eating, I smiled a bit, this is what it would have been like to have a mother and not a abusive father, or a sister who I knew was alive and I could take care of her. But growing up in care, I never had that, especially in Burnywood. I started eating my breakfast when Tulisa started speaking.

"You know Kitty, I've really gotten close to you over the past couple of weeks. Were closer than most families are and I'm happy about that. But tonight's the last night of the X factor and were having a party, so would you like to come as my guest? Before you answer, I know that you and Jamie will still keep in contact since you're in a relationship, but I was wondering would we still keep in contact? Like I said, I'm not close with most of my contestants, and I like to think were friends you know, so I just want to keep you in my life Kitty" She finished her speech, I walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Tulisa, of corse we'll still keep in contact, not just business wise but as friends, hell why would i throw away a chance to b friends with a celebrity?" We both laughed "So get dressed were leaving soon." I finished and she walked out of the room, i finished up eating and put the dishes in the sink. She came back in sweatpants, a white crop top and a plaid over shirt and some converse on.

"Let's get going then" She exclaimed, i laughed and went to my guest room to get my bag, jacket, and the dogs lead and splitter. I clipped them in and off we went.

After singing rehearsals, it was dance, i wasn't dancing as much tonight, but we had LOADS of songs to preform tonight. There not doing the two day wait, it's going to be straight up preform, preform, preform.

First i'm singing my original song called 'Dust'

Then i'm singing my cover song of ' Hello' By evanescence

Then I'm singing 'you've got the love' with the other finalists, that's the dance routine one

Then were seeing who got eliminated

Then if I get through , I'll be singing 'Beautiful' with Christina Aguilera

Then I'm seeing if I won, and if I did, then I'm singing with all the finalists, and if i didn't then i'm still singing without the lead.

Then i'm singing the winners single.

I'm really nervous. But all of Elm Tree are going to be there, all my family and Jamie.

Show time.

I had my first outfit on which looked like this and i was walking to sing my original song dust. When i walked on to the stage, Elm Tree was there, looking all dressed up. Jamie was there, staring at me with his gorgeous blue eyes. The piano was in the middle of the stage and the pianist was ready to play, The mist was whisping at my ankles and the lights were dimmed, candles surrounding me, i started to sing

Sitting at the red lights

don"t know what i'm waiting for but I cant wait.

Nothing coming left or right,

maybe I should drive and leave it all behind cause

i've had enough of this town,

it's full of tears full of clowns.

I don't care what people say

whatever's in your way...

Just set it on fire,

and you'll feel no pain.

Your skies will burn brighter

when you feed the flames.

Let it burn- cause you got it in you

let it burn- to light up and break through

and set it on fire,

turn them all to dust

so they cant touch us.

Nothings gonna stop me...

i'm defying gravity im on my way jumping over waterfalls,

push me to the edge but I wont fall cause i'm standing like i'm ten ft tall

and I know I will have it all

and i don't care what people say

whatever comes out way

Just set it on fire,

and you'll feel no pain.

Your skies will burn brighter

when you feed the flames.

Let it burn- cause you got it in you

let it burn- to light up and break through

and set it on fire,

turn them all to dust

so they cant touch us.

Lets go right now, tell the world that we aint backing down

we are invincible we'll break through

Just set it on fire,

and you'll feel no pain.

Your skies will burn brighter

when you feed the flames.

Let it burn- cause you got it in you

let it burn- to light up and break through

and set it on fire,

turn them all to dust

so they cant touch us.

I had a standing alvation from everybody in the audience, my sister and boyfriend were crying. And my former crush, Rick, was looking at me and i saw love in his eyes. But i was taken. I left the stage to get changed into my next outfit.

Next, i was singing 'Hello' By evanescence, my outfit was ready (this). The setting was fairly the same, but i had a band, not a pianist, and i had red mist, and candles on the massive screen. I started to sing .

Playground school bell rings again

Rain clouds come to play again

Has no one told you she's not breathing?

Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to

Hello

If I smile and don't believe

Soon I know I'll wake from this dream

Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken

Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide

Don't cry

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping

Hello, I'm still here

All that's left of yesterday

I left the stage with a loud applause behind me. Time for the dance. I was already in my outfit and had my nails glued on for the third time this hour. I looked like this . This is going to be cool, we got on our motorbikes and started singing. (Kitty has Perries part. Robert has Jades part and L-O-V-E has ligh-annes and Jessy's part) Everyone was cheering and screaming when the song ended, but we had to change and see who is leaving.

I had on this, god I've changed clothes so many times today. We went out with our mentors and waited for the result.

"Ladies' and gentlemen, can you please vote to see who you want staying in the X factor to preform more and to win the x factor. The remotes on you're chairs are how you do so Kitty's is blue, L-O-V-S's is pink and Robert is green, People watching at home, you can not participate in this result. You have 1 minute to make you're decisions.

Ladies and gentlemen, you are out of time, the 1st person going through to the next round is...Robert" A loud cheer erupted from the audience. "Now it is time for the judges turn to have the power, Kitty and L-O-V-E will preform 1 more song for you here tonight. And if you fail to agree, then we will have to go back to the buttons.

Kitty would you like to go first?" I nodded and grabbed my guitar. I walked over to the microphone and started playing ET by Katy Perry. it sounded like this. Everyone was cheering and i was near tears. The group preformed next, they did footloose . It was really good. It was time to get my results.

"Tulisa who are you saving?

Kitty.

Luis who are you saving?

Kitty

Simon who are you saving?

L-O-V-E

Kelly who are you saving?

Kitty"

A loud cheer erupted, it almost deafened me, but when my hand was raised, I knew I'd won. I hugged all of love and left.

They all said that they were proud to have come this far and if they were going out, then they'd rather go out and loose to someone who is talented like Kitty I smiled a bit and walked to change AGAIN.

When i came out, i was dressed in this and i was ready to sing with Christina Aguilera. I had 'Beautiful' stuck in my head so that was a good thing.

I was ready to win, my final song by myself (sort of). They had a interval so all the kids from elm tree came to see me. All the littler ones hugged my waist tightly, and some of the bigger ones like Rick, Saff (Who deserved a good time as she couldn't leave the dumping ground until she was 18 now) I hugged them all back until Mike (a different one) came to tell me that it was time to go.

"Alright, wish me luck you guys" I said and walked off, exited yet nervous, they all called luck words after me and Mike (The care home one) said they had to go back to their seats. The whole nation would be voting when we would be preforming,

I stood on the stage and started to sing .

Every day is so wonderful

Suddenly it's hard to breathe

Now and then I get insecure

From all the pain, I'm so ashamed

I am beautiful no matter what they say

Words can't bring me down

I am beautiful in every single way

Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no

So don't you bring me down today

To all your friends you're delirious

So consumed in all your doom

Tryinghard to fill the emptiness, the piece is gone

Left the puzzle undone, ain't that the way it is?

You are beautiful no matter what they say

Words can't bring you down, oh no

You are beautiful in every single way

Yes, words can't bring you down, oh no

So don't you bring me down today

No matter what we do

(No matter what we do)

No matter what we say

(No matter what we say)

We're the song inside the tune

Full of beautiful mistakes

And everywhere we go

(Everywhere we go)

The sun will always shine

(Sun will always shine)

But tomorrow we might awake on the other side

'Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say

Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no

We are beautiful in every single way

Yes, words can't bring us down, oh no

So don't you bring me down today

Don't you bring me down today,

Don't you bring me down today

Everyone was on their feet for my second alvation. Jamie was backstage watching me and getting ready as he got to sing next. I was ready to win.

I again walked out with Tulisa, holding her hand tightly as we found out the results she heald onto the back of my dress, Robert walked out with Luis. Dermot told the whole world the results.

"Ladies and gentlemen, i have found out the results of the voting, the winner of the x factor is...Kitty" Kitty and Tulisa screamed

I was the winner.

IMMEDIATLEY AFTER

KITTY'S POV

I can not believe it! It feels like I'm dreaming, I won the x factor! I WON the X factor! All the hard work and everything has finally paid off. I won the x factor, I mean ME a ex-care home kid who hated loud noises and people touching her just WON the x factor! Tulisa hugged me rapidly, Jamie and everyone else from the finals came up, all dressed in white came up congratulating me, the silver confetti covering us. It was time to sing, but of corse a interview from Dermot.

"Kitty you just WON the x factor how do you feel?!" Dermot shouted into the microphone

"This is the greatest night of my life! This just proves that dreams do come true" I smiled

"Now it's time to sing with all of these amazing people, are you ready?" He asked me, I nodded and we started singing (Kitty is first and last)

All the Elm Tree people came up and hugged me, even they were ecstatic.

When I managed to get off the stage, I was met by a massive round of applause from all the stagehands, I smiled and thanked them all, one by one, for all their hard work, and I even sighed a few autographs along the way.

When I got to the car, it was full of applause, I could get used to this. It took me to the constants house, I wonder what there going to do with this house now that the competition. I entered my room and saw a note rom Tulisa.

"Hey gurl

congrats! Now were having a party for you in 2 hours, be there and dress fancy

Luv, Tulisa."

I smiled a bit and went to my walk-in wardrobe. I pulled out this . The dress was my mums wedding dress, I always keep it with me, even if it's just a picture.

When I came out, I looked like a princess. I smiled sadly and looked to my mums wedding ring, I got all the precious things that she had in the will.

When I got in the big black car, it was already sunset, it was beautiful. When I got to the venue. Tulisa was waiting in a red and black outfit, she took my hand and lead me out of the car. One we were inside the big building , she put her hands over my eyes and guided me to somewhere.

When we finished the 10 minute walk, she un-covered my eyes and this is what I saw , plus, Jamie was waiting for me in a black silk long sleeve, button up shirt and skinny jeans, with black baskets. He was holding a dozen red roses. I gasped and walked over to him, taking the roses in my arms, he knelt down and kissed my right hand. I smiled a bit and he kissed my cheek. I then saw a loud cheer coming from the right corner of the room.

All of the elm tree guys were there, Harry, a new girl called Floss, a new boy called Mo and Jody all hugged my waist, Rick, Carmen, Tee and Lily came and proper hugged me, and it all happened to be a group hug, and they were KILLING me.

After they almost killed me, we all sat down on the tables and chairs and loads of people came out holding loads of food, I ate green salad, a small chicken curry, a small fruit desert and drank some water. Everyone wondered why I wasn't eating much, I could tell. But they didn't say anything.

A few minutes late, all the tables had gone and now there was a dance floor on the ground. Me and Jamie started waltzing around. We did the classical, him on the floor alone and I give him my hand and we started dancing. Carmen, Tee and Tracy all had tears in there eyes.

One by one, they all joined in and we had the time of our lives.

2 DAYS LATER

NOBODY'S POV

When Kitty and the other finalists were made to leave the house, Kitty found out they could use it any time they wanted as a holiday home. Kitty was going to live with Elm tree for a while, she was going to get up at 6 am every morning, so they guys couldn't see much of her, they would get to see her for about 4 hours every day.

She was working on her music video for her original song, a studio version of every performance she did and was going on tour in about 4 months. She had to get a 1 hour train every day, and back. Nobody could leave the dumping ground until they were 18 now, and then they had to go to a half way house until they are 21, then they are legal adults, so they still had a long way to go. Sapphire wasn't happy about that, she was angry every day.

Kitty, however, could leave at 16, she had special privileges, according to her social worker. A few days later, she had to preform for the queen, and she'd make it official to the government. Every kid was jealous, and Mike was getting a MBE soon, so he could take 3 people to see him, much to their delight. Kitty wasn't happy though, there was a 4 hour train to the palace and a 4 hour train back, so Mike could either pick her up at 3 am, or she'd stay at a hotel and come back home after her vocal class.

3 DAYS LATER

KITTY'S POV

Ugggg, I hate waking up early. I have to go preform for royalty today, why me? many other people were better than me, so why me? I feel really sorry for Mike, he said he'd pick me up at the train station, at 3 AM! I can't do that to him, I'll just leave him a note when I leave.

Anywhoo, I walked to my room and pulled out an  burnywood_nightm... outfit and walked downstairs. I grabbed my dog bag to put Lucas and Alexis in. I made up two plastic bags, one with dry buiscuits and one with wet food. I placed a bottle of water inside and a new water dispenser i bought for trip. I fixed the things and went to get the dogs, they were still sleeping, can hardly blame them, seeing as though it was 5 am. This was going to be a LONG day. I got my two sleeping fur balls into their little basket, and got my coat on and grabbed my bag. I left a little note for Mike, saying that ill see him tommorow, and to tell me if he wanted me to get a hotel.

We heaed outside, i put a few dog blankets in there aswell, because i knew it'd get cold, so they could sleep peacefully. Of course i brought the leads in there, they needed exercise.

We got into the train within about 20 minutes, they were still sleeping, i prepared for the long trip, so i brought my headphones and laptop, how the hell did i get this, the leads, and my other outfit in this bag?! I feel like mary poppins.

We got to London in 4 hours, so it was lighter than before, the dogs were awake, so i gave them their breakfast and they looked out the window for a while. We left, with the little ones on their leads and i folded up the carrycase, making sure i didn't spill the water and food.

Their was a man, wearing all black standing ouside a long black car. Once he saw me, he opened the back door. I saw this, and looked suspiciously at him, before he nodded and i got inside, with my two little ones.

40 minutes later, i saw a beautiful home and a large garden, i could only assume that this was the palace. The man opened the door for me and i got out, the dogs in their little case. I gasped at the actual size of it. It was beautiful. The man guided me inside and i saw a line of people i could only dream of meating. I politley handed the dog case to the man who took it and walked over to her majesty. I politley shook her hand and curtseyed, she nodded her head. I repeated the action to multiple people and the queen sofly grabbed my upper arm and guied me outside, i was SO taller.

After a few minutes of talking, i had to get changed and start singing. I came out in this  white_mile/set?i... and started singing.

I sang

Everything has changed by taylor swift

Bring me to life by evanesence

dust which i wrote myself

mama knows best by jessie j

titanum

Run by snow patrol

stay with me

it's a mans world by james brown

and a whole lot more songs which i can't remember the name of. When i looked at the clock, it was time for me to go. I grabbed the little ones and pulled a oversized jumper onto myself, before the car guy explaned to the queen that we had to go, she nodded and squeezed my hand, i was there aswell.

The man drove me to the train station, i thanked him before rushing off to catch the train. I fell asleep on the train, which was understandable, i nearly was awake the whole day. A empolyee woke me up, and asked for a autograph. I smiled a little and gave her one before stepping into the darkness of the early morning. Mike insisted he'd pick me up, so i accepted. He should be here any minute.

The dogs were in the basket, i smiled down at them before something hit me in the head, causing me to fall to the ground and push away the dog basket to somwhere safer. I felt someone lift me up as my world was sent plunging into darkness.

30 MINUTES LATER

MIKE'S POV

Where is she?! I've been waiting for like 30 minutes now. I'm starting to get scared but Kitty's responsible and a good child, she wouldn't wonder off like that, would she?

My train of thought was interrupted by a small whimper of pain, I ran towards it and saw Kitty's two puppies in their case and almost cuddling, both of them under some blankets. There were skid marks on the pavement, so the case had been pushed. I picked up the cage and looked at the two dogs. They were scared and trembling, it made me sad. But if the puppies were here, where was Kitty?

I looked in all the directions, until I saw a loud commotion going on, so holding the case tightly against my chest, I walked towards it. I asked a random woman with a trembling girl on her arm asked her what happened.

"a-a girl was kidnapped here about half hour ago, there is also a lot of blood around the area where she was taken, my daughter said it was Kitty from the X factor" The girl started crying after her mother said that.

I was too shocked to even move, Kitty was gone, gone.

Hasn't she suffered enough in her life, why her? Why?

I quickly walked away, the tears started spilling from my eyes, after the business with her father, I just want her to be happy. What would the kids think? Rick? Tee? Carmen? Lily? Jamie?

She brought him over a few days ago, we all seemed to like her boyfriend. What would he think though?

I managed to drive home, with the dogs in the passenger seat. When I got out, I started screaming Gina's name, I knew she wouldn't be happy, but this was important. She came rushing down the stairs with all the kids, all angered and confused.

"Mike! What's going on man?" She asked

"Kitty's gone" I said, all their jaws dropped.

KITTY'S POV

When I woke up, I found myself in a dark, damp and dusky room. I sat up a bit, but the massive pain in my back and head made me stop. After a few tries, I managed to stand up a bit and walk around the room, trying to figure out how the HELL I got here and how to get out. The room looked like this. I gasped when I got my first vision of it, tears started spilling from my eyes.

I heard someone walking, near me. It was SCARY,I hid my face with my long, brunet, curled hair as I tried to get as far as I could away from the sound, but it just got louder. A door opened and a man walked in. He was about middle aged, tall, brown eyes, black hair, wearing all black, a moustache, bushy eyebrows and a scary stare.

"Why hello my love" He said with a terrifying voice, I still hid.

"Now, someone seems tense, I wonder if I can help that." he said and walked closer to me, kneeling in front of me and stroking the skin of my midsection which my dress didn't cover, my jumper had been ripped off and was siting on the corner, my bag as well. He moved the hair out of my face and smiled smugly as my crystal blue (contacts) eyes started at him in terror. Now normally, I would have slapped him across the face and kicked him where it hurts the most. But give me a break! I've just been kidnapped here.

He smiled again, sensing my fear, but it turned evil and his eyes turned dark, cold, he raised his hand and slapped me across the face, hard.

I cried out and fell to my right side, my hair again covering my face, which probably had a red mark on it by now. He grabbed my hair, the tears started spilling from my eyes, from fear and pain, I remembered all the times my dad this this.

"Now listen here you little bi**, you are going to be my mistress for a LONG time, and if you disobey, you'll face the consequences" He threatened and dropped my hair, making my head fall on the radiator, I looked at his pig face once more, he smiled, his eyes going normal. He reached out, I reacted and cowered away a bit, he evilly grinned, grabbing a lock of hair from my head. He twisted it.

"You know, I've always envied that little Jamie boy, getting to hold you in his arms, to comfort you, to kiss you goodnight" He came closer to my face "But that's my job now, and if you don't think I'm being serious, the next time you'll see him, will be at his funeral" He grinned, threw me on the floor and walked out, leaving me with tears of pure fear streaming down my face.

'Please save me' I barely whispered

MIKE'S POV

"M-Mike, what do you mean she's gone?" Gina questioned

"I went to pick her up from the train station, I found the dogs sitting a safe distance from a loud commotion, I brought them in their cage and I asked a woman what happened, a-and she told me" He whispered, tears in his eyes

"What?" Gina asked, just as quiet

"That Kitty had been kidnapped"

KITTY'S POV

1 WEEK LATER

I ache all over, the man chained me up on the railings, and he started beating me, hitting me with anything he could find, when I retaliated, he pulled my dress up and started whipping me, it hurt so much.

He said he's sending his daughter in today, apparently she was obsessed with me as well, great. I'm hungry, thirsty and in pain, it's only been 2 days and I'm already suffering.

A few hours later of looking at a wall, trying to remember the good times in my life, a young woman stormed in, she was blonde, blue eyes, busty, short, every man's dream. So what did she want with me?

"OMG, Father said you were here, are you ready for our fun" I mentally closed my eyes and didn't respond. That seemed to anger her, so she came over towards me, and slapped me, just like her father did.

That set my anger through the roof, I knew what her dad was capable of, and she could get nowhere near that scale. So I let every once of emotion out on her. But someone grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth and nose with a rag, I held my breath for as long as I could, but it was no use, after about 10 seconds, I blacked out. But not entirely because I could feel everything she was doing to me. The phsyco girl ripped my clothes off and placed this on my limp body. I felt myself being dragged towards the railings and my wrists and ankles were being restrained. What was happening?

When I woke up, a loud set of footsteps met my ears, I closed my eyes and tried to block them out. But I had to open them and I was faced with the ugly presence. He was 2 inches from my face, with that ugly smirk, he turned me over on my back and ripped the dress off of me. I was instantly scared.

He threw the heels off into a different direction. His daughter came closer and started stroking my exposed skin, which made my skin crawl. The man ripped of my bra and panties, allowing his daughter to stroke what was now exposed, I could hear his grin, and his belt unbuckling. I knew what was happening, I was getting raped. The girl kept caressing my skin, and in my private places, I tried to plead with them to stop, but she slapped my ass , got on top of me and grabbed my hair.

"Father, she's ready" She said in a high pitched voice

"I know" He replied, and slammed himself inside of me, I screamed out in pain. He started thrusting himself inside of me, it hurt SO much.

After about a hour, I lost consciousness, and they stopped, the man was seemingly pleased with his work, and he finished, because he was still inside of me, just in a different form. She started moving backwards and forwards on my back, making my head bang on the radiator, not helping the first hit on the head I got. They unchained me from the radiator when they stopped.

After about 2 hours, I managed to gain consciousness and slip on my original underwear and dress, and I clung to my jumper, covering it over my body, the fact it's oversized made it easier. I just started to cry, sobbing helplessly.

The next day, they came downstairs and gave me a small bit of food. It was a bit of bread and a bottle of water. I heard people walking about outside were they were calling for me, I couldn't answer, I couldn't physically speak, and the man would hurt Jamie or the others if I did. They came downstairs again and started beating me, with fists, whips, chains, and they burned my back a few times with one of those things that you weld metal together.

Why me? What did I ever do?

The press have been informed, the man told me. So everybody must know by now, so I expect to see my freedom draining a few more times. I want to get out of here.

After a few more days, the girl came downstairs and threw this in my direction.

"Put this on now!" She said, threating me

"W-why?" I weakly questioned, all of the beatings and other things had taken their toll on me

"JUST DO IT YOU LITTLE BI***" She screamed in my face and slapped me, I spat out blood and put it on.

Once I did, she grabbed my hair and pulled me upstairs, where a chair was, and a set of restraints.

"Ahh you look wonderful Kitty" He said, she pulled me into the chair and started setting up my restraints

"Can't have you running away now can we?" He questioned

He set a recording camera about 2 feet in front of me, and set it up, 'he was going to record my goodbye video.' I thought

He set the camera up and started recording, what I didn't know was that this was being shown to the people I love the most, and all over the world.

I saw the elm tree people staring at me in shock, most of them had tear stains on their faces. I smiled weakly at them and stated talking.

"Guy's I love you all so much, you've made me who I once was and I cant thank you enough, I cant tell you where I am, because I don't even know myself, or who has me, because again, I don't know. I love you Jamie, you were one of the best things that could happen to me. Mike, I could sense fear, when it was the time to pick me up that night, and I knew it was from you. You've been like a second father to me. If I die here, then know it wasn't you're fault, everyone of you, and I'll always be beside you, guiding you in the right directions. Rick, I thank you for everything you've done for me, from protecting me in Burnywood, and carrying me out of the fire. Dennis, I thank you for sending me to Elm Tree, with my three best friends, and allowing me to find people I love and care for, most in the whole world. I thank all of my fans for allowing me to go on this amazing roller coaster ride. and never forget me, just remember I'll always be there and I'll love you forever and always." I finished, tears rolling down my face. I weakly blew a kiss, and screamed as the man came at me with a gun. I know that the line had ended after that.

THE NEXT DAY

NOBODY'S POV

ELM TREE HOUSE

Nobody slept a wink that night. The speech was replaying in their minds. Gina said Jamie could stay the night. He was kind of close with them now. Electra kept trying to make moves on him, he just politely pushed her away. Johnny teased her about it.

"Electra, do you have any idea how pathetic that is? Hitting on Kitty's boyfriend while she's been kidnapped? That's just wrong" He stated

She attacked him and they started fighting, the care workers tried to stop it.

"Stop it! How on earth is this going to help Kitty?" Mike said

"She burst my lip" Johnny said

"Well Kitty is bound to be in more pain then you Johnny at this moment in time" Tracy said

2 WEEKS LATER

KITTY'S POV

I'm so close to dying, I can feel it. The man has opened my scars on my wrist and ankle, I can barely put any weight on by back, there are at least 20 burn scars on my back. Why do I get this?

He is starting to leave me in the pitch darkness for days at a time, I think he want's me to go back in my shell that I was in at Burnywood, and if that's the case, how long has he been watching me?

I've been softly singing a song I named 'Smile' to keep me from going insane. It goes like this . (It doesn't have the Crazy bitch line or the guitar bit in it) He is constantly beating me within a inch of my life. All I can see is dried up blood on the floor. I've lost at least 10lb since I've been here, he feeds me a slice of bread and a small bottle of a water every 4 days. I can see my rib cage through my skin, it's starting to scare me.

He's repeated the same thing he did to me on one of my first nights, like sending his daughter in, drugging me, beating me, and you know what he does to me next. I've kept putting my first dress on every day after he makes his daughter change my outfit, it brings me a bit of comfort for some reason.

There is a little chained window in the far corner from me, I've tried to get people to notice me through it, but they never do. I just want to be in Jamie's arms, telling me it will be okay. That is what keeps me going.

He's kept me here for about 1 month now. I've never known pain like this before. But I want him to finish the job, I know nobody's going to find me, so what's the point of still being here. He's caused scars on my stomach, thighs, arms and back, he enjoys opening them and seeing me scream in pain. His favourite thing to do is after he and his daughter have 'had fun' as they called it, is to get a scalpel and cut open the scars from the roof accident. It hurts more than anything in the world.

I just want to be out of here, why has he done this to me?

2 HOURS LATER

ELM TREE HOUSE

Rick and Jamie cant take it anymore. There going to find Kitty even if it kills them. They have everything they need and are going to find her. The first place they started was the train station, since Mike said that was the last place that she was at. The blood stain was still there, and the skid marks, so they followed them.

30 minutes later, they stopped, the skid marks went two ways. They went farther down the road, or into a woodland place. The two boys decided to go to the woodland area, that seemed more fitting for their current situation.

They had been walking around the wood for about 40 minutes, calling Kitty's name, until they heard a cry of pain coming from their right side, they turned around frantically and ran towards the voice. After 10 minutes of running, they saw a small stone building. Not far from a river. They ran across the river and circled the house. They came across a hole in the bottom, probably the basement, but there was a weak, fragile and pale girl standing there, holding the metal bars, tear stains running down her cheeks.

It was Kitty.

"Kitty?" Jamie softly questioned, she looked up and smiled slightly, tears filling her eyes.

"Jamie" She whispered

"I'm here baby" He said

"Rick" She said

"Hey Kitts" He smiled

"Were going to get you out of here okay?" Jamie asked

Kitty nodded

"Kitty get ready for you're punishment" A deep voice said, Kitty closed her eyes and backed away from the boys, Jamie tried to hold her hand and keep her closer to them, but it was no use, she was too far away. She mouthed 'I'm sorry' to the boys as their eyes widened, a black figure appeared behind her. She knew that so she mouthed 'go' to them and they hid. She smiled sadly and turned around, being met with a slap to the face. She cried out and fell to the floor. He pulled her up by the hair and threw her against the stone wall. He, once again, pulled her up but this time by the wrist and twisted it behind her back, she yelped in pain, he pulled a scalpel from his belt and sliced her wrist, long and deep, causing her more pain. She screamed in pain and tears spilled from her eyes, he cut through 3 scars from the nurse who had to cut her wrist to get her casts off. He threw her to the floor, sobbing horrendously and cradling her wrist. The boys appeared in the small window and saw her, both of their hearts broke.

She got her bag and tried to stop some of the bleeding, it worked after a while. She slowly came closer to the boys, Jamie softly grabbed her and held her close to him, through the bars, he started whispering in her ear, she nodded and grabbed her jumper and he delicately tied the sleeve around her wrist. She started crying into his neck as he embraced her.

"Rick call the police and Mike Now! Before he comes back!" He said over Kitty's sobbing. He nodded and pulled out his mobile.

"Hello my name is Rick Barber and me and my friend Jamie have just found Kitty Bright" He said into the phone "Were at a woodland home in Liverpool" "Yes we need police and a ambulance, okay thank you" He finished and said "The police are on their way" Jamie nodded

"Mike we've found her! Yes were about a 40 minute walk from the supermarket, 5 if you drive, Just get here! We've found Kitty! Get Gust to track my phone then! Okay goodbye!" There coming now" He said, and came closer to the couple, stroking Kitty's hair.

The police came in about 10 minutes, they rushed over, telling the ambulance people to hurry up.

"Miss bright, we need you to stand back" A man told Kitty, she nodded and got her bag and all her stuff. The officers used a wired cutting thing and cut all the bars from the window, allowing Kitty to have a larger space to get out.

Rick and Jamie appeared once again and Kitty took one of their hands in each of hers, and they pulled her out of the hell hole she had been in for over a month. She was so light.

All of Elm Tree house arrived when they were pulling kitty out of the basement. They all had to stand back as the police went and got the boys away from Kitty, paramedics immediately put Kitty to sleep with a drug, she didn't fight them. She was put in a gurney, a large white blanket over her pale frame, a breathing mask over her nose and mouth and her hair tied back into a ponytail.

She wasn't 100%, far from it. but she was alive.

IMMEDIATLEY AFTER

NOBODY'S POV

Kitty was brought straight to the hospital. The journey took 1 hour because they were in the middle of nowhere. Jamie and Tracy went with her, she had a seizure in the ambulance, apparently her body was in urgent need of medical attention, so she had to be sedated on the spot, it wasn't fun to watch.

When she was brought to the hospital, the area where she needed to be was in the far right corner so it took a while to get there. Jamie and Tracy were held back by Mike and a receptionist, they had to wait until the doctors checked her over.

She was extremely dehydrated, underweight, had multiple burn marks on her back, had been sexually assaulted many times, a fractured ankle, a concussion, 3 broken ribs, had multiple deep cuts on her midsection, extremely deep cuts on her wrist and ankle and whip marks on her whole body. The doctors said she needed to be put in a medically induced coma to help her body recover.

Everybody was crying in the waiting room, Kitty men't a lot to them and it hurt them to see her like this. Rick was more saddened than Jamie, seems a little wired.

After two days, people were allowed to see her. Tracy and Jamie went first. Then Mike and Rick, Gina and Tee, Lily and Carmen, Tyler and Lizanne and finally Rick and Marie.

Every time they left, they had tears in their eyes, nobody knew if she'd get over this. She woke up a week later when Jamie and Tracy were there, they were ecstatic, Tracy more than Jamie.

When Kitty was alone, she just cried, not wanting to look weak and fragile in front of the guys. She and Jamie had to go on tour in a few weeks, so nobody knew how that was going to happen. She knew she'd need counselling, but when? she didn't know.

Jamie, Rick, Mike and Tracy were visiting one day, but they had to leave when a doctor they didn't recognise said they needed to check Kitty's injuries.

He grabbed her wrist which was covered in stiches tightly, making her wince in pain.

"Ow" She lowly said

"Does that hurt?" The doctor questioned, in a deep voice she recognised.

"Only a bit" She replied

"Good, I'll make you suffer like you made me" He said, and pulled off his mask, Kitty screamed, this wasn't her doctor, it was her kidnapper!

The others rushed in apon hearing her scream, they saw a person on top of kitty, Mike pulled him off, Jamie embraced her, seeing her crying and shaking.

"Shh, it's okay" He said

"J-Jamie, it's the kidnapper!" She exclaimed, still crying.

"Someone, call the police!" He shouted, Tracy walked in

"Tracy! Call the police, it's her kidnapper" She didn't have to be told twice, she pulled her phone out and punched in 999, Mike still held him down.

He was taken away by the police. Jamie still held her, he sat on the bed, she was crying into his shirt, he stroked her hair and let her cry.

5 Months LATER

Kitty is being released from hospital. She is wearing this and is waiting for Mike to pick her up, she'd be 16 soon so she had to leave the dumping ground. She didn't know where she'd go, but she had to leave. It was April now so the tour started in October, so she had 5 months.

2 DAYS LATER

KITTY'S POV

I'm finally home. There's been many times I thought I'd never see this place again. Paparazzi have been following me around like CRAZY but whatever, if they want to know what happened, I'll tell them.

Jamie is becoming more and more distant, I'm starting to worry about him. But, I've started seeing a therapist a few times a week. Her name is Candy and she's the sweetest person I know. She's said I should have a holiday, just to get away from it all, and find out who I truly am. I've taken her advice and in 2 months, I'm going to America to spend some time with my distant family, make a album, and just to try something different. The kids aren't happy about it, but it's my choice. I'll Skype with them a few times a week and all that stuff, but I need to be free from my troubles.

I'm living at the contestants house for a few weeks, my 17th is tomorrow, so then in a few months, my visa and all that stuff will be cleared and I'll be home free baby :).

I've transferred all my money to dollars and I'm waiting for it to complete. I'm going to have fun, but I don't know if I'm ready to do this, but it's too late to back out now.

Me and Jamie are spending the week in Paris, I can't wait! The trip is going to be about 6 hours, so we leave at 6 and will be there at midnight. We are super exited to get there, but I have to leave my two babies behind :( but there spending some time in Elm Tree because they wont see them for a while once we leave.

I'm getting ready to meet Jamie at the harbour in about 2 hours, so I got a shower and changed into this. I grabbed my suitcase and quickly made something to eat. I had a roast chicken sandwich with a glass of orange juice. I flipped the lights off, locked the door and started walking to the bus stop.

I left the bus and walked to where Jamie was waiting for me with two cups of coffee, he smiled at me once he saw me and gave me one of them. I smiled graciously and took it, he turned his face as if he wanted me to kiss him on the cheek, but he turned it at the last minute and I ended up kissing his lips.

I smacked his shoulder playfully and he smiled and took my hand. We walked over to the boat and put our things in the little package room. When we came back, I got a mango drink and looked at the view . It was amazing. Jamie started to vlog.

"hey guys, as you can see, I'm with my lovely girlfriend Kitty" I smiled and did a 'rock on' sign and he started talking again "And were taking a trip to Paris! We're on the ferry towards it right now and I'll vlog more when we get there" He finished and put the camera down

"Now that went well" He said and took me in his arms, I smiled slightly and nodded, we spent the rest of the trip just enjoying each others company.

When they got to the hotel, they put their bags down and changed into their pj's ( cgi/set?id=12142...) and climbed into bed.

Jamie suddenly leaned over and kissed Kitty's neck softly, she wimpered a bit. He noticed and tried to comfort her.

"Shh, it's okay, I won't hurt you" He softly said, she nodded and let him continue.

One day, he found a cat called Maple and Kitty absolutely fell in love with her. She was 2, with green eyes and stripy fur. What Kitty didn't know was Jamie's sister lived in Paris and he left her money to get the cat and he would have the cat live with her, then when the time was right, he would give her to Kitty.

2 MONTHS LATER

NOBODY'S POV

Kitty stepped out of her car and looked at the new care home all the Elm Tree people were. It was now called Ashton House. She was scared, and she had to Tell Mike why. It was also Jody's birthday and Kitty agreed to preform a few cover songs for her.

She looked at her outfit ( burnywood_nigtma...) she had changed a lot in the past two months. She had been on tour with the X factor for a while, it was really fun. Plus, she had learned to drive and now had a car (2011-Mazda-MX-5-Miata) and no doubt that Frank or Liam will try to steal rides from.

It was Tulisa's annual house party and she let Kitty bring all of the Elm Tree, or Ashton house kids come along. Her and Jamie had started a YouTube channel and now had over twenty thousand subscribers, and her channel she started a few months had 500 thousand subscribers, so she had to do ALOT more work for them. She was trying to show the people that she wasn't a typical 'Diva', but that she was a genuine girl.

She was leaving for America in a few days, so she had to say goodbye. The counselling had finally stopped, and she was almost back to her old self, but occasionally had nightmares about her month in hell, but shaking the thoughts from her mind, she went inside.

"Heya Kitty" Mike said cheerily, she smiled and ran to hug him, he was almost like the father she never had.

"Hey Mike" She said, "Mike, can i talk to you for a moment please?" She asked, he nodded and lead her into the office, when she turned around after locking the door, she had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked, confused

"M-mike I'm I'm " She started crying, he went up to console her, once she calmed down, she pulled out a white and blue stick from her bag and handed it to him. He looked at it astonished, before looking back at her with wide eyes.

"I'm pregnant" She whispered, he hugged her, sympathetically stroking her hair as she cried.

10 MINUTES LATER

Kitty had finally calmed down, and she was fixing her makeup and clearing her throat. She was going to make Jody's day a bit better, even if it meant telling them the 'news'.

When she walked out of the office, literally, EVERYONE was there waiting for her, and engulfing her in a massive hug, she winced and guarded her abdomen protectively, making sure not to attract attention at the same time.

"Happy Birthday birthday girl" Kitty told Jody after they all pulled away, Carmen still attached to her.

"Thanks" She said and pulled Kitty towards the living room, where Rick and Marie were, cuddling.

"Hey" She managed, seeing Rick and Marie sitting on the couch.

"Alright" Rick said, nodding his head at Marie, towards her sister, she saw Kitty and cowered away, Kitty looked sad and heartbroken. Carmen cleared her throat and glared at them.

"Let's hear these songs then" Sapphire said awkwardly

"Y-yeah okay" Kitty said, still looking sad. She got her guitar. Carmen spoke suddenly.

"Hey why don't you put this on you're channel, then we could all be in it" She said, Kitty smiled and set her phone out and started talking to it, filming herself.

"Hey Kittens! So today I'm at my old home, with my friends" She said and filmed everyone that wanted to be in it, they all waved.

"And here's the birthday girl Jody" She said and she waved at the camera, smiling.

"And I'm going to preform some songs for her, so first is impossible by James Author" She finished and pulled out her guitar, giving the phone to Carmen.

The guitar looked like this (DV020_Jpg_Jumbo_530001.010_nat).

She proceeded to play the first song ( watch?v=Dk7yhF1nZ...), when she finished, everyone clapped.

"How was that?" She asked Jody, she smiled and hugged her, Kitty smiled and hugged back.

She pulled away, and Kitty started playing another song ( watch?v=OUq53Doe3...) and this time Jody sang along. Everyone was astonished at their paired chemistry.

"So that's it for now guy's I'll have a new video for you tomorrow, but now, let's have one more song for Jody" She finished and started playing ( watch?v=ya-kUZdol...), everyone clapped, and she blew a kiss to the camera and turned it off.

Jody launched herself at Kitty and hugged her, Kitty was like her idol, and she loved that she knew her personally.

After a few more hours, Kitty had to go home and get ready for the party. She was going to have the 2 hour drive to her house, get ready for the party, come back and drive to Tulisa's house, showing Mike the directions at the same time. She would drive there and Mike would follow her in the mini bus.

After she said goodbye, she got into her car and drove to her temporary house. After a relaxing bath, she got out and dressed herself in this (  black_coin/set?i...) and heard Jamie come in through the front door. She smiled a little and finished her make up.

When she found him, he was staring at a wall, in horror. When she looked at the wall, she gasped at what was on it.

'Jamie Loves Christa' was graffitied in bright pink spray paint.

"Jamie, what is this?" She asked, he turned around

"I don't know, maybe it was just, just kids" He stuttered

"Impossible, how could they get in? and why would they write that?" She asked

"Okay, maybe it was one of the contests, John always said she fancies me"

"But that says you fancy her" She pointed out.

She grabbed her phone and rang Christa, much to Jamie's horror.

"Hey Christa, you need to come here now, somebody write a stupid, pathetic thing on the wall and we have to leave for the party" She said

"I'm on my way" Christa said from the other line, they hung up.

She appeared 5 minutes later in the doorway

"Who do you think would do this?" Kitty asked her, Jamie turned around and the two locked eyes.

"It was me" Christa revealed, Kitty turned around

"What?" She whispered

"I wanted to reveal what was underneath, ask him if you don't beleive me" She said, nodding to Jamie

"Jamie, what's going on, why is she saying these things?" She said, tears in her eyes

"It's true, I'm so so sorry Kitty" Jamie said, tears started spilling from her eyes

"No, stop it! stop lying to me" She exclaimed

"We're not Kitty, we've both lied to you, many many times, but that stops now" Christa said, tears in her eyes, Jamie was the same. Kitty had tears flowing down her face, and the hormones were NOT helping the situation.

'No! I haven't told him" She thought

"Kitty?" Jamie softly asked

"I-i cant be in here, seeing THAT! HER!" She exclaimed, venom dripping off every word, as well as the tears

"Stop!" Jamie said, grabbing her arm, Christa backed away

"I'm sorry, we finish this now" He said, letting her arm go

"Y-you said you loved me" She whispered, tears increasing

"I do" He said, finally crying

"Then why do this to me?!" She screamed

"I don't know, I'm so so sorry Kitty" He said

"Stop lying to me! You never did!" She screamed

"How can you say that?" He asked

"You cheated on me! How long have you been lying to me Jamie?! How long?" She screamed

"6 months, I'm sorry, you did nothing wrong, but i can't lie to you anymore, i just can't!" He shouted, she grabbed her bag, phone, car keys and the puppies' leads and stormed out the house.

Kitty was hysterical when she got to her car, but there was no make up on her face, so the guy's wouldn't know anything was wrong. Kitty tried to calm the baby and herself before any paparazzi came over.

The mum-to-be quickly grabbed her sunglasses from her compartment and drove off, leaving the 2 people inside. After about 45 minutes, she had calmed down and the dogs had fallen asleep on the passenger seat. She just looked at the sun set and sighed (  163437/sunset...) she drove the rest of the route listening to music and wondering what would happen next in her messed up life.

When she got to Ashton house, everyone was waiting for her, staring out the window. She smiled and honked the horn, they immediately ran outside and saw her car.

Liam whistled and patted the car whilst Kitty got out and smiled at them.

"Nice ride" Liam marvelled, stroking the back.

"Thanks and hands off" She said, slapping his wrist lightly "She's expensive"

"Heya Kitty, ready to show us the party?" Mike asked stepping out the door

"Yep, ready?" She asked, putting her sunglasses on her head whilst the kids piled into the mini-van.

"Definitely" He said, getting in the van with Gina "Come on Liam!" Mike shouted, he kissed Kitty's hand jokingly and went to the van. She got in again and roared the engine, hearing the 'ooh's' coming from the van, she smiled and started driving.

Kitty lead them up the road she originally went down (the picture 10 lines up) and heard more marvelling over her music, she could play music as loud as she wanted because it was private property and nobody but the X factor contestants and their families.

When she got to the house, everybody was shocked at how big it was. Tulisa ran out and engulfed the 17 year old in a massive hug. She was wearing this.

"Hey girl!" She exclaimed

"Hey" Kitty smiled "Tula, this is Mike, Gina, Tracy, Sapph, Elektra, Rick, my sister Marie, Carman, Tee, Lilly, Mo, Floss, Harry, Johnny and Faith" Kitty introduced.

"Hi everyone, why don't you come in" Tulisa said and lead them all in, taking the dogs' leads from Kitty and walking them to another room. The17 year old pulled over the top to her car and walked in.

After a few hours, everyone was having a good time until Kitty gasped in horror of who just walked into the room.

IMMEDIATLEY AFTER

NOBODY'S POV

Kitty gasped in horror at who just walked into the room. It was the love of her life, the person that broke her heart, the black haired boy she once called her own.

Jamie.

He looked at her and walked closer to her, she backed away. He looked hurt and had obviously been crying, because of his red eyes. He tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't listen.

"Kitty, please I'm begging, let me explain. Steven just-" He begged and pleaded, Kitty, trying to not make a scene, turned away from him but he kept talking from behind her, his deep voice in her right ear. Tulisa came in with another woman, the only other person in the world she didn't want to see right now. Christa.

"Hey Kitty, there's a woman who says she's you're friend, who is she?" Tulisa asked, wrapping a arm around her waist once the brunette turned around. Jamie walked closer to the woman and started talking to her.

"No! Not you! ANYONE but you!" Kitty shouted, tears in her eyes.

"What are you doing Christa?" Jamie asked desperately.

"Ending it, just like you wanted" She replied, everyone was silent.

"Get out, whoever you are just GET OUT" Tulisa warned, seeing the younger girl's distress.

"You can't let them in here, get them out NOW" Kitty exclaimed to Tulisa, she nodded and kept repeating the words, 'get out' to them, but they wouldn't listen, staying where they were.

"Who are these people, why is she so distressed?" someone asked Tulisa, she just ignored them.

"LEAVE" The older woman shouted.

"Why?!" Jamie and Christa exclaimed

"BECAUSE SHE'S PREGNANT!" Mike hollered at them, He knew what they did, just by looking into Kitty's eyes. Everyone was looking at the 3 people. Kitty was crying, Jamie had tears in his eyes and Christa looked shocked.

"What?" Jamie whispered

"Yes, I'm pregnant, are you happy now!?" Kitty shouted "It's either yore's or my rapists" She said

"What's rape?" Floss asked quietly, Gina just shook her head and held Floss' head to the back of her hip.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, crying.

"BECAUSE YOU HAD AN AFFAIR WITH HER!" Kitty screamed at them, everybody gasped

"What?" Tulisa asked, disgusted, Kitty whimpered and Tulisa held her head close to her chest, letting her cry.

"I-it's true, she means I've been unfaithful, that I've had an affair, with her" He looked at Christa

"Jamie, no" Tulisa said, close to crying, realising what the other girl had been through.

"NO!" Kitty screamed, lifting her head from Tulisa's chest and screamed at them.

"I'm so, so sorry, but it- it's true" He stuttered

"I'm a unfaithful man, in a stupid, stupid relationship and she deserves so much better than me" He admitted

Suddenly, Mike attacked him with force, everybody shouted in surprise and Kitty screamed in sadness, and ran out the door, Mike following her. Everybody left was looking at Jamie and Christa with disgust. Christa was on the floor, on her knees crying with one hand on her face, Jamie was laying on the floor crying in pain with a busted lip, and a black eye.

Kitty ran out the door, holding her two dogs in her arms. Tears blurring her vision, mixing with the down-pouring rain which had started. She knew what she had to do tomorrow. Kitty put the dogs onto the passenger seat and she got in, started the car and drove off, leaving all her troubles in the distance.

(read the funeral chapter again if you need to, if you haven't this will get QUITE confusing to you.)

After about 3 hours of driving around anywhere and everywhere, she went to the contestants house and needed to talk to someone very important to her. Her half sister, Olivia. She had been talking to her frequently ever since she met her a few months ago. She never mentioned her to Mike or anyone else before. So she was going to catch up with her in the trip to America. But now, Kitty was considering staying in America, for more than 3 months.

She drove to the contestants house and pulled out her laptop, she needed to talk to Olivia and the only way she could do it is Skype.

"Hey Olivia" Kitty said, after about 10 minutes of waiting for her to log on, and accept the call. She ALWAYS was on Skype around this time.

"Hey sis! What's wrong?" She asked, noticing her red eyes.

"Do you remember I told you about my boyfriend Jamie?" She asked

"Yeah? What about him?" She asked, confused

"F-for the past 6 months, he-he's been-n cheating on me!" She said, before crying again.

"Oh Kitty, I'm sorry, hey you know you said you could come and visit me?" She said

"Yeah, tomorrow right?"

"Yep, but how about if you moved in with me, we could do a little girly catching up. I live alone because my friend just moved to live somewhere else, so what do you say?" She asked excitedly

"Oh my god yes! Thank you so much!" she said excitedly.

"And you can even bring Lucas and Alexis, Moonlight and Daisy have been dying to meet them" She said, Moonlight and Daisy were Olivia's kittens, they were munchkin's so they couldn't grow that much, the puppies wouldn't grow much more now, so they could be small together.

"Hey I got something else to tell you" She said to Olivia

"What?"

"Do you remember when I was 'taken'?"

"Yeah, how could I forget?"

"And me and Jamie-"

"Yea, I know what you mean"

"I'm pregnant"

"Oh My God! Congratulations Kit!"

"Thanks" She smiled

"Hey I got to go, I'll see you at the airport at 10 am right?" She asked

"Yep" She smiled and closed the chat. It was 9 pm so she had she hour to get ready and finish packing all her things, put them in her car and leave. Hard, but do-able. She packed all her things and only had 1 outfit left, which is what she was going to wear. She also would put the two dogs in their carrycase and put food/water/ litter tray in it, they only went in litter on flights but they didn't mind it.

She had a 5 minutes shower and put this on. She loaded 5 boxes of her things into the car and put her dogs, in their carrycase, in the passenger seat. She took one last look around all the rooms in the house her life changed in. She locked the door and got in her car. The brunette looked one final time at the house.

"Goodbye" she whispered and drove off.

When she got to the airport, the put her car in the shipping plane and left the car. She managed to get to her flight when they called it and gave her passport and ticket to the woman, and took a picture with her, and when they were done, she got onto the plane. She placed her suitcase in the space below her seat and grabbed her laptop from her bag. Kitty started vlogging.

"Hey Kittens! So as you can see, I'm on a plane to California. I'm spending some time with my half sister Olivia. I'm not going to come back to the UK for a while, maybe not ever, you'll never know. But seriously, I had, literally the WORST day today and now I'm reconnecting with my family. So that's it for now Kittens, I'll see you later!"

After 3 hours of searching the web, she finally fell asleep. After 7 hours, she woke up with 1 hour of the plane ride left. She went on YouTube and saw the videos her and Jamie. Why did he have to do that? But she wasn't going to let one boy ruin her life, she was better than that, even if she did have some feelings for Rick that she couldn't describe.

When she landed, she saw the blond girl she had wanted to see for a long time, Olivia.

"'Livia!" She exclaimed, running towards her

"Kitty" She exclaimed and they hugged each other tightly.

"I missed you" Olivia whispered in Kitty's ear

"I missed you too" She replied

"Now let's get you're car, i'm tired of walking around everywhere and I wanna see the puppies" She said, pulling back, Kitty chuckled and pulled her to where the plane was.

When they got there, Olivia waited for Kitty to come out of the plane, when she did, the boxes were in the back and the floor of the back, and the puppies were in the backseat. She drove off the ramp and Olivia gasped at the sight of Kitty's car, she knew she was rich, but wow.

Kitty opened the door with her still sitting in the seat.

"Sorry it took so long, they all wanted pictures and autographs." She chuckled

"No worries Kits" she smiled and got in. She buckled herself in and Kitty started the car, Olivia gave her directions and they got to her house.

"Damn girl" Kitty said, Olivia chuckled.

The living room looked like this, the kitchen, this, Kitty's bedroom was already decorated and it looked like this, it had a ensuete bathroom which looked like this and a walk in wardrobe, which Kitty would soon fill. Moonlight and Daisy ran in when they came back downstairs, they looked like this and this. They started playing with Lucas and Alexis as soon as the latter were free from their carry case.

For one of the first times in her life, Kitty was truly happy

2 MONTHS LATER

MIKE'S POV

I just finished talking to Kitty. She said the pregnancy is going well, however she sounded distant. Everything we said about the baby kind of hurt her in a way, but i don't know what. When she tried to sound happy, it worked for a little wile, but another thing she said broke my heart, but not just mine, it'll break the kids' as well, she's not coming back. She's living with her half sister, but she should have told us about her, especially Marie. I'm trying to figure out why both sister's act like this, but Kitty's half sister doesn't.

It has to be something to do with their father, and since he killed their mother, and tried to kill Marie, and did 'things' to Kitty. But I have to find out, so I can help her. I think Kitty want a relationship with Marie as well, not just Olivia.

Time to tell the kids about Kitty, this is going to be 'fun'.

"Oi Mike, when's Kitty coming back?" Jody asked me as soon as I walked into the living room.

"That's the thing guy's, umm I wanted to talk to you about that" I started, just then, Lily and Carmen came in, each one of them holding the hand of a tall brunette.

"Guy's this is Esme" Carmen said and sat down.

"Why is she here?" I questioned them, the two girls looking at me innocently. The girl called Esme kept looking at Marie, who was staring at her right back.

"They can tell you about it later Mike, when's Kitty coming back?" Jody interrupted.

"That's the thing guys she's not coming back, she's living in America with her sister now" I finished, everyone (apart from Electra and Sapph) looked hurt. Esme walked out of the room, seemingly sad about something.

"But she didn't even say goodbye" Floss

"Maybe she would've at the party, but perhaps the whole thing with Jamie made her think otherwise" I said as everyone fell silent.

Marie pulled herself out of Rick's grasp and walked out in the same direction as Esme. I wonder why they did that?

MARIE'S POV

When I found Esme, she was sitting at the dining table with her head in her hands, and her shoulders shaking. She was crying. I walked over to her and rubbed her back, she turned around and embraced me in a hug. The others walked inside and looked at us confused, but I just buried my face into her the crook of her neck.

When she stopped crying, I grabbed hand and lead her to my room. She just hugged me again and started quietly sobbing again. I started talking to her.

"Has it stopped?" I whispered, she shook her head against my shoulder.

"No, mother said one day Kitty wouldn't protect me and then it would be done, every time she tried, Kitty would come and take the punishment for me. She said one day I would repay her but now, now she's gone and I can never live with the guilt I have about letting her get hurt" She sobbed more "Mother says I have to act all posh and stuff to make people think nothing's wrong, but what if Kitty believes it and doesn't help me it mother tries to do it again?"

"Shh, that's how I feel about her, Rick protects me here, but one day he'll be gone and I'll be on my own, and the way I treated her a while ago, she wont protect me, so I have to do it by myself" I said, tearing up as well. "Let's go to the garden, that way we can talk with out anybody overhearing us" I said and she nodded and took my hand. We came up to the kitchen when I heard voices.

"Johnny's fallen in love with a posh princess"

"She says 'chow' instead of 'goodbye'"

"I already hate her"

"How can she say that and not get beaten up?"

"She's just a snob who doesn't know what suffering is"

Esme looked shocked and upset, we walked into the kitchen, everybody turned silent. Esme walked out the door with her head down, but tears still spilling from her eyes. Everyone saw the tears.

"Why did you have to say that for?!" I exclaimed

"What? You know it's true Marie" Electra said

"No Electra, I don't think it's true. Maybe it's because she's my cousin? Or maybe it's because she gets beaten by her mother regularly? OR MAYBE SHE'S LIVING IN FEAR FOR HER MOTHER TO FINISH THE JOB BECAUSE SHE'S COME CLOSE ALREADY? So before you insult someone like that, maybe you should try living in fear for 16 years" I said threating, getting louder by the second, everyone looked shocked and slightly scared.

"Esme where are you?" I asked loudly

"h-here" A weak voice said. I finally found her sobbing. I brought her into a hug and just let her cry.

KITTY'S POV

I've finally finished my album, it's been easier since my record company have been situated near where me and Olivia live, so we've done loads of songs and I'm so proud of it.

I go on tour promoting my album next month, and Olivia is coming with me, she's exited to see the world and I'm going to be with her every step of the way.

We're going to a party tonight and loads of people are coming, I'm so exited to see what it's going to be like. Olivia is sometimes a SUPER girly girl so were going to get our hair/makeup/nails done at 12 and we probably wont leave until 6.

Currently were shopping looking for dresses, heels, jewellery etc.. it was fun, but Olivia kept dragging me to anywhere that caught her eye. Loads of people know who I am here, and I had to sign about 40 autographs and at lease 60 pictures, I'm thinking about getting a wig and one of those mask things that look real, just so people leave me alone. Don't get me wrong, I love my fans but I need to be alone. Plus I'm vlogging for my YouTube channel. I have to make a video on me and Jamie breaking up, joy.

We got WAY to many clothes and stuff, we could barely get all of the stuff in my car. We went home for a bit to put our bags away and choose an outfit so when we get back from the beauty parlour, we can just change and go.

I picked out this and Olivia picked out this. We headed to the beauty parlour and they set to work on us. My nails were looking amazing and they looked like this. We paid them and headed back home, careful not to ruin our nails, hair or make up.

1 HOUR LATER

When we got to the venue, there were LOADS of people there, and a massive cheer erupted when me and Olivia walked in. I laughed and we walked to the bar where 2 shots were there, in this part of town, you could have a maximum 3 alcoholic drinks before you had to drink something non alcoholic for the rest of the night If you were 16 or over, Olivia was 15 so she could have 1, but something small. (I don't know if that's real, probably not, but don't do it), plus I was pregnant, so I would only have the shot then something else for the rest of the night.

Me and Olivia had a shot of red liquid, and we grabbed it, whilst she shouted a toast.

"To Kitty and her amazing new album, I hope for her to have the best carer ever and I'll be there every step of the way, to kitty!" She shouted the last part and everybody drank it.

After a while, me and Olivia were talking when a cute, tall dark haired boy came up to me he looked like this. Olivia nudged me and winked, walking away.

"Hi I'm Anthony" The boy said, holding his hand out

"Hey I'm Kitty" I shock his hand

"So you having a good time?" He asked me, I smiled a little

"Yeah, it's fun, but I'd rather be at home though" I said, he nodded and agreed with me

"Why?" He asked

"Well, some things I haven't told people and it might get hurt" He nodded, seemingly knowing what I was talking about

"You're pregnant?" He asked casually

"How did you know" I asked, confused and shocked

"I can see it in you're eyes" I giggled slightly, he smiled

"So are you having a good time?" I asked

"Yeah, but I'm more of a stay at home boy myself" He casually said

We talked for about 1 hour before a very tired Olivia came up to me, complaining of foot pain.

"Go open the car then Tinker bell" I said, handing her the car keys and she nodded, walking out

"Got to go, sister duties" I said, he nodded

"Can I have you're number, then so we can talk more" He asked, I smiled and nodded and wrote my number on a piece of paper and gave it to him.

"Thanks" He smiled

"See you round" I smiled at him before leaving the party, and with him smiling like a idiot.

THE NEXT DAY

KITTY'S POV

When I woke up, so today, my head started to hurt, and I felt a flush appear in my body, so I ran to the bathroom and threw up. I thought morning sickness stopped ages ago. Today, I have two videos to make and edit, and then I might play with the fur balls for a while. Olivia has been updating her online story for a few weeks and she had LOADS of readers and when she's done, she's going to publish it.

She is getting paid ALOT to make outfits on a website and people over the world go to the shops to buy the items to make the outfits. I'm going to write to Elm tree/Ashton house today, explaining a few things to them, so hopefully they don't hate me. I had a shower after I finished throwing up and just threw on this.

I sat down in front of the camera in my room with a load of paper notes on my lap. Moonlight was sitting beside me so I made a card just for her. I clicked the record button on the camera and sat down on the white fluffy pillow on the floor. I smiled and started lifting up the notes.

"Hi kittens

It's Kitty here

and I have to tell you all something

it's really important

a few months ago

I found out that my boyfriend Jamie

had been cheating on me

He had been for the last 6 months.

So I moved here, America

I live with my half sister, Olivia

So obviously me and Jamie are no longer together.

but why did he do this to me?

What did she have that I didn't?

now I don't want any mean comments

saying that I'm doing this for attention

or that I'm doing the oh woe is me thing

I just want to tell you this

I want to say that I'm happy now

I have Olivia,

All my friends,

All my family,

All my fans.

And all of my kittens!"

I held up Moonlight to the camera so she was next to me

"She's beautiful isn't she?

Her name's moonlight"

I kissed her little nose and put her down

"So I'll have 2 videos for you today

the other one will be just like this

with the little paper notes

so until then, bye bye Kittens!"

I stopped recording myself and made another stack of paper notes and sat down in the same spot as I once was I let down my hair into it's natural waves. I started recording myself again.

"Hey Kittens!

2 videos today!

Aren't you lucky?

So on to my announcement

as many of you know,

I was kidnapped, raped multiple times, starved and beaten for a month."

I let a tear fall but Moonlight climbed onto my top and licked it away, I smiled softly and hugged her softly

"And now

now I'm pregnant.

I'm not sure if it's Jamie's

or my kidnappers'

I'm keeping the baby

And now I'm two months along"

I stood up to show my baby bump, and turned sideways for a better view

"So that's it

bye bye Kitten's I'll have a new video in a few days

I love you all"

I turned off the camera and started making my way to the living room computer, to edit some things.

I turned the videos black and white and put a background music on.

I smiled softly and posted them both on YouTube, I started making breakfast for me and the baby, with Moonlight still firmly attached to my jumper.

After a few minutes, I made a fruit salad and orange juice. I started eating and received a text on my phone. It was from Anthony.

"Hi Kitty

Just to ask, do you want to grab some coffee and some lunch in a few hours, just to get to know each other better, txt me soon!

Anthony."

I smiled softly and replied

"Hey Anthony

How about you meet me at my place, I don't want to bother you with paparazzi all over me. I live in 67 James Clifford Drive (A/N don't think it's a real place), hope so see you soon, say about 1?

Kitty :)"

He texted me back about 5 minutes later.

"I'd love to i'll bring lunch and you make the drinks? I'll see you at 1!

Anthony :D"

I smiled and played with Moonlight, Daisy, Lucas and Alexis until Anthony came over. He came over at 10:13 holding a bag of food and smiling. The animals leapt at his ankles and he petted them.

He brought over take-out Chinese food, chicken curry, prawn crackers, chicken skewers, rice and fortune cookies.

They were talking and eating for about 2 hours until Olivia literally fell though the door, and dragged herself to her computer, her face falling against the keyboard.

"Whoa, tired?" Kitty said

"Need. green. tea" She muttered

Kitty smiled and went into the kitchen to get her, her drink. I walked into the kitchen with Anthony following me.

"Bit demanding?" He asked

"That's just Olivia being Olivia" I smiled and started up the kettle, taking out a dark green package and putting it into a mug.

THE NEXT DAY

MARIE'S POV

Esme had to go home after our little 'conversation'. I wasn't happy about it, and neither was she , but she promised me she would come over tomorrow.

I woke up to the sound of rustling in the next room, Lily and Carmen's room. I quickly threw this on and went to see where the noise was coming from. Carmen was walking out of her and Lily's room, bags in hand.

"What are you doing?" I questioned, scaring her

"Y-you talked?" She questioned, I rolled my eyes and nodded. Rick told me that Kitty got stronger when she had a family issue, and so did I, it just proves how much like my sister I am.

"Yes, now where are you going? asked again, she sighed.

"After Esme left, I went after her, she started talking to me and one thing lead to another, and she asked me to go to Rio with her" She said, my eyes widened.

"Hey, what if I went with you, she is my cousin after all" I said, she nodded and started walking down the stairs, I followed. We walked to Esme's house and Carmen squealed at how big it was. I knocked on the door and Esme answered a few seconds later. She looked tired and in pain, but Carmen didn't seem to notice.

"Hey you okay?" I questioned quietly, she nodded. We talked for a few minutes before a booming voice came down the stairs. It sent shivers down my spine. It was Esme's mum, mine and Kitty's aunt Melanie.

"Esme, who is that? this time of day? You could've at least waited a few more hours" She walked into the room we were in and stopped talking.

"Esme? Who is the pink girl?" She asked, I rolled my eyes, she's still on the booze. I answered for her since Esme looked so scared.

"This is Carmen, she lives in the same care home as me" I said

"Marie? Is that you?" She asked, stumbling closer to me

"Aunt Melanie" I said coldly

"Where's the Cat?" She asked

"If you mean Kitty, she's in America. Making the most of her life. Something you know nothing about" I snapped, she looked angry and stepped closer towards me, getting closer to my face. I gently grabbed Esme's wrist and guided her over to Carmen, who looked confused.

"How dare you say that girl, you're just like that pathetic excuse for a girl Cat, or Kitty, give her this from me" She said darkly, I stood my ground.

"Or what? What do you want from us?" I challenged

"This" She said, slapping me hard across the face, I fell to the ground she kicked me in the ribs multiple times with her hard, silver stilettos. She leaned over me and I kicked her in the face, making her fall to the ground in pain.

I grabbed Esme's hand and we ran out the door, she looked so guilty. I smiled reassuringly and wiped the blood off my lip. Damn that woman had sharp nails.

"Come on" I said, pulling them back to Elm Tree/Ashton house. Everyone was gathered in the kitchen, looking worried. Electra was being arrogant and leaning back in her chair, scoffing about everything being said.

"MARIE OLIVIA BRIGHT AND CARMEN LOUISE HOWEL! Where have you two been?" Gina screamed at us, we held our heads down, so Gina wouldn't see the blood on my face. We held a trembling Esme behind out backs, she was frightened. She had a small amount of the 'issue' me and Kitty had. She got it from out mom.

"Carmen was going o-over Esme's house, a-and we saw her mum and she's mine and Kitty's aunt, and she started hitting and kicking me, t-then I kicked her back, and then I got them out of there. I man I can take the punishment, b-but they cant. And she did this Gina" I stuttered and looked up, Gina's eyes widened as she screamed for Mike.

"What's wrong Gina?" He asked, she pointed to Marie, his eyes widened.

KITTY'S POV

Today's the day. Me and Olivia are going on tour. I have to promote my album on a few shows, but I'm not looking fore ward to it, I just want to be at home with my sister, with ice cream, watching some sappy film.

Olivia wants Anthony to come, I have no problem with it, he's funny, sweet, love's animals, cute and a great guy. Wait. I can't be falling for him. I just cant!

Anyway, were packing up our things from the house and are starting to put them in my car. It's like a robot, so I can flip the bottom of the boot up and it give's me another set of seats. The only problem is that were going to have to pile all the bags and stuff in the back, with either Anthony or Olivia.

We have to leave Moonlight, Alexis, Daisy and Lucas with Olivia's friend Henry. I've met him once or twice, he's a nice guy. I have to back twice as much, for stage clothes and regular clothes. We've got a flight tomorrow, at 4 freaking am! So were packing up today and just going to leave EARLY tomorrow morning.

I've packed all this plus, my righting book, my pencil case, phone, headphones etc.. I was wearing  aqua_mountain/se... and Olivia was wearing  peach_water/set?... We were going for lunch with Anthony, he and Olivia had become great friends, like him and I. We were getting some burito's and nachos , it was what the baby wanted, and what the baby wants, it gets.

Speaking of, we went for the first scan a few days ago, everythings fine, the baby is just in a awkward go back to see him in about 5 weeks.

I've started the car and just waiting for Olivia to take her massive bags into the car. We've pulled the boot up so the backseat is there. Alexis and Lucas are with me and they love the new car. We soon got bored and i started vlogging for my channel.

"Hey Kittens! Were waiting for my sister here, but i'm not alone, i got my babies here" I smiled and pointed the camera towards the dogs "And here's my sister carrying way too many bags for this trip" I said and pointed the camera towards my sister.

"So were going on tour tommorow morning so that's why we have the bags, and now were going to Lunch with our friend Anthony" I involiterily smiled at the thought of him, but quickly stopped as Olivia got into the car "Come on 'Livia we've got burito's to eat" I smiled and pulled my sunglasses out of the little space in my car when Olivia grabbed the camera and i started the car whilst she filmed me. The dogs made their way to snuggle with the bags once we started driving faster.

Olivia stopped filming and turned on the radio. P!ink's 'True love' came on and we started singing along, she grabbed the camera and started filming us again. We were in the contryside so we could play music as loud as we wanted. I loved this, just smiling and laughing with my sister, i just wish i had this with Marie, hang on, does Olivia know about Marie? She stopped recording a few seconds later, so i turned the radio down and started talking, pulling my sun glasses on my fore head.

"Hey can i tell you something?" I asked

"Shoot" She replied

"Well now were as close as sisters can be, i need to tell you that y-you're not my only sister" I said, getting quieter and quieter

"What?" She asked, wide eyed

"I am so sorry i didn't tell you sooner, i just wanted to have the bond that sisters have before i brang her into it, like she dosen't like people touching her, or loud noises. And i feel like she dosent want me as her sister, just look at how she treated me the last time she saw me." I said, getting sadder and sadder

"How did she treat you?" She asked after a few moments of silence

"Horribly, like she didn't want to see me, like i wasnt her sister, and after dad did to us when we were younger"

"What?" She asked, i sighed and continued driving, until i saw a small coffee shop. We got out and i took the dogs and we went in. After we ordered, i sat down at the table where Olivia was and i started talking, once our food and drinks came.

"He killed our mother when i was 7, she was 4. She still remembers it. He used to rape me, hit both of us, burn us, and i managed to take the punishment for her sometimes. Then he took off, and she was taken away and they didnt know i was there. I was trapped in a small cupbord for 3 weeks, until the neighbors herd me crying one night, then i was taken to Burnywood. Then Elm Tree happened and he came back. Of corse i was scared, but i ran up the stairs, him following me, and i managed to get on the roof. He was there, everyone else was outside watching. I walked backwards, not noticing the kink in the roof, and i fell. Days later, i was at a party, and she was there, she made me think she was dead, Daddy said that she was with mom, then i saw her at the party. Then her care home burned down and she came to mine, then i went into my shell again. We got it from my mother, not liking loud noises or touching us. Then i was taken away for 2 months.

Months later, i was healed, i was in the X factor at the time. But the scars were still there, i was at elm tree for a little break, then i found out what he did. H-He killed himself in his prison cell, and i left a few days after. Then all of this happened and i havent heared from her since" I finished, when i looked up, Olivia had tears in her eyes. She came over and hugged me tightly, i hugged her back and closed my eyes.

10 MINUTES AFTER

KITTY'S POV

I cant believe she forgave me! Now it's time to ask Anthony if he want's to go with us. Olivia wanted some inspiration so we had to take the 2 hour route, so now we have 1 whole hour to go before asking him.

I smiled slightly, whilst continuing to drive, thinking of him again. Wait, what? No, this can't be happening, it cant.

I can't be in love with Anthony Pierce.

I shock my head slightly and drove quicker. Olivia noticed, and she turned to face me, confusion in her emerald orbs.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"What do you mean?" I asked, pretending to be confused

"You know what I mean Kitts, what's up?" She asked, I sighed, she can see right through me

"It's about Anthony" I said quietly

"What about him?" She asked

"I-I think I love him" I stuttered, Marie smiled widely

"Well it's about damn time!" She exclaimed

"What?" I asked, genuinely confused

"It's so obvious Kitts" She laughed, I blushed a little

"Hey, he looks at you the same way you do him" She said softly

"But what about Jamie?" I said

"What about him?"

"I'm not suppost to feel this way that quickly about someone" I whispered

"Dude! It's been 3 months" She exclaimed

"I know but-" I started

"But nothing! I'll force him to come with us. Then I'll give you some 'alone time'" She winked, I rolled my eyes and hit her in the arm playfully. She smiled and turned on the radio, I drove faster, still smiling. She's the best sister ever.

MARIE'S POV

Mike stared in shock at me face, and at me grasping my ribs. Him and Gina nodded at each other and Gina came closer to me, gently moving my shirt up and gasped at what she saw.

Mike stormed into his office and Gina turned to a shaking Esme, comforting her to an extent.

"What usually made her calm down?" Gina asked me when she realized she couldn't help her

"Kitty" I started, I then got wide eyed and ran to the kitchen, shouting for Rick

"What?" He asked startled, when I got into the kitchen

"Give me you're phone. I need to call Kitty" I said, he gave it to me and Electra snorted

"Oh get over it looser, you're precious sister isn't coming back for you" She said, I turned to her and got into her face

"One more word out of you and you'll regret it" I warned, she laughed and pushed me. I looked down. My head snapped up and I grabbed her wrist before she could bring it back, I twisted it so it connected with her back. She let out a pained yelp and I whispered in her ear.

"Do you want me to hurt you even more?" I whispered, she didn't answer, so I twisted it back even further. She seemed to be in a lot of pain, her face was scrunched up and her eyes were shut tight.

"No" She whispered desperately, shaking her head

"Good" I said and released her. Pushing her back into her chair. Everyone looked at me shocked, I just walked out of the room.

I ran and gave the phone to Esme, I had already dialled it, so she had to talk.

"Hello" A soft, sounding like she was smiling, voice said.

"Kitty" Esme said, all I could hear was silence.

KITTY'S POV

Me and Olivia had just got out of the car. Lucas and Alexis were with us, on their leads. We had pulled up the roof so nobody could wire it and steal the car.

We walked over to the place we were set to meet Anthony at. He was waiting at a table for us, we smiled and walked over to him.

"Miss us?" Olivia questioned, I smiled

"Hey guy's" He said and gave us hugs, he lingered a bit longer with me. Not that I minded of course.

"So we gunna eat or what?" I asked, they chuckled and nodded, 'Livia signalled for a waiter.

A short woman came over to us, looking up from her note pad to talk to us. Her eyes stopped on me and her eyes widened, I smiled and chuckled a bit.

"You-you're Kitty from the X factor and famous you tuber" She said, amazed, I nodded and smiled a bit.

"Hey Kitten" I said, she smiled, but it wasn't just a smile, she looked like she could freaking die happy now.

"H-hi, could I h-have a autograph?" She asked shyly, I nodded and pulled out a pen and notepad from my bag. This happens so much, I need to be prepared for it. I signed it and gave it to her.

"There you go" I smiled

"T-thanks"

"Can we order now?" Olivia asked

"Yes, right sorry, bit star struck. What can I get for you?" She asked

"Well have the mountain nachos, 1 BBQ chicken sandwich, 1 Vegan Chicken BQQ sandwich, 1 steak and grilled cheese sandwich, 1 Ice strawberry and mango tea, 1 Green tea, 1 mountain dew, 1 strawberry and cream tart, 1 kiwi and orange fold over and a banana split" Olivia said, we both looked at her strangely, she already knew out favourites.

"What?" She asked, like nothing was wrong

"Nothing" I said, she shrugged and read a magazine.

About 10 minutes later our food arrived. There was a TON of nachos, they weren't kidding when they said it was a mountain. I had the vegan chicken BBQ sandwich. There are so much fat and grease on the other one, and I think this one is more tastier. I also had the mango and strawberry ice tea and the strawberry and cream tart. Strawberries and cream are like my favourite thing EVER.

'Livia had the regular BBQ chicken sandwich, the green tea and the kiwi and orange thing. Leaving Anthony with the steak and grilled cheese sandwich, a mountain dew, and the banana split.

When we finished and started eating the nachos, my phone started ringing, we toasted the nachos we had in our hands and when I finished chewing, I answered.

"Hello?" I said, laughing at Anthony shaking his mountain dew and putting it in his mouth, open. His cheeks went up like a balloon.

"Kitty?" A trembling voice asked, my eyes widened, I dropped my next few nachos back onto the plate. The other two, including the puppies, looked at me. Concerned yet confused.

"Esme?" I asked, shocked, daddy said she didn't want anything to do with me. Lucas whimpered, jumping up on my shin, I petted his head and tried to listen to what she was saying.

"Kitty, mom did it again, I was mugged outside a shop, then two girls helped me, they walked me to you're old care home, then Marie was there, and we started talking. Then o-other kids were mean to me. Then t-the next D-day I had Carmen and Marie over. Mom turned-turned up drunk, she started hitting Marie, then it reminded me of all of THOSE times" She was crying

"Esme listen, In a few weeks, I'm coming back. Only for a day or two, but I'm coming back. Stay with Marie, she'll keep you safe, for now anyway. Then I can get the paperwork for you to permanently be with her. I can get you away from her, just give me some time okay?" I asked, the others looked at me EXTREMELY confused now, but I just ignored them.

"O-okay" She stuttered

"Listen have to go, but I'll see you soon okay?" I said

"Yeah"

"Bye Esme"

"Bye Kitty, be here soon" She said and hung up

I sighed loudly and put my head in my hands. Olivia shook my shoulder and I looked up at her. Anthony looked at me confused and concerned.

"What's wrong? And who's Esme?" She asked

"She's you're cousin" I said

"WHAT?"

"She told me to keep her a secret when we were younger. She said to only let family know who she was, like since I only met you a while ago, our mother never mentioned you. And everything that happened in my life, I simply forgot, that's what she told me to do when I was taken away to go to Burnywood" I said sadly

"Jesus Kitty" Anthony whispered

"I understand, you should have told me though" She said, trying to be upset, but she couldn't hide the excitement in her eyes about having more distant family.

"I know, I'm sorry" She shock her head and patted my arm. I put the dogs on my lap.

"What do you mean 'you're coming back'?" Anthony asked after a moment of silence.

"I have to promote my album that's coming out soon and doing a few performances, so I have to go around the whole world to do it. And I'll be away for a month or so. Olivia's coming with me. My family is British, so I was planning on visiting my family and friends for a bit, and me and Olivia wanted to know if you wanted to come with us" I finished, and he smiled brightly

"I'd love to!" He said enthusiastically, we both smiled, Olivia a bit shocked still since she found out ALOT in the past few minutes.

"You have to pack ALOT, and were taking my car, we leave at midnight" I explained, he nodded and we did a nacho cheers again and finished the food.

THAT NIGHT 11PM

Me and Olivia just showered and I put this on. I also had my black and white back pack with my phone, laptop, pens and writing pads for song writing, and music writing. I've written many songs for my album, plus some covers. Olivia walked out in this. Now the time has come.

"Bye bye babies, we'll miss you" I said, crouching down to the small animals, hugging them individually. Olivia did the same. Time to go.

HE NEXT DAY, 10 AM

KITTY'S POV

When i woke up the next morning in the hotel room, my legs were across Anthony's lap. We were sitting on a couch/hammok type of thing. 'Livia was laying on the floor, passed out.

My glasses were on my nose, and note pad on my lap, Anthony's arms wrapped around my waist. I smiled, but realsized my head was in the crook of his head, we were in England now, so before my first radio show and two preformanes tonight, i would take them to one of my favourite places to shop. I found it when i was in the 'special' home for a few months.

I carefully got out of anthony's protective grasp, and walked to the door, after putting on some trainers, and went downstairs. I must have put a crop top on last night becausei had one on now, so i'm just in a pair of leggings and a crop top, plus my trainers.

When i got downstairs, nobody was at the gym, so i walked over to it and started working out.

30 MINUTES OF NON STOP WORKING OUT LATER

I ran upstairs, back to the room, the paparazzi had saw me, and I've learned to get away from them quickly. Once i saw the pair were still asleep, i walked over to the phone to order room servive. I ordered a swtrawberry crepe and a mango smoothie for me and i ordered a ham and chese omelete and a green tea for olivia and a fried breakfast and a coffee for Anthony.

I had a shower and put this on ( cgi/set?id=12208...). When i finished braiding my hair, the door knocked. I answered it.

"Hi miss, here is you're room service" A middle aged man wheeled our breakfast.

"Thank you" I said, he nodded and walked out.

I grabbed my guitar which i packed up and put in the car ages before this trip, and strummed a few notes before playing this ( watch?v=9EXNELJhy...) i usually played this once or twice a week, to keep my sanity in a way. Mom used to play this for me, and i learned it just for her.

ANTHONY'S POV (For the first time!)

When i woke up, i smelled feshly cooked food. But i could hear a song. I knew immediatley that it was Kitty, since Olivia was passed out on the floor. I loved hearing Kitty sing, she did covers on her YouTube channel, and each one was equally as beautiful as another.

When i saw one with a boy looking at her lovingly, my blood boiled. i didn't know why, but it did. I care for her alot. She's cute, funny, charming, hot, an amazing singer, cares for others, loves animals, beautiful, she's just perfect in every way, hell, i might even love her. Wait, did i really just think that, she's all those things, and I'm just me. A simple boy from LA who moved here to live a fun life. I make a bit of money from artwork that i send to my dad and he sells, and gives me the money. It's not much, but i survive.

How could a girl like Kitty, fall for a boy like me?

But, coming back from my own mind, i shok Olivia awake and pressed a finger to my lips, and she listened, and smiled a little. But her stomach growled, allerting Kitty of our presence. I face palmed myself, and she walked into the room, smiling at us. We awkwardly smiled back.

Olivia started clapping, making me look at her wierdly, and Kitty blush a little.

"Come un and get you're buts out of bed, we've got breakfast to eat and shopping to do" Kitty said, Olivia squeeled and hugged her, i groaned.

Once i saw my food, i became happier, this girl knew what i liked.

3 HOURS LATER

Kitty and Olivia had dragged me to literally EVERY shop they could find. We've been atacked by Kitty's fans quite alot, but whatever, she earned her popularity. She also vlogged alot, especially when Olivia filmed her in the car. Kitty had to do a radio speach, and song. Then a talkshow, and another preformance.

She picked this out for her showings tonight (  black_sparkle/se...), well Olivia did and Kitty was made to wear it. She looked pained, sad and angry when Olivia paicked three rings from her little metal case. When Kitty thought she was alone in the room, she ripped one of the rings from her finger off, and threw it against the wall. I came closer to her and found out she was shaking.

"Hey what's wrong?" I whispered in her ear, hugging her waist

"Nothing" She sighed and got out of my grip, got her purse and walked out of the room. What was going on?

We drove to the radio studio in silence, she seemed to be upset about something. But nobody brought it up.

Me and Olivia were made to wait outside whilst Kitty was talking to the people inside, she hugged olivia and kissed my cheek before she went in. They were joking around and Kitty was giving them information on her album. But they stopped when she had to preform.

"And this is my cover of 'I knew you were trouble' by taylor swift, i hope you like it" she smiled and started playing the song (  watch?v=V_xf5Icqx...)

Everybody clapped, I was reeling from shock, what cant this girl do? When Kitty came out of the little booth, Olivia squealed and jumped on her, hugging her tightly. Kitty just laughed and hugged her back.

She walked over to me and hugged me, I smiled and hugged back, kissing her forehead. Olivia grabbed our wrists and pulled us out the door. When Kitty got in, I saw her 4 scars on her wrist, she told me how she got them, and she said she was going to get the one in the middle of her wrist tattooed, something she wants on her body. Were going to get it done we get back from this little tour.

She drove to the next venue, which was 2 hours away, so we got take out Chinese food.

After eating, she drove to a talk show place. She would do one song of the audience's choice, and a 10 minute talk.

KITTY'S POV

Well here I am, the last place of the night. Here we go, hopefully I don't mess up, too bad. I have something extremely important to say, and to hide. Hopefully i can do both.

"So ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the X factor winner, KITTY" A man exclaimed, I walked out and smiled, he smiled once he saw me. I walked over and hugged him and sat down.

"Everybody! It's Kitty" He exclaimed happily, everyone laughed "How have you been doll?"

"Good, good" I smiled

"So I here you live in the USA now, why is that?" He asked

"Well, I wanted a change, and one of my sisters lives there, so I thought 'Why the hell not, let's pack up to the USA" I laughed

"And the music thing, was that a factor?"

"Yeah, my recording studio is really close, and they give me help with all the things I need with, so it's a win in really" I finished

"Now, there's one thing that everyone has been asking, since I told them that you were coming. I think someone saw one of you're YouTube videos. The one where you said you were pregnant. Is that true?" He asked, why would I lie about that?

"Yes it is John, I'm about 3 months along. But there's one thing I didn't include in that video" I intrigued them

"And what is that?" He asked

"It's twins!"

2 DAYS LATER

KITTY'S POV

After my announcement, everybody, including my YouTube Kittens, went wild. They were congratulating me, and hugging me, wishing me luck. I also found another outfit buried under my things in my bag. It was the one I wore to the finals rehearsals in the X factor. We've decided, since we have a day to do what we want, that we would do a nature thing.

Like, swimming in lakes, jumping off a little rope thing into a load of water (like the thing the fat guy in grown ups did, before squishing the bird) and just spending time with each other.

We woke up around about 10ish and I got dressed first, into this. Olivia, into this, and Anthony, into this. We got our stuff and checked out of the place we were staying at. We put our stuff into the car, and got in. Olivia pulled the camera out, and turned the radio on. We all laughed and I started to drive. When I got a nice speed going, Olivia started recording, and I, speaking.

"hey Kittens, It's me here, and I'm with my sister Olivia and our friend Anthony" She turned the camera to Anthony and he waved "And where are we? we're in the down town part of Faeth, and is beautiful! So today were just going to vlog a bit because were going on a outdoor adventure! Now get the camera outta my face, I'm trying to drive" I said jokingly, Olivia grinned and stopped recording.

We talked for about 10 more minutes, before I pulled into a little patch of dirt, which had a freaking waterfall underneath it. There was also a pool of clean water underneath it, it looked amazing. There was a rope swing attached to a higher tree, leading straight to the water.

"Go on then big guy, you first" I said to Anthony

"What? Why me?" He asked

"Because you're the man, and I have to shoot a paper notes video, and Olivia never goes first" I said, he huffed and kicked his shoes and socks off. I smiled and got my back pack out. Olivia started taking off her make up, but put a BB cream? on. I got my pencil case out and took out one of my black marker pens, I also got my camera out and started to write on some paper notes. One I finished, and the two were still delaying jumping on, I started to record. This would be a private video, and I would send it to the guys back home.

"Hey guys! :)

This has been a very hard decision,

but I'm not coming back.

I cant visit you for a long while.

Mike, I'm sure you know what's going on with Esme ,

So I got my lawyer so fix up all the papers for her,

to finally get away from our aunt, and live with you guys,

and Marie.

Marie, I know you're getting stronger,

and words can't describe how proud I am of you for that :)

But, I need to tell you something,

I'm sure you lot have seen my YT videos, and me saying how this girl called Olivia,

how Olivia is my sister.

She's mine and Marie's half sister.

I'll send you all the details in future times.

It's not that I don't want to come back,

or that I'm trying to get away from you.

I need to find out who I am.

If ever you need me,

I'm always here,

just not face to face.

I'll be a Skype call away,

or a phone call away.

Maybe if I come closer to you're town,

I'll visit you,

Or a stage performance,

You can see me, or me to you back stage.

I'm going to miss you like crazy,

and Marie,

keep getting stronger,

and you can see you're niece and nephew any time when there born.

I love you,

goodbye.

Kitty Juliet Bright."

I finished the video and took out my headphones, and started listening to music, while editing. Olivia and Anthony were arguing who was going to go in first. Olivia was in her bikini, and Anthony had his shirt off. Damn.

Wait, stop it Kitty! He'll never fall for you, ever. No matter how much you love him. With that thought, I edited the video and privately posted it. Next, I got the documents on my laptop, and cloned them. I made a email, and pasted them onto it, like Olivia's birth certificates, and the link to the video. I simply typed 'Goodbye, I love you all. Kitty X' and sent it to them.

When I took my headphones out, Anthony jumped into the water, 'Livia screamed, in laughter and Anthony came to the surface.

"You're next!" He shouted, pointing to me. I laughed, and Olivia ran around the car, trying to hide. I took off my shoes and left them on the edge, where my lap top was, headphones, marker pen, pencil case, jewellery and paper notes placed neatly on top of it.

I stepped backwards a few steps, then ran off the edge, screaming as I did so.

I plunged into the water, earning a huge splash and a cheer from Anthony. When I came to the surface, Anthony took me in his arms, I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist, something that we did to confuse Olivia mostly. But most of the time, I manuvered myself around his body and managed to get him on the floor, something he never did figure out how I managed to do.

When I tried to do it again, he placed a hand on my shoulder, stopping me from going any further, I went closer to him, our faces inches apart. He smirked and closed the gap. I gasped, but soon kissed back, something he found great comfort in, seeing how his body relaxed. Sparks flew between us, something I never did feel with Jamie. Nothing could happen to bother us at this time, except my extremely bad timed sister, doing that wired wolf whistle.

We pulled pack, and looked at my sister on top of the ledge, she dropped a pink towel to a large rock, I removed my legs from Anthony's waist, and looked at her, cheering and laughing, she must have saw us. Great.

"You two are so cute together!" She shouted, and walked back a few paces. I looked at Anthony, he looked at me.

"Be mine" He whispered, I smiled.

"Of corse" I whispered, he smiled back and kissed me again, I played with his dark brown hair, we stopped, again because of Olivia. This time she jumped into the water, covering us in water, even more than before. I got out of Anthony's, now, My boyfriends arms, and splashed her. she gasped, and soon we were having a water fight.

When we stopped, and somehow managed to get back up to the car, I packed up my things, and we all took some clothes out of our bags and a towel each, Olivia had her pink one she dropped on the rock. She told me that she recorded the whole, me and Anthony scene, how nice for the viewers to see.

I picked out this, Olivia, this, and Anthony, this. My clothes are starting to get tighter and tighter, guess it's my babies trying to tell me to get maternity clothes. After we all changed, we headed back on the road to find some dinner.

After about 20 minutes of driving, and Anthony 'casually' holding my hand now and then, we came across a wooden bridge, the car wouldn't go through, so we would have to walk. It got really dark out here, really fast. It was foggy so we couldn't see where we could exit from behind. So we didn't have a choice but to walk. There was a river underneath it, and loads of rocks.

"Okay guy's I'm going first" I said, a bit shakily, it was really creepy, but funnily enough, I was really warm at the same time, odd. The others looked doubtful, but they learned not to mess with me when I wanted something.

I grabbed the rope and took my first steps on the bridge. It was really old, and it creaked a lot, but I kept walking. When I got to the middle, a slow clap caught my attention. Who it was made me freeze in terror.

"Well well well, look who it is. Did you miss me Kitty?" A deep voice said, emerging out from the woodland area, it was him. He took steps onto the bride. About 40 feet away from me

"You" I shakily said. It was my kidnapper. I tried to walk back, but the wooden step broke from under my foot. Great.

"Kitty come back!" Anthony and Olivia shouted, they knew who he was. How? I didn't know, but no was NOT the time to think about that.

"I can't! It'll break!" I shouted back to them, he was walking toward me, slowly and slowly. I turned my head towards them, only a little, but still kept my eyes on him.

"My my Kitty, feeling scared?" He asked, about 20 feet from me, I kept my eyes on him, not noticing myself hold my bump.

"Don't worry my love, I'll make that all go away" He said and jumped towards me in a intimidating manner, I jumped back, only hearing a sickening snap, then myself falling to the cold hard ground.

My head hit a stone, and I felt my head, slowly and shakily, and found it was covered in blood. I couldn't see what was happening on the bridge, I let my hand fall back to the water. As my world turned to black, all I could hear was the sound of the small waves, and a immensely strong pain in my lower abdomen.

A FEW HOURS LATER

KITTY'S POV

When I woke up, I could see ALOT of white, and a steady beeping coming from my left. As I le my eyes flutter open, I found that I was in a hospital room. A pounding hit my head and I groaned, feeling it with the back of my right hand. A lock of hair caught to my middle finger, and I noticed that it was considerably lighter than before. What the hell happened?

As I felt my bump, all I felt were new stiches, and no bump. I sprang up after that and looked for myself, WHERE ARE MY BABIES? was the last year of my life a dream?

My pulse must have picked up after that because I heard a faster beeping sound and a few doctors rushed in, they looked relieved to se me awake. I looked at them with tears in my eyes. Was I in a coma for 6 months and they cut the babies out? Or was I unconscious for a year and none of that really happened?

"Where are my children?" I whispered

"I am truly sorry miss Bright, but a massive head trauma caused them to pass away" A female doctor said to me, my eyes widened

"What?! NO! They can't be gone" I exclaimed and buried my head in my hands, crying. The same doctor embraced me and hushed me.

"Would you like me to get you're friends?" She asked me softly, after I ran out of tears, after about 20 minutes of non stop crying. I let my head fall back against the fluffy pillows, my right hand on my fore head, trying to relieve myself of the crying headache and the head trauma headache at the same time. I nodded, tears still rolling down my cheeks.

After a few minutes, Anthony and Olivia came in, so that did happen then. Once they saw me, they ran to me and hugged me. I rested my head on Anthony's chest and sighed.

"T-there gone" I whispered

"We know baby, we know" He shushed, and held me in a comforting way. Olivia rested her head on my shoulder and she was on the bed as well, I put my arm on her hip and she held my hand, kissing it tenderly. Anthony climbed onto the bed and I put my head on his chest, he held my other hand.

"What if they find out?" I whispered

"Who?" Olivia asked quietly

"The press, I'm in the spotlight right now, so there bound to find out, and bring up memories, I don't want them to do that" I said quietly, before getting louder, and by the end, I pushed my head deeper into Anthony's chest, sobbing.

"Shh, they won't, I promise" Anthony, stroking my apparently dark blond hair

"How can you promise that? I have to tell everyone now!" I said, my voice still muffled in his chest

"Shh, it's going to be okay, whenever you have to tell somebody, well both be there, won't we 'Liv?" He asked Olivia, I could feel her nod, and wrap a comforting arm around my waist, careful not to damage the stiches. I soon felt my eyelids start to drop, I think it's some medicine kicking in or something, I rested my head on Anthony's chest and fell into a dreamless sleep, I assume the others followed, seeing as though I heard two sets of heavy breathing

AFTER A FEW HOURS

Later, I heard the sound of cars pulling up, many shouts, and cameras clicking. Of corse, the press. How did they even know I was here? Who told them.

I raised my head off my boyfriends chest, and saw the reflections of camera flashes in the windows. Great. I wok the two of them up and pointed to window, they groaned. After a few moments, the talking got louder and louder, and footsteps came into my hearing, as well as some security trying to stop them.

A hand came into the room and closed and locked the door, making sure that nobody could get in. I smiled slightly. I saw a bag of my things at the bottom of the bed, I reached to get them, and I found my back pack with my markers, laptop, phone, chargers and other stuff and I found a small amount of precious, precious food, I haven't ate in ages. Thank the lord.

I'm not attached to any machines any more, so a nurse said I could use electrical's, yay!. I checked my YT and found some nice comments, and well wishes on some of my videos, and some, not so nice ones as well, but every You Tuber has to expect that.

The police is in the middle of finding the man, there taking a DNA sample from the ropes he touched when trying to get to me again. We are getting out of here at 8PM tonight, which means another 12 hours stuck in this hell hole. They said I only had a concussion, a sprained ankle, no idea how that happened, and you know what else happened. I won't do a video on it, I'll announce it on Twitter when I'm ready.

Olivia brought me in a bag of clothes when she came in last night, I was taken into hospital at about 6 PM, then it took longer than expected to get me 'well' again, to examine my injuries as well. After they took out 'them' it took longer than expected to find out what was wrong with me. I came round at 2 AM, The guy's came in at 2:30. I have no idea how long the paparazzi is going to be here for.

Inside the bag was this outfit. It was quite pretty. Were leaving to go to Sweden, then all around the countries around there, then south Africa, then South America, then back home.

8 PM

Were finally leaving, but I'm not looking fore ward to getting out of here though, I hate hospitals. I just want to leave and go home, without beaking apart for the final time.

4 MONTHS LATER

NOBODY'S POV

The tour is finally over, the 3 were heading back home to Olivia and Kitty's house, Anthony would be staying there for a few days, on the request of Olivia. Kitty couldn't talk for a few days, the interviews and performances had taken a toll on her voice box, so she would need to keep silent for a few days.

Anthony was doing everything he could for his girlfriend, ever since he saw her state in the hospital, he's been trying to be the perfect boyfriend. Olivia took notice of it, and every time she did, she would smile sadly. Kitty would always joke about if Olivia wanted her to get Brad Pitt's number. Ever since her and Anthony got together, she felt more alone, she spent more and more tome with her dad and step mom, on Skype of corse, they lived in Greece.

Kitty felt a mix of emotions, she was still extremely sad about the death of her babies. She told Jamie over text and hasn't replied to one of his phone calls or anything like that. She felt bad about her having Anthony and Olivia having nobody, but she would change that. In a few weeks, there was a movie premier, and Kitty would drag Anthony and Olivia along even if it killed her, she wanted some fun after what happened.

Nobody could blame her for that, she was still young, so she could have fun now and again. Besides, christmas was down the road, so she could catch up with the Elm tree/Ashton house kids, speaking of, within 3 weeks of being there, Esme and Marie got adopted. The mother was called Avril and the father was called Ian.

The first time she met them, was on Skype. She was on tour at the time, and the two wanted to talk, so they talked for about 4 hours. Avril was a fashion guru/photographer. She saw one person and knew what brand/style that person would look good in. She said Kitty would look good in Victoria's secret and Miss Selfridge. She laughed a that. Ian was a doctor, so he earned good money, he loved the idea of healing people, like Jesus did. He wasn't religious or anything like that, he just felt like Jesus.

THE NEXT DAY

Anthony woke up with Kitty on his chest, he smiled a little and got out of bed, deciding to make her breakfast in bed, she was very stressed, and needed a break once in a while.

Anthony was dressed in this. He was making pancakes, with strawberries and mango smoothies. Olivia walked in wearing this. She knew Kitty was kind of sick, and just let either Moonlight, Daisy, Alexis or Lucas wake her up.

"Hey" He said, looking up and noticing her standing in the doorway

"Hi" She said, walking further into the kitchen

"Do you love Kitty?" She asked suddenly

"What are you talking about? Of corse I do" He said

"I'm just wondering, because after what happened with her ex, I don't usually trust guys around her, so she doesn't get hurt" She said, stealing a strawberry.

"Well you don't need to worry about that, I'd never hurt her" He said sincerely

"Okay" She said, and started to walk off

"Why did you ask that? You were the one who wanted us together in the first place" He said

"I'm just wondering! That's all! just so you don't hurt her" She exclaimed

"There's got to be more than that! You can see I love her!" He exclaimed back, Kitty had woken up during this, and 4 little animals ere crowding round her

"There's nothing more! I just wanted to know! God! Maybe it's because I love my sister and I don't like seeing her upset" She shouted

"I wouldn't hurt her, and I don't want to see her upset as well, but why? You know I love her, so why ask if you already know the answer?!" He shouted

"Hey what's going on you guys?" Kitty weakly asked, they both turned and looked at her

"Nothing sweat heart, go lay on the couch and we can watch some TV okay?" Olivia softly said, and guided her out of the room, glairing at Anthony on their way out.

LATER THAT DAY

NOBODY'S POV

After the little 'incident' earlier that morning, Olivia had gone out to a meeting, about a company buying one of her outfits. Anthony said he would look after Kitty. They were watching TV, Kitty on his lap. She was wearing this. Kitty was just about to fall asleep, when she thought she would relive that horrible hour again, but with Anthony's strong arms holding her, she was sure that no harm would come to her. The light haired girl buried her face into her boyfriends chest and allowed sleep to take over her.

HAPPENING AT HE SAME TIME

Olivia had just came out of the meeting room, a big smile plastered on her face. A company had just gave her $5,000 for one of her collections. Just then, a woman in a dark red-ish skirt suit, and a man in a grey suit came up to the 15 year old.

"Excuse me, but are you the sister of Kitty Bright?" The woman asked, confused yet curious, Olivia nodded

"Yes I am Why?" Olivia asked

"Can you come with us? I don't want the press to find out about this" The man asked, Olivia nodded and care fully followed them.

"Now, we are Miss Bright's lawyers and have been requested by the latter to find out more about her family history" The woman spoke, the younger girl nodded.

"Go on"

"It seems Miss Bright has a full blooded 4 year old brother"

"WHAT?! But her, our mother died when she was 7, that's a five year gap!" She exclaimed

"Yes, but scientists have found the same genetic information in both Miss Bright, and Master Bright, they cant describe why they have this, but he has the same mother and father as her. So they are full blooded brother and sister. He has been growing up in north England, and has been dying to meet his sister, he has no mother or father, meaning he was adopted at birth. Just like you, and since Miss bright is at age now, she is entitled to look after him. He will be waiting for her at the Campline Leicester at 9 AM on Saturday 12th October" The woman said and gave her a package, Olivia nodded and walked out, shocked. She had ANOTHER half sibling. Kitty, a full blooded sibling. Wow.

Olivia ordered a cab once she got outside, exited to tell Kitty about her brother.

When she got home, she ran and unlocked the door, paying the driver. She saw the cute sight of her half sister sleeping on her boyfriends lap, she was about to stop, but decided to wait until dinner to tell her.

She made carrot and coriander soup, with vegetable curry and chocolate crumble pudding. One of Kitty's favourites. Once it was done, she walked over to the sleeping pair and woke them up.

Kitty groaned and buried her face farther into Anthony's chest, he smiled in his sleep and held her closer to him. Smiling slightly, she got a pillow and started hitting them with it. That woke them up. She smiled evilly and dragged Kitty away, much to Anthony's protests. She sat down the sleepy girl on the Kitchen table chair. She did the same thing to Anthony.

When she put the first bowl of soup in front of Kitty, she immediately perked up and started to eat. Olivia chuckled and gave Anthony his, and started on her own. Half way through the soup, she pulled out the package Kitty's lawyer gave her and handed it to her.

"What's this?" Kitty asked, taking the envelope and opening it.

"Read it" Was all Olivia said, she did so, aloud.

"Leo Daniel Bright, Birthday : 27th January 2009, Parents : Thomas James Bright and Melody Louise Bright" She stopped, realizing something "Siblings : Kitty Juliet Bright, Marie Louise Bright and half sister Olivia Madison-Rose Bright" She stopped again, eyes wide.

"No" She whispered "He can't"

"He is" Olivia said

"What?"

"I got it today, scientists cant explain why he is our brother, but he is, he's got you're genetics, you're father, and our mother" Olivia said, Kitty took out a picture, and looked at it, tears in her eyes.

"He looks like her" She whispered, looking at the picture.

"I have a brother!" She exclaimed happily, Olivia squealed and hugged her. Anthony came over and wrapped his arms around the two girls. Nothing could ruin their moods.

The cats and dogs came running towards them, they laughed and held them close, their own little family.

THE NEXT DAY

Today, they would decorate one of the spare rooms into little Leo's room. He liked Jungle things, like Harry back in the UK, so it wasn't that hard to pick out the decorating ideas.

They all were going to go to the shopping centre today, Kitty had found a wig on a website, so she would wear it, so the paparazzi wouldn't recognise her, or her fans. She loved her fans, but this was personal, something the press didn't need to know about.

When she was in hospital, the reconstructive things they did to her head made her face shape change a little, she didn't look that different, it was hardly noticeable, but still.

She looked like this, unfortunately, since the press were there when Kitty got out of hospital, everyone knew, but if she kept her sunglasses on, nobody would know.

She was wearing this, Olivia, this and Anthony, this. They got into Kitty's car and started to drive. Olivia pulled out the camera and started recording herself.

"Hi Kittens! It's me, Olivia. Don't worry, Kitty's here" She stopped and pointed the camera at her half sister, she was looking at a different direction, so she did the 'rock on' symbol with her fingers.

"Well, were on our way to the shopping centre because someone special is coming next month. We're not going to post this until we've told our families, and if you're watching this, then we already have, so here goes. We have a brother! We only just found out yesterday, and it's so exiting! So were going to go to Kitty's home country of England to get him, don't worry we will vlog, so that's it for now! Bye Bye!" She turned off the camera and Kitty pulled into the car park.

8 HOURS LATER

They ended up buying a car seat, plastic plates, plastic cutlery, clothes, shoes, paint, wood, rope, toys, a desk, a matching chair, a few fake plants, a pencil case, pens, pencils, rulers, rubbers, textbooks, a wardrobe, bedding, pillow cases, a cute little camping thing, a lamp and a laptop.

They spent about $2,000 that day. When they stopped for food, it started raining heavily. They all ran for the car, but it took a long while. When they got there, they all were soaked. They pulled the roof up and she started driving. It was a tight squeeze since Anthony was in the back. They really needed another car.

When Kitty drove them home, it was raining even more. They grabbed all the bags they could carry and ran for it to the door.

Once the trio were inside, 4 animals bombarded them, demanding food and attention. They gave them to them, and started to get showered and changed.

Once Kitty was changed and warm, she remembered she left her phone in the car, something she needed, to get Marie and Esme's Skype number, Ashton houses' number and everyone else's in her family's number, or Facebook profile if they lived far away.

When Kitty opened the door, she gasped at the rain. 'Screw it' She thought 'I'll just make a run for it' she finished thinking and ran. It was only when she saw a siluette that she knew, something was about to change.

"Jamie!" She shouted, once she closed the door, her ex turned around and looked at her, cradling something in his arms, wrapped in a towel.

"Hey, take good care of her, she loves you" He said, once he walked over to her, handing her the little, trembling bundle. It was Lula, the cat she and Jamie saw once they were on their trip.

When she looked up he had already gone, he turned around and gave her one final smile, before walking off in the California darkness. A tear slipped from her eye, but she looked at the cat and smiled, before grabbing her phone from inside the car, before running towards the house, with the little cat securely in her arms.

"Hey" Anthony said "What's that?" He questioned, pointing to the bundle in Kitty's arms

"This is maple" She said, before removing the wet towel and placing the cat in the heated blanket. Immediately, the cat started purring and fell asleep.

1 MONTH LATER

NOBODY'S POV

Lula had settled in nicely. Her and the quartet were getting on almost as well as the trio living in the house. Olivia asked Anthony to move in, he happily accepted. But on one condition, he got to stay in Kitty's room. Speaking of, she had been at the studio more and more recently, she had been trying to take care of everything and make some massive room for Leo in her life. She was going to tell Esme and Marie when they got him back in America, then tell them on Skype.

She didn't want to think she was trying to push Olivia and Anthony away, she loved them most in the whole entire world, but she needed to do this. But what she didn't know, or Anthony that his mother, Jessica, was getting more and more sick each day.

Plus, after Olivia and Anthony's little 'argument', she wanted them to spend more time together, it seemed to be working, seeing as though they were both exited for the next few nights. Halloween was tomorrow, so they would be going to one of Kitty's friends house, he was also a contestant on the X factor, and he was throwing a Halloween party so of corse, to socialize, they'd go.

His name was ben, Ben Carroll. He was tall, thin, dark hair, and charming, that's all Kitty told her. She secretly thought that him and Olivia would be perfect together.

Olivia and Kitty had been stressing over Leo's room for the past few months, Kitty had been singing some of her latest songs, like Smile, the song she wrote when she was stuck 'there'. Hot, a song she wrote for Anthony, well about Anthony. Nobody's home, a song she wrote for Esme, gift of a friend, a song for Elm Tree and My happy ending, a song about her and Jamie.

After Anthony recorded her about 5 times before they both saw and attacked him, they were done. It looked like this. It looked quite good if you asked Kitty.

A FEW DAYS LATER

It was Halloween time! Olivia and Kitty were getting ready for the whole day, then they worked their magic on Anthony. Kitty was wearing this, she had her contacts in, as well as the fangs, and her hair died, only for that night though, it was washable. Olivia looked like this, and Anthony, this.

Kitty drove them all to Ben's house. Even the cats and dogs had little costumes, they looked like this. They all listened to music and looking at the dark view. Olivia vlogged about half the trip. They stopped a few hours later, because it was a 3 hour drive, and looked at the house. Kitty stopped the car and got the dogs' and cats' leads, and gave the cats to Anthony, Olivia was fixing her make up. The vampireess gave her keys to a small man who asked for them, she thought he was the parking tenant.

When they walked to the front door, a teenage boy came out and beamed when he saw Kitty, she smiled smiled brightly and they hugged, Anthon cleared his throat.

"Ben, This is my Boyfriend Anthony, and My sister Olivia" She said, pointing to them, Ben stared at Olivia, and she smiled shyly "And these little ones are Lucas, Alexis, Moonlight, Daisy and Maple" She said, Ben smiled down at them and petted them.

"So miss Winner of the X factor, came on in" He smiled , guide, softly grabbing Olivia's wrist and kissing her hand, she blushed and looked into his dreamy eyes. The couple looked at them and smirked, Kitty cleared her throat, and the two looked away from each other, blushing slightly.

"Well, lets get you guys some drinks" Ben said awkwardly

"Yeah" Anthony said slowly, taking his girlfriends hand, rubbing the soft skin, walking after the boy. Kitty winked at Olivia, who was blushing MADLY, and walked with her boyfriend.

They got wine and lemonade, with some black berries inside the dark liquid, making it look pitch black.

They all talked for a while and before they knew it, It was 1 AM. Kitty had to be up, and out the house by 6 AM tomorrow, meaning that if they didn't leave immediately, she'd only get 1 and a half hours of sleep before catching a 6 hour train, to go meet her lawyers for some custody stuff involving Leo.

When Anthony told her the time, she was staring at a space, a massive smile plastered on her lips. She was looking at her sister and friend, seeing as though they had made 'friends' because they were playing a game of tonsil hockey. Neither of them knew if it was cute, or down right disturbing. When they pulled away, Anthony came over and took Olivia by the wrist and looked at Ben.

"I'm sorry Ben, but we have to go, now" He said, and started to walk with her, what he didn't know is that Ben had slipped her his number, much to her delight.

When they walked out in the cold air, they saw Kitty standing outside her red car, she got another one because Leo was coming soon and they needed the space so she got another one, and there were 5 sleeping fur balls in the two spare seats in the back, there little costumes were off, and a thermal blanket was covering them, it was odd because they were all sleeping together, yet not doing the classic dog/cat thing.

When the two got into the car, Kitty was just about to fall asleep. Anthony chuckled and cradled her in his arms, lifting her out of the car and walking towards the rear door on the left side, behind Olivia. He gently placed her in the back and kissed her head, seeing her asleep. After he closed the door, he headed into the drivers side and got in, closing the door and buckling himself in.

Olivia looked at him weirdly, but he gave her a reassuring smile. He had a few driving lessons when he was younger from his mom and dad, so he was sure he could make it home.

Olivia didn't vlog much, she just gave the outro and closed the camera, when they stopped the car to get fuel, Anthony looked at his girlfriend and smiled at her sleeping form. She looked cute. When he got gas and came back in the car, he saw that Maple had awoken and nudged Kitty's head a bit, and was now acting as a pillow of some sort. He smiled again and took a picture whilst waiting for Olivia to come back from the little shop.

When she did, they drove in comfortable silence until they reached their home. Anthony took Kitty's still sleeping form in his arms and took her into their bedroom, putting her underneath the blankets and on the soft, comfortable mattress. She gave a small moan and snuggled deeper into the warm blankets.

He smiled, got into his Pj's and got next to her, holding her in his arms and hearing Olivia struggling with the 5 pets. The sleeping Kitty bit her long thumb nail and pushed herself into her boyfriends chest. He laughed softly and held her, falling back to sleep.

When Kitty woke up, she was still in her Halloween costume, meaning that she fell asleep in the car, she groaned a few minutes later when her phone alarm started going off. She rolled out of Anthony's grip and turned it off. The tired girl got up and went to get some clothes from her wardrobe, it was then she realized she still had her make up and everything on. Thank got she took out her contacts when she was at the party. She took off her lace heels and dress and walked into the bathroom and took off her make up. But, she had black streaks all over her face, and she suspected to have a LOAD of spots. The girl groaned and stripped off her underwear and stepped into the shower, turning it on a hot setting. She woke up a lot more after that, and brought a load of shampoo on her hair, to try and get the dye out. After she was done and rinsed it out, turning the water red and washing the rest of her body, she took out a towel and wrapped it round herself, and putting her hair up in one as well. She grabbed a face mask from the cup board and put it on her face, she then started to dry and do her hair. After her hair was done, she took off the green mask and washed her face. 'Much better' She thought, and proceeded to do her make up. She put on her outfit and walked out, seeing Anthony who was still asleep. he walked over and kissed his fore head and walked out of their room. She grabbed a fruit salad from the fridge and fed the animals.

When she was done and had some coffee, she grabbed her phone, keys, water bottle and all of that, with Lucas' and Alexis' leads and walked over to her car, setting them inside and driving off, with her dogs.

"I'm coming to get you Baby Bro" She whispered and drove off

1 HOUR LATER

KITTY'S POV

I'm still driving, it gets boring after a while, but sometimes I can go as fast s I want because hardly anybody's up at this time of the morning, cant blame them really. The train station is about half an hour away from me now, at least I'm getting somewhere. I have to fill out some papers for Leo's custody stuff. I think Anthony might vlog a bit, but he's going on a trip to see his mom, dad, his 2 brothers and sister today, and wont be back for a week. But I understand, it's family, when I was in the x factor, I went to Elm tree whenever I could.

But still, it's November now, meaning I get to see Leo in 1 month and 12 days! I can't wait to see him, I can't believe were full blooded though, mom had, you know what, before he was born, unless he was born last, and doesn't grow quickly and the scientists assume that he was born in 09. But that cant be right, I saw the biological swabs in the little pack Olivia got, but it's so hard to believe were the same.

I soon got bored and listened to some music. I love them. So I danced (still driving safely of corse) and sung a bit, just trying to have some fun. It appeared to work, because before I knew it, I was at the train station. I had to catch the 7 am train to Sydney, Montana. I's hot there and here I think so I didn't bring a jacket.

I saw the time, 6:45 AM, crap, I had to get moving. With that thought, I pulled on my sunglasses and the dogs' leads and walked out, with my two little fur balls at my feet, walking obediently. After I got a ticket, a few people recognised me, so I just blew them a kiss and shushed them, each one of them nodded, but looked like they were about to die happy as well. Fans.

When we managed to catch the train, I sat down at a deserted area, the woman said it's where nobody sits, so I could have some privacy. I think she was a fan.

The dogs fell asleep about 10 minutes after we set off, so I decided to edit some videos, it takes a while, so it's a good time waster. It was a haul, of some of the stuff I bought for me on Leo's shopping trip.

I thought it looked quite good, but when I looked at the time, I had 6 hours left. How the hell did time go so slowly. With that thought, I turned off my laptop and fell asleep, well it felt like I blinked, because when I opened my eyes, 3 hours had passed, REALLY?!

I surfed the web for a while after that, the dogs had woken up, so I bought some food for them when the woman with the trolley came, they were quite happy after that. I saw some You Tuber videos, and some of them made me laugh. I also Skyped a bit with Marie and Esme, there really happy about their new home, and I'm also happy for them. They also said Avril and Ian said they could visit for a few days, as long as they were with them of corse. I told them that there welcome any time.

When I finally finished the train trip, we got out and I got a taxi to where my Lawyers were meeting me at. As soon as I was there, I payed the driver and got out.

We walked into the large building and went to the elevator. I had to go to floor 10, room 7, that's where all the custody things were. Wonderful, I hope nobody freaks out over me. After we got there, I saw the gleaming corridor, after I walked down it, my jacket flowing behind us, and to room 7, I saw David and Amanda, my lawers, they smiled and motioned for me to sit. I did so and Lucas and Alexis sat on my lap.

"Now, Kitty, I'm sure you're sister has told you the situation regarding one, Leo Daniel Bright. Is that right?" David asked me

"It is" I stated

"Now, since both of you're parents are deceased, and you're the eldest, they wanted you, in the event of their passing, and if he was not over the age of eighteen, to take custody of him. If you have to go on tour, or anything else like that, you have to take him with you, you're half sister is not over the age of sixteen to take care of him, so that responsibility would fall to you, is that okay miss Bright?" Amanda took over

"Yes, it is, I'd never leave him" I started, making them smile

"We're sure you wouldn't Miss, now would you care to sign these papers, which Master Leo's temporary guardians have already signed, and then when the time comes, he will be in you're custody" David said, I nodded and leaned fore ward, taking the extended pen, and signed the space provided on all pages. I stopped and gave the pen to David

"Congratulations Miss Bright, you are now the legal guardian of Master Leo Daniel Bright" Amanda said, I smiled and shook their hands, she handed me a folder, I took it and put the dogs on the floor standing up and smiling at them before exiting the room and walked towards the elevator, and heading home, with a smile on my face.

I now have a brother.

7 HOURS LATER

I'm finally home, I just want to eat something and fall asleep in the arms of the man I love. But of corse, that wont happen, because he's gone, he's gone in New York, and he wont be back for a week.

But at least I have 'Livia, Moonlight, Daisy, Maple, Lucas and Alexis. We can have some sister-sister bonding time, something we never really had.

But before any of that can happen, I have to face the 40 minute drive home, with a pair of sleeping puppies. I decided to pick up some take out Chinese, some New York style brownie cheesecake, 2 blue raspberry sippies, a load of sweets/chocolate and some films. Perfect. I soon got bored of driving and started vlogging.

"Hey Kittens, so It's dark out, so that means I'm back from some boring meeting stuff, and now I'm back. But, I'm really sad because Anthony's gone for the week, but we will soon see him again, don't cry. So tonight, Me and Olivia are having a girls night in, and I haven't eaten for the WHOLE day, apart from breakfast, and my special baby pill, to keep them alive (A/N she hasn't told them yet, and the paparazzi doesn't know why she was in hospital) so were going to pig out! So first I'm going to get Chinese, wish me luck! Hopefully I don't get attacked by fan girls/boys" I said and drove more, but allowing the camera to film me, occasionally talking

First I picked up the Chinese, I went to our favourite drive thru and started asking the woman that was there what I wanted.

"Hi! can I have 1 serving of chicken fried rice, one vegan chicken plate, 2 pots of noodles, 1 boiled Taiwanese rice (It's basically herby rice), two pots of curry sauce and 2 bags of fortune cookies please?" I asked the woman, she nodded and wrote down my order. I drove to the pick up place and whilst I was waiting, I put the dogs in the back, and covered them with my jacket.

"Hi, here's you're ord- OH MY GOD!" The young woman exclaimed, seeing me, I laughed and spoke

"Hi Kitten" I smiled

"H-hi, can I just say You're awesome and I love you're music so much" She exclaimed, I kind of hugged her and I gave her my autograph

"Thank you so much! here's you're food, have a good girls night in!" She said

"How did you know?"

"I can sense it!" She said proudly

"Well thanks sweetie, I'll see you again" I smiled at her and drove off

"See, I told you I was going to get attacked! But she was sweet, nice girl. I like her" I said, and drove to another drive thru

"So now, I am going to get some brownie cheesecake for us, the babies demand loads of food guys" I drove to the cheesecake factory and went to order.

"Hi! Can I have two slices of brownie New York cheesecake please?" I asked the man there, he nodded and put the piece of paper behind him, probably to the people making the food.

"Well, he was either shy or rude" I said to the camera and drove to where I got the food

"Hi! here's you're order miss" A teenage girl said to me and gave me a bag with two boxes in it

"Thank you!" I said and drove to a film store. I let the dogs sleep and grabbed my purse, keys and the camera.

"So now, I'm going to get some sippies, sweets/chocolate/ice cream and some films. Luckily though, they all come in different packages, all together. So it's easier to get what I want." I said quietly to the camera and walked to where the films and got the girly night in package, and the girly night in food package, and two big cups for the sippies, with the unnaturally large straws (There like slushes). I paid for my things and went to the car and started speaking to it again.

"And I'm done! Now time to get home to 'Livia!" I said and stopped recording

After 30 minutes, I got the camera out and phoned Olivia

"Guys were going to phone 'Livia, here we go" I whispered and spoke to Olivia once she answered the phone

"Hey Kitty" She said

"Hey 'Liv!" I exclaimed

"What do you want?"

"Well that's nice, but I've got food and stuff, so open the door, I wont be able to carry al of it"

"Yay! Hang up! I'm exited"

"You hang up"

"HANG UP"

"Guy's she wont hang up and let me drive"

"Are you vlogging?"

"...No" I said finally

"HANG UP"

"I cant! One hand's driving and one is holding the phone"

"Okay, point taken"

"BYE!" I exclaimed

"BYEEEEE!"

Finally! She hung up Guy's, so I don't know if I'll vlog when I get home, so if I don't BYE BYE" I exclaimed and stopped recording, and drove home in silence.

When I got home, I managed to get the film package and film food in my arms, before unlocking the door and giving the things to Olivia, she ran to the kitchen and put the ice cream one in the freezer, and the film one on the living room. She helped me by grabbing the dogs, whilst I grabbed the Chinese, cheesecake and sippies.

When we managed to get the food, drinks and films ready, we opened the first bit of food and started having the sister bond that I always wanted.

6 DAYS LATER

KITTY'S POV

Finally! Anthony's coming home tonight, I think Olivia has a new guy, because I'm CONSTANTLY seeing her and Ben playing tonsil hockey, they better stop it before Leo comes home, cause if they don't, I swear to god I'm moving out.

But, in 3 days time, were going to the film premiere, and a awards ceremony in a week. Plus, I'm filming a music video called 'gift of a friend' and I'm going to ask if everyone from Elm tree/Ashton house can be extras, I haven't seen them in like, 4 moths. I know Tyler has been visiting his mum a lot, and Electra's moved out, so has Sapph. Which means Rick is the Eldest. I know I need to apologise for leaving them unannounced, and not allowing anybody to take care of Marie, but I'm sure they've been coping. They've been struggling with money lately, but knowing them, they've been splashing out on stupid things.

I'm going to announce that Anthony's my boyfriend tomorrow, and that my miscarriage happened. I'm not going to announce Leo to the world, maybe when he asks to be, and if he wants to. My lawyers have told me that he's super exited to meet me, and to spend time with me, it's cute knowing that. But I still don't understand how he can be my full blooded brother, seeing as though he was born after mum died, so there is no way, but I've saw the medical records, and you can't disprove them. Oh well, nothing in life has to make sense.

Me and 'Livia are going to the beach, but first for me, the gym, I need to work off the baby weight I gained, plus last weeks girly feast. SO before Olivia wakes up, I'm off, I know she doesn't want me to work it off, saying that I'm beautiful the way I am, but I don't think so. But she'll be fine, she has Ben.

I'm wearing this, and I'm going to have to practically speed home, I have some recordings to do, plus some radio things, and some piano/guitar stuff, fun. My sister is going to a water park with Ben, because it's BOILING, even though It's November, the weather is SO different from the UK, it looks like this. Speaking of, I have to do a wired thing for the X factor UK, like the contestants this year get to decide 2 song's that I'll sing, then I have to sing 4 songs of my own, Fun. We might stay there for a while, because we get there at December 1st, and pick Leo up at December 12th, so no point leaving for 10 days, then going back. I might see Harry and show him the room, because I think him and Leo like the same kind of things.

Anywhoo, time to work out.

2 HOURS LATER

That was a mistake, what was I thinking? Running for 30 minutes straight, then lifting 180 LB, 50 sit up, 50 push ups, then a EXTREMELY hard yoga pose, for 1 minute. Ouch, anyway, time to go home.

I managed to get home in record time :) and 'Livia isn't up yet :D. No time for grinning like a idiot, time to get showered and changed. I managed to get this on, after I did muscle therapy, like you sit in a ice cold bath for 5-10 minutes, then get in a hot shower. I sometimes do this, like once a month, don't know why, but I saw somebody speak about it on a TV show.

I rushed out, grabbing the keys to my Mazda, and my purse and water. I usually use my Mazda when I'm alone, and it's aquward if I have more that 2 people in it, plus I cant use the seat movement any more, it's broken, thanks Anthony. So if I have more than 2 people in the car, I need to use the Hyundai.

So anyway, I'm heading to the studio, just to sing a few more songs, plus, I have to do some demo's like on the piano and guitar. At least it's not song writing, or something like that.

Anywhoo, I have to sing a few covers and all of that stuff, but I have to do that all day. Awesome.

6 HOURS LATER

I hate recording. My throat is killing me! Ice tea time :) After I finished, I practically ran towards the cafeteria and got myself a strawberry ice tea (/~livedant/wp-content/uploads/2013/08/DSC_0516... Time to go home! I think I'll just chill with the babies and watch a few movies, spending some time away from the lovers.

THE NEXT WEEK (2 AM)

KITTY'S POV

I can't believe this. I'm crying in bed, again. Not just because of what happened to our mothers, but because i feel like I can't help him at all, and It's killing me. Hell, i couldn't even help my own flesh and blood, she turned out just how i did. I heard Esme tell Olivia what happened the day she came to Elm Tree.

I haven't told anybody this, but this is a nightly routine for me. Pretending to be asleep, listening helplessly to him crying, grieving his mother, waiting for him to fall asleep, removing my nightclothes and looking at my scarred midsection ( ), not from self harm, but from my fall from the roof at elm tree when all the jagged pebbles cut my waist and when 'he' kept cutting my midsection when 'he' trapped me. I cry every night about it, then when I'm sure Anth is asleep, i get my anti-depressant pills and take two. I never like to, but i don't have a choice. They scratch my throat, which is why i have to do vocal exercises every morning. I look at my outfit and sigh, this isn't normal, it can't be. I have a amazing boyfriend, a wonderful sister, a beautiful brother coming in a few weeks, a supportive family back home, a amazing home, a fast-selling album, the American dream. So why do i feel like this?

My sobbing got louder, as i realized something else, I'm just selfish. Yeah, that's it, I'm selfish. I have all of this amazing stuff, and yet I'm still not happy.

I soon felt two warm, strong arms wrap around my shaking frame. Anthony. I groan and cry more, great, I've woke him up. He pulled me closer to him, and i pulled the sheets closer to me. He noticed this and raised a brow in my direction, i sighed and let the sheets go. Show time.

He slowly grabbed a handful of sheets, stroking my hair with the other one. He pulled the sheets down, slowly and carefully, like if he did it two fast, I'd break. He exposed the skin of my chest, allowing my bra to come into view. That didn't faze him though, he pulled the sheets down and saw all of my scars. My boyfriend stared at them for a few seconds, before coming up and wrapping his arms around me again, hugging me while i quietly sobbed. He spoke after a while.

"Baby girl, stop" He started, i silenced "you're beautiful, don't listen to them. You're beautiful, funny, gorgeous, and- and i love you"

A/N Sorry it's so short, I've had some really bad personal problems going on lately and I've really had no time to update, i promice that the next one will be better. Thanks for all the support, love you all :)

4 HOURS LATER

KITTY'S POV

Well, this is boring. I've literally been watching movies for 4 hours straight. I've been asked to Skype with Elm Tree/Ashton House/Marie and Esme. I wonder why, I've said to wait about 1 hour, because that's how long the last movie lasts. Olivia and Ben are on their way back home, she's told me that Ban's staying over tonight. So I guess I'll have to keep the babies out of 'Livia's room.

Anywhoo, Anthony's coming home at about 1AM :) Super happy bout that. 'Livia and ben have been ALL overreach other lately, and they NEVER warm me if I'm near them. So that's my night so far, now, I think I'll catch up with some old friends/family.

"Hey Guys!" I waved at the camera, I decided to take the laptop to my room, and I'm sitting on my white fluffy pillow a fan gave to me, also Moonlight's favourite place. I put on this

"Kitty!" Marie and Esme exclaimed happily, I looked in shock, there were my two baby girls, all together, helping each other.

"Oh My God! You two have changed so much!" I exclaimed

"You say that to us! look at you Kit's!" Esme exclaimed looking at me.

"Well, I have a few surprises for you two" I started, they instantly looked interested

"What? What? What?" They questioned at the same time

"Moonlight! Come here baby!" I called to the little kitten. The girls looked confused.

"sis, who's Moonlight?" Marie asked me, I just smiled as the kitten leapt into my arms, they immediately awed and gushed over the little one.

"There's more" I said, they just nodded, I whistled and 3 little cats and dogs came into the room

"This is Daisy, Maple, Lucas and Alexis" I said, holding each one of them up

"OH MY GOD! THEY ARE SOOOO CUTE" Esme shouted

"There's a bit more" I started, getting a bit more sadder, I had to tell them

"What? Anther pet?" Esme asked

"No Esme, not another one, It's a bit said" I started

"What?" Marie asked warily

"Do you remember when I was kidnapped, a-and ended up p-pregnant?" I questioned stuttering a bit

"Yeah?" They said at the same time

"W-well, a few weeks ago, he came back" I started

"WHAT?!" They shouted, wide eyed

"I was with them, and we walked across a old bridge, and he came over by the other side, and he walked towards me. I tried to go back, but it would break if I-I did. Then he jumped towards me, and I jumped back. I-I fell down a large gap, w-where a small lake was, and I h-hit my head, then pass-passed out. When I woke up I was in a hospital, they- they told me that they were, that they were gone" I started having tears roll down my face, Moonlight jumped up and licked my face, making the tears go away. I chuckled softly.

"Oh My God, Kit why didn't you tell us?" They asked

"I was going to! I really was, but I didn't want to burden you, you're so happy now, and my life would affect that" I said solemnly, I cut them off from saying anything else.

"No, listen. Before we say anything else, I've got 2 more bits of news for you both" I said, trying to change the subject

"Okay, but were not done with this though" Marie said, Esme nodded

"Go on then Kitty, tell us" Esme encouraged

"Well, have you seen the video I posted to you and the elm tree bunch? I asked, they nodded

"About Olivia?" Esme asked

"Yep, well I've got someone for you both to meet" I said, hearing the front door open and close

"Her?" They asked, I nodded

"Yep, her, hang on a minute" I said and walked to find Olivia and Ben making out again, I wish they'd stop sneaking around and just tell us that there dating.

"HEY! You have all the time in the world to make out and all that jazz, but I need Olivia, like NOW!" I started and pulled Olivia away, closer to my bedroom

"KITTY! What's goin' on?" She asked me

"Sit there and find out" I whispered in her ear, she obliged and sat down. Once she did, her eyes widened and teared up.

"O-Olivia?" Marie whispered

"Yeah, it's me" She whispered, crying freely

"Kitt's, who's that?" She quietly asked me, pointing to Esme, I got down and whispered in her ear.

"The girl I was talking with on the phone, the day we asked Ant to came on tour. 'Liv, she's our cousin. Esme Harriet Jones", she looked at her with wide eyes, she might not be her cousin, they both knew that, but from their reactions, their already related. I smiled and walked out.

When I got out the door, my phone started ringing, it was Anthony. My heart stopped for a beat, and a smile crept on my face.

"Hey baby" I said into the phone

"Hey babe, can you come and pick me up please?" He questioned, I smirked, time to have some fun.

"Well, I don't know" I said slowly

"Pretty please? I'll be a good boy" He begged

"Okay then" I sighed into the phone

"Thank you baby" He said

"I'll be there in a bit" I said

"Okay, bye" He said and hung up the phone

I hung up as well and poked my head into my room, where the girls were talking

"Hey Liv? Gotta pick up Anth, I'll be back in a bit" I said

"Okay Kit's" She said and started talking to the girls again. I left and went to my car. It was pretty dark now, so I had to use the headlights. I didn't vlog in the car, what was there to vlog? me driving to pick up my boyfriend? Nobody would want to watch that.

When I eventually got there, I stepped out of my car, and walked into the brightly lit airport. My eyes soon adjusted to the bright light, and looked for my boyfriend.

After about 5 minutes, I finally found him. I loudly gasped, to get his attention. It seemed to work, as his eyes widened and filled with love, he dropped his duffel bag and I leapt into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me, and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He sighed with relief and started muttering 'I missed you' into my hair. He kissed me passionately, and I reciprocated it. I jumped down, our lips still pressed together. He's back.

Even though I Skyped with him and his family, it wasn't the same. Even though his mom, dad, 2 brothers and little sister seemed to like me, I wasn't truly happy until this very moment.

We still kept our faces close together, and he occasionally pecked my lips. I smiled, even with my eyes closed. When we pulled back, I looked into his gorgeous brown eyes. I still kept my arms around his neck, and his were still firmly around my waist.

I loved this, just standing there, in the love of my life's arms. It's a wonder that the press hasn't caught us together. I then remembered that we had to go home, to see if Olivia was okay with meeting the family.

40 MINUTES LATER

KITTY'S POV

When we finally got home, 'Livia practically attacked me, screaming for my charger. Literally, when we opened the door, she practically jumped on me. I laughed and pointed to my room, she ran and started ruining my room, trying to get it. I guess the battery was low, and she wanted to talk to them some more. Well, I guess she'll have to wait until tomorrow.

After a while, me and Anthony, who my shoulder, and I interlocked my hand with his, sat on the sofa with Ben, and just watched her spin around the house. It was quite funny, she was like a tornado, trying to find a laptop charger.

Eventually, as in 2 hours later, she realized that the laptop had run out of power a long while before, and went walking back to her room, with Ben at her tail. So I was left with Anthony, not that I minded of corse. We were watching TV on the sofa, both in our PJ's. I was laying on Anthony's left side, with my legs twisted to the side, whilst he layed down on the vertical side. Our hands intertwined together. Suddenly, I felt a urge go through me, and I kissed him fiercely, I could feel him smirk, and pull me on top of him, our mouths smashed together. We went like that for a long time, kissing whilst his hands rubbed circles on my back. Anthony covered me with the blanket to keep me warm, his hands still rubbing my back, now through the thick blanket. Occasionally he would run his hands through my long hair, and I would do the same. We would breathe through our noses, to help us continue kissing without interruption. He flicked off the lights and TV, but a dim light was still alive.

After over 1 hour of doing that, we placed our hands on the sides of each others faces, pulling back slightly, but our lips still together, and nipping slightly when we got bored, eyes still closed.

We did this for about 15 minutes, before I finally fell to his side, to out of breath to continue. Our lips were swollen, heartbeats and pulses increasing, but we didn't care. When I let my eyes flutter open, I found out that he pulled my legs to cover his waist. I smiled and kissed his neck slightly, he played with my hair and I kept doing that, he got slightly desperate when I wouldn't go any further, so his gently pushed me down on the couch and did the same thing to me. I let my eyes flutter shut again and let him continue. When he went to go lower, I shock my head and whispered.

"No, not yet" I whispered, I could feel him nod in understanding and just started kissing my neck, occasionally biting. I smiled, I'm so lucky to have him. He knows about my past, so he gets that I'll be reluctant to do anything else.

After a while of him kissing and biting my neck, he picked me up bridal style, and headed to our bedroom. We continued kissing and biting until about 3:30 AM, when we passed out.

When I woke up a while later, I noticed it was still dark. I still got a bit scared when I woke up and it was dark, because when I was kidnapped, I never saw a bit of light until Rick and 'him' found me. He always did 'it' to me when it was dark, and I'd be unconscious for the whole day after it. Anyway, I turned on my little lamp, to give me a bit of light, and put on my glasses. I tried to feel for Anthony, but I found his side of the bed vacant. As I turned my head the other side, I saw a note standing on between my bedside table and lamp. I curiously read it and found out where Anthony was. It read,

"Hey baby

I had an amazing time with you tonight ;)" I giggled and read on "So the reason I'm not there is because at 4 AM, Kevin (My brother) called and told me that mom wasn't feeling well, so I flew over there to see if she's okay. Don't worry, I'll call you when I land.

Loves you baby

Anthony X"

I sighed sadly, just as I got used to having him with me, he leaves again. Wait, no it's his mom, he should be there. I sighed and grabbed Alexis, who cuddled up to me, and I fell asleep, wishing I was in the safe embrace of my boyfriend.

ANTHONY'S POV

I'm finally back in NY. Wish I wasn't here though, my mom might be dying. Kevin said she collapsed in front of everyone, and she wouldn't wake up. Kev's only 14, he shouldn't have to be left to deal with that. Nobody should have to deal with that, not dad, Kev, Charlie or Lily. I should've been there, I shouldn't have left. I feel really bad about leaving Kitty, she only just got me back, and now I have to leave. I know she's still scared and upset of what happened with her miscarriage and the kidnapper. From the desperation of her kissing me last night, I knew she was scared. She says she's now scared of the dark, but it's more than that, I can tell. I should've woken her up and taken her with me, but that's not the case now, I have to think about mom, and my family.

I'm now waiting for a taxi, to take me to the hospital. I'm getting more and more scared by the second. Is mom going to be ok? Is she going to die? Will she be able to watch her grandkids grow up? Will she see any of us walk down the isle? I don't want her to die.

I finally got a taxi, and when we were driving, I couldn't help but let a few tears escape my eyes. Nobody can feel the immense pain I'm under. It's like half of me is being ripped out.

When I paid the man and walked, no, sprinted towards the hospital entrance. I heard 4 voices that I desperately wanted to hear.

"Daddy! Anfunee's here!" Lily shouted, I could hear her from wherever she was. Lily is my 5 year old sister, and Charlie's my 10 year old brother.

I soon felt a small body jumping in my arms. It was Lily. I immediately hugged her back, I could feel her trembling body against mine, and her sobs could be faintly heard by my ears, as well as my shirt started to feel wet where her face was. She was crying. It broke my heart. when I gave her to my dad, I hugged Charlie, who was silently crying. He immediately grabbed my shirt, just crying and desperately holding me to him, afraid I was going to leave.

"It's okay bud, I'm not going anywhere" I said to my crying brother. I could feel him nod, and hold me tighter. Dad choked on his tears, as lily held onto him for dear life, she didn't know what was going on with her mommy, and it's scary to think that she'd be growing up without one if mom isn't going to get any better.

We all walked to our moms room, with Kevin being the quietest. We saw our mom laying in the bed in front of us. Lily choked on a sob, got out of our dad's grasp and ran to her, begging her to wake up, it made everybody's heart break. We all sat down in separate chairs in comfortable, heart breaking silence.

"Excuse me? But can I inform one of you of Mrs. Frost's condition?" A male doctor asked after about one hour of sitting there. Dad looked like he was going to get up, but I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Dad, it's okay, I'll go" I said, he sadly nodded and I left with the doctor

"Master Frost, I'm afraid to inform you that you're mother has a undiagnosed condition of Congestive Heart Failure, I'm sorry but it has been undiagnosed for more than 5 months. It's highly unlikely that she will survive to the end of the month" The doctor said sadly. My eyes widened and heart broke into a million pieces. I slid down a wall and buried my face in my hands, sobbing hysterically. The doctor lay a hand on my shoulder as I cried.

KITTY'S POV

I'm starting to get worried. Anthony said he'd phone after he landed, and that was left at 4:30AM, It's now 2 in the afternoon! Where the hell is he?

'Livia must have noticed my worried expression, and she sat next to me, placing a hand on my cream dress. I looked at her with a sad expression, and she noticed it, and started talking.

"Kitty? What's wrong?"

"I-It's Anth, he said he'd phone over 10 hours ago! something's not right 'Liv! I can feel it, he's in pain. I just know it" I said, getting louder and quieter.

"Relax Kit's. I'm sure that he has a excuse. He's Anthony! He's never in pain, and I bet you that he'll phone any minute" She said encouragingly. As if on queue, my phone rang and 'Anthony X' flashed on the screen. I smiled a bit and answered the phone.

"Hey Baby"

"B-baby? I need you" He said, I could tell he was crying

"Anthony? Baby what's wrong?" Olivia looked at me worriedly

"I-it's m-mom, she- she's dying Kit" He said, stuttering

"What?" I asked, shocked

"Baby, B-Baby girl I n-need you, p-please!" He sobbed

"Okay baby, I-ill be there soon" I said and hung up, before running a shaky hand over my dark blond hair. Olivia grabbed my arms and shook me roughly.

"Kitty! What's wrong?" She asked desperately

"A-Anthony" I stuttered, before allowing my light hair to cover my face, before sobbing uncontrollably. It was happening again.

"What about him?" She asked, I looked up and saw her scared expression, I allowed some more tears to fall before speaking.

"His m-mom, she-she's dying" I exclaimed before repeating the action and sobbing more, Olivia sat back on the sofa in shock. I stood up.

"Liv, I need you to come with me" I said and pulled her up

"Where?" She asked, as I was grabbing the leads and baskets for the pets, plus my purse. Olivia grabbed her backpack, and ran to follow me and the 5 pets. I got to the Hyundai.

"New York" I stated before getting un, and putting the animals in the back and getting inside. Olivia followed. I started up the car, before driving off.

"Anthony, I'm coming" I whispered

IMMEDIATLEY AFTER

ANTHONY'S POV

I just hung up the phone with Kitty, I could tell this was bringing back bad memories for her, I feel really bad about that. I don't want her to hurt, but this was urgent, I need my girlfriend with me. Kevin just walked out of mom's room, I could tell from his expression, that he wanted to know what was wrong with mom. I can't tell him, I can't tell him that his mom's dying, I just can't. But, I can't lie and tell him that mom's going to live.

Nobody should have to go through this, only Kitty, and her full blooded sister, Marie? knows what I'm going through right now, but hey lost both parents, I'm only loosing my mom. Now that I'm thinking about it, Olivia knows as well, but she didn't know her mom, I think. My attention was quickly drawn to my distraught brother.

"A-Anth, what's going on?" He asked, it broke my heart.

"Kev, mom's really sick, the doctors don't think she'll get better" I said, Kevin's eyes widened in realisation, he knew what was happening, didn't even have to say it. He knows that mom doesn't have long left. He walked fore ward, grabbing on to me, crying and shaking. I allowed tears to flow down my cheeks, why did this have to happen to us?

When I went back in, still holding Kevin close to me, Dad was holding Lily, her sobs could be heard, and Charlie was staring at me with tears in his eyes, Dad looked shocked. They must have heard me tell Kevin what was wrong with mom. Charlie sobbed a bit more and ran fore wards, gripping me and Kevin with all his might. Dad stood up, with Lily still in his arms, and hugged us. he was crying, just holding his 4 children, made him fell almost complete.

After 2 minutes of holding my siblings, and father, a quiet moan was heard. It was female. Lily didn't make a sound, only meaning one thing. MOM. I looked over Charlie's shoulder and saw my mother, her eyes were half lidded, and mouth open, smiling slightly.

"MOM" I exclaimed, everybody turned to look at her, a few gasps were heard. Lily ran towards her, crying. She was scared, she was only 3, she didn't know that she would grow up with out a mom, she didn't know what was going on.

"Mommy" She cried, holding on to her

"Hi baby" She whispered, closing her eyes

"Mom?" Charlie asked scared

"Charlie" She whispered, she moved her hand, a indication of him to come closer, he obliged

"I'm okay, I'm just really tired" She said, eyes still closed

"Jessica?" Dad asked, walking over to her

"Hi honey" She said, slightly louder "Where's Anthony? And Kevin" She asked, I could tell she knew what was going to happen "Where are my babies?" She asked, her voice quivering desperately, turning her head towards our father

"Were here mom" Me and Kevin said at the same time, she smiled

"My family" She whispered, smiling, eyes still closed

"David?" She asked, referring to my dad

"Yes my love?" He asked

"I don't have much time left" She whispered, his eyes widened, and he took her hand

"My sweet, we have all the time in the world, just watch" He whispered, a stray tear falling down his face, he caressed her cheek

"Ant-Anthony?" She asked, I walked forewords and took her hand, her dark brown eyes glistened as her eyes opened a small amount

"Where is she?" She whispered, I was confused

"Who?" I asked

"You-You're girlfriend, she should be here" I smiled slightly at the thought of Kitty

"She's on her way mom" I whispered, she smiled again and closed her eyes again

"Charlie?" She asked my youngest brother

"Yeah?" He asked

"Keep doing what you love, remember I'm always with you. You'll never be alone, whenever you're scared, I'll be there. Become a musician, I know that's all you've ever wanted to be. Make me and you're father proud" She said quietly

"Will do mom" He whispered, he knew she was dying

"Ke-Kevin?" She asked

"What mom?" He asked

"I'll always love you, protect them from harm. Believe and You'll become. Make the most of you're life, tell you're children that grandma loves them, tell you're self that no matter what people say, You can make it. I promise" She whispered the last part

"Bit early to be talking about kids mom, but I will, I promise, I'll make you proud"

"Great, good. Lily?" she asked

"Mommy? What's happening to you?" She asked in her high pitched voice

"I'm going to heaven sweetheart. Remember, Mommy loves you more than life itself. Don't listen to what silly boys say, you're beautiful, no matter what anybody else says. Be good for daddy and the others" She whispered, Lily cried more

"David?" She whispered

"Yes my love?"

"I love you. I promise I'll always be with you whenever you need me. Move on, find you're self another girl, don't dwell on this day. Move on but don't forget" She said, dad nodded and kissed her

"Anthony?" She asked again

"Yes mom?" I asked

"Protect you're brothers and sisters from harm, tell you're children that grandma J loves them, and that she's sorry for not doing the whole baking with grandma thing. Don't let her go Anthony. She needs you, and you need her. Never forget me, protect her from everything. If you don't, you'll get an earful from me when you come up to me. You'll love the feeling of a parent, just you watch. Make her the mother of you're children, love her and them with all of you're heart. Just like I love you" She whispered, she kept on talking to us for a few more hours until I heard two sets of running footsteps.

KITTY'S POV

As me and Olivia ran down the long hallways of the hospital, I couldn't help of think of all the emotions of loosing my own mother. I know what he's going through, he just has to trust me.

I could tell that Olivia was flooded with memories as well, even though she never really knew our mother, she was still her child. I still don't really know her story, but whatever, she's my sister and I love her. We ran down the hallway, hand in hand, calling Anthony's name (It's pronounced AnTHony, like how Anthony from smosh pronounces his name) We did that for about 40 minutes, trying to ignore the creepiness of the hallways. Don't hate, you try running through a load of hospital hallways, which I'm sure it haunted. After we swapped sides and ran down another one, a warm hand grabbed mine, making me look into the tear stained face of my boyfriend. I gasped at his appearance and brought him into a hug, letting him cry on my shoulder. He's my boyfriend, and I don't like seeing him this way. Olivia gasped behind me and hugged his other side, allowing his muscular arm to wrap around her waist and pull her tighter, the same with me. I just ran my hands through his dark hair and let him cry, knowing that's the only thing I could do.

Once he calmed down, he brought me and 'Livia into the room where his family was. I could see his weak, dying mother smile at me, I sadly smiled back as Olivia grasped my right hand, and Anthony wrapped his muscular arm around my waist, I did the same and held his left hand, squeezing it, as he winced at is mother's weak, shallow breathing. She knew it was time, everyone did.

"Anth-ony, please, bring her here" She croaked out, I looked at him and he slowly walked me to a side of his mother's death bed, I crouched down and caressed her cheek, as Anthony sat with his sister wrapped in his arms, crying silently. Jessica smiled at me, weakly.

"Hey, I'm here now" I whispered

"I know, I've been waiting for you, please, keep my son happy, never leave, be the mother of his children. Be his princess" she croaked quietly, I gasped as tears filled my eyes, that last line was one of the last things my mother said to me

FLASHBACK

"Kitty" She croaked "Darling, I don't have much time, please, protect yourself, Marie and the others. Don't let him destroy you, be strong, be happy, be the princess to you're future prince. Darling, I'll always be with you, don't forget the song. Life is a rollercoaster, It won't always be easy, or hard. Please, protect her. Sing me to sleep." She croaked, My eyes filled with tears, and I let them flow down my face. Marie was crying, she knew it would be over, nobody to protect her, exept me. I cried and cleared my throat, and started singing.

Spend all your time waiting

for that second chance

for a break that would make it okay

there's always some reason

to feel not good enough

and it's hard at the end of the day

I need some distraction

oh beautiful release

memories seep from my veins

let me be empty

and weightless and maybe

I'll find some peace tonight

in the arms of the angel

fly away from here

from this dark cold hotel room

and the endlessness that you fear

you are pulled from the wreckage

of your silent reverie

you're in the arms of the angel

may you find some comfort here

so tired of the straight line

and everywhere you turn

there's vultures and thieves at your back

and the storm keeps on twisting

you keep on building the lies

that you make up for all that you lack

it don't make no difference

escaping one last time

it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh

this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

in the arms of the angel

fly away from here

from this dark cold hotel room

and the endlessness that you fear

you are pulled from the wreckage

of your silent reverie

you're in the arms of the angel

may you find some comfort here

you're in the arms of the angel

may you find some comfort here

I looked to see my mother smile, and take her last breath, a tear streaming down her face. I gasped and sobbed against her still warm corpse, Marie crawled over to me, and I gathered her into my arms, and we sobbed, morning our late mother.

END OF FLASHBACK

A tear streamed down my face, I was still looking into Jessica's brown eyes, she gently wiped it away, and caressed my cheek. More tears fell as she croaked one last time.

"Sing me to sleep Darling" She said as her eyes closed, I looked at David, who was still crying, but nodded at me, speaking.

"Go on Darling, she wants you to, give her one last wish" He said, I nodded and sang my-our mothers song.

Spend all your time waiting

for that second chance

for a break that would make it okay

there's always some reason

to feel not good enough

and it's hard at the end of the day

I need some distraction

oh beautiful release

memories seep from my veins

let me be empty

and weightless and maybe

I'll find some peace tonight

in the arms of the angel

fly away from here

from this dark cold hotel room

and the endlessness that you fear

you are pulled from the wreckage

of your silent reverie

you're in the arms of the angel

may you find some comfort here

so tired of the straight line

and everywhere you turn

there's vultures and thieves at your back

and the storm keeps on twisting

you keep on building the lies

that you make up for all that you lack

it don't make no difference

escaping one last time

it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh

this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

in the arms of the angel

fly away from here

from this dark cold hotel room

and the endlessness that you fear

you are pulled from the wreckage

of your silent reverie

you're in the arms of the angel

may you find some comfort here

you're in the arms of the angel

may you find some comfort here

I looked to see her chest not moving, a dull beep filling the room. Everyone was openly crying. Even Olivia. Anthony had put Lily down and stood up, gently grabbing my hand and let me silently cry in his shirt. When I did, he looked down, kissing my head, Olivia joined the hug. I was trembling, reliving two mother's deaths at the same time. Olivia hugged me, and Anthony looked at his mothers corpse.

"Sleep Tight Mommy" He whispered, and started crying, just like everyone else in that room.

2 HOURS LATER

KITTY'S POV

We all sat in silence. Tear stains were covering our faces, even Olivia, I guess she was remembering how she felt when she found out that our mom had died. I rested my head on Anthony's shoulder, and he rested his on the side of my face, 'Livia had her head on my arm, and I held both of their hands. I hate to see a big, happy family so distraught, in the matter of days.

A few doctors came in after almost a eternity of us plunged in silence. They said we had to leave, and they had to take Jessica's body to the morgue, after a few tears had been spilled from everyone, we all said our last goodbyes to Jessica. All of Anthony's family were distraught. Jessica's parents and siblings were with us, making me and 'Livia feel awkward, seeing as though we only knew Anthony, so she stuck to me like glue, and I stuck to her like glue.

All of my YT subscribers wanted to know why I haven't been posting things, so I thought I'd give them a surprise on Twitter. I put up a picture of us when we were on tour. I hope they respond happily. I simply put that up to keep them happy, and Anth said I could, so yeah. Speaking of, he was EXTREMELY reluctant when the doctors told us we had to leave. He was practically begging to stay longer, but they wouldn't have it, so me and Olivia had to help him out of there.

Anthony was staying at his old home, whilst me and Olivia said we'd get a hotel, this was a family thing, and frankly, we weren't family. No matter how many times Anth said we were, we weren't. We hardly knew his mother, so we had no right to be there, not even for moral support, it would set the wrong impression for his family. They'd think that Anthony would let anybody into his dead mothers house, and I wasn't sure if his family would except us or not. So it was safer to just leave, plus we had to get the pets, who were in sort of a day care centre.

Anywhoo, Anthony got a ride home from his dad, leaving me and 'Livia to get them and go to a hotel.

20 minutes later, we got the pets and took them to a hotel that allows pets. We set them down and went to get some food for them, and some nightclothes for us.

After a while of shopping, we got two sets of night clothes, 5 cans of animal food, some bottled water, some litter and a tray and some take out Chinese food, with some ice tea.

I took a long, hot shower when we got back, and I put this on, and joined 'Livia on one of the massive beds, she was wearing this. We ate our food while watching some TV and I went to the other bed after about 2 hours, I was exhausted, this day changed so much in my life.

After about 3 hours, I was woken up to the sound of banging against the door, I got slightly scared, it was dark and somebody was at the door. That fear went away though, as I heard a soft voice, that calmed me down and I answered the door. It was Anthony. I kissed him lightly and let him in. We walked into the dark room an sat on my bed, I closed the door and joined him. I took off my new slippers and dressing gown and layed down. I saw Anthony take his shoes, jeans and shirt off, leaving him in only his boxers.

He layed down next tome and pulled the covers over us, I went closer and laced our legs together, resting my head on his chest, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. I pretended to be asleep when he started muttering to himself.

"Are you still awake?" He whispered, I didn't answer, so he continued

"Please don't leave me, I love you so much, only you and 'Livia know what I'm going through, I need you with me. I want you by my side, always. You're so beautiful, I love you, I love you. Please wake up, I need to tell you this, please" He whispered, by the end, he was repeatedly kissing my head, I could feel hot tears run from his face. He kept kissing my head and muttering 'Wake up', okay time to open my eyes. I did so, and there were tears streaming down his face. He didn't know I was awake, so I reached up and wiped the tears from his left eye away. He turned to look at me. The next thing I know, is that he's kissing me madly, I gasped into his mouth, he took that as a opportunity to slide his toung in. As soon I realized what he was doing, and got comfortable with it, we started to kiss like we did on the couch. After 30 minutes, I heard a yawn, I quickly pulled away and tried to stabilize my breathing, Olivia noticed this and said smugly,

"You two were making out again, weren't you?" She asked, I blushed and hid myself in Anthony's chest, he wrapped his arms around me and started stroking my neck with his thumb.

"Maybe" I replied, she groaned and went back to bed, Anthony rolled on his side, taking me with him, he started kissing and biting my neck, I moaned quietly, and he switched sides and did the same. When he completed his task, he went to my side and took me in his arms, occasionally rubbing my stomach and thighs, knowing that's how far he could go.

When we woke up the next day, I was still on Anthony's chest. Olivia was in the shower, because of the running water. He was still asleep, because of his steady breathing. I'm surprised that he could get to sleep, seeing as what he went through yesterday.

THE NEXT DAY

KITTY'S POV

Well time to go home. I don't know what's happening with Anth yet, he has stuck to me like glue, yet I can tell he doesn't want to leave his family. I can understand that, like when my mom dies, Marie stuck to me like glue, and I took all of her punishments.

When me and Olivia went shopping, we got loads of outfits as well, so currently I m wearing this, while 'Livia is wearing this, we got Anthony a outfit as well, it looked like this. Were packing up to go back home, as I have a music video to shoot, whilst 'Livia has a meeting to get to. Were trying to persuade Anth to stay here, but he said "I don't want any more females leaving me" every time. He's still really upset about what happened, and every time I fall asleep, I dream about my mother dying. It's really hard to get through it. But I have to, not just for Anthony's sake, but for Leo's as well, he needs to know that his big sister isn't like that all the time.

Speaking of, were getting him in just over a month! I can't wait.

Anywhoo, were getting a train to the airport, then a plane back home. We both think it's best for Anthony to stay, but he just will not listen, typical bloke.

Anyway, I'm speaking to Leo's godparents, who look after him, until all of the custody stuff is sorted out, man that stuff takes ages.

"Leo loves camping, jungle things, his favourite food is fried chicken and macaroni cheese, he also loves fast food places. He hates every vegetable except potatoes, caramelized parsnip, sometimes carrots. His favourite animals are lions and giraffes, he is scared of spiders, but loves holding snakes. His favourite thing to wear is jeans, trainers, a animal t-shirt and a hoodie. He likes to dress fancy as well." Georgia, his godmother, informed me, I took notes.

"Yes, does he like to interact with kids his own age?" I asked, referring to Lily

"Oh yes, he loves to. Do you have a room prepared for him?" She asked

"Yes, it was one of the first things we did" I said

"Sweetie, I have to go, once again, Leo says he can't wait to meet you, and spend some time with his big sister" She said

"Tell him, his big sister loves him and can't wait to meet him as well" I said

"I will, goodbye"

"Bye" I said and hung up

I sat down on the bed and pulled on my back pack, and waited for 'Livia to finish up her make up, Anthony was on his way over.

"Hey Kitt's, can you help me?" She asked, I groaned

"With what?" I asked

"Can you pull my bag closed please?" She asked, I groaned and did so. I pushed my dess down and sat on the bed. I turned on my laptop and went on my Twitter. Everybody was commenting on the picture of me and Anthony. Some weren't nice, but whatever, I'm used to the haters. I must have been on it for a while, because the next thing I know, a gust of perfume and hairspray went in my face.

"Dude! What the hell?" I exclaimed, trying to blink away what was in my eyes.

"Sorry, I left the caps off" She chuckled and fixed it. I glared at her and put my laptop in my back pack, placing the straps on my shoulders. I stood up and walked outside, taking in the view. We had rented a motel room for a few days, and there was a beautiful view just outside it. I gasped slightly as someone's strong arms wrapped around my waist. Anthony. My lips parted a bit and I turned to face him.

He leaned in a bit and connected our lips. I smiled slightly and kissed back, his arms held me tighter. I wrapped mine around his waist, waiting for the clicking of camera's, they always come at the worst moments, so might as well give them a surprise. When the sound came into my ears, I pulled back, grabbing his hands from around his waist and pulling him towards my car, chuckling. He seemed to be in some sort of daze.

When we got there, 'Livia was waiting for us. I smiled at her and got in. 'Livia put the dogs in the back, and she got in with them. Anthony went in the passenger seat and I drove off.

AT HOME

And were home! It feels so good. It feels like every time I travel, all of the troubles are left behind. When I opened the door, Olivia ran through the door, and went straight to the phone, probably to call Ben. I think there's going to be a Olivia Carroll soon.

Anyway, it's November 5th now, and there's loads of things going on for me now. I have to film some music videos, in 1 month and 6 days, Christmas is just around the corner, meaning I get to go shopping!, I get to be with my little brother, and in 2 months, I'm going to be 18! I'm so exited.

But coming back down, I still have to try and help Anthony grieve his mother, and try and get rid of the memories that that brought to me. Its not going to be easy, but I know we can do it.

To make matters worse, I have to tell the world about my miscarriage. How wonderful, to willingly put myself in the public eye again. Great, but I'm going t have to have 'Livia and Anth with me when I do, I don't think I could do it without them. I'll do it in a few days, when I have to do a talk show thing.

I'm not looking fore ward to it, but some things need to be done.

TV DAY (A/N Sorry for the time skips, but i can't think of what to write in between them)

Oh god. I'm so nervous. Don't know why though, i mean i have my boyfriend and half sister with me, and the interviewer would ask them questions as well, but I'm afraid of the world's reactions. What if they think the whole 'pregnancy' thing was a publicity stunt, and i get more haters then i already have?

I mean, I've been talking to the interviewer, Lola, for a while. When i won the X factor, then she was the first interviewer i talked to, i just need to calm down. Everything's going to be fine.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Kitty Bright and family" She said enthusiastically, i grabbed Anthony's hand, and Olivia grabbed his arm, and i walked out on stage, wearing this. Anthony sat down on one of the big couches first, then me, then 'Livia. But first, i gave the host a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"So Kitty, how are you doing?" She asked me kindly

"Really good" I replied

"So tell me, who are these lovely people you've brought with you?" She asked, nodding to Anth and 'Liv.

"Well, this is my boyfriend, Anthony, and my half sister, Olivia" I said, holding Anth's hand and pulling it up a little, before setting it down on the arm rest. I pointed to Olivia and she smiled

Lovely to meet you both. So Kitty, i do believe we have some catching up to do" She smiled evilly

"Okay then" I said awkwardly, making the audience laugh

"But seriously though, we have A LOT to discuss. Like you're ickwle babies" She said in a baby voice, my face dropped

"That's the thing" I started, feeling tears fill up my eyes

"What?" she asked, confused

"A few weeks ago, a person who i despise, he came back, a-and i lost them" I said, getting quieter and quieter until the end when a single tear fell down my face and i buried my face in Anthony's arm and tried to stop my tears. Lola came up and hugged me whilst the audience 'awwed' sympathetically. Lola stood up and faced the camera and told it that they would be taking a short break.

I managed to stop sobbing and calm myself down and we carried on with the interview. After about 20 minutes, i was persuaded to sing a song. A audience member told me to sing 'price tag' by Jessie j. A guitar was brought out and i started to preform. Everybody cheered and clapped, i just smiled and bowed a bit.

When we were finished, i hugged Lola once more and headed backstage where the stage hands were. I signed a few autographs and walked out to where my two babies were. They jumped on me and licked my tears.

When i got home, i had to pack for the trip for Leo we were going on i was also going to be on the x factor again. They were doing a winners night. To give the current contestants a idea how to control the stage. We had to do about 8 songs each. I was going to do 3 of my own songs, 2, the current people could pick, 1, Tulisa could pick, and 1, a fellow judge could preform with me, then a song i would do with the other contestant from last year.

I was going to start with Smile, Nobody's home, then 1 song that the contestants could pick, then the Judges song, then the other song the audience member could pick, the all together song, a song with Tulisa, then Hot.

We would have Leo by then, so he could watch me preform. I can't wait to have him, all of my boys together.

2 WEEKS LATER

KITTY'S POV

Well now it's time. It's time to get my baby brother. Anthony has been sticking by my side constantly for the last few weeks, he's afraid I'm going to have another break down like i did in the bed a while ago. But he's seen me now, so i have nothing to worry about. Me, 'Livia, Anth and Ben have been working on my YT channel, it's now called "AnythingAndEverything" we vlog, i do cover/original songs, me and 'Livia do make up/fashion things. The boys do sports things, Anth does some of his paintings, and Ben does some guitar things, and sometimes the couples do baking things, and sometimes we do it all together.

Me, 'Livia and Anthony are taking the trip to the UK tonight. We just got our nails done, and vlogged it, whilst Anth and Ben were having some 'boy time'. Don't know what the hell that men't, but boy time. I got this and 'Livia got this. I drove us home and got changed, but not before we got a take out meal for all of us. Olivia also got changed into this.

Anthony and Ben came back, stating something that shocked me and my sister, we were in the recording studio. A gift from Olivia's dad and step mom when she found out i was coming. I was in the middle of singing when my boyfriend and my future brother in law came falling through the door, making me stop singing and 'Livia to turn and look at them weirdly. The dogs, who were sitting in Olivia's lap with the cats who were sitting besides the glass, yapped at them.

When i stepped out of the booth, the two boyfriends looked at us and smiled at us innocently. I raised a eyebrow and picked up Maple, who was meowing at my feet. Anthony was the first to speak.

"H-hey" He stuttered, i looked at Olivia and she looked back, confused.

"What's up?" I asked slowly

"Well, Ben wanted to ask you guy's something" Anth said, nudging Ben, they were still on the floor.

"Well, i was thinking, since Anth is coming, t-then i should give 'Liv some support as well" He stated, i smiled and looked at Olivia who was still confused. I rolled my eyes and whispered in her ear.

"He wants to come" She squealed and bounced over to the boys, hugging him tightly

"We have to tell them" She said, Ben nodded

"Well guy's, since you're okay with Ben coming, then we have to tell you that, w-were together" Olivia blushed

"Well we knew that already" I rolled my eyes and Anthony wrapped a arm around my waist

"What?" Olivia asked, still blushing, Ben stood up

"Well, making out on the couch tells us that" I said and walked out, everybody laughed.

2 HOURS LATER

We're still here. I've put the dogs and cats with 'Livia's friend Joey. All of my things were in the car, so was 'Livia's. Were just waiting for the boys now. They take freaking forever.

When they did come, Anthony with 2 suitcases and Ben with freaking 3! Were only going for 4 days! Granted i pack a lot, but that's because the weather changes dramatically back home! Anywhoo, i managed to put them all in the boot, with maybe one or two in the back.

When everybody was inside, i drove off only thinking one thing.

I'm coming Leo.

6 HOURS LATER

And we've landed, only about 20 more minutes, I'm so exited and nervous. What if he hates me? No, Georgia said he was exited to meet me. Keep calm Kitty. Keep calm.

So i drove everybody to the hotel we were staying at, the Campline Leicester, to be exact, we could put our stuff in our rooms, then go and get Leo. Don't know what we'll do then, probably go to a park, and do little kid stuff, to make him feel welcome. So anyway, we're all staying in the Penthouse, it was big enough to hold 3 bedrooms, and i don't think Leo would want to be that far away from me, he's 3, so i think I'm right. Marie never wanted to be away from me when she was 3. Wait. MARIE. I never told her about him, or Esme. Great, just great.

Well, I'll organise a dinner or something before we leave then I'll tell them, we have to visit Mike and the others as well though.

When we got to our room, everybody gasped at the size of it. I found mine and Anthony's room, leaving Olivia and Ben with this room and Leo with this room. Okay, calm down. Time to get Leo.

I dragged Anthony and Olivia dragged Ben out of the room and down the corridor. We were exited to meet our little brother okay? Give us a break :) We ran down the stairs and to the reception area, seeing as it was crowded, it took longer than we wanted, but we managed to get outside.

When we did, 2 adults, and a small child stood at the far corner of the building. Leo. I took Ant's hand, so did 'Livia to Ben, and both sisters connected hands, before walking towards the trio. There heads turned to us when we were about 30 metres away. We stopped walking and heard Georgia's voice.

"Kitty Juliet Bright?" She asked hopefully. I stepped fore wards a few paces, alone.

"Georgia Tyler" I said, stopping in my tracks as Georgia kneeled down to Leo's level.

"Leo, honey, this is you're big sister" She said, my baby brother looked at me with wide eyes and a massive smile.

"Kitee?" He asked, turning towards me, I kneeled down.

"Hi bro" I whispered, his eyes and smile widened as he ran towards me

"KITEE!" He screamed, jumping into my outstretched arms. I hugged him tightly. I could feel my dress getting wet where his face was.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I whispered

"I missed you" He whimpered, i cooed and hugged him, allowing him to stop crying when Georgia and her husband, Chad, walked towards us.

"Honey, we love you, don't forget that. We'll try to visit you whenever we can okay? Will you be good for you're big sister?" Georgia asked, Leo nodded, i stood up, with him firmly attached to my hip. He looked at them. I put him down in front of Chad. He kissed his head, and put his black jacket on top of his small frame. Once he did that, Georgia walked over to me, standing next to me. Chad put his little backpack on his back, and gave him his little cow teddy and his suitcase. Georgia walked over to her husband and took is hand, watching Leo walk over to us, Anthony wrapped a arm around my waist and i rested my head on his shoulder, taking his hand. I looked at my sister and smiled a bit, seeing the resemblance to her and Leo. My baby brother walked over to me and i picked him up. Anthony took his suitcase. After i let Leo wave to his god parents, he layed his head on my shoulder and i looked at my baby brothers sleeping face.

3 DAYS LATER

KITTY'S POV

Andd are back. Me and Leo have been closer than glue. He's a bit distant when I'm not there and he's with 'Livia or one of the boys. I'm trying to get them closer to him as well.

Were going back to Elm Tree today. Olivia needs to see her roots, and the boys need to see my background. I'm driving the long drive, but somebody else REALLY needs to learn to drive. Anyway, I'm wearing this, Olivia is wearing this, Anthony, this, Ben, this and Leo, this. Leo has a bit of learning difficulty, meaning his brain is about 2 years younger than the rest of his body. I'm hoping him and Harry could be friends.

I haven't told anybody this, but Mike knows about Leo. He's like my second dad, and i trust him. I hope he's told them about Leo, but not Esme or Marie, that's my job.

Mike also told me that Gina's going to a party this afternoon, a ball. She can't dance very well, so that's going to be mine and Anth's job. When i work on a music video, we mess around, waltzing, but my dance teacher, Adam, thought us how to do it properly. It was kinda fun.

I think i have the X factor thing tonight, meaning that i can only stay with them at a maximum of 5 hours, not bad though, anything's good.

When i was waiting with Leo, Olivia and Anth for Ben to finish doing his hair, i started checking my twitter. People seem to be labelling me as a 'playgirl' because of all of the looks i get from guys behind me, it's kinda funny.

When he FINALLY finished doing his hair, i lifted Leo up and we walked to my car, it'd be a bit more crowded though, but whatever, we still have room. I put Leo in his little car seat, behind mine and clipped him in, giving him his juice cup and kissing his head, making him squeal. I laughed and closed the door, getting in myself. Once everyone was buckled up, i started driving, it was a bit confusing seeing as in the US, they drive on the other side of the road, but i think i can handle it. I turned some music on quietly and started to drive the 3 hour trip from the hotel to Elm Tree.

After about 1 hour, Leo was fast asleep, i smiled at him slightly through the window and 'Livia started to vlog. I winded the window down and rested my arm on the crease, allowing the air to come in.

"Hey Guys! It's 'Livia here, and today were in...dramatic pause...ENGLAND!" She shouted, i quickly turned to see if Leo was woken up, sometimes he gets scared and forgets where he is. He stirred, but didn't wake up. Anthony put his cup on the drink holder.

"'LIVIA! He's asleep!" I warned

"OH, you guy's wanna know who he is?" She questioned the camera, turning it to Leo, i gave her another look, i didn't want him on camera "Well, to bad, ha ha, you'll never know" She said evilly "Plus, we can't get in trouble for the music because currently, Kitts is singin'" She said, allowing the camera to here 'Nobody's home' The song for Esme.

"So tell me Kitts, who is this song about?" She questioned, i put my sunglasses on before the camera could see me, they saw the rising sunrise.

"Nobody's home is about my cousin, Esme, and you guy's will never know who she is, other than she's my cousin, so don't ask in the comments down below!" I chuckled, we talked to the camera for a while before she stopped it and uploaded it.

I drove to Elm Tree house, and Mike and Gina were waiting for us. I assume Mike told her.

I stopped the car and parked it, before getting out and waving at them. Mike ran towards me and hugged me tightly, i laughed and hugged him back, it's a wonder that the press hasn't saw me yet. After Mike pulled away, Olivia and Ben got out, Anthony after them. I got Leo out and set him on my hip.

Mike and Gina awed and Gina stroked his face.

"Aww, hey babe, I'm you're aunty Gina" She smiled "And I'm you're uncle Mike" Mike said, Leo hid in my hair, making them chuckle, i put him on the ground and got Olivia and Anthony, Ben following them.

"Mike, Gina, this is my half sister Olivia" I said, they hugged her, and she hugged back, clinging onto them.

"Kitty you should have told us sooner" Mike warned, i looked down and Anthony wrapped a arm around my waist, kissing my head, i leaned against him, taking his hand. They noticed.

"Kitty? Is this you're boyfriend?" Mike asked, i nodded, still looking down.

"Kitty, babes, it's alright, we're not mad, just a bit shocked" Gina lifted my chin up gently with her thumb and index finger, i smiled softly.

"Thanks"

"We need to get in there, you have a cousin and a sister waiting for you all" Mike said, i took 'Livia's hand and walked into the care home. I saw my sister and cousin, sitting in front of Gus' piano. Mike coughed and they looked up. Marie's eyes widened when she saw me. They ran towards me and i hugged them, never wanting to let go. Tears threatened to spill my eyes. Marie looked up at me.

"Kitty i am so sorry about how i treated you, i just-" I cut her off

"Don't worry about it, it's alright, plus i have something to show you" I started

"What?" They both looked at me

"Guy's this is Leo, our brother" I said, holding my little brothers hand, their eyes about popped out of their heads

2 HOURS LATER

Leo started feeling tired, he just about fell asleep on me whilst i twisted his blond hair and talked to Mike and Gina, everybody jumped on me when i got here, so it was nice to have some space. I looked at Tracy, who entered the room, as i heard his steady breathing.

"Tracy, is their somewhere i can put him down?" I asked her

"There's you're old room babes" Gina cut in, i nodded and picked him up, walking out of the room and to my old room. It's been re-decorated since i left. I put him down on the bed, it's still the same. I walked around the room, allowing my fingertips to trail around the furniture, remembering the times i had in this room.

I sat on the bed, putting Leo's head on my lap, and i felt me eyelids start to drop, i closed my eyes, allowing darkness to take over.

DREAM

I sat in the cup board, hearing my moms screams of terror and pain, Marie sat trembling behind me. A new voice could be heard, shouting for dad to stop, a few shouts of pain, before a scream of outage could be heard. A body was sent tumbling through glass made me sit in front of Marie protectively, before a boy crouched down and met my eyes. He gathered us in his arms as he sat with us.

"Shh, it's okay Kitty" He shushed, he was brave, even though he was only a year older than me "You're big brother's here, Steven's here" He said, i came closer to him. He would protect me, my big brother always would.

REALITY

I jolted up with a start. Fear in my eyes and sweat on my face. I looked to the clock and saw i was only out for 10 minutes. I sat back and thought about my dream.

"I don't have a big brother, i would know by now, i don't have a big brother" I said to myself

"Yes you do, we do" A voice said, my head snapped towards the door, where my two sisters stood, Olivia had a note in her hand, tear stains on her cheeks.

"We do" She whispered, handing me a note, i opened it and read it.

"My darling sisters

I love you all. I've been protecting you all for so long, without you knowing. I've seen the roads you're lives have taken you, and I'm so proud. I've seen each performance, tragedy, pain, fear, conversation that you've said, every one of you, and i want to stop hiding. I feel ashamed that I've allowed you all to suffer, and i want to stop hiding. I want to stop the pain, i want to be there for all of you. I'll be there, watching tonight. Prepare for me, prepare for the love and heartache, because i wont leave any of you, ever again.

You're older brother

Steven"

I finished and looked at them. I stood up and embraced them, they clung to me. I laughed when i heard Gina scream.

"Mike! For goodness sake man!" She hollered at him, we smiled and ran to see what the commotion was. Mike was on the floor, holding his knee, and everybody was laughing, we joined in.

"What's going on?" I asked, continuing to laugh

"Gina's trying to dance" Lily said, chuckling "The waltz" She finished, me and Anth looked at each other and smiled. He got his phone out and played my never before released song 'Let Me Go' Where we learned to waltz. Gina helped Mike up, and i stood in the middle of the room, Anthony joining me. We waited for the queue, and everybody fell silent, watching us dance.

5 HOURS LATER

KITTY'S POV

This place feels like home. After we left Elm Tree, i drove us all to the x factor place, everybody welcomed us with open arms. I saw Jamie a few feet away from me, instinctively, i grasped Anthony's hand and held myself to him. He put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my head. Jamie saw us, so i quickly turned away, not wanting to look at him any more, i could hear his slam the door leading to the interview room.

Tulisa ran up to us, hugging me tightly.

"Hey Tulip" I said, using my nick name for her.

"Hey Kitty Kat" She smiled

"This is my boyfriend Anthony, my brother Leo, and my sister Olivia and her boyfriend Ben" I said, noticing her looking at them

"Nice to meet you all" She said, before grabbing my wrist, Olivia took Leo, and he clung to her, he's a bit shy.

"Now missis, we have a lot of work to do" She said, pulling me away, i gave Anthony a quick peck on the lips before practically running away with Tulisa. She pulled me to the dance rehearsal place. Heidi, my new dance teacher was there, she smiled at me before getting right to work. There's not a dance routine for Nobody's home or Smile, i just walk around and jump a bit. I do have a bit of dancing to do in Smile, but only for like 10 seconds though the whole song. With Nobody's home, i just walk around. Tulisa said she'd pick 'Survivor' By destiny's child. I had to do don't speak and Sky fall for the contestants songs. In don't speak, there's going to be a load to black bars, and i just walk around them, and occasionally grab onto them. I'm playing Sky fall on the piano. The only real dancing is for Hot, the song that'd finish off the night, it's like everybody walking together and dancing in unison. I only have to figure out the audience's choice song.

SHOW TIME

We'll this i scary. I know somewhere, my brothers watching me, not Leo, Steven. He has some explaining to do, why can't i remember him? I'm trying to get that out of my mind and enjoy the night. I think Elm Tree is going to be there as well. They said they'd come. I'm starting off with Nobody's home, time to go.

The big screen played my interview about the song. I just said it was about Esme, and showed them a few pictures of us together. Tulisa said my name and I walked on stage.

Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,

She felt it everyday.

And I couldn't help her,

I just watched her make the same mistakes again. I walked fore ward and looked at my cousin.

What's wrong, what's wrong now?

Too many, too many problems.

Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home. I belted out the song with passion

It's where she lies, broken inside.

With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.

Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why. I looked at her and walked backwards

You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.

Be strong, be strong now.

Too many, too many problems.

Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home. I raised my arm and sung louder and louder

It's where she lies, broken inside.

With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.

Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides. I walked fore wards and saw her, Mike and Marie, i sung to them

Her dreams she can't find.

She's losing her mind.

She's fallen behind.

She can't find her place.

She's losing her faith.

She's fallen from grace.

She's all over the place.

Yeah, oh

She wants to go home, but nobody's home. I turned around and passed the stage

It's where she lies, broken inside.

With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.

Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah I sunk to the floor, against one of the props

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah I looked at her and finished singing.

I stood up and smiled at the audience. The hosts came up to me and congratulated me.

"Kitty! How was that?" The male asked me

"That was amazing" I stated

"Kitty, you really proved why you won last year, i loved the performance, i loved the song, i just loved it" Luis told me i smiled and thanked him.

"Kitty, i am so proud of you right now, you've kept you're feet grounded and stuck to you're roots, it's really good to have you back" Garry said, i smiled and walked off.

When i got back, i immediately ran to my dressing room to get changed into my next outfit. I think I'm doing smile next, after a few more songs. This is my Smile outfit. A few other people preformed, then i took to the stage.

"Smile is a song about one of the worst times in my life, it helped me from going insane and I'm really proud of it" My voice echoed through the stadium. I stood on the stage and waited for the song to start. The guitar started and i sung into the microphone.

"Kitty, that was awesome!" The female host, Heidi, said to me, i smiled and took breaths in. That was tiring.

"Thanks" I said, pushing some hair away from my eyes.

"Kitty that was incredible! So much passion, so much energy, you really got the audience up on their feet. I. Loved. It" Luis said, i smiled

"Kitty, I'm so proud of you right now, I loved you from the moment you stepped out on the stage and came into my group last year. I love you're new style, i just loved this performance" Tulisa said, i smiled at her and walked over to her, hugging her before heading backstage.

I walked backstage and back to my dressing room, my next outfit was layed out, Judy, the makeup artist was waiting for me. I smile at her and went behind the sheet to change into the dress and heels.

I changed into my dress and shoes, and walked out, seeing my baby brother and Anthony in the room with Judy. Leo jumped on me and i hugged him, kissing Anthony slightly. I put Leo down and sat in the chair, allowing Judy to do my makeup, with of corse, Leo sitting on my lap.

15 minutes later, i was ready, my hair and makeup was done, and now i was going to the piano in centre stage. The back screen was dark blue with black branch like shapes over it.

I walked on stage and sat down by the piano, remembering the notes and chords. I played the opening before setting my mouth my the microphone and sung.

"Kitty, that was so good" The male host said to me, resting a hand on my shoulder

"Kitty, i do really think you caught us all in a moment, and i don't think we were getting out of it any time soon, that was really good, magical" Simon said

"Thank you Simon" I smiled

"Kitty, all of that in one word? Perfect" Tulisa said, i smiled and blew a kiss, before walking off. Tulisa wanted me to do survivor, so that is exactly what i was gong to do. I was going to wear this. Guess who i had to do a song with today, Jamie. Wonderful, he's going to try to look me in the eyes, i just know it, that was his trick during a argument, to get me to stop. We are going to do 'Bang Bang' by Will. . Great.

Anyway, time to sing, Jesus, they don't give me much time to prepare.

I walked on stage and sung.

Now that you're out of my life

I'm so much better

You thought that I'd be weak without you

But I'm stronger

You thought that I'd be broke without you

But I'm richer

You thought that I'd be sad without you

I laugh harder

You thought I wouldn't grow without you

Now I'm wiser

Though that I'd be helpless without you

But I'm smarter

You thought that I'd be stressed without you

But I'm chillin'

You thought I wouldn't sell without you

Sold 9 million

I'm a survivor (What?)

I'm not gon give up (What?)

I'm not gon stop (What?)

I'm gon work harder (What?)

I'm a survivor (What?)

I'm gonna make it (What?)

I will survive (What?)

Keep on survivin' (What?)

I'm a survivor (What?)

I'm not gon give up (What?)

I'm not gon stop (What?)

I'm gon work harder (What?)

I'm a survivor (What?)

I'm gonna make it (What?)

I will survive (What?)

Keep on survivin' (What?)

Thought I couldn't breathe without

I'm inhaling

You thought I couldn't see without you

Perfect vision

You thought I couldn't last without you

But I'm lastin'

You thought that I would die without you

But I'm livin'

Thought that I would fail without you

But I'm on top

Thought it would be over by now

But it won't stop

Thought that I would self destruct

But I'm still here

Even in my years to come

I'm still gon be here

I'm a survivor (What?)

I'm not gon give up (What?)

I'm not gon stop (What?)

I'm gon work harder (What?)

I'm a survivor (What?)

I'm gonna make it (What?)

I will survive (What?)

Keep on survivin' (What?)

I'm a survivor (What?)

I'm not gon give up (What?)

I'm not gon stop (What?)

I'm gon work harder (What?)

I'm a survivor (What?)

I'm gonna make it (What?)

I will survive (What?)

Keep on survivin' (What?)

I'm a survivor (What?)

I'm not gon give up (What?)

I'm not gon stop (What?)

I'm gon work harder (What?)

I'm a survivor (What?)

I'm gonna make it (What?)

I will survive (What?)

Keep on survivin' (What?)

I'm a survivor (What?)

I'm not gon give up (What?)

I'm not gon stop (What?)

I'm gon work harder (What?)

I'm a survivor (What?)

I'm gonna make it (What?)

I will survive (What?)

Keep on survivin' (What?)

Jamie was in the audience the whole time, so i sung it to him, and Rick. When i was talking to everybody today, i told them that Anthony was my new boyfriend, he stormed out of the room, and when we were leaving, i waved goodbye to him in the window, but he turned away.

After my song and comments, i changed into this and walked back on stage, show time.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, now Kitty will be doing a audience choice song. Madam, what song would you like her to sing?" The male host asked Gina. Great.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this lady has chosen Kitty to sing 'This is a man's world' by James Brown" The female host said. Not bad.

I stood centre stage and started singing. My voice is going to be sore tomorrow. I had really good comments. Well i get about 10 more minutes for no singing. Water.

When i got backstage, Anthony was waiting for me. He smirked and beckoned for me to come closer, holding a bottle of water behind him. I did so and looked at him with puppy dog eyes. He turned his head to the side. Oh. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him close, kissing him fiercely. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pushed me against the white, stone wall. He was going to pull away, but i pulled him back in, he breathed hard through his nose and kissed me rougher, his toung begging entrance, i was stubborn and didn't let him in. He reached down and pinched my bottom. I gasped and he slid his toung inside. I heard a few gasps, so i pulled away, resting my head on the wall. I looked and saw Tee, Carmen (bursting with excitement), Mike and Tracy with Floss and Mo, holding hands, looking at us. I pushed Anth away and grabbed the water, shocking him. I laughed at him and poured water in my mouth. Mo came up to him and pulled on his trouser leg, he looked down at him. He was tall so Mo only came up to his waist.

"Who are you?" He asked, me and Anth looked at each other and chuckled

"He's my boyfriend, Mo" I said, he looked confused

"I thought that was Jamie", my face dropped, but i smiled fake

"Not any more buddy" I said, as if on queue, a stagehand came up to me.

"Kitty! You have to get changed, song in 3 minutes" He said and walked off

"Okay, gotta ran" I said, running off, drinking water on the way.

"I went to my dressing room and threw this on, running to the stage. Me and Tulisa would be doing 2 songs, Burn and Counting stars. We did counting stars first, and when we got to the shouty bit, we stopped and looked to the floor, then sung Burn.

"You too were just, just wow. You're voices were paired really nicely during that last song, i just loved every moment of both songs" Simon said

"You too are just amazing. Brilliant voice control, brilliant song mash up. Amazing, just Amazing." Louis said, we walked off the stage. I jumped into Anthony's awaiting arms and he twirled me around, laughing.

The next song had me nervous, Bang Bang, with Jamie. Anthony took a seat so when i looked forwards, i was looking at him. I was changed and i walked onto the stage, Jamie at my tail.

"And next, singing Bang Bang, it's Jamie and Kitty" Tulisa said into the camera, with a hint of venom when she said Jamie's name. I saw the band, and they started playing. When i had to say i loved him, i casually looked around for Anthony, bit i couldn't find him. I panicked a bit, but i saw a oddly familiar face, he looked like dad, and Leo. No. It can't be. As many times as i wanted to deny it, it was. The by in my dream, Steven. I looked at him, in the eyes. I saw Anthony not far from him, talking to a girl, my heart dropped a bit, but i carried on with the song. I finished the song and walked straight back to the dressing room, trying to eliminate his face.

I put my face in my hands and sighed. I looked over to my new outfit and quickly got changed and walked towards the stage, for one final performance.

Kitty's POV

It's finally my last song! I'm so happy, my voice is SO sore right now. I think i have extensions, because my hair won't become shorter as it was before. But whatever, i like long hair. I have to preform hot last, fun. I can't look at Steven once now, this song is for Anthony. I walked to the stage curtain and stood there, hearing my voice booming through the speakers, saying who this song is for.

I sang it and looked straight into Anthony's dark eyes. Realizing the song and dance just came naturally. I finished the song and whipped my hair fore ward, just sung a final long, controlled note. I looked at Heidi and smiled, she side hugged me and i hugged back. Time for comments.

"Kitty, that was incredible" Tulisa started, "You had fun preforming it, you didn't look away once, you sang it to you're inspiration, and may i say well one, he' i one hell of a hottie!" She said, turning round to look at Anthony, i laughed, "But seriously though, i loved this performance, you two locked eyes, and i saw you're chemistry, bottom line is, this was a good performance, and my current contestants could learn a lot from you" She said, i blew her a kiss, winking at Anthony and turning to the side, listening to more comments.

"Kitty, you're performances were brilliant tonight, i don't think anybody topped them tonight, you are still the black sheep of this competition, with Louis' performer tonight, i thought nobody could top that, but i obviously was wrong" He said, my jaw dropped and i covered my mouth.

"Kitty, that was perfect, you looked so beautiful in all of you're outfits tonight, and the vocals were so good, really good job tonight Kitty" Another judge said, i smiled and thanked her.

"Kitty, that was brilliant, and i hate Tulisa for having you in her group last year, i hate you" Louis said to Tulisa, she grinned. I laughed and went backstage. Anthony was there, i smiled and jumped into his awaiting arms, he spun me around again, before i wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him softly, pulling away again when somebody cleared their throat.

I pulled away and my eyes widened at who i saw standing there, he was a few inches taller than me, but about as tall as Anthony. Anthony's arms tightened around my waist, locking hands around my lower back protectively.

I looked at the tall person with wide eyes still, he smiled a little. I couldn't talk. He was blond, blue eyes, and his cheeks made little dimples ever time he smiled, just like Leo did. My mouth opened a bit and i turned in Anthony's arms, he held me close.

"Y-you" I stuttered/whispered

"Hey baby sis" He whispered, Anthony held me even closer, his powerful arms tightening around me. As if on queue, Leo and 'Livia came up to us, Leo grabbing onto my leg, squealing excitedly. I held his body close to me. 'Livia gasped and walked towards him. I was still staring at him. Olivia walked in front of him and stared into his eyes, circling him. I go out of Anth's grip and walked to him, a tear rolling down my face. He grabbed my hand and 'Livia stopped walking, not a word was said. He stoked my wrist with his thumb and put a strand of hair behind my ear, i didn't move. I looked into his eyes, they were the same as Leo's.

"Hey Anthony!" A girl exclaimed, i looked back at him, the girl looked at me and eyes widened. No. Is, is he cheating on me? Just like Jamie did? Anthony read my thoughts.

"Kitty, no" He said softly, i shock my head and got out of Steven's grip and walked away, hurt. Olivia followed me. I ran back to my dressing room and slid down the wall, tears flowing down my face, first i find out i have a elder brother who let me suffer, and now Anthony has been cheating on me. This is too much to handle. I looked over to a large duffel bag and grabbed it, slipping on my jacket and i walked out, to be met by the eyes of the man i thought i loved. His eyes showed remorse. I looked away and started walking towards the exit. Leo and Olivia were there, Leo had his jacket on and Olivia was all dressed up. I grabbed Leo's hand and walked over to my Mazda, Olivia told me that Ben had gone back to the hotel, he wasn't feeling well.

We walked out, with Anthony trying to explain what happened and who that girl was. I ignored him and waved to the Elm Tree kids, who were just leaving. I got Leo in his car seat, and 'Livia sat down in the car. I placed a hand on his chest and pushed him away, getting into the car and driving off.

When we got to the hotel, i got Leo into his bedroom, in Olivia and Ben's hotel room, and got into mine and 'his'. I think i should've let him explain, but it's too late now. To clear my mind, i got into the bathroom and took a long, hot bath.

I got out after about 1 hour and put this on. I decided to take walk around the gardens. When i got my shoes on, the door opened and somebody walked inside. Anthony. I looked down and stood up, not wanting to see him. A hand grabbed my chin softly, another guided me to sit down, i did so. He made me look at him and smiled softly.

"Kitty, i know what it looked like, but it wasn't, i swear it wasn't. I love you too much to hurt you. You're my world, i swear to you, I'd never hurt you" He said sincerely. I smiled a little and lightly kissed him. He intensified the kiss and turned off the lights.

THE NEXT DAY

KITTY'S POV

I woke up the next day with my head on Anthony's chest and my arms around his neck. His were around my waist, he was still sleeping soundly. I tried to move the blanket and get up, but i realized i was naked. I gasped a bit and pulled on a bra and some panties. I quickly pulled on my black bow shorts and black and white tank top and my glasses, looking at the clock.

6:47AM

I groaned a bit and sat up, walking to the mirror in the bathroom and seeing my EXTREME bed head, and a large purple and blue bruise on my neck. Anthony. I looked down and turned on the lights, pulling out my lip gloss, concealer and powder, trying to cover it. I felt two warm, strong, muscular arms wrap around my waist. I looked up and saw my smirking boyfriend in the mirror. I smiled a bit and turned in his arms, raising up on my tip toes to lightly kiss his lips, which had lipstick stains on his plump, pink lips.

"Good morning" He said, his hand running up and down my back, i moaned a little and let my head fall back, eyes slipping closed. That was one of my pleasure points, and he ALWAYS knew the right time to use them. He chuckled and started kissing and biting the other side of my neck, hands running across my hips and stomach, i backed up against the dressing table and ran my hands across the cold piece of furniture. He kissed along my jaw and knees buckle, i went closer to the floor, but Anthony pressed me up against the sink, making sure i didn't fall any further. I glided my fingers across his hair and down to his jaw line, turning his head to kiss me.

We kissed softly and gently, i put my hands on the sides of his face, he did the same and i pulled away, i looked at the clock and saw that we'd been in here for over half an hour. I jumped up on the sink and he stood in-between my legs, i chuckled and wiped away the remaining lip gloss stains on his lips with my thumb.

"You've got lipstick all over you're face" I said softly, i slid off the table a bit and wrapped my legs around his waist. He laughed a little and walked out of the bathroom and placed me on the big, comfy black sofa, i grabbed a black silky ribbon and tied it in my hair like a headband, the bow matching my shorts.

I switched on some TV and watched a morning talk show and looked up at Anth when he placed a plate of chocolate pancakes in front of me. He grinned a bit and turned his head, i kissed his cheek and made him sit down, i carelessly put my feet in his lap and he rubbed my feet, we carelessly watched TV and ate pancakes before Leo and Olivia came bouncing in, with a very tired Ben at their tail.

"Hey! You two made up!" 'Livia exclaimed happily

"Yep" I smiled and sent a wink to her, she beamed, knowing what i was talking about, and then nodded a Ben, i giggled.

"Kittsie?" Leo asked, sitting n my lap and hugging me "Are we going back to you're house today?" He finished, i nodded and kissed his head, he squealed and hugged me tighter, i chuckled and looked at Anthony, who now had put on a pair of jeans. They all sat down and i put Leo on the couch, where a massive pillow was and Olivia dragged me to the kitchen area. She looked at me excitedly before asking a BUNCH of questions, some of which i didn't want to answer.

After a while, i managed to get into mine and Anth's room and got changed. Olivia wants to shop, but I think I'm going to leave her and go to see mom and dad for a while. I haven't seen them in a while, so it should be exiting, well not exiting, but I want to see my mommy and daddy.

2 HOURS LATER

'Livia dragged the guys into a shop called Frilly&Fancy, leaving me to make my escape to mom and dad. I'm surprised that nobody has seen me, or the paparazzi, but i like not being seen, it's enjoyable.

Anyway, i made my way back to the graveyard where my mommy and daddy lay, and i saw their graves untouched, gleaming and no imperfections on either of them. I lay the bunch of flowers down on mom's grave, and split them for some to go on dad's grave. I sat down cross legged. I looked in the direction my parents' gravestones were facing and i quietly sang my mom's song.

Spend all your time waiting

for that second chance

for a break that would make it okay

there's always some reason

to feel not good enough

and it's hard at the end of the day

I need some distraction

oh beautiful release

memories seep from my veins

let me be empty

and weightless and maybe

I'll find some peace tonight

in the arms of the angel

fly away from here

from this dark cold hotel room

and the endlessness that you fear

you are pulled from the wreckage

of your silent reverie

you're in the arms of the angel

may you find some comfort here

so tired of the straight line

and everywhere you turn

there's vultures and thieves at your back

and the storm keeps on twisting

you keep on building the lies

that you make up for all that you lack

it don't make no difference

escaping one last time

it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh

this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

in the arms of the angel

fly away from here

from this dark cold hotel room

and the endlessness that you fear

you are pulled from the wreckage

of your silent reverie

you're in the arms of the angel

may you find some comfort here

you're in the arms of the angel

may you find some comfort here

I felt a tear slide down my face, so i turned around and curled in a ball, sobbing. a breeze caught the air, a warmth , a warmth spread through the wind, i smiled through the tears and crawled to my moms gravestone, not wanting to feel alone.

"I love you mommy, always have, always will" I whispered

"I knew I'd find you here" A voice said, i turned and saw Steven, all in black, standing behind me. I sobbed a little and went over to him, hugging him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head, he didn't like seeing me this way.

2 WEEKS LATER

KITTY'S POV

Its christmas time! I'm so exited, i feel like a little girl again. Christmas is my favourite time of year, everybody is happy, everybody doesn't argue and there is nothing to be unhappy about.

Leo is especially happy this past week, i can still remember his little face when we opened the door to his room. He is so adorable. Me and Olivia have still kept in contact with Steven, we video chat every day. I chat with Mike and Gina for about 10 minutes every day, i have to keep connected to my roots, and this is the only way i can do it.

Anthony has been clingy to me lately, more protective and loving than usual, but whatever, i love having a protective boyfriend. He carries mistletoe with him everywhere around the house, it's kind of funny, he records it like, EVERY time i see him with it. I love it though, he's the only boy i TRUELY love.

I'm currently on my computer, editing our joint video, we made a gingerbread house, then we decorated one of the spare rooms, then i played the guitar and sang a christmas song, whilst the three left made little cute christmas messages. I thought it looked pretty cute. Leo was sitting in front of me, in mine and Anth's newly decorated room. The other two lovebirds had it decorated whilst we were gone. He was playing with Lucas and Alexis, eating a bag of sweets and watching a movie on our flat screen.

I think i have to take Leo christmas shopping soon, great. Knowing him, he'll take like EVERYTHING from EVERY shop, and then just play with it. I thought of something and decided to vlog it.

" Hey guys! So tomorrow, me, and my little brother of joy" I said, almost pointing the camera at Leo, before pulling back, he's not going to be on camera, i don't want him to get all of the haters talking about him, " Not yet guys! Anyway, were going to a hop class tomorrow, which is basically like a hoola hoop and you do tricks on it, anyway, it seems kinda fun, so I'll see you guys tomorrow! Bye Bye!" I said, waving at the camera and stopped recording, putting my phone on the table and continuing editing.

After a while, i looked at the direction Leo was in, and saw that he was asleep, the dogs were keeping him warm. I smiled at them and picked up my sleeping baby brother and carried him to his room, laying him on the bed and tucking him in. He smiled in his sleep and i kissed his head, caressing the side of his face before walking out, turning off the lights.

I walked towards mine and Anth's room, finding him waiting for me on the bed, i smiled slightly and kissed him slightly, before going and getting changed into some Pj's. I walked over , i got under the covers and he wrapped his arms around my waist, i wrapped mine around his neck and tangled our legs, Lula, Lucas and Alexis made small balls with their bodies, touching our legs, i smiled slightly before falling asleep in the embrace of my boyfriend.

I woke up. I groaned slightly and sat up, my head hurt a bit, so did my stomach. I placed a hand on my stomach and ran another through my messy hair. I walked to the kitchen and got a bottle of water, grabbing my phone and checking the time.

4:27 AM

I groaned again and went to the fridge, getting some fruit and getting a knife and chopping board. I chopped my fruit up and got the frozen berries, Greek yogurt, some protein powder, some almonds and almond milk, i put all of it in the blender and slightly blended them all together, making sure not to wake up the others, i grabbed some pain killers and plated up my food and drink.

I went in the ensuete bathroom and put my food and drink in there, before grabbing an outfit from my walk in wardrobe and set it on the toilet. I turned on the water and watched it fill up, before testing it and adding a bit more cold in, before stripping down and getting in. I quietly put on my tablet and played a documentary, i watched it whilst eating and bathing. Sometimes if i do this, it relaxes me, and i can unwind. I took the painkillers and relaxed in the hot water.

I put this on after i got out and walked over to the bed, seeing Anthony still sleeping. I smirked evilly, before going off to get my phone. I recorded myself.

"Hey guy's, so i just woke up and had a bath, and my lazy butt of a boyfriend is still asleep, so now were going to wake him up" I said quietly, before making my way to Anthony, who was still knocked out.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!, it's christmas!" I exclaimed, sitting on him. He groaned and changed sides, making me fall to the bed. I huffed and put the camera down, but it could still see us. I kissed his lips softly repeatedly, i smiled when his arms wrapped around me. I played with his newly styled hair. I turned off the camera.

"Good morning" I said sweetly, he rolled me up so i was sitting on his waist, i sat up and ran my hands down his tanned, toned chest and flipped my hair to the other side of my head. He grinned and ran his fingers down my throat and to my waist. I let my head fall back, he chuckled. His hands rested on my hips, i looked at his smirking face and kissed him, he rolled me to his other side. Let's just say, I'm glad i turned the camera off :P.

I woke up again later that day, it looked to be about 10 AM, i thought, seeing the bright light. I turned and saw Anthony, he was awake and he slid his strong arms around my waist. He kissed me, and i kissed back, he slipped his boxers and jeans on. I pulled back on my outfit and i got my backpack, me and Leo were going to go christmas shopping today, and then my hoop class.

I walked out and went to Leo's room, seeing him asleep. I smiled slightly and went over to him, shaking him awake, his blue eyes looked back into mine, the same ones mom used to when she'd wake me up for school. He sat up and i kissed his head, Lula (i changed Maple's name to Lula) jumped on him, purring happily. I smiled at them both, before getting Leo some clothes. He squealed when Lula ran out of the door and into the bathroom, he followed. I laughed a bit and went in there, to get my baby bro a bath, hopefully without getting Lula wet.

I got him into the bath when i put the hot water inside, with his favourite bubble bath inside as well, and Lula jumped up, wondering what the water was. I bathed him and then got him into a towel, drying him ad his hair off, before getting him changed.

He jumped down the stairs and into the kitchen, where i fed Lucas, Alexis, Daisy, Moonlight and Lula, before giving him his cookies and cream cereal. I washed up the dishes whilst he ate, talking to me about what he was getting everybody. Finally, my sister, Ben and Anthony came downstairs, having probably fallen asleep again.

I grabbed a hold of Leo's hand and kissed Anthony's cheek, before grabbing my keys and leaving for christmas shopping.

We went in the smaller car today, seeing as though there was only two of us. I drove to the mall without vlogging, it'd just seem odd vlogging with my 3 year old brother. After a 30 minute drive, i pulled into a space and pulled on my sunglasses, hopefully so nobody would notice me. I stopped the engine and exited the car, getting Leo out of the passenger seat and taking his hand, he looked mesmerized at the size of the mall.

3 HOURS LATER

"Hey Guys! We just went to the mall to get christmas things, and were done! Took a little longer than expected, but we got SO much stuff, didn't we honey?" I asked, i was vlogging and i got a little thing for he car so i didn't have to be holding the camera as i drive. I turned the camera to Leo, this would be their first, and last, time seeing Leo, he was playing with the tablet i kept in the car, and sipping a cookies and cream thick milkshake

"Yep!" He said enthusiastically

"So we have a few more hours until my class tonight, so where do you want to go baby bro?" I asked keeping the camera pointed towards me, i looked at Leo

"I donno", he said slowly, but then gasped "Too duh park!" He exclaimed, i chuckled and ruffled his hair

"Anything you want buddy" I said and stopped vlogging, and drove to a massive park.

When we got there, Leo was practically jumping out of hi seat, but he was good, he waited until i let him out. When i did, he ran to the swings, and tried to jump on them. I chuckled and picked him up, gently setting him safely on the swings.

"Puss meh!" He shouted, i did so, and he screamed in happiness and laughed, we did this for everything Leo saw, until i saw what the time was, Leo was on a big slide at the time, so when he came to me, i picked him up and walked to the car, with Leo whining, wanting to go back, but i held him, so he quietened down. I put him in the car and drove to my class, with him telling his little cow toy how much fun the park was, he's so adorable.

I drove to the class and grabbed my working out bag i kept in my car. I picked up Leo, with his cow toy, his bag filled with books, crayons, colouring books, snacks and a whole load of other things, and of corse my tablet.

I walked inside the warm building and went to the lift, it had a mirror, so Leo was fascinated, and kept on pulling funny faces, i did the same, until the lift stopped and i walked out. Michelle, the teacher, was here, i put Leo down on a soft mat, immediately he pulled out some crayons and started speaking to his cow again. I hugged Michelle and she hugged back, she teaches dance and fitness like everywhere, so she, and i knew who each other were. I got changed and went to see how to do tricks on the hoop. She told me how to do it, within an hour, i was doing a trick (the third one) when two people walked in that totally caught me off guard.

ANTHONY'S POV

"Hey guys! I'm here walking to Kitty's hoop class, and this young lady right here is one of Kitty's oldest friends, Annabeth" I said, pointing the camera to her. She waved and smiled.

"So her and Kitty have been friends for what? Almost 3 years? They were friends when she was in care i think, correct? I asked her, she nodded.

"Yep" she said and i turned off the camera, walking into the room Kitty was in.

"HOLY S*IT!" I exclaimed, seeing the position was in, she just laughed and jumped down, smiling. She stopped when she saw Annabeth, her eyes widened. I wonder what's going to happen.

IMMEDIATLEY AFTER

NOBODY'S POV

Kitty started at Annabeth, she stared right back. Soon, Kitty's mouth curved into a small smile, she opened her arms a little, Annabeth ran to her and hugged her. Kitty laughed at her eagerness at hugged back, tears leaking a little. They released themselves and smiled at each other.

"I'm so happy right now" Kitty said, a few tears were wiped away, Annabeth laughed and nodded.

2 DAYS LATER

"Hey Guys! Merry Christmas!" Olivia said into Kitty's phone, she was recording herself "So Ben, Kitty and Anthony are still asleep, but me and Leo are going to change that, aren't we sweetie?" She said to Leo.

"Yep!" He said enthusiastically, Olivia giggled.

"It is now, what? 6 AM? Well it's christmas, you can't sleep all day!" She said and guided her half brother to her and Ben's room. The lights were turned off.

"Go on sweetie" She whispered to Leo, he laughed and jumped on top of Ben.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas!" He exclaimed, Ben groaned and turned sides, Leo just jumped on him again until he woke up

"Okay, okay, I'm up" He said, sitting up and seeing Olivia

"Yay!" Leo cheered

"Why are you recording this" He asked his girlfriend

"Because" She paused "It's christmas!" She said, dragging him to the living room. They went to Kitty and Anthony's room, seeing the couple asleep with Lula, Lucas and Alexis at their feet. Kitty was asleep with her head on Anthony's chest, her arms around his neck, his arms around her waist and legs tangled together.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Leo shouted, jumping on the couple. Kitty groaned and snuggled into Anthony's chest, he chuckled and held her closer. Leo groaned and jumped on their bed even more, until they had to stop the animals from biting him, Lucas started growling.

"Okay, stop honey, were up" Kitty said softly, yet annoyed, Leo smiled and ran away, Olivia stopped recording.

"You okay? you look kinda pale" Olivia told her half sister

"Yeah, I'm good, probably just gotta bug or something like that" Kitty shrugged off and went to get changed. She came out and saw the 4 sitting in front of the tree.

"Hey you wanna record this?" She asked Olivia, she nodded and pulled the camera out.

"Hey guy's so today, is of corse christmas, so were going to record the present opening" She said into the camera "I think Leo wants to go first" She giggled and Olivia filmed him.

"YAY! I got 'nother moo moo toy!" He exclaimed, making them all chuckle

"My turn?" Kitty asked, Olivia nodded and she picked up a black box with a light pink ribbon on it and gave it to Kitty. "This is just a little something from me" She said.

"I'm expecting it to be some sort or spider that's going to jump out and kill me" Kitty laughed and undid the ribbon, they all did. Kitty opened the box and saw a beautiful pair of earrings. She gasped and hugged Olivia, she laughed and hugged her back. It was a side hug since they were sitting together. Their boyfriends sat in front of them, and Leo was in the middle. They put the camera in a tripod and filmed themselves.

"It's a pair of earrings" She said into the camera in showed them.

"Ohh, very fancy" Ben teased, she rolled her eyes.

"Okay 'Livia, yore turn" Sh said, handing her half sister a christmas paper covered box.

"Okay" She said and opened the box, seeing a dress inside. "Oh my god Kitts, it's beautiful!" She said happily, she laughed

"Baby, you're turn" Olivia said, giving her boyfriend a square package

"Thanks babe" He said and saw the gift "Aww, thanks 'Livia" He said, kissing her, Kitty made a 'yuck' face to the camera

"You're turn Anth" She said, handing her boyfriend a square, thin gift. He opened it.

"It was the first song we listened to together" She explained, they all awwed, and Anthony hugged her, she laughed and placed a hand on his jaw curve as he kissed her cheek.

"Okay, honey you're turn" Olivia said to Leo, i made the camera film the gift, but not him. I still don't want him on camera. We did this for everybody until we were done.

I ended up with a gorgeous jewellery set, a few Victoria's secret pieces, some really cute toys, a elegant dress, a vintage necklace and two vintage bracelets. So much jewellery.

" Hey peoples!" I said to the camera, Anth was filming me "So seeing as though it's christmas, i thought you could see us making the treats for tonight. First is the turkey" I said and brought out the meat from the oven, i had put it in the night before. I showed it to the camera, then put it back in "Now I'm off to get dolled up, as i think 'Livia is currently, so looks like the boys will have to do the cooking, good luck guys" I said, jogging to my room, grabbing a camera. I sat down on the bed and started recording myself, seeing my outfit layed on the bad

"Hey guys! So after the present opening, i am getting dressed into my christmas dress. So first, the dress, it's not a designer one, it literally cost $5, anyway, I'm off to put it on" I said and stopped recording, heading into the bathroom. I put the dress on and went to my dressing table. I slipped my robe on and tied my hair up and started recording. I already put on my

"Now i look like a weirdo, so now I'm taking all of my bb cream off, and to start again" I said and wiped all of it off, be sure to speed that part up.

"Now that that's done, time for concealer" I said, putting my concealer in front of the camera, then putting it on my face, speaking about it until i was done "BB cream" I said, doing it again, "Foundation " I said, repeating the action "Powder" I said, repeating it again, man, so much talking. "Now time for eyes, I'm doing a light pink, Smokey look, to do this i..." I said, trailing off and talking about my makeup, and applying it. "Last for the makeup, the lips. This is a natural, apple and cinnamon flavoured gloss, in the shade of pale peach? I think it is, anyway, here we go" I said, holding it up, whilst talking, then applying it.

"So this is it!" I said, giving the camera a look at my face "Now time for hair" I got out my curlers and hairbrush, with my hairspray and clips.

"So to start, i messily brush it, like so" I brushed my hair like i said and showed them my main like hair, i looked like a freaking lion! "Then i curl it" I stated, curling my lion like hair, making it look caress, yet elegant.

"Then grab two pieces of hair at the front, twist them all the way back, then pin them in place" I said, doing as i instructed

"Then, grab the headband and put it on, just below the hairline, then the other accessory and push it where the two twists meet, then I'm done!" I said, standing up for them to see the finished product. I stopped recording and smelled freshly cooked dinner coming fro the kitchen.

I walked back and saw my new family at the table, with full plates of food. There was also treats. I smiled and sat down, enjoying my christmas night with my family.

3 WEEKS LATER

KITTY'S POV

I woke up to the sound of the front door knocking, and a massive storm occurring. I turned on the light on my side and put my glasses on. I looked at Anthony, he was still asleep. Typical. I grabbed my pills and took some, careful not to wake him. The door knocked louder and i shock him, he groaned and opened his eyes tiredly.

"What is it?" He sleepily asked

"Someone's outside" I whispered, he groaned and turned away from me, i scoffed silently

"They'll go away babe, go back to sleep" He said, probably falling back asleep again, i rolled my eyes and got up, slipping my robe and slippers on. I picked up Lucas, who was tiredly padding around the room. We walked to the front door, where the knocking got louder and louder. I looked at the clock and saw it was about 2 am. Lucas got out of my grip and walked over to the blanket i knitted when i as in Elm Tree/Burnywood, he fell asleep in it, i covered him with the other side and went to the door. A little voice caught my attention.

"Kittsie?" The voice asked "What's goin' on?" It asked, i squinted my eyes and it walked closer to me. Leo. I picked him up and put him on my hip, he wrapped his arms around my neck.

"I don't know sweetie" I whispered, unlocking and opening the front door. I gasped. It was Anthony's dad, 2 brothers and sister. They were soaking and dirty. I ushered them inside, they obliged, dragging big duffel bags behind them. Kevin, Anthony's eldest little brother had Lily, his youngest sibling, in his arms, he gently placed her on the couch. I turned on the light.

"Oh my god, what happened?" I asked, Anthony's dad looked at me.

"We were evicted from the house, we were grieving Jessica again, then the landlord said we had 24 hours to get out or else. I can't let anything happen to my children, i just cant" He muttered, i let Leo down, but he hid behind me.

"Honey, go back to bed, I'll be with you in a minute" I said softly, he nodded and waddled to his room, i looked back to Anthony's family.

"I'll get Anth in a minute, let me get some towels and blankets for you" I said, walking off to the bathroom.

I came back and gave them the warm fabric, they gratefully took it. I looked at his dad, he smiled gratefully at me.

"I can put the bags down in one of the spare rooms, it can give me a chance to get Anth" I said awkwardly, he nodded and sat down, Lucas jumped over to me, i got the bags and put them in a bedroom, picking out a change of clothes for each of them. I went back to them and handed each of them their clothes. (Lily /cgi/set?id=126970020, Kevin /cgi/set?id=126970381, Charlie /cgi/set?id=126970685, David  cgi/set?id=12697...)

They took them and smiled at me slightly. I boiled the kettle and got a few mugs out, i couldn't let them freeze with just blankets.

"Umm, I'll get Anthony" I said, through the silence, they all nodded, but seemed slightly happier knowing that their son/brother was coming. I left without another word, well i tried to, until Alexis started yapping, Lucas following.

"Hey, hey, hey, shh, shh, stop barking, stop, we have guests" I said, they both looked at me, noses in the air. I held my hand up, then pointed to their beds, they obediently walked away, i stood there smiling slightly. Charlie looked at me, astonished, i smiled at him and left to get Anthony.

"Baby, baby wake up" I said quietly, shaking him, he groaned and opened his eyes, looking straight into my eyes. I smiled slightly and stroked the side of his face.

"You're family's here" I said, his eyes widened and he sprang out of bed.

"What? When? Why?" He asked

"I'll tell you later, get dressed" I said, he jumped up and tried to get some clothes on, he was slow because he just woke up. I walked out of the room, petting Lula's head and jogging to Anthony's family. David was sitting with Charlie's head in his lap, he twisted his hair in his fingers. Lily was resting her head on Kevin's shoulder, sitting in his lap, he hugged her in his arms, just like Anthony did to me when i was feeling down, or when i got back with Steven to the hotel, after i just visited my mom and dad.

Leo came out of his room again, he probably couldn't sleep. I didn't say anything, neither did he, i just took his hand. He waddled with me and i put him down on the couch, they all stared at him. I didn't like it.

I went into the kitchen and made them all hot chocolates, cream and chocolaty, like Gina made for me when i just found out about my dad. Why so many memories? Has something changed and my body wants to remember the past? I'm confused.

Just as i gave Lily's drink to her, last, Anthony came into the room, eyes wide.

"Anfunee!" Lily exclaimed, running to her eldest brother. I smiled a bit when he picked her up, sighing and allowing the rest of his family to come to him. My smile turned sad and forced when i realized that somebody had to tell him why they were here. Leo came over to me and i kneeled down, hugging him, he didn't know these people, he was scared. I could feel the tears flowing from his eyes, i think he has the scared element from dad.

There was muttering of 'i missed you' and 'i love you' coming from the other side of the room. I looked down and i don't know why, but i touched my stomach and held it, I'm sure I'm getting sick or something.

"Baby" Anthony's voice could be heard "Could they stay with us for a while? Just until dad gets a good job and they can get their own place?" He asked me, i stood up an nodded. He smiled and hugged me, he looked about to kiss my lips, but i felt a pang of unwillingness and i turned my head, looking down, not wanting to see his expression.

HE NEXT MORNING

KITTY'S POV

Well, last night was, interesting. I told 'Livia about Charlie, Kevin, Lily and David and she was totally cool with it, i mean, it's not ideal, having another 4 people here, but it's nice having a large family.

My stomach has been feeling, kind of, odd, lately. I think i have a bug or something, but it can't be. It's been bothering me for a while now, plus I've been off certain foods, thinking about it, i haven't had my 'time of the month' in a while, plus I've been getting sick in the morning and last night, i had a rush of unwillingness.

No.

I can't be.

I can not be pregnant again.

I tried to shake the feeling away and get back to sleep, but i couldn't. I allowed my eyes to look at the clock beside me. 6:27 AM. I groaned and sat up, running a hand through my hair. I looked at Anth, he was sleeping peacefully. Leaning down to kiss his jaw, Lula caught my eye, her bright green eyes looked back into mine, before heading back to sleep with Moonlight and Daisy, i think Lucas was there as well, I'm not sure. I kissed Anthony's jaw softly, before getting up and going to my big wardrobe. I swear, this is Carmen's heaven. I picked out this and walked out.

I grabbed a heat-proof plastic cup, with a hole on top, and made myself a hot chocolate. I put a straw in the hole and grabbed Alexis' lead and attached her to it. She yapped happily and snuggled me. I chuckled and slipped my glasses on, with my bag, keys and phone. I guided my little dog to my smaller car and placed her inside, turning on the heater. We backed up and left the driveway.

I slipped the straw in my mouth when i got to the pharmacy, grabbing 'Lexis' lead and helping her out of the car. We went inside and i headed to the pregnancy test isle, grabbing 3 and going to find some candy, damn it. I think this is cravings.

2 bags of jelly beans, 1 of sour strings and 4 boxes of little chocolate pieces later, i was finally ready to get my 'results'. Damn, the pressure. I kept looking down when i gave the things to the lady at the counter. I could hear her chuckle when Alexis barked a little, i smiled down at her.

"$24.97" The woman said, i grabbed my purse and handed her $30, she gave me the change and i placed my things in my bag.

"Good luck" She whispered

"Thanks" I whispered back, i guided Alexis back to the car. God, the pressure. I slipped a jelly bean in my mouth and started the car. I'm getting more and more nervous as the time goes by. I was never this nervous before.

We got home at about 9 AM, i think Anth is still sleeping, because the window to our bedroom is still closed. He always opens it. I walked through the door and saw Lily and Kevin in the kitchen, sitting on the floor sadly.

"Hey" I said, trying no to scare them, it worked "You want some breakfast?" I asked them, they nodded innocently. I smiled slightly and opened the cupboard, finding some toaster pastries.

"Cookie dough flavour" I said aloud, they nodded, smiling, i could tell it was forced for Kevin. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to go home.

I opened the foil and placed 4 medium sized rectangles into the toaster. I went to the fridge and got the milk out, and some chocolate chip cookies. I filled 2 glasses with milk and placed 4 cookies in each glass, getting a fork and mashing them into the milk, creating a cookie smoothie, Tracy used to make these for me when i just had my 'accident'. Okay, enough with the memories. I put some flour and sweetener in them, making it thicker and nicer. They both went into the dining room. I got the 4 cookie flavoured breakfast rectangles out of the toaster and placed them on two separate plates. I brought the food and drinks in the dining room, in front of the two kids.

"Thanks Kitty" Kevin said shyly, i smiled at him before going off to make more food. I think I'll have to make everybody's food, great.

I think I'll make a cheese omelette for me, some bacon and eggs for Ben, berry cereal for 'Livia, egg and soldiers for Leo, a bacon sandwich for Anthony, some scrambled eggs for David and some beans on toast for Charlie.

I played some music quietly when i was making the food. I finished with Leo's egg and soldiers. I hid my bag in the bathroom. I plated up everybody's food and went to get them. I put mine in the bathroom, i was going to eat it later, when i found out my little news.

"Leo, time to get up sweetie" I whispered to my baby brother, his blue eyes fluttered open after about 10 seconds and he smiled at me.

"Bwekfast time?" He asked, I nodded, he sat up and beamed at me.

"Yay!" He cheered, i laughed.

"Now go to the dining room, you're breakfast is getting cold" I said, he jumped up and ran to the dining room. I giggled and went to the spare room where Charlie was sleeping.

"Charlie? Time to get up" I whispered, shaking him

"Not yet mom" He mumbled

"Charlie, wake up" I said, he eventually did and i smiled at him softly

"If you're hungry, there's some beans on toast for you in the dining room" I said, leaving the room

"Kitty?" He asked

"Yes?" I said, turning around

"Thanks" He said, i smiled

"No problem" I said, leaving the room, to my sister's room.

"Okay! Up and at 'um. Breakfast is ready" I said, opening their curtains, making the couple groan

"Wake up! Wake up" I said, shaking the bed

"Okay, were up!" They said simultaneously, sitting up

"Good" I said, "Now go to the dining room, food's ready" I said leaving the room

"Baby get up, food's ready" I said, going into mine and Anthony's room, pulling him up softly, he woke up instantly.

"Mornin'" He said, his voice a little raspy, i kissed his cheek and he smiled at me.

"Morning, go get you're breakfast while i get a shower" I aid, he nodded and kissed my head, i sighed happily and walked to the bathroom, Lula following me, i petted her lion like fur.

I turned the shower on and opened my bag, grabbing the 3 tests. I read the instructions.

"Pee on the stick and wait 3 minutes, if there is one line, you're not pregnant. If there is two, you are" I said aloud, yet quietly, simple enough. I did what was expected and turned them around, so the important side was facing down, also, i set a 3 minute alarm on my phone. I locked the door and played around with Lula for a while, until the alarm went off. I took a deep breath and turned the first test around.

"Positive"

Oh God.

IMMEDIATELY AFTER

NOBODY'S POV

"Positive"

Okay, calm down, it could be wrong, Kitty thought, the two blue lines bringing her close to tears. She turned the other one around.

"Positive"

'They both could be wrong' she thought desperately. She took a deep, shaky breath and turned the final one around.

Positive.

"No, n-no" She said quietly, falling backwards and bringing her knees up to her chest, rocking back and forth. The tears she was trying to keep in started spilling out of her eyes. She brought a trembling hand up and ran it through her hair, she looked up at the running water, her eyes red and puffy. The young girl stood up and walked towards the shower and gently brought a hand to the curtain, resting it on the lilac material. Her eyes looked at the water, like she'd never seen a shower before. She took off her clothes and stepped inside, allowing the heat to engulf her trembling body. She rested her head on the cold tiles and felt new tears spilling from her eyes, mixing with the water.

She sighed and put her hands on her slim, toned stomach. Feeling the soft, silky skin under her fingertips, she spoke softly and quietly,

"Mommy will never leave you, but you have to do the same for mommy. Me and you're daddy will never leave you, he will protect you and nobody will ever hurt you. I warn you, being in my life is a roller coaster, but we'll make it through it. I promise. I love you, my little bundle of joy, happiness and pain" She said, tears spilling from her eyes at a faster pace. She got out of the shower after cleaning herself. She put her old clothes back on and tied her hair up in a high ponytail, allowing it to settle on her shoulders. Kitty walked over to her computer in the bedroom and sat down, placing her headphones in her ears. She logged onto the computer and decided to post a video on their YT channel. It was of a day when she showed Anthony how to drive a car, and his driving test, the teacher said he passed with flying colours.

She giggled a little after watching the video. Ben was there as well. He recorded him driving his car. She finished editing it and uploaded it. She toughed her stomach again and smiled, rubbing it. She walked to the living room and saw them all playing around in the garden. She smiled and Daisy came over to her, looking at the dogs playing with them. They were having a water balloon fight, Alexis tied to drink the water coming from the water guns, so did Lucas.

Kitty smiled again and let the cats come out with them, she walked down to the basement where the recording studio was, she started to sing. Nobody came down after she finished singing, so she sang more, to pass the time.

this is a man's world

I'm not okay

welcome to the black parade

you are not alone

titanium

billie jean

Kitty's POV

I finished singing and got thirsty. I belted out the Michael Jackson songs, he had a death scare the other day, a doctor gave him a sleeping drug, he might not have woken up if his daughter, Paris, hadn't called the ambulance. I've talked to her a few times, she's about as old as Carmen, she's sweet. Nice girl, i know what it's like loosing a parent, well, both, i don't want the 12 year old girl to feel like that. I don't want my baby to loose a parent.

I finished editing my voice a little, like when it cracked a few times, then i went upstairs for a nap. I felt quite tired after the recording session. I got up to the room and took off my jumper and boots, leaving me in my t shirt and leggings. I slipped under the covers and placed my head on the pillow, almost immediately after, i drifted into a deep sleep.

I woke up to find Leo jumping on my bed. I sat up and he stopped and snuggled with me, i chuckled and put him under the covers.

"What's up sweetie?" I asked him

"Anfunee said that me, you an evwee won else is goin' to d sinema" He said, i sat up again and got out of bed.

"Okay honey, lets go" I said, pulling my boots and jumper on again. How am i going to tell my 4 year old brother that his big sister is pregnant?

THE NEXT DAY (This is going to be a SUPER long chapter, don't expect the others to be like this)

KITTY'S POV

The film was really good last night. It was about a girl who almost died and she was stuck in limbo, she saw all of her life if she lived, and what people would be like if she died, it was really good, i really enjoyed it. I sat up and looked around, the sun was just rising and it was stunning. Today is the day when i have to tell Anthony about the baby. Next week, were going to tell the family, i think Mike, Gina and Tracy are coming over, as well as Marie and Esme. There my family, they don't want everybody to come, and they don't have passports. I think they set up a competition between all of them, i only sent 3 tickets, that's all they would let me send. Mike, Gina and Tracy were nominated, it was kind of like when Mike was getting a MBE, i think they did it like that.

Were having dinner a nice restaurant i think. I'm telling my friends at my birthday party next month. I'm telling Elm Tree over Skype, then I'm telling the world at the award ceremony two days after my birthday, it's in Singapore. Not my birthday, the awards ceremony.

I got up and got a shower, i put this on and wrote a note for Anthony. I set it on the bedside table and left the bedside table and left the house. I got into my car and opened my purse, seeing the contents. I smiled a little and picked up the test, running my finger over the 'yes+'. I picked up my phone and rang Annabeth. I started driving , but i kept the phone on the vlogging stand, it was on speaker as well, so i could hear her.

"Hey girl!" She said enthusiastically, we are really good friends, she's probably my 'Bestie' We made up after the whole Anthony incident.

"Hey Na-Na" I used my nickname for her "Can we meet up for a bit?, i gotta tell you something" I asked

"Sure Kitty Kat, Kathrine's? At about 9 AM?" She asked, Kathrine's was a diner we always went to, nobody knew who i was there, so that's a bonus.

"Yeah, that's great, I'll se you later, Love ya!" I said enthusiastically, damn, hormones

"Love ya too, bye bye!"

"Bye!" I said and hung up the phone, time for the 30 minute drive to the diners

"Hey Peoples!" I said to my phone, time to vlog

"So today, I'm going to hang out with my friend Annabeth, and i have some really big news! But I'm not going to tell you guys, you'll just have to tune into the BlingBack award ceremony" I said teasingly into the camera

"So yeah, I'm meeting Annabeth at this diner that we like, and were going to have some serious girly time, so I'll se you peoples later" I said into the camera and stopped recording, i pulled up at the diner and saw Annabeth at a table. I smiled slightly and stopped the car, got out and went to see her.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, she looked up and saw me, she beamed and came over to hug me

"Hey girl! Lookin' good" She said noticing my outfit

"Thanks" I smiled

"Let's get some food then!" She said happily and brought me to a table i assume she was sitting at before

"Sure" I said and looked at the menu, i decided on a strawberry tea and a raisin muffin, Annabeth got a coffee and a chocolate chip muffin. We ate and talked casually, until i had to tell her my 'news'.

"Hey, i gotta tell you something" I nervously said

"What" She asked suspiciously

"Umm, I'm pregnant" I said, looking down. When i looked back up, her eyes were wide and jaw was practically on the floor

"What?!" She said excitedly

"I'm pregnant" I said slowly, she squealed and brought me into a hug

"Which is why you have to help me" I started, she nodded, indicating for me to carry on "Well, i haven't even told Anth yet, and we've just started taking care of his dad and siblings, and i just think this baby is going to get in the way of that-" She cut me off

"Are you crazy?!" She asked me, i shrugged and sipped my tea "Listen, he'll love this baby more than anything else in this world. If space is the issue, then talk to him, move out with his dad and all the siblings, and Leo. Or let him stay with 'Livia and Ben, and you move with Leo and the dogs, and Lula. He needs to go to school, there's not many schools in you're area. If i were you, I'd move with Leo and the animals, you can't make his brothers and sisters move when they've only just got here. Besides, the press is all over you at the moment, it'd be good for you and them to get them away from you're family. This isn't going to be easy, besides, i could help you, i can't live in a hotel for ever you now" She chuckled, i laughed and told her to carry on. I took my final bite of my muffin, she did the same with hers.

"Anyway, he'll love this baby. But you have to tell him ASAP" She said, i nodded

"I know, I'm telling him tonight, down at the long beach mountains at sunset" I said, she nodded

"That means we have about 8 hours until then, so what? Do you wanna go to my place and watch some movies?" She asked me, i nodded rapidly

"Yes please!" I said happily, she laughed

"Come on then little miss mom in 8 months" She said and downed her coffee, i did the same with my tea and we left to go into my car. Almost immediately, somebody screamed, and a LOAD of paparazzi came, and i quickly puled away quickly, driving off, hearing the clicking of cameras in the distance.

"Damn girl, how ya deal with that?" She asked me once we had silence in the scenery

"Just gotten used to it probably" I shrugged and went to her hotel.

We watched a few films and ate some ice cream and popcorn when i looked to the clock, 5:50 pm.

"Oh God, Anna, i have to go. I'll tell you how it went tomorrow" I said and stood up she did as well and hugged me.

"Good luck!" She called after me after i almost closed the door

"Thanks!" I said back and got back to the lobby. I spent about 10 minutes getting mobbed by fans, i signed a few autographs and spoke for a few minutes before managing to get to the car and leaving for the mountains.

I got there almost an hour later and i managed (have no idea how) to get up the biggest hill in my heels. I sat down on a stone and waited for my love to join me.

20 minutes later

I heard a car pull up and walked fore wards and saw somebody exiting a blue car. Anthony. I smiled a little and pulled out the test from my bag. I sat own again. He came into my view and came up to me, i stood up and walked towards him, a smiled on my face. He wrapped his arms around my waist and i wrapped mine around his neck, kissing him slightly. A light breeze took me, making my hair and dress flow backwards. I put the test in his hand and turned away from him, i didn't want to see his reaction, not yet.

"What?" He whispered, i couldn't tell if he was smiling or close to tears.

"Kitty, i-" He couldn't say it, i turned around and looked at him, he took my hand.

"You're going to be a daddy" I whispered to him, he smiled a little

"This-this is amazing" I looked confused

"You're happy?" I asked him, he nodded

"Of corse i am, this is amazing" He smiled, i smiled up at him (even in heels, he is SUPER tall), i kissed him again and rested my head on his chest. We stood in silence until Anth started to speak.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

When we got home, i was greeted by hugs from Leo, Lula, Olivia and the dogs. I chuckled at hugged them all. Ben told me that Kevin, David, Charlie and Lily had gone to the cinema and they wouldn't be back for a while.

I decided to go for a bath, to clear my head. I filled the bathtub with water. It was hot and luxurious. I was in there for about 40 minutes, Lula jumped on the side, demanding attention from me. I laughed and petted her purring body for a while. I got out and Lula sat on the toilet lid, i got changed into some bed clothes and held Lula in my arms, we walked out and i sat on the couch, Lula beside me. Anthony came out about 10 minutes later with a steaming plate of chicken chow main, one of my favourites. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek when he put the plate on the arm rest of the couch. I ate relatively quickly, me and Anth watched some TV until i fell asleep on his shoulder.

I woke up some time later by some loud and choked coughing. I got off the couch and went to find the source. It got louder and more violent the more i walked. I went to Leo's room, turning on the light, and saw his pale form trembling on the bed. I cooed and went closer to him, seeing the tears spilling from his eyes and his sweaty face. I lightly touched his fore head and felt it to be extremely hot. He looked at me with his green eyes and they were pleading for me to make it stop.

"It's okay honey, I'm here" I said softly and lightly picked him up and took him to the bathroom, placing him on the floor in front of the toilet and he started vomiting whilst i rubbed his back. He did it about 8 more times and i started getting worried.

Leo started dry-heaving and i turned his around with a damp cloth in my hands. I placed it over his face, getting the sick, tears and sweat away from his face. I removed it and saw his pale face looking straight at me. I helped him up and got him to sit on the toilet lid.

"How do you feel sweetie?" I asked him, i know, i know, stupid question.

"Sick" He answered weakly, i stroked his face lightly and got up to find the thermometer. I came back to him and placed it in his mouth, he obediently sat there whilst 20 seconds passed. I took it out.

"100.5" I read out, that was NOT good.

"Okay, Leo we have to get you in a warm bath and get you some cool clothes on okay?" I asked my baby brother, he nodded. It's almost like i can't remember who this "Steven" was. I know there's no chance he's my brother, we wouldn't let us suffer if he was.

I filled the bathtub with warm water and got Leo inside, he cooed and sat back in the bubbles. I gave him his rubber duck and he squealed in delight before playing with it. I got his shampoo and body wash on him before getting him out and drying him off. I put this on him before getting him back into bed. I put loads of fans in his room and started blowing them in his direction. I sat with him until he fell asleep.

Maybe this is what it's like to take care of you're child.

THE NEXT DAY

KITTY'S POV

Well Leo hasn't got any better. I've just kept giving him cold food and drinks and keeping the others away from him, the last thing we need is any more sickness, because i think the morning sickness might be kicking in soon, I've just been feeling queezey in the mornings.

So I'm taking Leo to the doctors today, i made a appointment when he fell asleep. Well, the doctor is coming here, I'm scared the public will read what i found out a few days ago through my eyes.

I'm being lazy today. So I'm in my lazy outfit ( burnywood_nightm...) Anthony has to do some painting, Ben's going on a short trip to visit family, 'Livia is doing some meeting things. David, Charlie, Kevin and Lily are going on a family day out. Annabeth is sick. So basically, I'm all alone with my sick baby boy, and my little lazy cats and dogs.

We were watching a film when the door knocked. I left Leo with his little juice box and his apple pieces to go and answer it. It was the doctor, doctor Jacobs. I let him in.

"Hi doctor, would you like to see Leo?" I asked him, closing the door

"That would be wonderful, thank you" He Politely said to me, i smiled and lead him into the living room where Leo was sitting

"Leo, this is Dr. Jacobs, he's going to find out what's wrong with you" I said, Leo looked at Dr. Jacobs and nodded. The doctor started doing his examination. It ended up being a bad flu, with a few symptoms of a cold. Well, Marie got sick a few times at home, and i treated her well. The doctor said he'd come by in a few days to check on him and he gave me a pill bottle.

"Give him one before every meal, and after he's regurgitated. Make sure he drink's lots of water and make sure he's asleep for about 19 hours tomorrow. Give him a dark chocolate drink to make sure of that" He said once he finished. I nodded and lead him out

"Thank you doctor" I said as he left the house. I smiled as i saw Leo, fast asleep on the couch. I sat down next to him and decided to watch some movies. I must have fell asleep as well, as when i woke up, Olivia was feeding Lula and Lucas and the others were munching away on theirs. I could hear David telling Lily some bedtime stories, Kevin and Charlie were doing home work. I took Leo in my arms and took him to his room, i also changed my clothes, i felt to comfortable. I went to help Kevin and Charlie, they looked stuck, the boys were doing some algebra work. We joked and laughed and we did the work, Olivia gave us all a plate of Lime and vegetarian chicken curry (It's healthier and we don't tell the boys that it's not real) we all finished and looked at the door where David and Lily came in, se couldn't sleep, she was thinking of Jessica.

"Oh honey, do you wanna watch some films with us? I'll even make you some special hot chocolate" I asked her, her face brightened up my lap, i made sure she didn't touch the baby.

"Yes please!" She exclaimed, i chuckled and picked her up and took her to the kitchen, making a dark hot chocolate, something that put's children to sleep. I just put the water in it when a loud bang emerged from the living room.

The door opened and Anth came in, holding is nose and mouth. There was blood like EVERYWHRE. I gasped and immediately put a towel in my hands, rushing over to Anthony. I gently removed his hand and placed the towel on his face, making sure he could breath.

"Baby what happened?" I asked him, looking into his eyes

"I don't know, one minute i was painting and then a load of blood just came out of my mouth, it started dripping out of my nose as well. It just wont stop" He said to me, i nodded and made him sit on the couch.

"Let me just go get Leo and I'll take you to the hospital" I said to him and ran to Leo's room, seeing him sleeping. I quickly woke him up and got his jacket on him, it usually got colder at nights. He was confused, but he quickly followed me, he grabbed my hand and we got to the living room. Olivia was trying to comfort Anth, who looked super scared. David was trying to comfort his children, they thought Anthony would go to his mom, i just knew it.

I got Leo in his little car seat and Anthony in the passenger seat, i started the car up and drove to the hospital. I kept looking at Leo who was immediately asleep. He woke up when we stopped and i got Leo on my back and grabbed Anthony's hand. Paparazzi were taking pictures of us, but Leo covered his face with my bag, smart boy. I don't want the press to know what he looks like, i blurred his face whenever we showed him in videos. We got Anth to the emergency room and i was told to wait with Leo in the waiting room.

2 HOURS LATER

The doctor just told us what's wrong with Anthony. Apparently Anthony has a case of Septoplasy, it got so bad that his blood vessels in his nose popped, resulting in the blood flowing from his mouth, it travelled down the tube and out of his mouth, some dripped out of his nose. That would burn the nose from the inside, don't know how, i didn't listen. He had to have reconstructive surgery, meaning he has a different nose, hopefully not too much of a change. I decided to vlog and tell everybody.

"Hey peoples! So I'm here at the hospital. Anthony's just had a emergency operation on his nose. Don't worry, he's fine, just probably a bit drowsy for a while, so let's go and see him shall we?" I said to he camera and lead Leo to Anth's room

"Hey baby" I said softly to him, he looked at me and smiled a little. We talked for a little while to the camera before i turned it off and he rested a hand on my stomach, we smiled at each other and spent the next hour just enjoying each others company.

3 DAYS LATER

KITTY'S POV

Well, Anthony's came home. He has a new nose and hair do (859759) The doctors said he had to cut it shorter, but whatever, i had a professional do it for him. Me, Olivia and Annabeth are having a girly day today. Oh! I never said, Today's my birthday! I'm so exited! I'm officially 19! Olivia said she hired a entire club and invited everyone we know there. It's going to be so fun! So for the first bit of the day, I'm wearing this ( natural_pearl/se...), Olivia's wearing this ( cgi/set?id=12926...) and Annabeth is wearing this ( cgi/set?id=12926...) after the paparazzi's practical ambush of me, Leo and Anthony, I've had to hire security for when i go out. It's not a problem though, it's kinda fun to be honest. Besides, no crazy fans will get near me or the baby when he or she is born. My unborn child will not be touched by any of my fans.

I've taken Annabeth's advice though. I've started looking for places to live, i can't still live with 'Livia and Ben when the baby is born. That's be an intrusion. I've even decided to talk to David and ask if when he desides to move out, if he wants me to find him a house and I'll pay for him until he's gotten a good job. I don't think he wants to live with his eldest son, his pregnant girlfriend, her sister and her boyfriend, never mind the pets. The house I'm looking at is a ranch in down town California, it's really nice, plenty of space and fresh air.

Anyway, I think I'm going to talk to my camera some more today. They can experience my birthday as well. I pulled out my phone and started to record my self.

"Hey Guys! So today is my birthday! I'm so happy! So today, me and my girls are going shopping, and then I'm going to have one hour of non stop talking to my folks back home, and then I'm going to a party 'Livia's throwing me. So I'll speak to you when I've got my girlies, bye bye!" I said and stopped recoding myself. I got Lucas and Alexis on their leads and decided to take them with me. Olivia came downstairs and linked arms with me, giggling at our boyfriend's faces. They were shocked that we were actually leaving them for a few hours.

"Bye Baby" We said at the same time, waving to them then leaving out the front door.

"Are you ready to have the best birthday ever my big sister?" Olivia asked me once i closed my car door and let the roof down.

"Sure am" I smiled before putting the dogs in the back before driving off.

" Hey peoples! So were driving to Annabeth's to get here and guess what?We managed to fix my other car so it had 5 seats instead of 2, remember? The one Anthony broke when we went to get Leo's room ready." I laughed, remembering his face when he broke it. We drove and talked for a few more minutes until we arrived at Annabeth's motel room and stopped recording, she checked out of her hotel 2 days ago and moved into a cheaper motel. I was going to ask her if she'd move in with me once i got everybody okay with me moving out, and when Anthony agrees to moving out, and when Olivia lets me move out, and when we find another house for Anthony's family, Damn that a long process.

Annabeth came out (front-of-ray-s-den-motel) once i honked the horn a few times.

"Hey girls!" She said enthusiastically "Happy birthday Kitty!" She said, hugging me from behind

"Thanks girl" I smiled and touched her arm that was wrapped around my neck

"So, where we off to?" Olivia asked me

"I was thinking Jacobs, then a quick look at Stronger&Better, lunch at Peter's and then a walk around Ben's, Paris and some ice cream at Pretty&Perfect" I said, they nodded and smiled

"Sounds good" They said, we laughed at their timing.

We tried to go to the shops, but unfortunately, people recognised me and we got MOBBED. It's a good thing i hired some security because literally, we couldn't move. I had to hold Lucas and Alexis really close to me, just so i knew they were safe. We decided not to go to the shops and we just went for a bit of lunch at a diner. We sat there for like, all day and just talked, ate and just hung out for about...7 hours.

We all had to go and get ready for the party tonight. I dropped Annabeth at her motel room and we headed back home, i had to get ready and so did 'Livia. I also wanted to Skype with Elm Tree for a little while. I drove home with Olivia we talked about some random stuff. It was kinda funny to know what's what we talk about.

I had a text from my manager, Ellie, and she told me that I'd need to go on tour again soon, but it needed to be different. I texted her back that I'd think about it and I'd meet up with her for a coffee in a few days and we could talk about it then.

I pulled into the driveway of the house and we both got out, with Lucas and Alexis at my feet. 'Livia opened the door and we walked inside the house. Lula mewed happily and rubbed her tiger like head against my ankle. I chuckled and petted her. We walked up to Ben and Anthony and i gave Anthony a kiss, grabbing the cookie he was eating and eating it myself. He jokingly looked at me shocked and started to chase me around the house, we were both laughing and i was running from him until i reached our room, closing it and locking it. He started banging on the door.

"Open up! It's time for you're punishment Kitty!" He said to me, i laughed

"Go away, i have to get changed!" I said and went to the wardrobe, picking out a outfit (  party/set?id=123...)

I quickly had a shower and put on my clothes and make up. When i thought i looked nice, i left the bathroom and walked downstairs, hearing the front door open and close, It was Leo, David, Charlie, Kevin and Lily. I smiled at them and picked up my baby brother and set him on my hip.

"Where did you go little man?" I asked him, he looked happy and exited to tell me

"Me and lili, Kebin, Charwie and Daveed went to du water park and Daveed got us awll ice cweam and wee saw dolfins!" He said in his adorable little boy accent. I looked at him happy

"Really? That sounds like fun little brother. Do you wanna go play with Lula?" I asked him, he nodded rapidly and exitedly

"Go on then" I said to him and put him down

"Kitty?" Charlie asked me, him and Kevin looked at me innocently

"What?" I asked warily

"Can we go play computer games in you're room please?" Kevin asked me, i smiled at them

"Of coarse guys, not for too long though. I want you both in bed by when we get back though" I said to him, they both nodded and rushed to mine and Anth's room

"Lily, do you wanna go play with Leo?" I asked her, she smiled brightly and nodded

"Go on then honey" I said to her, she ran towards where Leo went

"You're a natural" David said to me, i smiled at him

"Thanks" I told him, but then a idea came in my head

"Hey, David?" I asked him, he kindly looked at me

"Yes?" He responded

"I know it's not ideal for you, living here with 4 teenagers, 1 little boy, 5 pets and the press over here like every other day. I don't think that Lily should live with people she barely knows, or Charlie and Kevin. So until you get back on you're feet, would you like me to find a home for you and you're children? I mean, you're always welcome here any time you want, but i don't think it's a good thing for any of you're children to live with their big brother, his girlfriend and her sister and her boyfriend. I'll put Kevin, Charlie and Lily through school and everything like that and i don't want the press all over them 24/7 and trust me, that'll happen someday" I said, he looked at me

"You don't have to do that Kitty, i mean we could live with my mother back in New York" He said

"No, ever since the passing of Jessica, i want all of you're children close together. As a person who's gone through the passing of her parents, you need to have people beside you to help you through something like that" I said

"But what about the bills?" He asked

"I'll take care of it, just until you get a good paying job and you're back on you're feet" I told him, he brought me into a hug

"Thank you Kitty, my son should be proud to have you at his side" He told me, i was going to reply, but 'Livia, Ben and Anthony cut me off

"Hey Kitts, you ready?" Ben asked me

"Yep" I said and winked at David, who smiled at me before leaving with my new family.

We got to the venue and i gasped at the appearance of it ( marquee-night-large-1)

"I don't want you drinking though" Anthony whispered in my ear, i looked at him, but a load of people came though the doors. Everyone me and Olivia knew was there (Except for the Elm Tree people). I hugged many of them and we had a damn good party ahead of us.

After about a hour, i saw Anthony walk out with some woman, i didn't think anything of it, i mean, look what happened the last time, she turned out to be my best friend. Everything went smoothly that night, except for one thing, Anthony didn't come home that night.

3 DAYS LATER

KITTY'S POV

Well, it's time to tell all. I told all of my friends at the party a few nights ago, and they all were really exited. Their reactions were like Annabeth's, really happy, hugging me, wishing me luck, congratulating us etc...

Olivia was by far the happiest, she practically strangled the life out of me, Ben's reaction was kind of casual, he just hugged me and kissed my cheek. Anthony told me that he had to go to the hospital as his nose hurt him, i was kind of confused, but whatever, I've learned to trust him a little more. So me, Olivia, Leo and Anthony are going to pick up Marie, Esme, Mike, Gina and Tracy. It's really hot today as well, so i wonder how there going to react to the Cali heat. I'm wearing this (  burnywood_nightm...) to go and get them, Olivia and Anthony are wearing the same things as yesterday, there lazy like that.

I'm currently driving to the airport in my new rental car (vauxhall-zafira_7seater) Leo wanted something to eat so i told him to think about it (what he wanted) whilst we were in the car and I'd take him to get it when we were on our way back. I officially have to hire security for myself now. The fans are literally CRAZY now. I turned into the airport and 'Livia started talking to the camera, bit late.

"Hey Peoples! So today on Anything&Everything, were getting some of Kitty's old care workers-" I cut her off

"Who are like family to me, carry on" I said sweetly, Anthony chuckled and Leo smiled, i hope they can't see him, it takes AGES to try and blur his face out.

"Anyway, before i was rudely interrupted" She looked at me, i just smiled at her and parked the car "We're picking up some people and then were getting some food, so we'll see you people in the inside, BYE!" She said to the camera and stopped recording herself, we all got out of the car and i took Leo's hand, walking inside the large building. Almost immediately, we got attacked by the fans. I hate being famous sometimes. I put Leo on my hip and he buried his face in the crook of my neck. We kindly talked to them for a while before i saw Mike, Gina and Tracy all standing close to us, smirking. I smiled at them a little, kindly walking away from the people and to them

"Hey guys" I smiled at them, somehow hugging them with Leo still on my hip

"Hi Kitty" Tracy said, hugging me back

"Hey Babes" Gina also aid, smiling at me

"You alright Kitty?" Mike asked me, indicating the crowd

"They've never done that before, but i still love it" I smiled

"So are we going to get going? I think the little Prince is hungry" Olivia said, we all nodded

"What you wantin' little man?" I asked Leo when we got into the car

"I donno" He said in his high pitched voice, but then gasped "Doughnuts!" He exclaimed, we all laughed

"Doughnuts it is then little brother" I said and started driving

We all got doughnuts. I got a sugar twist and a peanut butter doughnut, with a chocolate chip milkshake with cream (it's really think, it's like ice cream) Mike got a chocolate and custard one, and a chocolate sprinkles doughnut, Gina, a chocolate fudge one and a cookies and cream one, Tracy, a apple pie and a lemon sorbet, Leo got a caramel one and a strawberry one, with a chocolate milkshake. Olivia got a peanut butter one, with a maple syrup twist, a strawberry milkshake. Anthony got a chocolate twist, a chocolate fudge cake one, with a dark chocolate milkshake.

Soon, we picked up Marie and Esme and we drove back to the house. I think David's taking the kids to go see some schools today, i have a tutor planned for coming to the house and to teach Leo soon.

We were sitting in the living room talking when my phone started ringing. It was Steven, i haven't talked to him in a while, I've caught onto his little game. He's not my brother, it was just a wired co-incidence. I excused myself and went into the hallway.

"What?" I hissed into the phone

"Hey, is that any way to speak to you're big brother Kitty?" He said into the phone

"I know you're not related to me in any way. That was just some sick, cruel joke that you played on me when i was venerable. I've became smarter than that now, just leave me alone. Okay?" I said into the phone

"What are you talking about?" He asked, pretending to be confused

"Look, you don't have to pretend any more. I know you're not who you say you are. If you really were my big brother, then they would have chosen you to take care of Leo, not me" I finished, he was left stuttering

"Look, Jamie said" He stared, i closed my eyes

"I don't wanna hear it anymore" I said, holding the bridge of my nose and looking down, the hormones were not helping the situation "You just played a joke on me, and that's okay, because i fell for it. But not any more. Goodbye Steven" I said into the phone and hung up. I sighed and sat down on one of the stairs, holding my head in my hands, i felt a few tears escape my eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" A voice asked me. Anthony.

"Nothing" I sighed, standing up "Just the hormones, tell everybody to get ready for dinner" I said to him and walked upstairs.

10 minutes later, i was ready. I thought i looked okay. I walked downstairs and saw Anthony, Mike, Gina and Olivia talking to each other. I smiled at them and they looked at me.

"Wow! You look great!" Anthony said, i took his hand.

"Thanks" I said, resting my head on his shoulder, he wrapped a arm around my waist and i smiled a little

Soon, the others came back ( /cgi/set?id=129480642) and David, Lily, Kevin and Charlie came home and they got dressed up. Me and Anthony drove them in two separate cars to the venue where we were going to tell everybody the news.

Everybody was talking and laughing, until we knew it was time.

"Umm, everyone, we have something we need to tell you something" Anthony started, i took a deep breath. Everybody became silent

"Umm, I'm pregnant" I said, looking down, afraid of everybody's reaction

IMMEDIALEY AFTER

KITTY'S POV

I looked up and saw everybody's reactions. Tracy and gina were smiling, Mike looked shocked and curious, so did Leo. David looked just shocked, so did Kevin, Charlie and Lily. Olivia and Ben were smirking, having already knew. I smiled nervosly before Marie and Esme came up to me, hugging me tightly, the way sisters do.

I smiled and hugged then, before we all got home, we all had to leave tommorow. Me, Anthony, Olivia, Leo and Ben had to go to Singapore for a awards ceremony, i mentioned it a while ago, it was the BlingBack awards. I'm preforming as well. Mike, Gina and Tracy had to go home and i told them to Skype with me once they arrived. Only David, Charlie, Kevin and Lily are staying, so they will look after the animals.

I still have to tell Anthony aboout moving house, and aout his family moving house. To make matters worse, I might have to go on tour soon, meaning living in hotel rooms, not seeing family, only talking to those you love on the phone or on the internet. I need to pay off alot of bills. Like the new ranch, Anthony's family's new house, Leo's, Lilly's, Kevin's, and Charlie's schooling, and some flights. It's going to be really expensive, but i need to go and make my fans happy. I think Anth might come with me, i'm not sure. I'm doing Americanconert dates, i don't want to risk flying whilst pregnant. When the baby is about 8 months i might go on tour.

We were all watching telly when we came home. I looked at the clock and saw that it was eight o clock. Time for Leo and Lily to go to bed. I looked over at them and saw them practically sleeping on each other, they had changed their clothes ( burnywood_nightm...). I giggled and picked up Leo, gently walking him over to his and Lilly's room. They share now, Lily didn't want to share with her brothers, which was understandable. I was tuckling him into his ed when the door opened and Anthony walked inside, holding his sister in his arms, putting her in her bed. I smiled at them and we quietly walked out of the room.

I walked down to our room and closed the door, going to my wardrobe and picking out some pj's ( burnywood_nightm...). I walked over to the bed and snuggled in the large and comfortale bed and sheets. I just had my eyes closed when the bed moved and i felt Anthony's wieght next to me. I smiled a little, sleepily. This baby makes me exhausted. I felt him chuckle and felt him hold me closer. I had to tell him about moving.

"Baby" I whispered, he looked at me "Rememer how hard it was for you're family to settle?" I asked him, he nodded

"I talked to David a while ago, and i asked him if he wanted to find a little house for him and you're siblings. He agreed. I told him i'd pay for their schooling, and take care of the bills until he found a good job, he said yes" I said to him, i could feel him nod. I closed my eyes out of pure tiredness and continued talking.

"Then there's ud. We can't live here once that ay is born. This is Olivia's house, her and Ben's relationship is getting better, she doesn't need us to keep hanging around the place all the time. Plus, we need space with the little one coming. I found a place that'a nice. I think it'd be perfect for us" I said, finally falling asleep.

When i woke up, i saw Anthony sitting up against the pillows, the blanket covering his legs. His arms were wrapped around me and i placed a hand over the oposite side of his face that was facing me. He leaned down and kissed me softly. I smiled softly and ran my hand over the ack of his neck, his collar one and his chest. I could feel him smile and pull away

"You okay?" I asked him quietly, he nodded and kissed my fore head. I sighed happily and my eyes fluttered closed. I could feel him place a hand on my stomach, i giggled quietly and rolled out the bed. I put on some clothes ( burnywood_nightm...) and walked to the kitchen, making some breakfast. I made some toast with a glass or orange juice. When i looked at the toast, my stomach churned and i placed a hand on my mouth, running to the bathroom and vilently throwing up. Great way to start morning sickness. I finished and brushed my teeth. I looked in the mirror and saw my pale face, my eyes had tears in them and my head felt funny. I groaned and placed a hand on the sink.

"Baby, you okay?" I heard Anthony ask through the door

"Yeah, just morning sickness" I said to him, opening the door and looking at him.

"Come on, we have to pack" He said, placing a hand on my lower back and guiding me into our room to pack up my things. We were staying there for 3 days. I packed up all my things ( cgi/set?id=13054...) and placed it in my suitcase. I put the bag in my car and helped every body pack.

I drove everybody to the airport and it was time to say out goodbyes. We were on out own since my bodyguards were protecting us.

"Call me once you've got home, alright?" I asked, hugging Tracy and looking at Mike and Gina.

"We will babes, and we'll be watching you on the telly in a few days" Gina said, hugging me.

"Good" I smiled, hugging Mike

"Good luck Kitty" He told me, i smield

"Thanks" I smield and waved them off. They looked up once their flight was called.

"That's us Kitty, we'll see you soon okay?" Tracy told me

"Okay" I said waving them off.

"Now, let's go to Singapore" I said taking Leo's hand and walking to our plane. Olivia vlogged a little on the plane and we took our seats. I rested my head on Anthony's shoulder and when the plane was taking off, i fell asleep.

The next day, we woke up in the hotel room ( /hotel_room-wal...). Nobody knew who i was here, so we could have a good time here. We're going to get some breakfast, then do some shopping first, then i think were going to get lunch, then i think were going to go to the beach, then get some dinner. My manager, Ellie, is here as well, she's going to take care of Leo tommorow. Whilst were getting ready for the awards ceremony. I have to preform as well. So i have rehursals. I don't know what were doing on the last day were here, we might do more shopping, or watch a few movies.

Anyway, i'm wearing this ( cgi/set?id=13056...) Anthony's wearing this ( cgi/set?id=13057...) Olivia is waering this ( cgi/set?id=13057...) Ben is wearing this ( cgi/set?id=13057...) and Leo's wearing this ( cgi/set?id=13058...)

We all went shopping, with me and 'Livia getting the most things, and then we went for lunch at a really cute cafe. We got a juicy ckicken salad with lemonade and strawberry cheesecake. I was supprised that i could actually eat something normal, damn hormone changes.

We went to the beach and didn't vlog. This was our time together. I went back to the hotel after a while, my feet started to hurt. When i got there, there was a outfit (  burnywood_nightm...) layed out for me. There was also a note.

Hey baby girl

I love you so much. Come to the beach at 7:10. I have a supprise for you

I love you

Anthony

X

I smiled and giggled. I walked into the bathroom, having a shower and washing my hair. I wonder what he has in store for me. I don't know what he's going to do. I don't know why, but were exited.

I put the outfit on and did my hair and makeup, putting the headband in. I looked at my reflection and thought i looked pretty good. I did what he said and walked to the beach. I saw Anthony standing on the middle of the beach. I walked fore wards and saw the beach (5758480163_ef7890eda4_z). It was georgeous. He ( cgi/set?id=13058...) walked fore wards. I saw a few laptops and a camera behind him, filming us, but i didn't care. He stopped when he got in front of me and took one of my hands in his, resting our fore heads together. I smiled and he leaned down, kissing me on the lips. I pulled back about 5 seconds later. The kiss wasn't rough, it was soft, loving, gently, romantic.

"What's all this about?" I asked him

"Just because, i have something i want to ask you, or t-tell you" He said, my heart started pounding, this cant be what is sounds like it's going to be. He can't be proposing. He turned us around to that the camera's had a clear shot of us. The sun started to set and he clicked his fingers, almost immediatley, there was about 80 candles lit up. It made where we were standing like a alter.

"I've loved you since the first moment i met you at that party. You caught my eye and i knew you'd be mine someday. I know you're life is hard, stressful, yet magical at the same time. I want to be by you're's and the babies side, constantly, for the rest of my life. So will you, Kitty Juliet Bright do me the honours of being my wife?" He asked, dropping to one knee and opening up a ring box. I saw the most beautiful ring i'd ever saw inside. I felt a tear drop from my eye.

"Yes, i will be you're wife" I said, he looked shocked

"You will?" He asked me, standing up

"Yeah i will" I smiled. He laughed a little and placed the ring on my finger, kissing me again.

I am engaged.

KITTY'S POV

THE NEXT DAY

Oh My God. I still can't believe it! I'm engaged! I'm getting married! I'm so exited. And with the baby on the way, life couldn't get any better! Anyway, I'm gong to the awards ceremony tonight. I'm doing 'halo' by Beyoncé. It's kinda like a tribute, because she's inspired me so much over the years, and i just want her to see me, doing things that she did in music.

We all have to walk the red carpet, Me, Anthony, Olivia and Ben. I also have to tell the world were engaged and I'm pregnant. I hope they take it well, i don't want my child coming into this world being hunted by press.

Me and Anthony are wearing this ( cgi/set?id=12505...), Olivia and Ben are wearing this ( burnywood_nightm...) and Leo's not coming, he's going to be stated with Emily, my manager.

Well, time to go be some sort of celebrity

Me and Anthony walked the red carpet first. There were flashing camera's and people screaming. There also was a few people wanting short interviews, i did them, they only wanted a few words. It was kinda cool knowing they wanted to talk to us. But i didn't tell them the news, i wanted to wait for the right time.

'Livia and Ben went next, they were still screaming, because of our YT channel, apparently a lot of people liked us. Awesome. We were soon reunited with Leo, who was wearing his little suit, he looked adorable. I laughed and we sat down, ready for the night.

After a few performances, i had to get ready for mine, i whispered to Anthony that i had to go and he let me pass. I kissed Leo's fore head before i walked off to the backstage area, to get ready.

They didn't take off my make up, they thought i looked incredible already. The woman put a different dress and shoes on me and i walked out to the stage. They were on a break at the moment. I was going to sit on a swing type of thing, which was covered in white flowers and twisted silk, lace and different materials. I had a choir singing the backing vocals, all in white. There were large, white candles everywhere and fog.

I sat on the swing type of thing and a stagehand passed me a microphone, they lifted me up about 8 feet in the air and the band started playing. I took a deep breath and grabbed onto on to one side of the swings chain, lifting the microphone to my lips and started to sing.

Remember those walls I built?

Well, baby they're tumbling down

And they didn't even put up a fight

They didn't even make a sound

I found a way to let you in

But, I never really had a doubt

Standing in the light of your halo

I got my angel now

It's like I've been awakened

Every rule I had you breakin'

It's the risk that I'm taking

I ain't never gonna shut you out!

Everywhere I'm looking now

I'm surrounded by your embrace

Baby, I can see your halo

You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more

It's written all over your face

Baby, I can feel your halo

Pray it won't fade away

halo, halo, halo

Hit me like a ray of sun

Burning through my darkest night

You're the only one that I want

Think I'm addicted to your light

I swore I'd never fall again

But this don't even feel like falling

Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again

And It's like I've been awakened

Every rule I had you breakin'

It's the risk that I'm taking

I'm never gonna shut you out!

Everywhere I'm looking now

I'm surrounded by your embrace

Baby, I can see your halo

You know you're my saving grace

halo

Baby, I can see your halo

I can see you're halo

I finished singing with tears in my eyes and a thunderous applause. I mostly sang it for my parents, but i knew everybody i love was watching, so i sang it for them as well.

I was lowered down to the floor slowly and i stood up, walking backstage, hi fiving some people on the way. I smiled when i got backstage, before getting changed into my old dress and shoes, i walked back to the audience and sat down, but it seemed pointless because they were announcing one of the categories i was nominated for, best female newcomer.

"And the winner is..." One of them said

"Kitty Bight!" I smiled brightly and stood up, walking to the stage. I hugged the man who was giving me the award

"Wow, i don't know what to say, i haven't exactly been to one of these before. But thank you to everybody who voted for me and i love you all " I said and blew a kiss before walking back with the award. I let Leo play with it a little, but he didn't break it, thankfully.

About 20 minutes later, our award was going to be announced. We agreed that Olivia and Ben would go and get it.

"And the winners are..."

"AnythingAndEverything!" The woman shouted, i laughed and the couple went to get the award. Their speech was just like mine, only a little more awkward and short.

"The next award is for somebody who has been through hell and back with her life, from being in care, to a celebrity. So for the best song of 2014, Hot by Kitty Bright!" The woman hollered, i looked shocked for a few seconds, but soon walked to get it. The speech was a little longer and a few direct thank you's

"And for one of the last awards of the night, best internet kiss goes to..." A young woman said, i didn't know they were doing one of them

"Kitty And Anthony" We both looked at each other before smiling and walking to tell everybody

"Wow, i didn't even know this award was even existent" I laughed, "But seriously though, we have something important to tell the whole world" Anthony said into the microphone, i nodded and said it

"This time, next year. Both mine and Anthony's life will have changed dramatically" I started, getting nervous, but there was no going back now "We will have a little bit of joy, that i will personally deliver to him" I said, there was a slight shock in the air, before a loud applause erupted, i put my hand behind my back and Anthony passed me the pregnancy test

"In other words, me and my, then husband, Anthony" I said, giggling, another applause "Will have, a little, baby" I said, showing the test to the camera, where it would be projected all over the world. Time for the reactions.

(I'm SO SO SO sorry for the late update, i haven't been inspiered to write or update because of some seriously bad family problems, once again, i'm sorry and on with the story)

THE NEXT DAY

KITTY'S POV

I woke up with my head on Anthony's chest. We were back home now, we caught the last flight home last night. I felt Anthony's hand move and i looked down and saw he had his hand on my growing baby bmp. I have a round stomach!

Anyway, i got out of his grasp, which proved to be a mistake, seeing as though my stomach growled and i felt really dizzy, then extremely nauseous. I ran towards the bathroom and vomited violently. I felt tears start felling and sweat start beading on my face. There was a burning in my throat and a fowl taste in my mouth.

I finished vomiting and collapsed on the floor, flushing the toilet and looked in the mirror. I had bags under my eyes, my skin pale and a dull pain in my head. I groaned and stood up, holding onto the bathtub rail and walking to my make up bag, and applying my makeup.

I quietly walked into my wardrobe and put on a cute outfit (  cgi/set?id=12337... ). I looked reletavley normal, but still sick, damn.

I walked down to the kitchen when i iheard some talking. Olivia and Leo were there. Olivia was trying to tell Leo that me and Anth were engaged, and that i was pregnant, but it was hard for her, i could tell. He'd probably ask how babies were made or something like that, i'd love to hear her her reaction, but i'm not that mean, i should help her.

I went inside and Leo smiled when he saw me, he jumped into my arms and i laughed at my baby brothers adorable behaviour. He kissed my ckeek and i put him down on the counter top.

"So little brother, are you ready for a day out with you're biggest sister? 'Cause i have some really impotant things to tell you" I told him, he smiled and nodded. I smiled and placed him on the floor.

"Well, we better get some food then, cause we have a big day" I said, opening the frige and pulling out the cheese, eggs and fruit juice

"Hey do you mind feeding the animals, goot go wake up sleeping beauty" I said to Olivia, she laughed and nodded and i rushed off with Leo to mine and Anthony's room. He was sleeping like a baby.

"Go jump on him" I whispered to Leo and grabbed my phone, recording it for the YT channel, he giggled and did what i said. Anthony cried out in supprise and saw Leo, with his face inches away from his own. I laughed at his wide eyes and stopped recording.

"Morning Anfunnee!" Leo exclaimed

"Morning Leo" He chuckled, placing him off the bed and he walked over to me, hugging my growing waist. I had a growing bump and whenever i wore jeans and a t shirt, it bulged out.

"Morning baby, and my lovely fiance" He said to me as Leo scurried out of the room to go wake Lily up.

"Good morning, from both of us" I smiled, he placed a hand on the baby bump and looked up at me

"I love you"

"I love you too" I replied, going on my tip toes and kissing him softly, he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close as we pulled away.

"You gonna tell Leo today?" He asked me

"I suppose i'll have to" I sighed and we walked out of the room, into the kitchen where everybody was currently eating cereal and drinking orange juice, talking and laughing. I smiled and took Leo's hand, and a spare slice of toast.

"Well, were going to have a day out, plus i need to tell my little prince some important thing" I said, picking him up and setting him on my hip

"Can i come?" We heard a little voice say, Lilly.

"Does she know?" I whispered to Anthony

"I don't think so" He whispered back

"Okay then, Princess" I said, putting Leo down and he and Lily ran to each other

"Well, say goodbye to you're dad and brothers" I said to her, she smiled and ran to them

"Bye Daddy, Bye Kebin, Bye Charwie, Bye Anfonee" She said, hugging them all before running to me, they both took one of my hands each, i smiled and we walked out, taking my car keys and asking them;

"Do ya' wanna take Alexis and Lucas?" I asked them, they smiled brightly and nodded. I took two leads, one pink, one blue, and whistled loudly. Soon, two identical looking, small dogs ran towards us. I smiled and lowered myself to their level, hooking them to the leads and handing Alexis to Lily and Lucas to Leo (Wow, so many 'L's )

"Come on then you two" I said and we walked out the door. We got in the bigger car and pulled down the roof and windows. I sat the two in their car seats and we dorve to the nearest drive thru, ordering a snack. I had my sunglasses on, so hopefully nobody would recognize me if i changed my voice a little.

"Hi, can we have two strawberry milkshakes, one chocolate and two chocolate and orange cup cakes, and one berry sorbet cup please" I said in a different voice. The woman smiled at me kindly and gave me the food, i paid her some money and drove off. I decided to take them to a park to tell them my news, i don't know how they'll take it.

We walked the dogs around the big park, feeding ducks and doing all that stuff. We came acroos a big, old oak tree, it was time.

"Guy's sit down for a minute, i gotta tell you something..."

MEDIATLEY AFTER

KITTY'S POV

"Guys' sit down a minute, i gotta tell you something..." I trailed off, she skipped over to me and i placed one of my arms around each of them

"Wat's wrong kitsee?" Leo asked me, i smiled at him slightly

"Nothing's wrong, just got a bit of news i have to tell you" I said, they obediantley leaned a little closer

"I'm having a baby!" I said happily, they smiled brightly

"There's a baby there?" Amelia (remember i changed Anthony's sister's name) asked me, touching my bump

"Yep" I smiled, she hugged me tightly, so did Leo

"I'm not going to tell you how a baby got in me, not for a long time" I said, he nodded and hugged me

"But there's more" I started

"More?" Amelia squeeked, i laughed at her cute ness

"Yep, me and Anthony, we're getting married!" I smiled, she beamed at me

"I'm gonna have a sister!" She exclaimed, Leo was happy as well

"I'm gonna have a brother!" He exclaimed

"That also means, that you two will be cousins" I said

"Really?!" They hapily asked me

"Yeah, you are" I happily said, they smiled brightly and we walked around for a few more hours, i bought them some ice creams and we walked back to the car. I think they were happy about the news, but i don't know if David has told them, Amelia, Kevin and Charlie are moving away, the same time me and Anthony are.

Anyway, i drove them home, just to get them some dinner. We were actually out of that long. We got out of the car and i locked it behind us, walking inside with the children and dogs. I unlocked the door and Amelia and Leo ran inside, looking for Anthony/Ben/Olivia/David/Kevin/Charlie.

"Daddy!" Amelia exclaimed, jumping on David

"Hey little one" He said to her, kissing her cheek, Amelia giggled and jumped down.

"Anfunee!" They both exclaimed, he apeared to be just hanging up the phone.

"Hey guys" He awkwardly said, picking them up and setting them down on the couch.

"How about we order take out chinese? I can't be bothered cooking" I said to them, they smiled and high fived each other

"Yeah!" They exclaimed

"Livia, phone the chinese place, they'll freak out if it's me" I said, tossing my half sister my mobile, she nodded

"Alright" Catching my phone and dialing the number

"Hello? Hi, can we have..." She trailed off. I went into my room and changed into something a little more comfortable ( cgi/set?id=12028...), i don't know why, but i put some clothes in the backpack, as well as some thnigs for Leo that i bought for him just before he came to stay with us.

I freshened up in the bathroom. Just like, washing my hands, gargling mouthwash, and putting on different make up. I walked back to the living room, where everybody was sitting, i indicated to David to follow me, he did wand we walked into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" He asked me, i kneeled down and got the animals' food out of the cabinate

"Have you found one you like?" I asked him, indicating a house for him and his children

"Yeah, it's about 20 or 30 minutes away from here, 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a living room, kitchen and atick (A/N: I don't know how to spell that)" He whispered to me, i got the food in their little bowls and stood back up

"Great! When do you wanna move in?" I whispered to him

"In a few days, and i hear that you're moving away as well, how are you going to afford all of this?" He asked me quietly,

"It's fine, i'll release a few songs or do a tour of America, i don't really want to fly now. Besides, my best friend Annabeth is moving in with us, and she works from home, so she can help pay for the ranch. You're home isn't a problem, we just need to go and get you're decorating things, with me in disguise of corse" I told him, he laughed a little

"Thanks Kitty, my son is one lucky man, to marry a girl like you" He said to me, normally now

"Aww, that's sweet" I told him, he smiled

"I'm serious. You are an amazing girl. You're smart, funny, unbelevingly generous, extraudinerily talented, kind and only at eighteen?" He said "I hope you're child knows his or her mother is one of the best, generous, and kindest people in the world" He said, i hugged him tightly

"Oh yeah, thid child will know that his or her mother will be my first daughter-in law" He said, picking up my left hand and inspecting my ring

"Yep, diamond, about 14 kt, must have cost around 2 thousand, yep, the boy has class" He said, i chuckled and got the plates out, David got the glasses

"Thanks" I smiled, we placed the plates and glasses on everybody's respectable seats and got the cutlery there as well.

"Sister! They'll be here in about 40 minutes!" Olivia called to me

"Okay!" I called back to her

"Hey, we could quickly check out the place if you want" David said to me, i nodded

"Okay, just let me get my keys" I said and we walked out to the living room

"See you later" I kissed anthony's cheek, slipping on my sweater

"Where you going?" He casually asked me with Lula on his lap

"Get some air, David's gonna keep me company" I said and we walked out the door, with me grabbing the keys and walking out the door

"Love you sissy!" Leo called to me

"Love you too sweetie!" I called back to him and we got in the samaller car.

We drove for around 20 minutes, until i saw a detached house (4%20bedroomed%20detached%20hou) that David pointed out to me.

"Wow" I said

"Yeah, you wanna come in?" He asked me

"Uh, yeah" I said as if it was the easiest question in the world. He laughed and lead me into the house. First was the living room (Nicole-LR-Before-after), then the kitchen ( kitchen-rem...), bathroom ( /bathroom-remodeli...), David's bedroom (ba_yorkshirebedroom_1), what would be Amelia's bedroom (girls-before-after) and what would be Kevin and Charlie's bedroom (stock-photo-empty-bedroom-or-s / interior-fantastic-teenage-boy)

"Wow" I said, after he explained what would be going into each room, i could imagine what that would look like as well

"Yeah" He chuckled

"Well, we should be getting back home now, i think dinner is almost being delivered" I told him, he nodded and we drove back home, laughing and joking around, like a normal father and daughter would.

"Why you crying?" David asked me, concerned, without realising it, i had a tear falling from my eye. I was thinking about all the abuse from my father, and now i'm sitting next to a loving, caring father. Why couldn't my father be like that?

"No reason, just the hormones probably" I lied, he chuckled and placed a hand on my growing

"Little one, don't make you're momma sad" He said to my stomach, i chuckled a little and pulled into the driveway.

"Wacha' gonna name her/him?" He asked me once we stepped out into the dark covering the house,

"Well, for a boy, i want to name him Michael Anthony, and for the girl, i want to name her Melody Anistasia" I said, unlocking the door

"Stunning names" He marvoled

"Thanks" I said as we entered the house. I could hear everybody in the living room, talking and i could hear Olivia's high heels clicking on the floor, giving them their food. We ate a dinner of boiled rice, curry sause and other chinese things.

Soon, the door knocked and Anthony looked panicy. He stood up and went to answer it

"I'll get it" He quickly said and rushed out of the door. We all looked confused and listened.

"What are you doing here Rachel?" He asked, who's Rachel? David seemed to read my thoughts as he mouthed;

"His ex"

"I came to see you. Remember when we had fun on Febuary?" She asked him, my eyes widened. He was with me all of Febuary, except for the night of my birthday

"Yeah?" He asked, my jaw drooped, as did Olivia's, Ben's, and Kevin's

"That was the best night of my life" She said seductifley. I was about to stand up, until Olivia placed a hand on mine

"Get to the point Rachel!" He said, my lower lip wobbled slightly. Why does this happen when i'm pregnant? This was happening, and the hormones are NOT helping the situation.

"I'm pregnant, and it's your'es" She said, i wanted to scream

"No" He said

"Yes!" She exclaimed "This is perfect! We can finally be a fmaily! Me, you, and baby! Just like you always wanted" She happily said, i had enough. I stormed out of the kitchen and went into the living room, Olivia following me.

"WHAT?!" I screamed at them

"Kitty, baby, i-" I cut him off

"You son of a bich!" I shouted at him, slapping him, hard "How could you do this to me?" I shouted, so infuriated, i thought i was going to pass out

"Careful, don't stress out the baby" Olivia said, pulling me back

"Excuse me? I'm the one who's pregnant, not her" Rachel said, i wanted to slap her half way across the country

"You $lut! You slept with by fiance' on my birthday!" I stomed towards her and amost slapped her across the face, Olivia held me back

"What?" She asked, standing away from me a little "He said he kicked you to the curb" She said, looking at Anthony

"You bastard! You said you wanted to spend the rest of you're life with me!" I shouted at him

"I do!" He exclaimed

"Than why?!" I screamed at him, feeling a stabbing pain where the baby was, i clung to Olivia and i almost started sliding down the couch, my knees buckling and a weak sensation overtaking me. Olivia held me up

"Okay, it's okay, calm down, think of the baby" She said, i nodded and started trying to take deep breaths. It was hard, knowing that i'd just been left broken heared, pregnant all over again.

"I don't know, i don't know" He said, Olivia growled at him, but Ben stepped in

"You, were the love, of her life, and you do this to her. You would be nothing without her, or you're family. You'd be greiving, living on the streets, for years. How do you thank her for buying you're family a brand new house?! You cheet on her, on her goddamn birthday. Hasn't that poor girl suffered enough in her life?! Apparently, you don't think so, now get out" Ben growled, shouting at some parts. Rachel tried to take his hand and lead him out, but he didn't move an inch.

"Leo, come here sweetie, and say goodbye" I whipered the last part, taking his hand and walking out the door. But not without turning around.

"Anthony, we're done" I growled, taking my backpack before walking out the door with Leo.

"It's just you and me now sweetie, you, me and baby" I whispered, placing him on my hip, before getting in the car, and driving off, hoping to leave my troubles at the doorstep.

(There's going to be loads of hyperlinks in this chapter)

1 HOUR LATER

KITTY'S POV

Me and Leo are currently driving to the ranch. We just had to leave. I'm driving back to the house to get our things tommorow, but now we just need to leave. The ranch is about 2 more hours away, so i bought Leo a blanket and some food and water, just to he can try and get some sleep before we go to our new home.

Annabeth is staying with us. I don't think i have introduced Leo to her yet, but i know she'll like her. Me and her were in Burnywood together, so we understand each other. She was the only person, apart from Rick, who protected me. Rick told her my story, so she had compassion and sympathy for me. We have been through simmilar backgrounds, so we don't hide anything from each other.

Her father and mother had a one night stand. Her mother found out she was pregnant and told him, but he had to work over seas, in Bahrain, so she never saw him after that. Annabeth had never met her father. Her mother wasn't any better. When she turned 15, just before she met me at my fathers funeral, she turned to drugs and alcohol. Her name was Shela. Shela turned abusive, so Annabeth told her teacher in school, after being over another friends' house and seeing that the friend wasn't abused. Her teacher contacted the poliece, and Annabeth was sent away to Burnywood, just weeks before the fire. She went to another care home, and was adopted by her social worker, who took her to meet me after she remembered me when i auditioned for the X factor. Her adoptive mother lives back in England. Annabteth moved here for a job, but now works from home. From then on, we've become more like sisters.

I saw Leo snuggling into the blanket, but refusing to sleep. I smiled through the coming tears, and held them back. We stopped at a stoplight, and i gave him my phone.

"Sweetie, text Annbeth, and tell her to back a overnight bag and meet us outside in about 20 minutes" I said, he nodded and proceeded to type

"Are you sad?" He suddenly asked me

"What? Why would i be sad sweetie?" I asked, faking a smile

"About Anfunee?" He said, my smile faded

"Yeah, i'm sad about it, but i'll get over it in time, and then we can have the baby all to ourselves" I tried to make him smile

"But, will you and Anfunee be togver again?" He asked me

"I don't know sweetie, i just don't know" I said to him as we pulled into Annabeth's motel's driveway. I honked the horn and she came out, all dressed and ready to go ( cgi/set?id=13326...)

"Hey sugar!" She said enthusiasticially, getting inside the car and closing the door, bluckling in

"Hey" I smiled, starting to drive again

"You okay?" She asked, noticing the tears i was fighting

"Yep, perfect" I smiled, stopping again and mouthing something to her;

"I'll tell you later, we're going to the ranch" I mouthed and turned back around, staring to drive again

"Yay!" She said enthusiasticially, i almost laughed

"Leo, this is my best friend, Annabeth" I introuced them

"Hi" He said shyly

"Hey little one" She smiled, sitting back in her seat.

We talked and drove for the rest of the journey. I smiled as we reached the large ranch i bought. Leo gasped at the size of it, so did Annabth, even though she's seen it before.

I smiled and we got inside the gate. I stopped the car, we all got out and looked at our new home. ladera_ranch_luxury_homes_for_

"This is our house?!" Leo squeeled, i wiped my tears eyes and he jumped into my arms

"Yes it is sweetie" I said to him. I got the keys out of my bag and we walked inside.

"All of this has been decorated guys, so we can enjoy it" I said to them, they nodded and i un-locked the door, exposing the freshly decorated lving room.  stylish-living-room...

"Oh my god!" Annabeth exclaimed, running in after me and Leo, i put him on the floor and took his hand. "It's beautiful!" She said, running around. I laughed at my best friends actions.

"Babe there's more than a living room, come see the dining room!" I called to her after she ran out of my view. She ran back to me and we walked inside the large dining room. Elegant-Dining-Room-Ideas

"Sugar, how did all this cost?!" She exclaimed, i let go of Leo's hand, Annabth stood behind a chair and felt the dark material.

"Nana, that is for me to know, and you to find out" I laughed

"What else is there Kitsee?" Leo asked exitedly

"Let's go and find out little brother" I said, walking out to the hallway (contemporary-modern-retro-eleg). I took them into the kitchen next. Elegant-Kitchen-Island-Design

"This is like my heaven!" Annabth squeeked, she was girly, occasionally like me.

"You wanna see you're room?" I asked her, her eyes widened and she nodded

"And me Kitsee! And me!" Leo exclaimed

"And you Leo" I laughed, leading them past the other hallways and upstairs

"Nana, this is you're room" I said, opening a door. bedroom6

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed, jumping on her bed

"Bathroom" I said, opening the door, leading to a bathroom elegant-arrangement-for-elegan . She squeeked in exitement and hugged me tightly

"Thank you! Thank you!" She said, i laughed and hugged her back

"It's okay!" I said, walking out and leading Leo to his room Boys-room-ideas-21

"Sweetie, this is yours" I said, opening the door and letting him see

"Ahh!" He shouted, jumping on the nearest couch. There was also a desk and computor, complete with speakers and headphones, also, another desk for his schooling

"You like it?" I asked, leaning on the bansitor

"Love it!" He exclaimed, running towards me, hugging me, but sure not to hurt the baby. We all walked back down

"Where's you're room Kitty?" Annabeth asked me

"Right here" I said, opening a door 47628-Elegant-Bedroom-With-A-V

"It's georegous!" She excliamed

"That's not all" I said, opening another door and seeing my wardrobe, complete with clothes, but those were from the X factor, birthday gifts from fans etc... dressing+room+pink+01

"No. Way." Annabeth gasped

"Yes way" I laughed, leading her out to another door, my bathroom Elegant-Bathroom-Remodeling-Co

"It's so beautiful!" She gasped, i giggled and lead her out of my room and into another room.

"This is where i'll work" I said, opening the door to a recording studio Intermediapost_Recording_Studi

"Woah!" She marveled

"Yeah!" I smiled

"Now, time to go back downstairs" I marched downstairs and lead her to a door, i saw Leo run over to the kitchen.

"Open the door" I said into her ear, she did and saw the spa room Luxurious-home-spa-room

"Oh my god!" She squeeked "I love it! I love you so much! Not in a wierd way! As friends!" She cleared herself up awkwardly using the same tone, before hugging me. I laughed and we walked over to another part of the house, the basement.

"Now, one of the grand finalies!" I said, opening the door to a home gym modern-home-gym

"Woah!" She exclaimed "Kitty this is awesome!" She said, dragging me back upstairs

"What else is there?!" She asked me loudly

"Calm down! There's some more bedrooms" I said and we rushed updstairs

I lead her over to one of the guest rooms (bedroom-idea) and another, (twin-bedroom-2-bed-unit), and another (gansevoort-park-new-york-room-), until i went to the room i'm most proud of, the babies room.

"Okay, this is one of the last rooms" I said to Annabeth, opening the door and seeing the nursery. (20) i didn't know if i was having a girl or a boy yet, so it was better to be prepared.

"Babe, it's georgeous" Annabeth marveled

"Thanks, but there's two more" I said, leading her out and into the other room. ( bedrooms/3998-...)

"Wow" She said "Who is this for?" She asked

"I honestly have no idea, the baby wanted it built" I tried to explain, she chuckled and we walked out

"The other one?" She asked, i smiled and we went to the other side of the house

( DN-Calm-Bedroom-3 )

"This was purely inspired to be a calm, trouble free room" I explained

"It's beautiful" She said

"Thanks" I smiled, but then felt really hungry "Hey, you wanna order some food, the baby is hungry" I said to her, she nodded and we went to the dining room. Annabeth pulled out her phone and ordered some pizza, garlic and cheese with vegetarian sausage and vegetarian chicken.

It came about 20 minutes later and Leo came to us, sitting next to me as we opened the box, plates in front of us.

"So, to our new home?" Annabeth asked, indicating a pizza toast

"To our new home" I agreed and me and Leo toasted our pizza slices.

KITTY'S POV

I woke up in the large, fluffy bed that i now call my own. I gotta admit, it's kinda wiered sleeping alone, but i don't want to be held down by 'him'. Anyway, we're going back home today, to get mine, Leo's and Annabeth's things from our houses, and at 7, we get to see the baby. I am exited, as i know that every day is one step closer to getting my baby.

So anyway, i got out of bed and walked to my bathroom, turning on the faucet on the bathtub. I decided to have a bath. I tied up my long hair and pinned back my bangs and fringe.

I proceeded to get inside when it was full. I washed my body and face, before getting out and wrapping a towel around myself. I walked inside my bedroom and changed into my clothes ( cgi/set?id=13339...), the baby is slightly bigger than before, so i might need to think about getting maternity clothes soon.

I smelled food coming from the kitchen, but once i smelt it, my stomach gargled and i ran back into the bathroom, vomiting violently. Ugh. I hate being pregnant sometimes. I stopped vomiting eventually and stood up, flushing the toilet and shakkily standing up. I placed a hand on my growing bump.

"You have to stop tourturing mommy" I chuckled and walked down the coridoors to the kitchen. Damn, this place is even bigger than Elm Tree. I walked into the kitchen and saw Annabeth siting at the island, reading a magaziene and drinking coffee, i think she had some toast as well.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked her, she turned around and looked at me

"Yep, i made some fruit salad for you, it's in the friedge" She ( cgi/set?id=13338...) said

"Aww, thanks babe" I said, we had nicknames for each other, a lot of them. I opened the frige and took out the bowl of fruit and a botle of water

"You nervous?" She asked me, indicating two things. One is that we have to go and get mine and Leo's things from the house, meaning seeing Anthony, plus her things from her motel. We also have to go to the ultrasound appointment.

"Kinda" I admitted "You have to stay with me when we go to Olivia's house" I told her, she nodded

"Of corse" She said, i smiled and started to eat. After about the quarteres of it being eaten, i suddenly wanted something else, different. I groaned and held my head, placing another hand on the baby

"You okay?" Annabeth asked me, concerned

"I think the messed up cravings are about to start" I said, she laughed and i ate another slice of apple, before placing the bowl in the sink. I sipped on the water whilst she finished her coffee.

"Nanabeth! Kitsee!" I heard Leo exclaim, running towards us. I guess he likes Anna.

"Hey sugar" Annabeth said, he sat on her lap and kissed her cheek. I laughed at their antics and walked over to them.

"So sweetie, are you ready to see Amelia again?" I asked him, he nodded exitedly and ran out the room, probably to get some clothes out of my bag. I packed some for him.

He came back a few minutes later and i layed some toast out for him, covered in chocolate spread. I think we need to go food shopping soon, we only have a few things left, occaisonally, i had Olivia go to the house, before it was decorated, and put a few things in the cupboards and fridge.

He ate his food rather quickly and we left to go to the house, i slipped my jacket on, it was more like a flowy cardigan, and we all got in the car. I took the big one, with 5 seets, one because we were taking Annabeth and two because we need to get boxes.

I got Leo in the back, strapping him in his little car seat and closed his door. Annabeth got in shotgun, i've never understood that saying, and i got in, placing the the keys in the hole and starting the car up.

I placed my disguise on. Oh yeah! i never told you! I have a disguise compartment in one of my drawers. Is basicially a load of wigs and contact lenses, just so people don't recognise me. Plus, i won't have to put a mask on Leo, or the baby when he or her is born. I don't want press following them around when there grown up. That's basicially what's happened to me. I can't be a teenager now. I lost the ability to be normal before my 15th birthday. I can't be a normal girl, i never can be, so i want them to be normal. Don't get me wrong, i try my best to stay grounded and all that, but it's hard.

Anyway, i placed on my brown/blond and pink wig, and green contacts and started to drive. I don't mind wearing this, it's fun pretening to be somebody else. If anybody comes up to me and asks my name, i just say i'm Lila Christopher.

I drove us to a pet shop, to get the car cages for Lucas, Alexis and Lula. Not too far away is a storage place, so we can get boxes. Me and Leo went in to get the pet things, whilst Annabeth tried her luck with the boxes.

We were looking for the things, with Leo holding my hand and pointing at every iluminseant fish he saw. I giggled at his face when he saw a ginger/blond and white rabbit looking right at him. (Rabbit-Nature-Very-Cute-HD)

"Ohh, Kitsee look at him! He's soo cute!" Leo exlaimed, i sushed him and looked for the right size. They were on the oposite side of the rabbits and guinue pigs.

"Kitsee can i have him pleaseee? I'll love you forever!" He exclaimed running towards me ,Even though i was like 2 feet away from him, and hugging my legs.

"I don't know" I said slowly

"Oh please please please!" He begged, i smiled slightly

"Why do you want a rabbit?" I asked him

"Becasue you have 2 dogs and 1 cat, i want one! Please!" He said, i chuckled at his face ( cute-little-boy-19482281 )

"Okay then munchkin, but you have to know that a pet is a lot of responibility, you cant get rid of him whenever you want to and then get him back, okay?" I asked him, he nodded rapidly and hugged my leg again, even though we were still walking. I was holding the 3 boxes in my hands and we went to the cashir. He was a about 40 year old male, blue eyes and whitening hair.

"Is that all?" He asked after sacnning the boxes

"Umm, how much is one of those rabbits?" I asked him, he looked over to the pen, and then at me

"$24.67 miss, would you like one?" He asked me, leo squeeled and hugged my right leg, jumping up and down.

"Yes we would" I chuckled and Leo ran over to the one he wanted

"That one! that one! that one!" He said, pointing at the little rabit

"Okay little man, i'll get you that one" He smiled and picked the little rabit up and gave him to Leo, they walked back to me, well, Leo ran, and i payed

"That'll be $47.87 Miss" He said, i payed him $50 and he gave me the bag of boxes and we walked out the door. Annabeth was standing at the car with about 17 boxes in front of her

"Why does Leo have a rabbit?" She asked me, i laughed

"He made me get him one, do me a favour and go and get him a rabit hutch and a cage, i'll put the boxes away" I said to her, handing her my purse

"Are you sure, you are pregnant, we don't want to hurt the little one" She said, i laughed

"Dude, it's just boxes, we'll be fine" I told her and i helped Leo in the car, before she walked off, i put the boxes flat and stored them in the trunk.

She came back a few minutes later, with a person from the store following her.

"Miss, these need to be transfered by the company to you're house, when would be a convienient time?" He asked, it was a different man this time. He had short blank hair and green eyes.

"umm, i'd say about 8PM, my adress is 46 Santa Ynez valley" I said to him, he wrote it down and looked at me, Annabeth got in the car and i leaned on her door, crossing my ankles and arms

"With this package, you get free rabbit things for 3 years, meaning we transfer the things to you're house" He said, i nodded and signed the papers he gave to me. I then got in the car and we saw him go back in the shop and i started to drive to Olivia's house, knowing that Anthony would be there frightened me. Annabeth, being the best friend she was, read my thoughts and placed a hand on mine as we pulled into the driveway.

"It's gonna be okay" She said to me, i looked down at the baby, before back up at her.

"Thanks, for being here when i need you" I said to her, and took a deep breath before exiting the car.

IMMEDIATLEY AFTER

KITTY'S POV

I got my keys out of my bag and slowly opened the door, Leo taking my hand and Annabeth laying a hand on my lower back. I stepped inside, Leo following me. Almost immediatley, Olivia came rushing over to me, hugging me tightly, but not tightly enough to affect the baby.

"I-I'm so sorry for what he did. Are you okay? both of you? Where did you even stay last night?" She rained the questions down on me

"Thanks, fine, yes, and at the ranch" I managed to stop her and answer her

"You moved in already?" She asked me, confused

"Yes, we just need to get our clothes from here and some other things and then we'll be off. Where is he? and the family?" I asked, refering to Anthony and his family.

"David took the 3 to a water park, or i think he did. Anthony's outside, le's leaving today, we don't want him in the house with what he did to you" Olivia told me, i smiled a little at her

"Thanks" I quietly said, she sadly smiled and spoke again;

"It's no probelm, you're my sister, i'm suppost to look out for you" She said, i smiled and hugged her slightly

"Sweeitie, why don't you go and get you're things, Annabeth can help you" I said to him, he smiled at her and let go of my hand, grasping hers and walking to his room, Annabeth had the boxes folded up under her arm.

Me and Olivia walked to the room i slept in and we started to pack all of my clothes, perfume, makeup, jewlery, pictures. We came across one picture that shocked us both. It was of our mother and my father, when they were happy. Me and Marie were only toddelers then, but a few months after that, my dad turned abusive. I took a shaky breath out and looked at Olivia, with tears in my eyes.

"It's them" I quietly said, she cooed and came closer to me, hugging me tightly

"It's okay, there watching you from heaven, thy'd be so proud of you, i know they would" She told me, i stopped the tears from rolling and watched Olivia release me and get another box from the corner and pack up my disguises ( cgi/set?id=13426...)

We soon finished and walked out into the patio with my boxes. Annabeth walked outside also and had all of Leo's thing in boxes, she put them in the boot when David, Kevin, Charlie and Amelia pulled up beside us. Leo gasped and ran towards Amelia, she did the same.

"Kitsee, am i ever going to see Ameela again?" Leo asked me

"Daddy, am i gonna see Leo again?" Amelia asked David. We looked at each other and i nodded

"Of corse you are sugar, or corse" I said to them, they squeeled and hugged each other tightly, i giggled and placed my things in the car. Soon enough, everything was in there and Leo was seated inside the car. He was playing with his hampster and drinking a bottle of water.

"So, this is it?" Olivia asked my, my eyes widened and mouth parted a little

"Of corse not!" I exclaimed, she let out a sigh of releif and smiled "You're my sister! I love you! You're not getting rid of me that easy woman!" I jokingly said, she laughed

"We'll be over next week" I reasurred, she nodded and we hugged tightly.

"I'll miss you" We said at the same time. I laughed and she smiled, fixing her hair

"Kitty! Wait!" I heard Anthony exclaim, i let out a sigh and turned to look at him. He was running towrds me, tears in his dark brown eyes and he looked frantic.

"Please, don't go. I love you, i want to be with you. Why do you think i proposed? Please, don't leave me" He said to me, taking me in his arms, i sighed unhappily and looked at the man that proposed marriage to me

"I love you. But i need time. I don't know if you truely love me, or if you ever did. Just give me time, that's all i need" I said to him, reaching back and unclasping his hands from my waist and stepping backwards, i sniffed. Why am i doing this so us? i looked down, and then back up.

"I'm sorry, but i need time" I said and got in the car, wiping a tear and starting to drive to the baby clinic, hoping to leave all the boy troubles behind me.

I drove to the baby clinic and put on one of the disguises. A blond and blue wig and blue contact lenses. I spoke to the other 2 and we laughed and joked until i pulled up at the clinic. It was called the North River baby sanctuary.

I took Leo's hand un one of mine and felt my bump with the other, it was slightly bigger. Annabeth took Leo's other hand and i placed my sunglasses on. We walked inside and a cool breeze hit me. Leo gasped and i smiled, going upto the reception desk.

"Hello miss, what is you're name?" The woman asked me. She had red hair, spider bites, green eyes and a black tank top on. Her name card said 'Autumn North'

"Umm, Kitty Bright" I said quietly, not wanting people to either freak out and hurt my baby, or freak out and go into a early labour.

"Ahh, yes, the famous one. We have a doctor waiting in room C7 for you miss, don't worry i won't tell anybody who you are" She said to me, i smiled and thanked her whilst Leo poked his head up over the counter, i could see his eyes and fore head. I ruffled his hair slighty and we walked down a few coridoors to C7. I knocked on the door and a female voice said;

"Come In" I did and we walked inside. A woman, about as old as Gina, was sitting on a chair, typing away at her computor.

"Ahh, hello miss Bright. My name is June Martin and i will be you're maternity nurse for this little one. Please, sit down" She said to us, Annabeth sat in a chair with cotton padding with Leo on her lap. I sat on the bed and looked at her

"Now, just a few questions" She started "Morning sickness?" She asked me

"Only a little, it's starting to stop now" I answered

"Good, How long have you known about this?" She asked

"Umm, about 3 or 4 months now" I answered

"Okay, swollen ankles?" She asked

"Not really, but it's starting a little" I said, raising my left foot and letting her see. She walked towards me with a silver stick and took off my sandal, prodding my ankle with the cold metal. I hissed in pain.

"That hurt?" She asked me, i nodded "Good, that's coming along just niceley, it's suppost to hurt" She explained, i nodded and she went back to her desk.

"Cravings?" She asked, i shook my head

"No, but i think there going to start soon though" I chuckled, she smiled

"Great, let's have a look at this baby then" She smiled, i layed down and rolled my shirt up. she came closer to me and put the gell on my stomach. Annabeth came closer to me with Leo on her hip, she took my hand and i smiled at her

"Now, the movies don't lie when they say this stuff ic cold" She said and put it on my stomach, i squeeled quietly, i didn't expect it to be that cold

"Cold?" Annabeth teased

"Yes!" I exclaimed it was the most odveos thing in the world. June laughed and rolled the thing around my stomach for a few minutes

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" She asked me, i smiled and nodded;

"Y-yeah" I said

"You're having a boy"

IMMEDIATLEY AFTER

KITTY'S POV

"Your having a boy" She said, i gasped happily

"I'm gonna have a son" I said happily, Annabeth giggled, looking at the screen.

"Yeah, you are" She said quetly, i smiled brightly and looked at the screen. June was pressing a few buttons on the keyboard, before she printed something out and took the gel off my shomach.

"This is for you" She said to me, handing me a small clear bag with a few squares inside, i opened it and took out a square. It was my son BABY+BOY_0000wm . I showed it to Leo and he squeeled happily, kissing the picture. I laughed

"Now, i want you back here in a month so we can check the little boy is okay, alright?" June asked me

"Yes, that's fine. Thank you for all you've done" I said to her, she smiled at me

"It's no problem honey, it's my job. I'll see you in a month" She said, guiding us outside.

"A little boy" I squeeled, hugging them both tightly, i was so happy at the moment.

"I know! This is so exiting!" Annabeth squeeled, he held hands and jumped up and down, Leo in the middle jumping with us.

"We need to celebrate" I declared "I think, ice cream and a drive to the countryside, where they have the best fish and chips in the world" I said, they laughed and nodded.

I practicially dragged Annabeth, with Leo on her back, to the car and we all got on. I kept the bag on my lap and i started to drive. I went to the countryside, where i knew of this little ice cream bar, where, litterally they have the best ice cream ever.

I drove the 45 minute drive to the little parlor and stopped close to it. It was a cottage-turned buisness and i love their stuff. Annabeth offered to go and get the things.

"Great, i'll, or, we'll have a mango pot and what do you want honey? I asked Leo

"Chocolate!" Came his reply, i giggled and she left to go get them.

After about 4 or 5 minutes, she came back and gave us the ice creams. I ate it quite quickly, knowing the my little boy wanted it. Annabeth looked like she was enjoying a pienapple cone, i could hear Leo quietly munching away at his chocolate tub.

We went fora hour long drive, just clearing our heads and enjoying each others company. We went back to Annabeth's motel and she packed up her things. She didn't have much, so i went in with her and we came back about 20 minutes later. She went to the manager and checked out, paying her bills and helping me put the boxes in the car. We both got in and i took off my disguise, putting my camera in and starting to record myself, but first telling Leo to hide his face.

"Hey guys! I know, i haven't vlogged much, but that's all going to change. I'm sure that you all watched the Blingback awards a few weeks ago. I hope you really liked it" I started, staring to drive and Annabeth smiled "Oh by the way, this is Annabeth. We knew each other when we were in care." I said, she waved;

"Hi!" She said, waving and smiling, i placed my sunglasses on and went to the left, before speaking again

"Anyway, i announced my little 'news'" i said, showing my ring, not telling them about what happened between myself and Anthony "And we just came back from the clinic, and we found out the gender of the baby!" I smiled

"Should we tell them?" I asked, looking at Annabeth once we reached a red light

"If you want to" She smiled

"I'm having a boy!" I cheered, Annabeth smiled

"And, we have another supprise, we moved!" I said enthusiasticially

"Yep, we did" Annabeth said, i chuckled and stopped the car again, getting closer to the ranch, i started to drive up the large street, leading to the ranch.

"And it's awesome!" Leo added, exclaiming the words, i laughed and he smiled through the mirror, i just hope they can't see him. It's a pain in the a$$ trying to blur his face out.

"Yes it is little brother" I smiled, hearing Annabeth talking again "We should give you guys a tour!" Annabeth said enthusiasticially, i stopped driving and leaned out of the window, i typed in the security password, as soon as i finished, the gates opened. I drove inside and parked the car inside the garage (109804d1233110456-garage-pics-). It was still kind of sunny, well, the sun was about to set, so i thought i was going to take them into the backyard. It's really huge, about 1700 acres, it was a few inside bits also, leading to different parts of the house i hadn't even been in yet. I picked up Lula's, Lucas' and Alexis' boxes and got out of the car. Leo took his rabbit.

We got inside and sat in the living room, turning on the TV and seeing a film about to start. I thought about the day and how crazy it had been. I looked at Leo and saw he was playing with the rabbit i got him. I placed the boxes down on the floor, opening them and allwowing the animals to walk outside.

I heard a knock at the door and went to get it. I heard Annabeth walk into the kitchen and open the fridge. I opened the door and saw a person from the pet shop standing there with 2 big boxes.

"thanks, you can put the boxes right there" I said to him, he nodded and did so. I payed him and he left the house.

"So Leo, you wanna help me unload the boxes?" I asked him, he nodded exitedly and we unboxed the first package. It was the cage (t). Leo gasped in exitement and we fixed it up. He ran to get the male hamster and placed him in the cage.

"You think he likes it?" He asked me, mesmorised by the hampster

"Not yet buddy, he needs some food" I told him, picking up another thing from the box and it turned out to be the food. I tunred the sack and poured a little, as well as doing the same to water with his little drinking thing. We finished doing the little hampsters stuff and placed him on the table, going into the dining room, where i could smell food.

I pulled out a seat for Leo and he sat down, i did the same next to him and Lula jumped up on my lap, purring and nussling my baby bump.

"You like him Kitty Kat?" I asked her, ironic. She purred in response and layed down, i think falling asleep.

Annabeth came inside a few minutes later, holding two plates of food. she placed it in front of me and i saw grilled salmon, pasta, a vegetable ensemble and a glass of mango juice.

"Thanks sugar" I said to her as she sat down next to me, with her own dinner and we did a toast.

"To Kitty's little boy and to our new little family" She said, we all clinked our glasses together and sipped, before i ate dinner quite quickly, great, i think the weight gain is going to start to happen now.

3 DAYS LATER (This will be a long chapter)

KITTY'S POV

Well, today is going to be busy. Me and Annabeth are going maternity clothes shoping, as well as some clothes for my little boy. Leo is going to spend the day at a fun fair with David and Lily. I'm not so sure if the boys are going though.

Oh yeah! Me, Olivia, Annabeth, Marie and Esme are taking a trip to Bahrain! Annabeth organized it for me. She wan't to become close to my full sister and my cousin.

So now, i'm eating breakfast and listening to music, reading a baby magaziene. I had already showered and changed my clothes ( burnywod_nightma...) we had already brought in the clothes from the car. I had finished unpacking yesturday.

So today, i didn't vomit, i think morning sickness has stopped, finally. I looked up as i saw Annabeth strolling inside. She was wearing this ( purple_butterfly...), i narrowed my eyes at her.

"Skinny bitch" I muttered, she laughed

"You're still as thin as a stick babe" She laughed, going behind me and getting the peanut butter and jelly. I looked down at my magaziene for a few seconds before taking another bite of my breakfast, which was onion rings dipped in sour cream. Wiered right? This baby is going to be getting some strange foods. Well, if my baby wants it, he's gonna get it.

"What are you eating sugar?" Annabeth asked me, slightly discusted

"Hey! This is the baby, not me" I said to her, she giggled and took a bite of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I continued eating the odd combination and reading, until i started to choke on the maize thing.

"Woah! Are you okay?!" Annabeth asked me, patting my back. I finally stopped coughing and pointed towards the section i was reading about. It was a part when you have just given birth and the father gets all the congratulations.

"How the hell is that fair?!" I asked her loudly, she laughed at me "I'm serious! I'm going to be pushing this baby out of me for a hell of a long time and he gets all the congrats?! That is not fair" I declaired she laughed at me even more

"Only you Kit, only you" She chuckled, finishing her food and placing her plate in the sink.

"Yep" I smiled, before scrunching up the empty packet of onion ring dust and placing the cap back on the tub of sour cream, placing the bag in the bin and tub in the fridge.

We soon headeed out, with Leo already at Davids house, he spent the night. We got into the smaller car that was recently brought in the house. I heard Annabeth order Anthony to go and get it and to drive it here last night. I wasn't the happiest bunny when i heard that, and when i saw his face in front of mine when i opened the door last night, he just handed my the keys and left the premisis.

We got into the little car and i drive to a large shopping centre and we both got out. I had a disguise on so nobody would recgognise me.

We linked arms and went into a little baby shop. We went straight for the baby boy things. I picked out a few sleepsuits and some cute baby suits. Annabeth picked out a white suit type of thing and some fuzzy socks. We picked, litterally everything we set eye on, we put it in the basket and bought it.

cgi/set?id=13459...

I smiled when we bought the things and we went to get some maternity clothes. First, i went to get a drink whilst Annabeth went to put the bag in the car.

When she came back and i finished my caramel and banana smoothie, we walked to a different baby shop and bought some maternity clothes.

cgi/set?id=13460...

We didn't shop that much, my feet started to hurt after about a hour. We quickly payed for our things and went back to the car. I started it up and set my phone up, ready to video myself. I started to drive and started to record

"Hey guys, so today, we have done some shopping for the little boy, and we are going on holiday!" I said, smiling, Annabeth nodded and started to speak;

"Yep, me, Kitty, her sisters Olivia and Marie, plus their cousin Esmeare going to Bahrain! It's a little country outside Asia and it is like a little baby vacation for all of us, and then we're coming back home!" She smiled and i giggled

"But we stil need to show you the ranch, hell, they still haven't seen the backyard or some other parts of the freaking house yet. But we have hit one of the typical baby things guys. I now have freaky cravings. Hell, today i was eating onion rings and sour cream for breakfast" I said, to prove a point, Annabeth laughed and looked at the window. I smirked and put the top down. She screamed quietly in supprise and looked at me with wide eyes

"Dude!" She exclaimed, i giggled and continued to drive somewhere

"So where you wanna go?" I asked her, she shrugged

"Well, you said that we haven't seen all of the house yet, so why not go and see it?" She asked me rhettoricially

"Okay then" I smiled and took a gentle right turn, towards the ranch.

After about 20 minutes of driving and talking randomly, and making silly faces at the camera, we got home. I stopped recoding and we walked in. I opened the door and we walked inside, locking the door behind us. She quickly rushed over to the other part of the house, at a door i hadn't seen before in the dining room, she opened it and i saw a patio dining place. It was perfect, elegant and georgeous.

Garden3%20Big

"Wow" I breathed out, Annabeth nodded

"Yeah" She said, fingertips gliding over the nearest chair. I suddenly heard runnning water, confused yet curious, i walked forewards and saw a large open space, complete with a massive swimming pool dolphin_gites_pool2

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed, rushing over and touching the blue, clear waters.

"What?!" I heard Annabeth ask loudly, following me and seeing me

"Wow!" She exclaimed, running along the pool and circling around me

"Kitts, this is the best place ever!" She exclaimed, i laughed and saw a large staircase, hidden by a brown gate

"Let's check that out" I said to her, she nodded and i opened the gate, walking up the staircase and seeing a alter like space

landscaping-a-big-garden-the-b

"Oh my god" I whispered, i could hear Annabeth nod in agreement

"Yes, oh my god" She repeated, the water sound got louder and i walked away from the alter like space and i saw a smallish hill, i walked down it and saw the most beautiful grounds i had ever seen.

Alnwick%20garden_big

There was running water, a staircase and finely cut grass. I gasped and Annabeth soon apeeared beside me

"Wow" She breathed out

"Yeah" I agreed, walking down the steps and sitting on the grass that covered then end of the patio alter like stones.

"This place, it's perfect" She said to me, sitting beside me. We looked at each other, before getting up and going back inside the house. We were leaving tonight, so we were going to act all fancy today.

"Let's act all posh and fancy, like we have to act at after parties" Annabeth told me, i giggled and nodded, going up the stairs and changing my clothes into something more comfortable and flowy.

cgi/set?id=13087...

I came down the stairs and saw Annabeth standing in the dining room, all dressed up and ready to be posh.  disaster/set?id=...

"Let's do this" I said and we walked outside. We went to the patio and i brought some tea. We were sipping away and talking, laughing at staories we had to share.

"Oh and remember when Rick got all mud all over him because Tyler hit the wrong person with the mud pie?" Annabeth giggled/asked me

"How could i forget?" I giggled "He was so mad"

We did the same and went all over the grounds, acting stupid and goofy, we did that until i gasped, leaning over a bush and grapsing the bump. I felt something happen.

"What's wrong? Is the baby okay? Do i need to take you to the hospital? Are you going into labor?" Annabeth worriedly rained questions on me. I leaned back up and looked at her, placing a hand on my son and smiling as i felt something again. I smiled brightly

"What's wrong?" She asked again, i bekoned for her to come closer and she did. I grabbed her hand and set it on my bump, it happened again and her eyes widened

"He kicked me"

That was a few hours ago. We packed up our clothes and got showered and changed. It's now eleven o clock and we had just left Olivia's. She was coming to the airport with us and we had to drop Leo off with Ben. He finally trusts him and sees him as a big brother.

Olivia was driving, which supprised me as i didn't knnow she could. I was sitting in the back, looking at the picture of my son, stroking his head and smiling softly.

I fixed my hat and smiled softly (  cgi/set?id=13461... ) at my baby. I stroked it again with my nail and placed a hand on my bump. I felt my baby kick and i smiled, stroking my baby and kissing my fingers and placing it on him. I smiled.

"I love you, so much" I whispered, as if he could hear me, he kicked my hand and i giggled.

"Again?" Annabeth asked me, looking at me from behind

"Yep" I smiled slightly, stroking my baby bump

"What's going on?" We heard Olivia ask for the driving seat

"Well tell you when Marie and Esme are with us" I smiled at her through the mirror, she huffed jokingly and continued to drive. I just sat in silence, listining to the two girls talk and laugh. I just held the picture of my son in my hands and stroked his head, kissing my fingers and placing them on his chest.

"I love you" I whispered, so quietly.

After a while, i felt the car stop and i looked up, unstrapping myself and leaving the car, picking up my suitcase with my clothes and things inside. We started to walk inside the airport and i got out my ticket and passport, linking arms with Olivia and walking towards our plane. Annabeth walked beside me and i was supprised that nobody figured out who i was. I guess the wig and cap worked.

We soon boarded the plane and i fell asleep quite quickly. I just layed my head on Olivia's shoulder and placed my hands over my not-yet-born son and sleep soon took over.

Which brings me to where i am, getting dressed in the mirror of my hotel room (dupont-circle-hotel-superior-k) and putting on a really cute dress ( cgi/set?id=13468...). I finished putting on my dress, mainly because i had a hard time putting it on because of the baby.

I finally finished and put on some lip gloss, grabbing a silver clutch and placing the strap on my left shoulder, i also grabbed a silver opaque cardigan and put that uner my arm. Hardly anybody knew who i was here, so i was really happy about that.

I walked outside and saw Annabeth ( red_flame/set?id...) and Olivia ( disaster/set?id=...) waiting for me. We were going to Pick up Marie and Esme now, then we'd spend the next few days just hanging out and talking about the baby, typical girl things.

I got in the passenger seat and Olivia in the drivers seat. Annabeth got inside the back and i pulled out the baby picture. I just couldn't stop looking at my son. I already love him so much.

"You should be living this Kitts, we are officially giving you a break from driving and i aggreed to teach 'Nanabeth how to drive. We are officially making you you relax, starting from now" Olivia proudly and stubbornly announced, i giggled and placed a hand on my bump

"Thanks" I giggled, we pulled into the airport and rushed inside. I saw two girls, standing with suitcases in their hands, waiting bordly and looking fed up.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, they looked at the three of us and smiled brightly, tigging their bags and running over to us, hugging each one of us tightly.

"Marie! Esme!" I happily said, hugging the both of them (E :  disaster/set?id=... M :  red_tear/set?id=...) tightly, i felt the baby kick them and i smiled, letting them go

"What was that?" They asked at the same time

"Should we tell them?" Annabeth asked me, i giggled and nodded

"Tell us what?" All 3 of them asked in unison

"He kicked me" I smiled, their eyes widened

"Wait. He? Kicked?" Marie asked, Olivia and Esme nodded

"Yep" I said simply, they all squeeled and hugged me and Annabeth tightly.

For the rest of the day, we went to the beach and made funny videos. We did that for ages until a thunderous roar could be heard and i gaped in supprise

"Quick! It's raining!" Esme exclaimed, running and covering her hair, we all did the same until i heard a whimper of fear coming from my right. Buy this time, i was practicially soaking, but maternal instincts told me to go to it

"What are you doing Kitty? Get inside!" Annabeth exlaimed, i ignored her and went over to some bins. I moved them and saw a little tiger like kitten laying, soaked and affraid. I cooed and took my cardigan, wrapping the little kitten up in it and picking him up. cat-in-boots-cute-kittens-005-

"It's okay, it's okay" I said quietly, walking to the hotel lobby, where they were waiting for me

"What is that?" Annabeth and Olivia immediatley asked me

"I found him laying on the ground, come on, let's get changed and take him to the vets. If nobody wants him, i'll have him" And with that i went and got changed into some black leggings and a white meternity top, a black and pink hoodie and some pink hi tops. I immediatey wrapped the kitten in a towel and brought a blanket along, grabbing the keys to Olivia's rental car and telling them where i was going. I rushed down to the car and drove to a vets.

"Well, miss bright, it seems this little kitten is eleven weeks old, a boy savannah and has had no home" A female vet said to me, i was biting my bottom lip and nodded.

"I would like to adopt him" I said, she smield and nodded

"Sign here and think of a name" I knew the perfect name for him. I did what she said and looked at my little kitten

"Come on Loki, you're coming home with mommy" I said.

After spending around two weeks in Bahrain, we were back home. I had a interviwer around, a girl called Laura. I showed her around the ranch and the animals loved Laura but wern't a fan of the cameras. Leo's rabbit was bouncing around, close to the water. I was told his name was Archie, so i had to refer to him by the name. I walked around with Laura for a while, and the camera crew, showing them around and talking for a while, before we were done.

"I'll see you tomorrow" She said to me, hugging me before leaving the ranch in her silver car. I smiled and closed the door, letting the animals inside, closing the door and walking towards the phone. I took out my laptop and searched for a home visit antenatal teacher. I didn't want to go anywhere that could get my son in trouble.

I finally found a number and kept it on the screen, pulling out my phone and calling Ben. Me and Anthony wern't on good terms yet and i don't think Olivia would want to be what i'm about to ask.

"Hey Kitts" I heard Ben's voice say

"Hey Ben, are you and the band good yet?" I asked him, his band were on a break and Ben did nothing all day now because of it

"Nah sugar, what's up?" I heard him ask

"Would you like to be my birthing partner. I kinda figured since me and Anthony aren't good yet that and since you're doing nothing, how about it?" I asked him

"Well sure sugar, just tell me when and where and i'll be there" He said, i breathed out a sigh of relief

"Thanks Ben, i'm just about to phone the people now, i'll text you the details in a bit, see you later" I said, he said goodbye and hung up

I phoned the number on the screen and phoned them. I organised a woman to come around in about a week and she didn't know who i was, so that's a good thing. I also phoned the hospital and booked a room for me to give birth inside, away from anywhere the press could find me. I breathed a sigh of relief now that it was done and decided to watch a movie. I was going to start a workout tomorrow, and try to eat healthy things. Basically, weights, squats, cycling, jogging, that kind of thing. I got a movie and placed it in the DVD player, getting a jar of peanut butter and some cold custard, once again, the baby wants it, not me.

I watched about 45 minutes of it, or until it got a little dark out, because when i opened my eyes, the door was opening and i had eaten all the custard and i had a spoon, just eating peanut putter. Odd, i know.

"Kitsee!" Leo exclaimed, running over to me ( burnywood_nightm...)

"Hey sugar" I smiled "Did you find one?" I asked him

"Yeah!" He exclaimed "She's called Miss Smith and she's so nice Kitsee" He explained his tutor to me

"I bet she is sugar, so now, i have some news, do you wanna go and see you're biggest sister preform tomorrow?" I asked him, he smiled brightly and nodded furiously

"Yes!" He exclaimed

"Well, tomorrow, you can!" I smiled, he cheered and ran around the house, laughing and smiling

"Don't break anything!" I called to him. I could hear his sweet laughter running through my ears and i smiled

"So, have fun in you're interview?" Annabeth asked me, i chuckled and proceeded to tell her what happened.

That's all i remember of last night. I can only remember getting inside my car and strapping Leo inside. I had made myself a coffee and Leo some breakfast. We had a 2 hour drive to the venue so i couldn't skip breakfast, plus i had to take pregnancy pills, i couldn't on a empty stomach.

So i quickly threw this on ( cgi/set?id=13053...) and Leo, this ( leo/set?id=12475...) . We were going to go to a massive arena for a while, whilst i preform and Leo's going to be with my manager, watching me. But first, Laura is meeting us at a shopping centre, just to do a little pre-rehearsal nerve killing session. It should be fun. I had a bag with my preforming clothes in, so don't have to look for any clothes.

"Are you looking forward to seeing me preform?" I asked Leo

"Yep!" He said enthusiastically

"Good" I smiled and i started to drive the smaller car, putting the top down and going faster. He squealed in happiness and i smiled.

"Kitsee, this is SO awesome!" He squealed, i laughed and continued to drive, we drove for about 30 more minutes and i had Leo text my bodyguards and tell them to meet us at the shopping centre. He did and they were there when we parked, as well as Laura and the film crew.

"Hey, you look so good!" Laura said, hugging me, i hugged back and helped Leo out the car. He took my hand when we pulled away.

"Leo, this is Laura, she's going top be spending time with us for a while" I told him and the camera's started rolling

"Umm, in editing, can you blue out Leo's face, i don't want him recognised" I requested

"Sure, miss Bright" A man said to me, i smiled and my security surrounded us, we started to walk and i talked to Laura casually.

"So, what is you're favourite shop?" She asked me

"Well, at the moment, it's the baby shops, seeing as my predicament right now, but normally, it's the jewellery shops. I just love the elegance of handmade things" I explained, she just asked questions like that until i had become not nervous and we went in our separate cars, over to the performance area.

I got changed in the changing rooms ( burnywood_nightm...) and gave Leo to Emily, my manager. I saw them sit at the seating areas and my name was called.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, for you're pleasure, we have for you the X factor winner of 2013, Kitty Bright!" A male voice exclaimed into a microphone. I walked up with a microphone in my hand. The applause was deafening and i loved it. I sat at a stool and head the band start playing.  watch?v=VKzwKh17y... THis song was for someone i thought was special.

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Let's talk this over

It's not like we're dead

Was it something I did?

Was it something you said?

Don't leave me hanging

In a city so dead

Held up so high

On such a breakable thread (breakable thread)

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted (that I wanted)

We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it (we lost it)

And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends

I know what they say (they say)

They tell you I'm difficult

But so are they (but so are they)

But they don't know me

Do they even know you (even know you)?

All the things you hide from me

All the shit that you do (all the shit that you do) [CD version]

All the stuff that you do (all the stuff that you do) [radio edited version]

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

Chorus

It's nice to know that you were there

Thanks for acting like you cared

And making me feel like I was the only one

It's nice to know we had it all

Thanks for watching as I fall

And letting me know we were done

Chorus

I looked over at the crowd and saw Anthony in there. He was staring right at me, his brown eyes filled with pain and regret. He  burnywood_nightm... looked into my eyes and my voice started to crack, trying not to cry in front of all those people. This song perfectly described my situation. My dress flowed in the wind as i stood up and sang louder, feeling tears form in my eyes.

He was everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it

And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

Chorus

You were everything, everything that I wanted (that I wanted)

We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it

And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

I stopped singing and did the 'rock on' sign, looking down and seeing and hearing all the people scream my name. I wiped my eyes and saw that i didn't have my engagement ring. Well, i guess i wasn't engaged any more. I wiped the tear stains away from my face and thanked everybody, walking off the stage. Another performer was called and i saw Leo run over to me, hand in hand with Emily.

"Kitsee you were great!" He exclaimed, i laughed and picked him up, handing a microphone to a stage hand, who handed me some notes. I think it was about seven or eight and a half thousand dollars. That was what i was told I'd get for doing this show.

"Thank you baby" I smiled, setting him on my hip, he hugged me tightly.

"That was great Kitty, we'll see you at you're ranch in a few weeks" Laura said to me, walking away

"Okay" I called back to her. She smiled and i was lead, with my security guards, back to the car and i said that they could have the rest of the day off, and I'd call them if i needed them. They left and i drove Leo to go and get some food.

"So, what do you want little man?" I asked him

"Umm, a pulled pork and broccoli sandwich, with gravy!" He happily exclaimed, i laughed and we drove to a deli, getting two sandwiches and some water, heading into the car again.

"How about we head to a park and eat, or do you wanna eat it here?" I asked him, setting the food by his feet in a bag.

"Park!" He said happily. I laughed and drove him to the park where i told him that me and Anthony were engaged, and i was pregnant.

We ate and laughed. Nobody recognised me, so i could have some quality time with my baby brother. I also got us some ice creams and we ate them, walking hand in hand around the lake. My feet started to hurt and i asked Leo if he wanted to come home.

"You wanna go see Archie and 'Nanabeth?" I asked him

"Yea" He smiled and we walked back to the car, hand in hand, and i got him strapped inside. I walked over to my side and got inside, i think i shouldn't drive any more. The strap is affecting the baby. I drove quite slowly. The strap was a little too tight on my baby.

We eventually got home and i found a note on the coffee table.

Hey sugar :)

Meet me in the backyard. I have a surprise for you. Dress nice.

Annabeth X

I chuckled and did what she said, putting on a white and blue ombre dress ( cgi/set?id=13474...) and putting Leo in a white silk suit. We walked down to the backyard and i found a trail of blue flower petals leading from the patio, past the pool, up the staircase, past the wedding like alter and down to the water area. I gasped in surprise as who was standing there. The people were in all white, there was food everywhere, and gift boxes.

Mike, Gina, Tracy, Gus, Carmen, Tee, Lily, Rick, Sapphire, Liam, Frank, Electra, Jody, Mo, Floss, Tyler, Lizanne, Harry, Johnny, Faith and Mai Lee were standing there. Annabeth, Olivia, Marie and Esme were also there. I gasped happily and ran down the steps, hugging them all tightly

"Kitty!" Harry, Mo and Floss said, running over to me and hugging me tightly. Carmen, Tee and Lily soon followed suit, hugging me, i saw Sapphire smile and come up to me, hugging aswel. I felt tears build up in my eyes. I was so happy.

"Oh my god, i can't believe you came" I smiled, wiping my eyes. Jesus, this is the second time I've cried today.

"Of course we would Babes" Gina said to me, we all pulled away and i had another round of hugs from Jody, Mike, Gina, Tracy, Liam and Gus. When we pulled away, i noticed Rick was staring at my stomach, intensely. I felt uncomfortable under his gase and placed my arms around my bump. He immediately looked into my eyes and i faked a smile. He was acting distant.

"Why are they here?" I asked Annabeth quietly

"For you're baby shower!" She exclaimed, i laughed and we spent the rest of the day sitting on the grass, eating, talking, laughing and me opening gifts for my son.

"So is it a boy or a girl?" Harry and Floss asked me, cuddling up to me from either side

"I'm having a boy" I smiled, Floss pouted and Harry smiled

"Anfover boy?" She asked, i was confused

"What do you mean sugar?" I asked her

"Twacy's havin a boy" She simply said, my eyes widened and i looked at her

"What?" I asked

"Yep, me and Seth are starting a family, just like you and Anthony" She said, my real smile faded and i quickly forced a fake one on my face.

"Wow" I said

"What are you going to call him?" I heard Sapphire ask

"Caspar Michael Pierce" I simply asked, Mike and Gina smiled

"After my father, Michael Mulligan" I said, Mike's eyes widened

"What?"

"I never had a father, the biological man that is connected to me abused me and killed my mother, he doesn't have a right to be called dad. I don't consider him to be my father, however the man who helped me get through my mental illness, protected me and worried about me when i was gone, that's who i call my father" I explained, smiling

"Oh Kitty" Mike said, coming over and hugging me. We talked for a few more hours until it started to get a little dark out.

"You wanna come inside and have some dinner?" I asked everybody

"Sure" I heard a few people say and i lead them into the house.

I sat everybody at the dining room table and pulled a few more chairs out. I had also changed into something different ( burnywood_nightm...) but i couldn't figure out what i wanted to wear, so i just decided to keep changing until i found something nice and Leo had changed into a black polo and white pants, black shoes and had brushed his hair. Annabeth was cooking dinner with Olivia and i helped a little. I made some appetizers like bread, ships, dip and that kind of stuff when the bell went off.

"I'll get it" I said and walked through to the front door, opening it and seeing who was at the other side. He had dark sweeped hair, brown eyes, tanned complexion and was wearing a smart suit, holding a bunch of flowers.

Anthony.

I gasped a little and my mouth parted. Anthony  burnywood_nightm... smiled a little and extended the flowers towards me.

"Here, for you" He said, i took them in my arms and looked into his eyes

"T-thank you" I said, his eyes travelled down to my stomach and his eyes widened. Caspar kicked me and i smiled. I guess Anthony saw the movement, as me slowly extended a hand towards my stomach bulge. I didn't move an inch. He placed a hand on my stomach and Caspar kicked again. Anthony's eyes widened and he laughed a little

"Wow" He managed to say

"Yeah" I breathed out, before turning serious "Would you like to come in? we need to talk" I stated

"Yeah, we do" He said and i let him inside, i was worried, i couldn't scream at him because i know stress isn't good for the baby.

"'Nana, i'm going to the calming room, i'll see you in a minute" I called to Annabeth and i lead Anthony upstairs (Elegant_staircase_Wallpaper_52) and into the calming room.

"This is beautiful" He said, i nodded and i took his hand, sitting him on the bed and me next to him.

"Talk" I demanded

"I-i'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, but i didn't have a choice. Rachel said that either i slept with her that night, or she'd hunt you down and kill our baby. I couldn't let that happen to you. I thought it'd be better to ruin you're night, than to leave you scared for the rest of you're life. I had a talk with Rachel. She doesn't want her baby. she only slept with me to hurt you, the baby was an accident. She want's it adopted at birth. I can't let a random couple take away the child i conceived with her. She wanted a abortion, but i made her sign a contract saying she couldn't. I just wanted to explain this whole situation to you. I want to be with you, why do you think i asked you to marry me? I want to spend the rest of my life with you" He said, i stayed silent and placed a hand on my bump

"You don't believe me, do you?" He asked, i looked up at him, he had tears in his eyes

"I-I don't know. I really want to, but i don't know" I tried to explain to him, i tried to explain further, but the next thing i know, his lips are fiercely kissing my own. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me on top of him. I was shocked and i tried to fight him, but in the end, i just couldn't take it any more. I need him. I kissed him back and immediately, i heard a noise of approval coming from him. His tongue was running across my bottom lip and when i got more comfortable kissing him again, i opened my mouth and kissed more and more. I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled away. I started biting his neck, sucking and kissing. He moaned and held me closer. When i was done, and a purple bruise was left, he started giving me lots of little kisses on my neck and throat, i purred and closed my eyes, allowing him to take control of our reconciliation. After a few minutes though, we stopped and i stood up.

"Let's go back downstairs, i have to introduce you to everybody" I took his hand and we walked back down the stairs.

"Everybody, this is Anthony, my fiancée..."

THE NEXT DAY

KITTY'S POV

I woke up with Anthony's arms wrapped around my waist. I think he was awake because i could hear his steady breathing beside my right ear and a lock of my messy hair was being twisted. I smiled a little and looked into Anthony's dreamy hazel eyes. I kissed him slightly and placed my hand on his opposite shoulder, kissing gently and romantically. I pulled away and he started to speak;

"Morning beautiful" He said

"Morning" I said back, sitting up and placing a hand on my stomach bulge. He chuckled and leaned up, kissing it slightly, making me giggle.

"Morning my..." He said, waiting for me to reveal to him the sex of our baby.

"Son. Caspar Michael Pierce" I said, he smiled

"Morning Caspar" He said, i smiled as Caspar kicked his hand that he layed on the bump. Anthony smiled and kissed Caspar again.

"And you are just, wow" He said and took me in his arms, kissing me again. I giggled and soon pulled away.

"I need to show you the rest of the house, plus the grounds, but first, we need to get dressed" I said and walked away from him, over to the wardrobe and i pulled some clothes on, as did Anthony  burnywood_nightm...

I took his hand and lead him into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass and some pregnancy pills. I filled my glass with water and made myself some toast and tomatoes, once again, strange cravings, and i ate a few bites of toast, taking the pills and placing a hand on my bump. I do that alot. Anthony made himself some cereal and started to eat. I cooked Leo and Annabeth some breakfast, eggs and bacon and a omelet

"Anfunee!" A little voice exclaimed. Leo. He ran inside the kitchen, Annabeth following him ( cgi/set?id=13486...)

"Hey Squirt" Anthony chuckled

"Are you back for good now?" Leo asked him

"I guess i am little one" Anthony smiled

"Yay!" Leo cheered, i giggled and ate a bite of tomato.

"What we doin' today Kitsee?" He asked, sitting beside Anthony and i layed the small plate of eggs and bacon in front of him. He started to eat and looked at me

"I don't know sugar, we could spend the day at the pool" I said, Leo's face immediately brightened up

"Yea!" He happily said, i laughed at his enthusiasm

"Where Harry?" He asked me

"He's gone back to the UK sugar" I said to him, he pouted

"Aww" He sadly said

"But you still have us" I tried to cheer him up

"Yeah" He sighed

"And the pool" I tried again, suddenly he smiled brightly and wildly

"Yeah!" He exclaimed, before rushing to the dining room

"Wait! Get changed first!" I called to him. He immediately rushed back and ran up the stairs. I chuckled at my little brother's behavior. We all soon followed him outside and played outside for the rest of the day.

These people inside me, as well as the one inside me, they are my life.

The last five months have flown bye. Me and my family have done so much together. Leo celebrated his 5Th birthday with us. He had so many things from us, our YT fans, my fans and from his godparents. We still keep in contact with them. Leo Skype's with them every month and he loves it. He got a new bike, walkie talkies, a bubble machine, loads of board games, a few kites, tons of clothes and shoes, i gave him a necklace i got in one of the will sessions i had, after a man committed suicide in jail. Let's just say, my brother was spoiled that day.

We even walked up a few mountains in the area. But Anthony being Anthony, gave us the wrong things to dress in. We were all wearing summery stuff, like my lace dress,  summer_lace/set?... , Annabeth's cowgirl inspired look,  cowgirl/set?id=1... , and Leo's summer clothes,  cgi/set?id=13487... . Let me tell you, that boy slept on the couch that night.

I had 2 more scans. June said that Caspar was growing at a good rate and would be a healthy baby if he stayed in me a little longer. Anthony came to them, he was mesmerized at the sight of his son. He cried a few times, which was unusual, yet expected. I hadn't seen him cry, and unless it was happy tears, i don't want him to be like that again.

We bought a promise chain for Caspar. It's basically like something he can carry around for the rest of his life, and when me and Anthony are gone, that way he can remember us. We bought one for Anthony's other baby as well. We still have to go to the place where Anthony's ex will be and she can sign over the baby to us. Anthony went to the scans with her, he found out it's going to be a girl, so i guess it was fate that we had a girls basket in Caspar's room.

We have all of the things ready, like diapers, a walkie talkie, formula, bottles, a stroller, high chairs, baby gates and all of that stuff. Anthony said i can name her and i've found the perfect name, Heidi Sienna Pierce. I just love that name. I was torn between Melody Anastasia Pierce, but i want my own child to have that name.

I've started planning the wedding as well, but i want the children to be born before we do get married. Anthony said i could have whatever i wanted at our wedding, and he'd help when i got stressed. It's going to be a beach wedding, with only family and friends coming. I've organized a justice of the peace to come along, so me and Anthony don't have to go a registry office to get married officially. There's going to be a table where we can sign the papers.

I've asked about the grooms-men, or ushers, and it's going to be Leo as the ring barer, or unless he doesn't want to do it and we can find somebody else do do it. Ben's going to be his best man, Kevin, Charlie, David and Leo are going to be the grooms-men. I've decided that Olivia, Marie, Esme and Annabeth will be bridesmaids. I don't know how Caspar or Hedi will participate in the wedding, but they will.

I'm going to ask Mike and Gina to walk me down the isle. They've been like my second parents and i want them to do this. I hope they will. I'm going on a short tour around the UK and Europe soon, after Caspar is about 9 months old. That way i can pay for the wedding and the ranch. I'm just in the middle of my 8th month now, so it shouldn't be long until my son is brought into the world.

Anthony's started a career in acting. He's doing a few short films at the moment and we're trying to get his name out to the public, not just in the YT channel. He's got quite alot of money from it and about a quarter of it goes to charity.

The YT channel is going great. We've just hit 7 million subscribers and all of my quarter of the money goes to either care homes or to help people that don't have access to clean water. It changes every time we get paid for posting the videos.

That brings me to where i am now, trying to sleep in my large bed. I still can't shake off a feeling that's in the pit of my gut. I didn't know what it's telling me, but i know it's not good. Anthony is sleeping peacefully, lucky for him. I grabbed my phone ( phone/set?id=126...) and switched it on. The bright light emerged from it and told me that it was 0:47 AM, 12th June 2014.

I changed positions, with much difficulty because i feel like i'm going to explode, Michael's growing fast (cot+and+ym+camp+2010+photos+00). I tried to get some sleep, but i couldn't, it was too hard to get comfortable.

I groaned and somehow managed to sit up, i walked into the bathroom and sat down on the brown marble, turning on the taps on the bathtub and adding some maternity bath salts. Caspar only let's me sleep unless I've either had a bath or been in the jacuzzi. I walked over to the cabinate and pulled out a few calming scented candles. I lit about 6 and placed them all over the bathroom, turning off the light and creating a calming atmosphere. My ankles were really swollen and i had gained a lot of weight, even though i do maternity exercises every day, so this was like a calming class for me. I placed a few bits of clothing on a marble table and they were for when i got out.

When the bathtub was full, i stripped off and placed my rings on the marble, getting inside and feeling the water engulf me. I moaned a little and relaxed into the calming room. The vapours coming from the candles really helped me relax.

Suddenly, i felt a pain where Caspar was, but i thought he was just kicking. He kicks hard yeah, but not that hard. I brushed it off and closed my eyes, allowing my hair to get wet. The pain happened again and my eyes opened.

"Caspar, stop" I whispered, placing a hand on him and i tried to relax.

The pain happened again, only a little worse. I hissed in pain, it was bearable but i had a feeling that it wouldn't be for much longer.

"Caspar, you're a little too early to come out" I said, trying to brush off the fact that he might be coming out.

The pain happened again. "Ow" I said quietly, barely audible to the human ear.

"Okay, deep breaths Kitty, you can do this" I said to myself, before managing to get out, i wrapped a towel around myself and blew out some candles. I got a few steps, (the bottom right of the picture) until the pain happened again, but i was way worse, and was not bare able. I fell to the ground, grasping my bump tightly and called for Anthony, loudly. I turned on the lights and waited for the door to open.

"Anthony!" I cried, the pain happened again, contractions.

"Kitty? What's wrong?" He said from behind the door, i rolled my eyes

"What do you think?!" I cried "Caspar's coming!" I loudly said, the door immediately opened and a panicked Anthony ( diaster_story/se...) rushed inside.

"Oh my god, how long have you had the contractions?" He asked, i cried out in pain and felt tears build up in my eyes

"I-I don't know! A few minutes ago?" I said as if it was a question

"It couldn't have been that long baby" He said, placing his hands on either side of my face

"W-well, i tried to sleep about" I looked towards the clock and quickly did the maths "5 hours ago and i had a feeling in my gut, b-but i didn't know it was this!" I said, feeling a few tears slip

"You've been having contractions for 5 hours and you didn't even tell me?!" Anthony asked

"I didn't know what they were!" I exclaimed, before turning my head to the side and crieing out in pain again.

"Okay, okay, let's get you dressed and then we have to wait for you're waters to break, okay?" He asked me, helping me stand up and covering me up with the towel. He put me in the clothes i left on the marble table  cgi/set?id=12511... and he put one of my arms around his neck, we walked over to the couch and he layed me down, placing the towel on my fore head.

"It's okay, you're okay, everything's going to be fine" He said to me, kneeling beside me and taking my hand, placing a kiss on my knuckles and looking at me

"O-okay" I tried to think positive but the pain was so unbearable. I cried out again after another contraction hit. I wrapped my arms around the bump and cried, tears of pure pain.

"Kitty what's wrong?" Annabeth asked me, walking down the stairs, looking tired and Leo was holding her hand

"Kitsee!" He exclaimed, running towards me "Kitsee what's happening?" He asked, i could see fear in his eyes, i tried to smile for him

"The baby's coming" I said quickly, before crying out again, i gritted my teeth and did the Lamaze thing, Anthony told me to do it and did it with me. That helped slightly, but when a worse contraction hit, i shrieked out in pain.

This continued for about an hour until i felt a load of water in between my legs. I gasped loudly and raised up on my elbows, seeing Annabeth sitting with Leo's arms around her neck and her arms around his waist.

"My water broke!" I shouted, i was so scared. I wasn't ready for this.

"Okay, okay, let's get you in the car" Anthony said, helping me roll into a sitting position and help me stand up. I breathed in and out through my mouth and we started to walk to the car. I grabbed Caspar's necklace and held it gently.

"Are you coming?" Anthony asked, opening the door and looking at Annabeth and Leo, Leo looked at her and nodded

"Yeah" She quickly said and rushed over to her phone, picking it up and rushing with Leo on her hand towards us. Anthony opened the door and helped me walk out. I shrieked in pain as another contraction hit, Anthony had to practicially hold me up. He pulled me towards the car and put me in the back seat, i rested my head on the window and felt the tears roll out of pure pain. Annabeth sat a seat away from me and pulled my feet on her lap, she rubbed my feet through the thin material and i squeezed the material of the back of Anthony's seat until the contraction passed. Leo and Anthony got in and Anthony sped over to the hospital, barely waiting for the gates to open. I could hear the paparazzi start to follow us. Anthony drove so fast to the hospital and my back arched and i almost screamed out in pure agony.

"I-I need to push" I gasped out

"No! Pant!" Anthony instructed, i glared at him and did so whenever a contraction hit. We soon made it to the hospital and Anthony slammed his door open and shut. Annabeth called Olivia and Ben and told them, she also called Elm Tree house and told them i was in labor. I think she video taped and uploaded it to the YT channel.

"Come on, the baby's coming" Anthony said , getting me out of the car and we walked towards the A + E. The paparazzi were coming, i could hear the camera's clicking.

"Almost there" He encouraged, Annabeth rushed in with Leo and she shouted for June. She soon came in and saw me. June immediately got me a stretcher and i saw it coming towards me. Annabeth took a hold of my arm and placed it around her neck, to help me stand, just like Anthony was helping me stand. There was some gasps coming from a few people, but i ignored them. Don't get me wrong, i love my fans, but there were some times they were the last people i wanted to see.

I was placed on the stretcher, laying down with my head propped up and some doctors and nurses sprinted with me to a labor ward. The 3 still following.

I was placed in a private room, with no fans, calming music and June was there as well. There was a load of medians, but i didn't want any. I know this will hurt, but i don't want a bad back for life.

"Okay Kitty, how long have the contractions happened?" She asked me kindly as i was propped up on the bed, ready to give birth

"S-Six hours" I panted, i was so exhausted, and we haven't even got to the bad part yet!

"Okay, have you're waters broke?" She asked me, the clicking of cameras were all over the hospital and i could hear helicopters flying around. I was hooked up to some machines as well.

"Y-yeah" I said, okay, let me just check how long you are" She said to me and did so.

"Doctor, she's fully dilated, she needs to start pushing" I heard her say quietly

"WHAT?!" I shouted loudly

"That's right, it's time. In a few minutes you'll be holding you're little boy" She quietly said to me and then turned to Anthony, Annabeth and Leo

"Only the father can stay" She said to them, Leo and Annabeth nodded and walked out of the room. I was put in a hospital gown and my clothes were put in a bag.

"Ah!" I screamed, a harder contraction hit and i screamed, grabbing Anthony's hand, he winced

"Oh you have nothing to wince about Anthony Connor Pierce, you got me here!" I shouted at him, June fought a smile as another few doctors came into the room.

"Okay Kitty, did the last contraction hurt more than the rest?" She asked me, i nodded and Anthony gave me a bottle of water, placing it under my lips and i drank from it

"Y-yes" I said, breathing heavily

"Good, that means the baby is on his way, you need to push when the next contraction hits" She said, my eyes widened and Anthony pulled the water away from my lips. I looked at him with a pained/scared face

"It's okay, everything's fine" He said to me and kissed my sweaty fore head. I took a deep breath and they put me in syrups

"O-okay" I quietly said, before a massive pain hit me, i screamed in agony and pushed as hard as i could

"Okay good, keep pushing, keep pushing and stop" June said to me, my back relaxed and i closed my eyes, taking a deep breath out.

"Okay, we almost have half of the head out, so when the next one comes, you need to push even harder, okay?" June asked me, i nodded, eyes still closed, when the next one hit, i pushed so hard. I let out a scream from the pain and i could hear June encouraging me.

"Yes, that's it, good, good, amazing Kitty, now stop" She said and i did so, taking another deep breath out. The helicopter noises got louder and louder, as did the people talking and camera's clicking.

"Okay, push!" She said, i did so and another massive pain hit. I screamed so loud and i thought i was going to pass out from the pain.

"Good, good, amazing, now stop and keep you're eyes closed" She said and i did

"The shoulders are out, now just a few more big pushes and you'll have you're baby boy" She said, i smiled a little at the thought of holding little Caspar in my arms

"Push!" I heard and i did so, i could feel him coming out, another massive pain hit me and i screeched, but i kept on pushing, panting occasionally

"Kitty that was brilliant, now, one more big push and you'll have you're son" She said to me and i nodded, taking another deep breath out and i felt a smaller pain hit, but it still hurt like hell.

"Anthony i swear to god you are never touching me again!" I exclaimed, June smiled and i felt the contraction. I pushed with all my might and for a moment, i thought i wasn't going to make it, but damn it this baby is coming out now.

"That's it, it's over now, open you're eyes and you'll see you're son" June said, i opened my eyes and there was my son. Anthony cut the chord and her was put on my chest. I almost cried from happiness. He was crying and all of that, but my son was alive.

"My baby" I whispered, cradling him in my arms "Welcome to the world Caspar Michael Pierce" I whispered, kissing his fore head and wrapping him up in a blanket.

After about 5 minutes, i was transferred to a almost empty ward and i was so happy. I'm a mother. I have a beautiful 5 pound 6 baby boy. Caspar Michael Pierce. He was sleeping in my arms and Anthony was in the room, he was next to me. We just watched Caspar sleeping peacefully. I smiled and kissed his fore head.

"W-would you like to hold him?" I asked Anthony quietly, i was so exhausted from giving birth, but so happy to have my son.

"Y-yeah" He said and i gently placed Caspar in his arms.

"Hi Caspar, i'm you're daddy. I love you so much, i promise to protect you and you're mommy as long as you both shall live" He whispered and we both gently placed the silver and diamond necklace around his neck.  cgi/set?id=13490... . Caspar was soon placed back into my arms and Olivia, Ben, Leo and Annabeth walked inside.

"Hi" Annabeth and Olivia said quietly, looking at Caspar.

"Oh my god, he's so cute" Olivia whispered

"W-would you like to hold him?" I asked them, Annabeth nodded first and i gave him to her. She cooed and held him for a few minutes, before giving him to Olivia, she did the same and gave him to Ben, who did the same and gently gave him to Leo, Anthony took him after about a minute and my son was in my arms again. I only held him for a few minutes, before a excruciating pain, it was so agonizing, about double The pain i felt when i was giving birth to Caspar. I screeched in utter agony and pressed a button on my bed, suddenly, a load of doctors came in and Michael was put into Annabeth's arms. everybody was ushered to the other side of the room whilst the doctors inspected me. I did the Lamaze thing and my maternal instinct was to push. So i did. I screamed in pain and i felt relief when i did, so i did it again, only harder and longer.

"Oh my god!" A nurse exclaimed

"What? What's wrong?" Anthony asked

"Mr Pierce, you're fiancée is expecting another baby"

"What?!" I screamed, pushing again.

"Good girl, keep pushing, just like that" The nurse said and June ran into the room, Annabeth and the other were escorted to the other side of the room.

"Why didn't you tell me i was having twins?!" I shouted at her

"Kitty, another baby wasn't shown on the ultrasounds we did" She said, Anthony rushed over and i pushed again, and again, and again. Soon utter relief and happiness washed over me as another cry was heard. It sounded female.

"Congratulations you two, you have a healthy baby girl" She said and gave her to me. I gasped and bundled her up into a blanket, cradling her to me. The nurse felt around me for a few minutes with various tools, to make sure i wasn't having another baby, which thankfully i wasn't.

"Welcome to the world Melody Anastasia Pierce" I whispered to my crying daughter. I kissed her fore head and she soon silenced, falling asleep in my arms. newborn-clothes-44 .

"W-wow, you did it" Anthony said, with tears spilling down his face

"Yeah, we did" I corrected and soon, Caspar was with his sister, safely in my arms.

"Oh my god, you had another baby?" Annabeth asked, i rolled my eyes. I reached over and grasped a hold of the necklace we bought for Heidi, we can always get her something different when she's born. I placed the necklace over her little neck  cgi/set?id=13490... and kissed her fore head.

"You were there and yes, i did" I said to her, we spent some time with the children before they had to be taken for some tests. It was about 4 AM when they did that, and i needed to sleep.

My amazing Fiancée, my super little brother, my brilliant sister,,my awesome two best friends, and my perfect son and daughter. They are my life.

A FEW HOURS LATER

KITTY'S POV

I'm just laying here, in the hospital bed, holding my two babies in my arms. I told Anthony to go and get some food and a coffee. He finally agreed and he left a few minutes ago.

Everybody left to go and get some rest, i was glad of that. I need to ask Anthony to go outside and tell the press about the children. Speaking of, Caspar and Melody were peacefully sleeping. They haven't opened their eyes yet and i hope they do soon, i want to know if Caspar and Melody had my iguana blue eyes, or Anthony's mystical brown eyes, or one had my eyes and one had Anthony's eyes.

I heard a whimper and looked down, seeing Caspar's eyes start to squint and his eyelids flutter open. I smiled and 'awwed' a little as i saw Anthony's brown eyes in his own. I kissed his fore head and heard a chuckle behind me. I turned my head and saw Anthony standing behind me, holding a coffee mug and a brown paper bag.

"Did you see?" I whisper asked

"Yeah, it was amazing" He said and set his food down and took Caspar in his arms.

"I love you" He said to our son. I looked down as Melody's tiny hand fisted my hospital gown. I smiled and stroked her pale skin and her eyes fluttered open. They were iguana blue, just like mine.

"Baby, look" I whispered, Anthony looked over and saw Melody

"Wow" He said, i smiled and looked at my baby girl again

"Yeah, we did it" I said to him, Anthony nodded and put Caspar into a incubator that was in my large room. I opened my mouth to speak and started to move around Melody's few strands of hair between my fingertips.

"Could you go to the press and tell them about Caspar and Melody please. I need to sleep and i can't with all of this noise" I told him, he nodded and kissed my fore head and walked out of the room and down to the press, he also left me a duffel bag and it had clothes for me and the children inside. I needed to get them away from this hospital. I played with my daughter for a while and she smiled at me, almost knowing that i was her mother. Suddenly, when really it was about 7 or 8 minutes later, the noise got louder and after a few minutes, it stopped and fell into a silence. I smiled and closed my eyes, before opening them and placing Melody into her own little incubator. I kissed Caspar's tiny hand before walking back to my bed and covered myself with the blanket, placing my head on the pillow and falling into a happy sleep.

After about 45 minutes or an hour, my phone started to ring and i quickly answered it before it could disturb the twins.

"Hello?" I answered quietly

"Kitty! Is it true?!" A voice asked me loudly

"Marie? Listen, go to Elm Tree with Esme, I'll Skype you guys in a few hours okay? bye bye" I said and hung up. I sighed and one of the babies started to cry. I got up and went over to Caspar, who had just made Melody cry, after being disturbed by his crying.

"Hey, hey shh" I said, picking up his tiny body and cradling him. I started to stroke Melody's face, as an attempt to stop her crying. I took Caspar over to the feeding bay and got 2 bottles out. I placed them in the little microwave and whilst i was waiting, i took him over to change his diaper. He stopped crying slightly and when the bottles were done, i took one out and tested the heat. It was warm so i gave it to him and he started to suck on it peacefully. I went over to Melody and she was still crying. I sighed and sat Caspar down in his incubator. He could still suck on the bottle and he held it by himself. I picked up my daughter and cradled her in my arms. Her crying died down slightly and i gave her the bottle. Her whimpering stopped and her eyes closed, still sucking on the bottle.

Caspar finished and spat out the bottle. I giggled at him and took the bottle away from Melody and gave her a pacifier. She smiled at me and i changed her diaper, finishing and placing her back in the incubator.

I picked up Caspar and burped him, taking the bottle and placed it in the sink. He soon fell back asleep and i placed him in the incubator and went back into my bed. I wanted to sleep for a while.

I woke up after hearing a nurse saying my name. My eyes fluttered open and i looked at a olive skinned woman in a nurses uniform and her dark hair held back in a bun. She smiled at me and proceeded to talk.

"Miss Bright, you are free to be discharged within he next few hours. The hospital requires you to change out of the robe you and you're children are wearing and into normal clothes and you're fiancé will be waiting for you outside of you're room" She told me, i nodded and smiled, she smiled at me and i got out of the bed. I went into the bathroom and changed my clothes and put the gown on the bed. I went over to Caspar and picked him up, going into a bag that Anthony left me for the second time and got out a little outfit for him. I changed him into it and gave him the pacifier, he put it in his mouth and smiled brightly at me. I giggled at him and placed him, sitting up, on my bed. I changed Melody into some different clothes and i cradled my children in my arms and i heard a knock on the door;

"Come in" I said softly

The door opened and i saw Anthony enter the room, he was pushing a pushchair and i smiled at him. He smiled back and came closer to me.

"Hey" He said, sitting beside me and i looked down at the twins.

"Give him here" e said and gently took Caspar off of me and he cradled him in his arms

"Hey little man, has mommy been taking care of you and you're sister?" He asked Caspar, he giggled and i smiled

"I'll take that as a yes" He said and i giggled again, standing up and looking at the stroller

"Why three?" I asked, placing Melody in the second one

"Caspar, Melody and Heidi" He explained, giving me Caspar and i placed him in the fist one. He did a baby nose and i kissed his head, placing a small blanket over them.

"Oh okay" I said, he looked confused.

"Why a blanket?" He asked

"The press" I simply said and placed all of the baby things into a duffel bag and throwing it over my shoulder

"Need and help?" Anthony asked me as i stood behind the stroller and grabbed the two parts you hold on to

"Yes, take the other one" I said and he did, we went to the reception and filled out the paperwork, like their birth certificates and discharge forms. I handed the money to them and we left the hospital. My security was on full force so not one person got close to Caspar or Melody. We quickly got them in the car and buckled them inside their little car seats. I think we'll need a bigger car soon.

Anthony drove the car and i sat beside him, posing for a few photos before putting my back to them and allowing Anthony to drive us back home. We managed to get there in about 20 minutes and i got out first. I walked to the back and got Caspar and Melody out of the car, cradling them in my arms. The gargled and did a few baby noises. I chuckled at their cuteness and Anthony opened the door.

I walked inside and gasped at the sight of the living room. Everything was covered in pink and blue. Their were balloons everywhere. Their was a pink and blue massive cake in the middle of the room and their were boxes everywhere. I smiled brightly and suddenly 4 people jumped out from behind the couches. Leo, Olivia, Ben and Annabeth. They all said 'surprise' and i laughed.

"Hey!" Anthony said from behind me, i giggled when Caspar sat up and reached out for Anthony. He picked up his son and cradled him. Caspar cooed and did a few baby babbles..

"Is dat my baby niece and nefew?" Leo asked me, i nodded and went down on my knees when he neared me.

"Yes it is Leo. This is you're little baby nice Melody" I told him, he smiled

"Hi little baby" He waved "Can i hold her?" He asked, i nodded and gently put her in his arms, helping to show him how to hold his niece.

"Melody? Like our mothers name?" Olivia asked me, i stood up and nodded.

"Yep, Melody Anastasia Pierce" I said to her

"Anna? Like short for Annabeth?" She asked again

"Yep, she was the first person who knew i was pregnant, after me of coarse" I explained, Annabeth rushed over to me and hugged me tightly

"Thank you!" She exclaimed, i quickly shushed her, but it was too late. Caspar started to cry, and then Melody followed. I groaned and took Melody away from Leo.

"I didn't do anything!" He said, i giggled and bounced Melody up and down, trying to stop her crying, it died down a little, but not much. Leo covered his ears.

"Can you get the formula? It's in the kitchen" I said to Annabeth and she nodded and went inside the room. After a few minutes, she came back with two bottles. She handed me one and i gave it to Melody. Almost immediately, she calmed down and looked at me with her identical iguana blue eyes. I smiled as Caspar stopped crying and became peaceful.

"Guess what's next?" Ben asked

"What?"

"Baby party!"

That was hours ago. Now I'm sitting in my children's room, playing the guitar softly. /watch?v=x1YGmOit8G0 i love doing this. Caspar and Melody were laying down in their cribs. I had a few bottles close to them and a diaper changer, so i know those things put babies to sleep. But i need to know how to put them to sleep in their own special way. I read that every baby goes to sleep in their own way, so I'm trying singing them to sleep and playing my guitar.

I heard a little yawn after i finished playing and saw that Melody had fallen asleep, and Caspar not far behind her. I chuckled and placed my guitar on the floor, walking over to them and kissing them on their fore heads. I looked over at their dressing tables and saw the two necklaces. They were my mum and dad's. I know i told Anthony i bought them, but i had really gone to my lawyers and asked them to open their wills. I only took the necklaces, all of the money and properties are still for any of us to collect. Whether it be me, Olivia, Marie or Leo.

I turned on the night-lights on the left side of their beds and i turned off the main light, walking out of the room and closing the door quietly.

I went to the bathroom and had a bath, washing off all the dry sweat and everything like that. I got out and towel dried my air, putting on some PJ's and going into the bed. I covered myself with the duvet and instantly, i was out like a light.

10:42 pm...

I heard the baby monitor go off and my baby crying sounded from it. I groaned and sat up, rubbing my eyes and walking out of the room and into the babies room. Caspar was crying and thrashing around slightly. I picked him up and cradled him in my arms. I bounced him up and down and took him over to the bottles. I heated one of them up in the mini microwave. I tested it on my skin before placing it in Caspar's mouth.

He whimpered and shook his head. I removed it and placed it back on the table. I set him down on the changing table and unbuttoned his sleep suit, removing his diaper and wiping him, before placing another diaper on him and putting a different sleep suit on his little body.

I yawned and cradled him in my arms, giving him a syringe of water. June told me to start them off on little amounts of fluid, seeing as though they are getting moisture from their milk.

He drank it and i smiled, placing the syringe back on the table and putting the dirty diaper in the trash, and the sleep suit in the clothes basket. I gave him the bottle and he took it willingly. He finished it quickly and i put it in the small sink on the other side of the room. I burped him and placed him back in his crib. I kissed my son's head and he closed his dark brown eyes, falling back asleep. I smiled and walked out of the room, back to my bed and falling asleep like Caspar did.

12:34 AM...

The baby monitor went off again. I groaned and felt a weight leave the bed. Anthony. I tried to close my eyes and go back to sleep, but the door opened and i heard footsteps near me.

"Kitty? Baby Melody wants her mommy" He whispered to me, i sat up and rubbed my eyes and he gave Melody to me. I smiled tiredly and rocked her back and forth gently. I started to sing quietly and she closed her eyes, falling asleep again. I chuckled and gave Anthony our sleeping daughter. He left the room and i went back to sleep.

4:27 AM...

I opened my eyes to the sound of the babies crying. I groaned and rolled over, sitting up and putting on my robe. I stood up and walked over to Caspar and Melody's room, when a little voice talked to me.

"Kitsee?" The voice asked. Leo.

"Yeah sugar?" I asked

"What's that noise?" He asked tiredly, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He wrapped his robe around himself and looked at me

"It's the babies sweetie" I told him and walked inside the room

I went over to Caspar and picked him up, the same for Melody. I kissed their fore heads and heated up some formula for them. I gave it to Melody first, seeing as though she was younger and a little weaker. I gave the other one to Caspar and they happily drank the milk. They had happy looks in their eyes as i held the bottle for them.

They finished soon after and i took the bottles away from them. I burped them both and after a few minutes of talking to them and singing quietly, i changed their diapers and put them back in bed.

"How'd you do that?" Leo asked me

"I don't know Leo, i think it's just in my mind" I tried to explain instincts to him

"How come you can't just press a off button then?" He asked me, i laughed a little and walked out the room with him.

"Because babies don't have off buttons sugar" I told him, he sighed and walked back to his room and i went back to mine. I layed down next to Anthony and closed my eyes, hoping to get a few more hours of sleep.

6:37 AM...

The baby monitor went off again and i opened my eyes, seeing a near sunrise scene in front of my eyes. I sat up and yawned slightly. I walked out of the bedroom and down to Caspar and Melody's room.

I opened the door and saw Caspar and Melody awake in their cribs, crying and thrashing slightly. I sighed a little and smiled for them, opening the window and letting the scenery our inside the room. I walked over to Melody and took her out of the crib and cradled her in my arms. I gave her a pacifier and sat her up in the bed, i repeated the action with Caspar and went over to get their clothes for today. We got loads of clothes and things for Caspar and Melody yesterday when i was brought home with them.

I got a couple of cute outfits for them and put them in the ensuete bathroom. I walked back into the room and took Caspar in my arms, carrying him over to the bathroom and setting him on the floor, i did the same with Melody and then i put the water in the bathtub and i filled it about under half way. I put loads of bubble bath inside and some bath toys. I turned on the radio and it started to play upbeat music. Melody giggled and i smiled at my two children. I took off their clothes and diapers and placed them in the clothes basket and the trash. I lifted Caspar into the bathtub and he squealed. I did the same with Melody and she laughed. I washed their hair and little bodies with baby wash.

After we were done, i put some toys in the water and they messed around for a while, until i got them out and dried them off with a towel. I put them in the outfits and diapers and carried them downstairs. I gave them some formula and burped them. Lucas, Alexis, Lula, Loki, Moonlight and Daisy came over to Melody and Caspar after i got changed into something different and i just watched my two children as they played with the animals we all love and adore. Finally, for one of the first times in my life, i am truly happy.

4 MONTHS LATER

KITTY'S POV

Well the twins are a little over 16 weeks old now. Sleeping had been a b!tch but Melody's starting to sleep a little more. Caspar, not so much. I've worked out a routine.

Wake up at 6 AM, bath the children, formula, change diapers and get them dressed, put them outside on the patio with Anthony, shower, get dressed and dry hair, go down to Anthony, play with the babies, let him get bathed and changed, exercise the dogs and cats, wait for the others to get up and changed, family breakfast and formula for the children, wait for Leo's tutor, do about a hour of exercise, record, rehearse, song write whilst watching TV with the children, nap with Anthony, Melody and Caspar, change diapers, formula and Lunch, say goodbye to Leo's tutor, hang out with family, Skype with Marie/Esme/Elm Tree, make dinner, eat dinner, formula, get Melody and Caspar into their PJ's, put them to bed, watch TV, get Leo to bed, take after pregnancy pills, quick shower, go to bed, wake up 4 or 5 times and then repeat. Yeah, I have a busy schedule.

Heidi will be here any day now. Anthony phones his ex to check on the baby quite a lot, but i understand why he does it. He wants to know how his second daughter is doing. His ex doesn't flirt with him, she's learnt not to, or I'll set millions on people on her.

Anthony's gave her a few hundred of dollars every month, just for baby things and to basically make her stay away. It's either from the YT money he gets or the short film money he gets. He's got a few more weeks off before he has to go and film. I don't have to do anything for about 6 more months. I'm on maternity leave and i have to go on a European tour when Caspar, Melody and Heidi are 9 months old. Annabeth's going to be on night duty when I'm at rehearsals (it's going to be at like 11 PM to 5 AM), then Anthony films at the early mornings as well, so i can sleep whenever i can, but it'll still do the bathing and changing and breakfast duty and then the exercise and recording stuff, then that's my sleeping time. The children will be awake then, so i can sleep without being awoken. The children will have their father around at middays, so the won't miss out on the parental bonding time. He's going to bond with them in the middays, I'm going to bond with them at the early mornings, and Annabeth's going to bond with them at night. We decided Annabeth and Olivia will be the godmothers and Ben will be the godfather. Wired i know, but we are wired.

Currently, I'm working out. I'm determined to work off this baby weight. I put on over 45 pounds when i was pregnant with the twins and i want to be skinny again. I'm on the rowing machine and I'm desperately trying to do better than yesterday. My hair is messy and almost falling out of the ponytail I'm wearing it in. /cgi/set?id=135376220 . My chest started to hurt after another few minutes of working out, so i got off the machine and stood up, walking towards the wall and taking a sip of my water.

I walked over to the weights and proceeded to do a few reps with 150 LB on it. I did a few stretches and a couple of minutes of yoga after that. I walked up the stairs and went to the garden. I sat on the patio and poured myself a glass of ice water. I drank it fast and looked to see Caspar and Melody being cradled by Anthony. He was standing inside the dining room and i could see him in the door/window things. I smiled and placed my glass on the tray, walking inside.

Anthony kissed my cheek and i took Caspar away from him, playing with him a little before going into the living room and watching some TV. I felt Anthony and Melody sit close to us, before my eyes fluttered closed and i drifted into a deep sleep.

I woke up to the noise of a gargling baby and the door knocking. I groaned and felt a weight leave the couch, and a baby being placed on the couch. My iguana blue eyes opened and i saw Caspar gurgling away and his sister looking at him funnily. I heard the door open and Anthony's voice start to speak.

"Dad? What are you guys doing here?" He asked, my eyes widened slightly. What were David, Amelia, Kevin and Charlie doing here?

"We came to check up on you and see the babies" David's voice was heard. I yawned and checked the time on the clock. 6:47 PM . Crap, i need to feed the babies before they get upset and hungry.

I got up and walked Caspar over to his high chair, setting him gently down and giving him a little stuffed toy we got for him. I did the same with Melody and sat her down in her high chair. I must tell Anthony to get another room ready for Heidi and get her all the stuff she needs.

I gave Caspar his bottle and the syringe of water. He was a little reluctant at first, but then took it willingly, so did Melody. I gave the animals their food and i heard Leo feed Archie. I chuckled when i heard his little footsteps come down the stairs and into the living room, where i guess they all were.

"Amewia!" He exclaimed, running towards her, i could faintly see him from the crack in the door.

"Leo!" She exclaimed back, i saw the two hug tightly and smile at each other.

I took Melody in my arms and decided to show them the babies.

"Oh my gosh!" Amelia exclaimed, rushing towards me and my daughter. I chuckled and got on my knees, allowing the girl to see Melody. She squealed again and i smiled, gently handing Melody in her awaiting arms. I chuckled at her face of pure delight and she carefully walked over to her father and brothers.

"Look dada!" She exclaimed to David "She's so small! I'm not the youngest any more!" She exclaimed, Melody made a few baby noises and David took her away from his daughter and looked at his granddaughter

"She's so beautiful, you two have made the cutest baby ever" He looked at Anthony and i, my fiancée wrapped his arm around my waist and i put my head on his shoulder.

"I'm gonna get changed and get Caspar for them" I whispered to him, Anthony nodded and i walked up to my room and took off my gym clothes and put on something different (  burnywood_nightm... ). My legs carried me towards the kitchen and i saw my son happily giggling away and banging the plastic table with they stuffed elephant. I giggled at him and picked him up, placing his little body in my arms and walking out to the living room, where Annabeth now was, and they were all gushing over Melody. Caspar gargled and Amelia, Charlie and Kevin looked at him. Amelia gasped happily and i chuckled, the blonde haired girl ran over to me and jumped up and down at my legs.

"Easy there tiger" I told her, she giggled and i gave Caspar to her. She squealed and i laughed, walking with her and going over to David, Charlie and Kevin. I sat down on the couch and Leo sat on my lap. I kissed his head and wrapped my arms around him, making him squeal.

Hours later, i ordered some Chinese take out and asked if David, Charlie, Kevin and Amelia wanted to stay the night. Of coarse, they said yes and i ordered some food.

Currently, we were watching TV and the twins were playing on their play mat. Amelia and Leo were playing with Archie, Annabeth was on her phone whilst petting Loki and Lula. Lucas and Alexis were sleeping and i was snuggling with Anthony. I think Kevin, David and Charlie were either walking around the house or the grounds outside. I can't remember what they told us.

I soon got bored and got up to leave, but he pulled me back and kissed me softly. I heard a snap and i pulled away, Annabeth had taken a picture of us.

"Dude!" I exclaimed, lightly hitting her head. She just laughed at me. I think she posted it to social media, i'm not sure. I walked over to the kitchen and took out a glass, pouring ice water inside of it and taking a few sips out of it, sighing.

The door knocked and i saw Annabeth walk over to get it. I took out the plates and cutlery and took them to the dining room, getting enough for everybody.

I finished setting up the plates and glasses, filling them up with soda or water. I casually walked over to the living room and lifted Caspar and Melody from the floor and took them to the dining room, giving them their bottles and quickly changing them.

When i came back downstairs, the food was plated up and everybody was talking and laughing. I smiled and jogged over to them, placing the children in their high chairs and they made a few baby noises, giggling at each other as they started hitting the plastic little table happily. I smiled at them, before sitting down and tackling my own dinner.

After about 10 or 15 minutes of eating, talking and laughing, Anthony's phone went off. He answered it as i was playing with Melody and trying to get her to drink a little bit of water. If i did this, it would be easier to wean them off the milk when the time is right.

Anyway, back to the point, Anthony answered his phone whilst eating. Suddenly, after he said hello, the colour of his face changed dramaticially and he almost did a spit take.

"Rachel? Woah, whoa whoa, What?! What do you mean you're in labour?!" He asked loudly, my eyes widened. Heidi was coming?

"Yes i know what in labour means! Where are you? Okay, Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes. Do not give birth until we get there!" He exclaimed, before standing up sharply and taking me with him.

"We're going to the hospital!" He said, rushing out with me "You're welcome to stay as long as you want until we get back!" He said to his family and i picked up Caspar and Melody, putting their little jackets on them and gently placing them in my arms whilst Anthony took their stroller and ran to place it in the car. We took the bigger car, alot though i think we'll need to get a even bigger car soon.

I got Caspar and Melody in their little car seats, quickly placing the buggy in the boot and getting in the drivers seat. Anthony got our phones and placed them in the charger bit and i started to drive. It was getting a little dark out now, but i can still drive.

We ended up at the hospital in about 10 minutes. Anthony ran out before i even parked, he just ran. I carefully parked and got Caspar and Melody's stroller out and gently placed them inside, grabbing my phone and shutting the car door, locking it. I pushed the stroller to the entrance of the hospital and pulled out my phone, texting Anthony.

"Where r u?" I texted, almost immediately i got a response.

"Room 32 Level 5 east building. You're 2nd daughter is going to be born in a few minutes" I smiled and pushed the chair again, faster this time and i went to the lift, pressing the 5 button and we went up to the 5 th floor.

The doors opened and i rushed out, going to the east side of the building and finding the room.

"One more push! come on Rachel, one more push!" I hear a doctor shout at Rachel. I knew i couldn't go in because i wasn't the biological mother of Heidi.

"That's it! Rachel you did it!" The doctor shouted, i could hear the scream of a baby. Which i should've known was going to set the twins of. Damn.

I brought them out of the pushchair and bounced Melody a little whilst giving Caspar a pacifier. That seemed to work as Melody fell asleep after about a minute and Caspar was happily sucking on the pacifier.

"You can come in now baby. Rachel's been taken to another room" I heard Anthony say to me. I looked up and saw that he was standing in the doorway, leaning on the frame and cradling a small thing in a blanket. I smiled softly and pushed the chair into the room. I turned the chair around and peered down into the bundle in Anthony's arms. IMG_2873 . I smiled and looked up into his eyes, before looking back down at Heidi.

"Welcome to the world, Heidi Sienna Pierce" I whispered to the little baby. Anthony smiled at us, before gently placing Heidi in my arms.

"Congrats Mommy" He quietly said to me. I smiled and lightly touched her head and she made a little noise. I smiled and she squinted a few times, finally opening her eyes. I smiled as i saw Anthony's dark brown eyes in her own. I looked at Anthony and he had tears in his eyes.

"Oh baby" I said, kissing him for a few seconds, before pulling back and giving him his daughter. He smiled at her and kissed his newborn daughter's head. I smiled and went over to Caspar and Melody, picking them up and cradling them, letting my children see their half sister.

Melody squealed happily and giggled, Caspar followed. It was as if they knew who Heidi was to them. I giggled at our children and placed Caspar and Melody into the stroller and they reached for Heidi. I smiled and looked at Anthony. He grinned and kneeled down, allowing the twins to see their half sister again, before he had to leave her in the hospital. I knew that.

"Say bye bye babies" He said in a high pitched voice, i smiled at my family before standing behind the stroller and Anthony stood up, placing Heidi into a little incubator and standing next to me, taking my hand and walked out of the room. I waited in the waiting room and played with Melody whilst Anthony signed the birth certificate and told the doctors that Heidi was alone in the room.

He took my hand and we walked out of the hospital, ready to go home and have preparation time for Heidi coming home.

THE NEXT DAY

I'm currently washing dishes and talking to Annabeth. Well, she's on her laptop and ordering things for Heidi. I want a girly, butterfly kind of room for Heidi. It's going to be purple and nature like. Like the typical girl thing.

Me and Anthony are going to a custody hearing for Heidi. I can't get the adoptive papers until we complete this hearing. I'm just talking to her and telling her what i want for the room. I'm changing one of the smaller rooms into her bedroom. Anthony said Rachel wanted her not to have a large room, so i guess she wont.

We're changing another empty room into a schooling room. Again, i'm telling her what i want and she's ordering it. I think the stuff is coming whilst me and Anthony are at the custody thing.

Anyway, he's in the garden playing with the twins. I want them to bond with their father as much as they can because he has to start filming next week. I still don't have to do anything since i'm on maternity. Olivia and Ben have been doing the YT videos lately, but i'm going to join them when Anthony goes back to work.

We finished ordering and i stopped washing the dishes. Annabeth ordered the stuff and i rushed upstairs to go and get changed into something batter than what i'm wearing now.

Anyway, i got changed and walked downstairs. Anthony also had changed and i took his arm, walking over to the smaller car and getting inside. I had a baby car chair placed on the door so it would look like Heidi's sitting on Anthony's lap, but she's really sitting on the chair which is attached to the door.

I got my keys and walked over to my red car, getting in and turning it on. Anthony got in and i started it up, driving to the courthouse and stopping. I saw Rachel walk inside, carrying a bundle in her arms. Heidi.

I smiled and we both got out, locking the doors and heading inside. I heard a few paparazzi cameras, but i only waved a little at them, before placing on my large sunglasses.

5 HOURS LATER

And were home! I officially have a adopted daughter! She's only one day old though, and she's completely healthy and happy. I got some clothes from Melody's ever growing wardrobe, and placed them in Heidi's room. It's perfect for a little girl.

Currently, i'm giving everybody their dinners. I have just finished making dinner and now i'm transporting plates to the dining room. The children have just had their bottles and i changed them. They were napping currently. I had changed again for some reason.

I was just grabbing my plate and was going to walk to the dining room with it, but a loud throat clearing stopped me in my tracks. My head snapped towards the sound. My eyes widened and i screamed, dropping the plate and it smashed on the floor.

It was my kidnapper.

My eyes were wide and i started to shake. The colour drained from my face and i could barely breathe. I am so scared.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked him "How did you find me? How did you get in?" I asked him, stepping backwards and hitting my back on the counter. He smirked and stood up, walking towards me. I was frozen in fear.

"Oh Kitty, don't be scared. I'm only you're worst nightmare" He smirked and backhanded me across the face. I fell to the floor and blood started to trickle from my lip. He walked over to the door and locked it. I can barely breathe.

He came closer to me again and just flat out beat me to a pulp. My blood was all over my face and hands. I can't defend myself. I want this guy killed. I screached for help and heard anthony's footsteps ran towards my voice. The door was kicked a few times and he held me in a headlock, choking me whilst i was on my knees.

The door finally opened and his arms went away from my neck, only to be replaced by a knife. Anthony's eyes widened and he didn't move a inch after he did that. He stood me up and i looked into anthony's eyes, my breathing hitched and my eyes widened.

"Time to die" He whispered "5, 4, 3, 2, 1" He counted down and i kicked him where it hurt the most, backhanding him across the face and i tried to run. But what i didn't know was that he held my hair in his hands, pulling me down to the floor. My head cracked against the marble floor. My vision went fuzzy after that. I can't remember what happened, i can only remember being grabbed by somebody and a massive pain in my back. I opened my eyes slowly and saw that he held a gun in his hands and i was laying in Anthony's arms. I could see a bight white light over taking me, but i had to say goodbye. I was dying.

"Say the words them handsome" I whispered to Anthony

"What?!" He asked, close to tears

"Were getting married remember" I whispered

"I promise to love, to cherish, to protect you. As long as we shall live, until death do us part" He quietly said

"I promise to love, to cherish, to protect you. As long as we shall live, until death do us part" I whispered

"Do you take me to be you're lawfully wedded wife?"

"Do you take me to be you're lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"I do" I whipered, he kissed me, before everyhting turned black

IMMEDIATELY AFTER

ANTHONY'S POV

I just stood there. Tears rushing down my face and a look of pure shock on my face. I turned around as hysterical crying and screaming. Annabeth and Leo were standing in the doorway. Annabeth was crying hysterically and holding onto Leo for dear life, on her knees and trembling. Kitty's little brother was screaming, trying to get away from Annabeth and go to Kitty.

Paramedics and police men flood the house. Instinctively, i rush upstairs and go into Heidi's room. She was awake and just looking out the window. I walked closer to my youngest daughter and she looks at me, giggling and smiling happily, making a few baby noises and reaching out to me. I chuckled, tears still rolling, and picked her up. I cradled my youngest close to me and brought her to the changing table, taking off her baby grow and her diaper, changing her and placing another outfit on her, with the tears still streaming down my face. I carried her into Caspar and Melody's room and set her down on the chair. I was in shock. All i could do was make sure my, no, our children were okay and take them to the hospital, ready to see if the love of my life was okay.

I changed the twins and picked up their little sister, taking them downstairs and walking into the car, buckling them into their little seats. A voice cried my name and i turned around, seeing Leo run over to me, tears falling like waterfalls.

I knelled down and caught him in my arms. He cried on my shoulder as i picked him up, setting him inside and buckling him inside his car seat. I looked at Annabeth, who was also crying, but this time, silently. Leo's little hands held onto my shirt as she stared to speak.

"Y-you go-go, i'll h-have 'L-Livia and Be-Ben pick me-me up a-and take me th-there" She stuttered, i nodded and hugged her tightly. She sobbed a little more and i let her go, going into the car.

"A-Anfune-e?" Leo asked me, i looked over at him, tears falling a little faster at his state. He was destroyed, which was understandable, but i hated it. I hated the fact all i could do was take him to the hospital and see if Kitty could be saved. I couldn't tell him that his big sissy was okay, no matter how much i wanted to. Kitty was carried out on a stretcher and i felt the tears start to flow more rapidly.

"Yes sugar?" I asked, he whimpered as more tears started to fall, making my heart crack just a little more

"I-i's Kitsee go-onna be o-okay?" He asked me with a high pitched voice. I sighed and kissed his hair, trying to comfort him.

"I don't know baby, i just don't know" I told him, he sobbed more and i started to drive, seeing the ambulance start to drive off. I followed them really closely.

After about 20 or 30 minutes, we got to the hospital and i quickly parked the car and rushed out, collecting Caspar, Melody and Heidi and placing them on their pushchair, also helping Leo out of his chair and locking the door, holding Olivia and Kitty's brother's hand and rushing into the A + E department. I know she's here because the place is covered by her fans and paparazzi.

A nurse came up to us and i looked at her, she motioned for me to follow her and i did, pushing the pushchair in her direction and guiding Leo in the same way. I sniffled and saw Leo wipe his red eyes and we walked into the massive building.

"Are you Anthony Pierce?, Katrianah Bright's fiancée?" She asked me, yes, Kitty's real name is Katrianah

"Y-yes i am, and this is her younger brother and her son and two daughters" I explained, she nodded and turned around

"Follow me" The woman said and started to walk away from us, i urged Leo to follow her and he did, i pushed the babies in the direction they were walking in, walking myself. After about 20 minutes of walking down corridors, stairwells and elevators, we made it to the large waiting room and she urged us to sit down, so we did. I sat Leo beside me and placed the twins on either side of my lap, Heidi in the middle.

"H-how is she?" I asked shakily. The woman sighed and looked at me sadly.

"Miss Bright is currently in surgery. The bullet shattered 4 sections of her spine and she is in surgery in hopes to repair them. There is no guarantee that she will be able to walk again i'm afraid, Mr Pierce. Miss Bright will be out of surgery in about 7 hours. We have given her a large amount of Propofol to keep her sedated and the doctors will decide if it's better if she should be put under a medically induced coma or not" She finished, looking at me. My lower lip trembled and a few more tears silently slipped past my brown orbs.

"W-what? Will she wake up? Please tell me she will, i can't raise her little brother and her 3 children by myself, i can't. I need her" I sobbed, looking at the nurse. She sat next to me and rubbed my back, my grip on the children tightened and they made a few baby noises, gargling and moving about.

"I understand that Mr Pierce, but you need to let the doctors do their job. Would you like to phone anybody?" She asked me, i nodded and sniffed. The woman gave me a look of understanding and walked out of the room. Leo just broke down, shouting for Kitty and crying hysterically. It was almost like the twins and Heidi knew what was going on, because they started to cry loudly, making even more tears spill out of my own eyes. I sniffed and wiped them, wrapping a arm around Leo and trying to comfort my children.

She came back a few minutes later with a chord less phone, she handed it to me and gave Leo a cup of water, which he great fully took and sipped on the liquid.

"Anthony?! Please tell me it isn't true! Please! How could this happen?! Why her?! Is it true Anthony?! Is it true?!" Olivia screamed into the phone. Caspar started to whimper and the nurse took him into her arms and cradled him, i gave her a quick thankful look and started to speak

"Olivia. I'm so sorry, but it's true" I simply said, she screamed and started to cry into the phone. I felt so bad for her.

"Listen, i know it's hard, but try and calm down. Come to the ranch and pick up Annabeth, come to the hospital, i'll send a escort to come and get you guys. Bring Ben. Get him to go outside to the press and i'll tell him what to say. Just stay calm, she's going to be fine" I told her, somehow ,managing to stay calm and not break down

"O-okay" She stuttered, hanging up. I sighed and sniffed, seeing Caspar being placed in his seat in the stroller. I placed Heidi and Melody beside him once they had calmed down and Leo bounded into my arms, sitting on my lap and wrapping his little arms around my neck. I cooed and felt tears start to form in my eyes.

"M-make Kitsee better" He sobbed, i sighed and held him closer to me

"I can't little one, i just can't" I managed, feeling a few tears slip at the sight of his destroyed face. I just can't stand the fact that i can't make him feel better.

"Okay" He quietly said and looked down into his empty plastic cup.

Hours later, Olivia, Ben, Annabeth, My Dad, Kevin, Amelia and Charlie were with us. Olivia called Marie and Esme and they were going to tell Kitty's old Care home and the people in it, and then they would catch the first plane over here, along with their adopted parents, Avril and Ian.

Ben phoned Tulisa and told her, she's on her way as well. I was just pacing around the room, Annabeth was holding Melody and Ben, Caspar and Olivia, Heidi. Leo and Amelia were hugging each other close and Dad, Kevin and Charlie were close together, with Dad holding my brothers close to him.

"Anthony, sit down" Olivia said to me, i shook my head

"I can't. The love of my life could by dying and i can't do anything about it!" I exclaimed, she tensed up

"Sorry" I mumbled

"Come'ere son" Daddy said softly, i whimpered and did so, Kevin moved and hugged Charlie. I sat where he was and Dad embraced me.

After about 9 or 10 hours, a long time, i know, Kitty's grandparents and aunt and uncle and her cousins were here, so were Marie, Esme, Avril, Ian and Tulisa. We were just sitting there, in complete silence.

Joeseph and Katherine, Kitty's grandparents, well, the only ones that we knew about. They were from her mothers side. For some reason, nobody knows who her other grandparents are. Anyway, back to the point, they were spending time with Olivia, Marie, Esme, Leo, Caspar and Melody. Her aunt and uncle Stephan and Johanna were sitting together, looking at the window, so were her cousins, Jonathan and Natasha, Natasha was playing with Heidi.

We all silenced when a doctor came inside the room and called Kitty's Name.

"Family of Katrianah Juliet Bright?" The man asked, we all looked up and he came closer

"Miss Bright has came out of surgery. She has pulled through very well and should be fine in a few days. However, her walking and mobility will be severely affected. She'll need to be put in a wheelchair for a few weeks, if this happens, she'll be able to walk down the isle with no problem " We all smiled and breathed a sigh of relief, but the doctor didn't look happy

"Is something wrong Doctor?" Olivia asked

"I'm very sorry to inform you, but that Miss Bright is in a coma"

KITTY'S POV

I opened my eyes, finding myself on nothing. I was surrounded by white and found out that i was on the floor. Have i died? I stood up and walked around, all i could see was white. I was floating, yet still walking.

The feeling of silk was on my leg and i looked down, seeing my body clothed in a long, elegant white dress. I gasped and looked up, still seeing nothing but white. I sighed and started to walk, hearing my shoes click on the floor.

After what seemed like hours, i got tired and hunched over, grabbing my stomach and trying to catch my breath. Somebody chuckled and i looked up, eyes widening.

"Mommy? Daddy?" I asked, seeing the happy couple a few feet in front of me. They smiled at me and came closer. I stood up straight and walked a few steps.

"Hey baby girl" Daddy said to me, he had a caring look in his eyes, not a frightening, viscous look that i had grown to know over the passing years.

"Daddy" I smiled, hugging him, before hugging my mother

"Baby girl, we're so proud of you. I'm so sorry for how i treated you and you're sister then. You don't know why i was like that. You're mother was diagnosed with terminal cancer a year before, we couldn't tell you, not when you two were so young. I started to drink more and more, do drugs. They change a person my darling. I never knew why i was treating you and you're sister like that. But that night, that had a reason my dear. You're mother was told, she was told that she wouldn't live the night. The type of cancer she had, it would be so painful to pass on like that. she said a gunshot would hurt less than that, so i wanted her to pass on as painlessly as she could, so that was the only way. Darling, i couldn't live with myself after i was taken to prison for hurting you again. They withdrew me from all of the alcohol and drugs i was taking, and i finally realized what i did to you, you're mother, and you're sister. I couldn't live with myself after that, so that day, i committed suicide. But now you're here, with us." He finished, i smiled and wiped my eyes slightly, my mother started to talk

"You can't stay, you need to go back Darling. You need to be a mother to you're children, a sister to Olivia (A/N Olivia's older than her) , Leo and Marie, a cousin to Esme, Jonathan and Natasha, a granddaughter to Stephan and Johanna, a wife to Anthony and a role model to all of you're fans" She finished, my eyes widened

"What?! No! I can't go back without you! Melody, Heidi and Caspar need their grandparents! Leo, Olivia, Marie and I need our parents! I don't want to be a orphan!" I cried, feeling tears start to form "I can't go back without you, i just can't" I said, tears leaking.

"Baby, it's going to be hard. I know it is. But we'll always be there. Always" She said, touching the side of my face, before a bright white light engulfed me.

"Baby, we want you to wake up, but you have to decide you're fate..."

1o MINUTES LATER

KITTY'S POV

I opened my eyes. I felt shorter, younger, but that was ridiculous. I looked down and saw my outfit. I wouldn't normally wear something like this. But mum and Daddy said we all had to dress nice. Olivia, my eldest sister, was sitting in front of me. She's not really my sister, she's really my half sister, Mummy had her before i was born. Leo, my one year old brother, was sitting in his car seat, giggling and talking to his toy cow. Marie, my younger sister, she was older than Leo, by 4 years. Marie was looking pretty, wearing her best clothes.

We were currently driving through the snowy roads of Braymer, Scotland. Daddy told us that we were moving here in a few months, so we were visiting the small place we were going to spend the next couple of years in.

Next thing i know, Leo's toy cow hits me in the face. I looked over and saw his giggling face. I chuckled a little and took the fur toy off of the floor. I gave it back to him and he giggled, moving it around his fingers and hands. I smiled at him and Marie, who was also looking at our little brother.

"You three okay back there?" Daddy asked us, smiling through the mirror at us. I smiled a little

"Yes Daddy, we're fine. But Leo just threw his cow at me" I told him

"Sugar, things happen for a reason..."

"Sugar, things happen for a reason" I opened my eyes and found out i was curled up on the floor. I was wearing some clothes, that i wouldn't normally wear, but they were okay. I sat up on my knees and looked at a young 12 year oldish girl. She looked really familiar. Iguana blue eyes, petite nose, almond shape eyes, small lips, a little freckle on the right side of her nostril. I gasped, but nobody looked at me.

It was 12 year old me.

A voice giggled and i looked at the small boy. I saw a picture of him before, identically matching. 1 year old Leo. I smiled and came closer to him, trying to move some hair away from his fore head. I gasped as my hand went straight through him. i looked at another girl, i immediately knew who it was. 8 year old Marie. I smiled and tried to touch her arm, but i got the same result.

"Marie?" I asked aloud, she didn't notice me, nor look in my direction. She just sat there, looking at younger Leo.

"Leo, no throwing things at you're sister. You should be exited, we're moving to another country, to start afresh. Make a new life. All we need, all we need is each other" He said, i smiled and put some of my hair behind my ear and stood up, seeing 13 year old Olivia and my mum and dad in the front.

"Daddy, did you find that in a book?" She asked daddy. I couldn't understand why she calls my dad 'daddy' don't we share the same mum?

"Darling, i can come up with some good-" Daddy was cut off

"Russell look out!" Mum screeched, before i was sent tumbling to the ground, everybody started shouting and screaming. I looked out of the window and saw us tumbling down a cliff face. I brought my knees to my chest and buried my head on my kneecaps, trying to block out the noise. I soon fell out from my position and started falling all around the car, but i didn't break anything in the car, seeing as though i just went through them. Soon, it stopped and i opened my eyes and found i was laying awkwardly on a window. The car was on it's side and everybody was knocked out. The one that was close to Marie was smashed open and i crawled through it, it was strange how inanimate objects can hold my weight yet if i touch a person, my hand goes right through them.

I crawled out of the window and threw myself on the snow, it was strange that i wasn't hurt in any way. My body stood up and i ran up the massive hill, seeing a lot of people standing there, freaking out and crying, some on their cell phones and others just standing there, i rolled my eyes and ran over to them

"Somebody help them! There're hurt! Call a ambulance!" I shouted, but nobody looked at me, or even acnoloaged me. Can they even see me? I walked over to a woman and tried to touch her arm, but it didn't work. My hand just went through her.

"Excuse me?" I asked her, but she didn't move to look at me, or to answer me. Okay, so nobody can see or hear me. How the hell do i get back? I want to be with Anthony and Michael, Melody and Heidi. I want my family back.

I looked over to the left and found a few ambulances coming this way, double the amount of police cars and men on motorbikes. I gasped.

"Come on! Over here!" I shouted, running over the edge and making my way down the cliff face and down to the car. Nobody followed me, until i touched the car door, many people ran down the large hill and i looked up, walking away from the car. They pulled everybody out and started administering CPR on a few and a couple of medical things that i didn't know existed.

Everybody was placed on stretchers and into ambulances. My body went over to the ambulance my younger self was inside and curled up my knees to my chest, seeing the passing scenery as the ambulance moved quickly. I looked at the younger me and sighed, seeing all sorts of machines hooked up to her body. I don't know if i should refer to her as 'me' or 'her', this whole thing is so confusing! I just want to go home!

I felt a tear roll down my face. I just don't know what's happening. I sniffed and looked down at my feet, glancing at my younger self's body every now and then.

When i looked up, the ambulance stopped and i got out, seeing people everywhere. I saw my mum being wheeled out of a ambulance and rushed inside, i ran towards her and kept up with the doctors. I finally saw her being wheeled into the surgery rooms and i gasped, tears filling my blue eyes and i went on the other side of the curtain, where she was being prepped for the surgery.

I wrapped a arm around myself and bit my nail on my other hand, looking straight at my unconscious mother.

"She's ready" A female nurse said, i looked down as they made the first cut.

Tears started to fall after a few hours of them trying to save my mother. I didn't stop them. I couldn't. My mother might be dying in front of my eyes, again.

"Doctor French! Over here! Mr Bright needs help! He stopped breathing!" A voice screamed. My eyes widened and i followed the male doctor over to another part of the floor.

When we reached the room, i saw a small body seizing on the bed, doctors and nurses trying to restrain him. No. It was Leo.

I started to cry after a few seconds of staring at my little brother, i can't handle this. I want to go home. I need to go home. I'll go insane if i stay in here any longer.

ANTHONY'S POV

I just sat here. Kitty was finally finished with her surgery. I want her to be okay. Our children need their mother. I need my girlfriend. After a few minutes of silence, the family was let in, one by one. When Leo came inside, Kitty started to move in her deep sleep.

"L-Leo. No. No. Leo" She whimpered, i saw a tear fall from her face.

"Kitty? Baby?" I asked, squeezing her hand even more tighter.

"No! Leo!" She shouted, eyes still closed. Leo ran over to her and jumped on the bed, taking her hand and looking at her face. Almost immediately, she relaxed and stopped shouting, laying back down and smiling. Eyes still closed.

"Baby girl. What are we going to do with you?" I asked her, placing her hand on my face, sighing.

OLDER KITTY'S POV

"He's going to be fine doctor, he's sedated and breathing normally" I heard a doctor say. I was now standing next to him, taking his hand and kneeling next to his small body.

"He won't be fine Miss Hutchinson. If Master Bright wakes up, he's going to wake up an orphan" I heard Doctor French say to a woman. My eyes widened, i started to cry, falling to the floor and screaming, nobody could hear me.

"I JUST WANT THIS TO BE OVER!" I screamed, as if on queue, a bright white light came closer to me, overtaking me and my younger brother.

YOUNGER KITTY'S POV

I took Marie's hand. The accident was just over two months ago, the accident that made us orphans. Mummy and Daddy's wills aren't sorted out, nobody could take care of us in our family, they needed time to grieve, yet so did we. That's why we're here. Burnywood care home.

I looked over at Olivia, tears in my iguana blue eyes. She had Leo sitting on her hip and he was resting his head on her shoulder. We all walked over to the large house silently, sadly dragging our feet over to the building, our social worker was taking our bags inside for us. I was grateful, but i didn't care aswel. I couldn't. My parents just died. Me and my siblings are orphans. We have to go in a care home.

I don't want o be here. I want to go home. I want to wake up and find out that this is all a dream. But it's not. I have to get on with my life and honour my beloved parents legacy.

Taking a deep breath out, i looked down at Marie, who was holding my hand that just little bit tighter, before looking back up as the door opened.

OLDER KITTY'S POV

I just watched them. My younger self, Marie, Olivia and Leo go to Burnywood. I guess some things just have to happen right? They all walked up the stone stairs and i stayed at the bottom, watching them.

The door opened and i gasped, smiling at who i saw. Rick and Annabeth. They let the grieving 4 inside and i ran up the stairs, sliding inside before the large, heavy doors closed.

"Hello you four. My name is Dennis and this is Rick and Annabeth. You four will be sharing together in the room on the next level, first right. Breakfast at 8, lunch at 2, dinner at 7, lights out at 9 and no sounds after lights out" He ordered them, i sighed and hid behind a wall as i saw them walk upstairs. I rushed after then and i slid inside their room. They were all sitting on the floor, making a square like shape. I looked and saw their duffel bags open.

Marie was sitting with her head in my younger self's lap, whilst her hair was getting twisted around my younger self's fingers. Leo slid into his bed and curled up into a ball, covering himself with the white blanket, sobs emanating from his body. I sighed and sat on his bed, stroking his body, not caring if he didn't know i was there.

"Aww, Leo it's okay" Olivia said, sitting in front of me and placing her hand on his head. I sighed and saw the window had a white mist like substance coming towards it. Towards me.

All i saw was white.

My eyes opened. I was laying on the kitchen floor. Everybody was eating breakfast silently and i saw the four sitting close to each other. Dennis was looking at then, unimpressed and angry. I stood up and walked over to my siblings, wrapping a arm around Marie.

"Leo" Dennis said, we all looked up at him "You're being adopted by a couple this afternoon, pack you're things up and say goodbye to you're sisters" He said, my jaw dropped and i saw all four of them storm out of the room. I followed them and heard Leo start to cry, along with Marie.

I sniffed and walked away, towards Dennis' office, where i heard him talking.

"I mean it Lucy, you'll love him. He's only one and he's a sweet kid. The only problem is he's too attached to his sisters. It's best for them top be separated. There's the eldest, Olivia, she's sweet, really protective. The second eldest, Kitty, or Katriahnah, she's really quiet, doesn't like to socialise with other kids. The second youngest, Marie, she's just unexplainable, she doesn't speak, hardy eats, is really confused about anything and everything. I think we need to split them up, it's for the best" He said. My eyes widened. No. Not again!

"Yeah, Leo can go to the Lester's in Chesure. Olivia to the Bakers in Summerset. Kitty can stay here and Marie can go to the browns in Dublin. Yes, yes that's perfect. Well see you in a few hours. Goodbye Lucy" He finished, i gasped and ran upstairs to the room, where everybody was getting dressed, in all black.

Leo had a black silk shirt on, with black trainers and jeans, Olivia, myself and Marie had on similar outfits. I couldn't believe they were getting split up. Again.

They packed up all of Leo's things and i saw them walk out of the room, sad looks mirroring each others faces. I sighed and came out from the place i was hiding and placed a arm around Leo, guiding him down the stairs.

a few minutes later, i saw Leo's things being placed inside the car that had came earlier. He was currently saying goodbye to his sisters, all i could do was watch.

"I wuv you Kitsee, Owivia and Mawie. I bee back soon" He said, not knowing what was really happening to him. I watched him walk over to the car and get inside.

"Don't be sad Marie. You're next" Dennis said. What? He can't so that.! He just can't!

ANTHONY'S POV

A few hours after Kitty's last, umm how do i put this? Episode?, Yeah, episode. A few hours after her episode, everybody was just sitting in her large room, talking about stories of Kitty, or her parents. Her old Social worker, Mike, had arrived a few minutes ago. Only he could come as he had a few weeks off and away from the care home, Kitty had set up a account for him, like how many times he's fly over to America, he has to record it and he can pay it back in little amounts, and when he didn't have any money, she'd pay it.

"M-Marie" We heard Kitty whimper. This can't be happening again. It's not possible. It just isn't! "No! Marie! You can't leave me!" She shouted. The machines connected to the IV's in her arms started to go crazy. My eyes widened as a load of doctors came into the room and i stood up, Michael and Melody in my arms.

"Kitty! I'm right here!" Marie shouted towards her elder sister, she didn't calm down. Marie ran towards her and took her hand, just like Leo did. Almost immediately, she calmed down and the machines started to beep normally. Her chest raised and fell evenly and i looked towards the doctors for some explanation of why my love was like this. They didn't give me one.

YOUNGER KITTY'S POV

My eyes allowed tears to escape. Marie was leaving as well? I can't let that happen! He can't do this to us! We've only been here for a day! I sniffed and took Marie's hand, leading her upstairs to the room. Olivia followed us, glaring at his smug face.

As soon as i closed the door, Marie just broke down, sobbing hysterically and screaming in frustration. My and Olivia just sat on the nearest bed and gave her caring and understanding looks.

After what seemed like hours, she just sat in the middle of me and our elder sister and sobbed into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, sighing and just letting her cry.

OLDER KITTY'S POV

I can't stand this. I just want to go back home. Nobody can hear me, nobody can see me. I'm just invisible, helpless to do anything. I just feel worthless, pathetic, nobody knows I'm here, so nobody cares. Nobody knows me, nobody can talk to me, I'm going to go insane.

As i watched Marie cry in my younger self's arms, i just broke down, remembering everything from when i was younger. I slid down the wall and buried my face in my hands, crying. I didn't stop myself, i couldn't, i could just cry.

For the last couple of hours, that's just what i did, until a saying stopped me in my tracks, all the tears stopped and anger replaced my sadness.

"Marie, pack you're things. You're leaving tomorrow" Dennis said, poking his head inside the room and leaving after speaking. I growled and stood up, running out of the room and going over to him, not caring that he couldn't hear or see me.

"How dare you?!" I screeched "You can't to this to them! They've just been made orphans! Have you ever had to go through that?! Huh?! Have you?! Just leave them to grieve you son of a b!tch!" I screeched, tears rolling out of pure anger. I ran back into the room and fell to the ground. Nobody will notice me, nobody knows I'm here.

"JUST BE OVER ALREADY!" I screamed, hitting the floor repeatedly.

I looked up and saw that i was near the front door. Okay, why does this keep happening? Marie, myself and Olivia were by the door, hugging and crying. I stood up and wiped my eyes, looking at them all. I couldn't hear what they were saying. But i knew that they were saying goodbye.

YOUNGER KITTY'S POV

I just watched my baby sister walk out of my life. I don't know if I'll ever see her again. It's all Dennis' fault. I hate that man so much. He's ruined my life, took my siblings away from me. All i have is Olivia. All she has is me. I don't want to go, nor do i want her to go. I just want my siblings back to how we used to be.

I wiped me tears as the car sped away, my baby sister inside. Olivia wrapped a arm around my waist, comforting me as we walked up the stairs and into our bedroom. Marie and Leo let us keep something of their things just before they left. Olivia and i made a agreement because whoever left next, would leave something for the other person who was still here. I have a feeling that that'll be me.

Anyway, we were just sitting in our room on the floor, there was music quietly playing from Olivia's phone and my head was resting on her shoulder, just staring into space. I could feel her doing the same.

Without knowing it, a tear slipped down my face. That was all i needed. Tears started to fall faster and faster, until they were flooding down my face. I buried my face into her chest and sobbed my heart out.

I cried for what seemed like hours. I heard Olivia start to cry a little too. I didn't want to believe what was happening to me. Nobody could fix this. Nobody could make it better. I can't believe that I'm a orphan, my two younger siblings taken away from me, only relying on my elder sister and praying that she isn't taken away from me, like all the others have.

I passed out in my elder sisters arms.

I woke up some time later. It was the middle of the night and really dark outside. I sat up and looked down at the floor from my top bunk, expecting my sister to be there, but i was all alone.

Eyes widening, i climbed down the ladder and went to Olivia's bed, seeing a note on the freshly made bed.

Katriahnah,

I'm so so sorry to do this to you Kitty. I've had to leave also. I'm giving you my charm bracelet. You've loved it since you were born. I love you and i will never forget you. You're never alone baby girl. I'll come back soon, i promise.

Olivia Madison-Rose Bright.

Tears started to fall. I'm all alone. Everybody's been taken away from me. Mum, daddy, Leo, Marie, and now Olivia. I can't stand this anymore. I can't live alone.

I wiped my eyes and ripped off my clothes, roughly changing into something else, placing the 3 things in my backpack and rushing downstairs into the kitchen, ripping off the chains and taking a few bits of food and a couple bottles of water. I stuffed them inside my backpack and ran upstairs, throwing a few clothing items inside and sprinting downstairs, kicking the locked doors open and running outside, trying to ru from the problems that infuse themselves into my miserable life.

THE NEXT DAY

YOUNGER KITTY'S POV

My eyes fluttered open. I didn't know where i was until i found myself resting by a white stone house, i was laying on a pavement and i hadn't been here before.I was so confsued for a few minutes until i realized that i had run away the night before. I yawned and groaned, standing up and feeling my stiff bones click.

I put in my headphones and turned my phone's music on full blast, starting to walk. I didn't know where i was going, or when i was going to stop, but i had to go. I have no home, all i have are hungry nights, cold street matresses, cold jacket duvets, thirsty summer days, cold winter nights. I have no life, no future, a tortured, greif filled past. I have nothing anymore, all i have is my own cold, skinny arms trying to ptovide cold comfort in the cold nights. All alone, no place to call 'home'.

I wonder what my siblings are thinking right now. Is Leo asking where his sisters are? Is Marie asking where here mummy and daddy are? Is Olivia thinking about all the memories we had as children? I just don't know.

I remember once, just after Leo was born, Marie was all sad because she wasn't daddy's baby any more. But after she saw Leo's little eyes look into her own, she wouldn't let mum or daddy any where near him. It was so cute thinking about her little face, full of exitement about having a little brother, and about being a big sister.

I was told, a few months after i was born, Olivia had a majour tantrum because mum couldn't give her her favourite drink, a raspberry and dark chocolate smoothie, because she's used all of the fruit to make me my baby food. She was so angry at me, but then i said my first word.

'Livia.

That was my first word. 'Livia. She was never angry at me again after that. Even after when we had our little sibling fights, she'd always apologize first, and all i had to say was her name. I had her wrapped around my little finger as a child.

But not any more.

Now, she's playing happy families with some strangers wile i'm walking the streets, homeless and defenceless. Nobody cares about me, i should just go to a highway and go be with mum and daddy.

I came out of my thoughts. I realized i must have been walking for hours, seeing as though it was really dark and i didn't know where i was. I'm so thirsty and hungry. All that was in my view was a public bathroom, some fields, a few flower beds and a few large trees. Better than nothing.

I walked over to the public restroom and saw a few cublicles, a couple of sinks and a hallway conecting the tolilets. I placed my bag on the countertop, next to a sink and tured on the hot water faucet, covering my hands wit the warm liquid. I occaisionally shovelled some water into my mouth, darinking it down and warming my insides.

After i was done, i grabbed my bag and took a sip of my cold water, adding some water from the faucet to it and quickly warming my hands again. I held my bag in my hands as i walked the coridoor, going to my left and finding a bigger restroom, the disabled one. I opened the door and walked inside, locking it behind me and looking at the large bathroom. There was nothing special about it, no fancy chords or anything like that, it was just bigger thean the rest.

I took off my jacket and curled up on the closed toilet seat, covering myself with the material and falling into a dreamless slumber.

OLDER KITTY'S POV

I've just been watching her this past month. It's always the same routiene now. Wake up, beg, walk around, get cheap, nasty food, walk around with headphones in, cry, geg a little more, go to a restroom, warm up hands and go to sleep.

I can't help her. Hell, i can't even wake up. I must be in a coma or something like that. I'm reliving my past, again. This can't happen to me again, i just want to lead a simple life and raise my children. Is that too much to ask?

I've been watching her, holding her in my arms when she cries, wrapping a arm around her when she begs, singing to her when she sleeps. I can only do that. She needs to be saved. I can't watch her suffer like this. I need to save her.

ANTHONY'S POV

Kitty has been sleeping for about two weeks now. She hasn't had another one of her 'episodes' in that time. Well, she has but they've been no where serious as her last one. She normally just says a name a few times, and then that person holds her hand, then she's okay.

I vlog quite alot about Michael, Melody and Heidi. They sleep on her bed whenever there here. I also film Kitty and give everybody updates on how she is. When i don't do that, i'm just sitting here with our children, waiting until my love wakes up. She's like sleeping beauty.

Nobody has left the hospital in these last two weeks. Leo's tutor comes into the room and teaches him in another corner. Her cousins and aunt and uncle go out and play in the coridoors, or they work in colouring books, Leo helps sometimes.

Her grandparents susually either stay in here with us, or they go to the concorse and get food and drinks for us. Mike stays here alot as well, but he phones back to England everyday with status reports on Kitty.

They've arrested her kidnapper. His name is Nicholas Stuart. He's awaiting trial next month. They've also arrested his daughter, Mary-Rose Stuart, from when they kidnapped Kitty about a year and a half ago. We're going to attend the trial every day.

Melody has realised Kitty's her mommy as well. She always cuddles up to her when i bring them inside the room. Michael is starting to realize and Heidi hasn't yet, which was understandable.

Olivia and Ben have stayed here every day, but Annabeth has gone home and got the animals. She's put them into temporary foster care, seeing as though we can't exercise them and be there for them. As soon as Kitty is discharged, we're getting them back. Leo demanded that his rabit stays here, and with a little bit of persuasion from the doctors, he got his wish.

We're almost starting to get happier every day, but nobody will be truely happy until Kitty wakes up. Dear god, just let it be soon.

YOUNGER KITTY'S POV

I've been on the streets for a month now. Nobody has been looking for me, but i've felt this warmth in my body now, but it's winter, so i must be imagining things.

Anyway, i've just completed myday and now i'm trying to sleep. But it's too hard. I'm so cold, so hungry, so weak. I just want things to be how they were. It's really cold now. I don't know how much longer i can last. It's all two much, too long a journey i'm trying to complete.

I've found out about a shelter just a few miles away that i'm trying to get to. It can take me in, give me warmth and let me start again. It sunds perfect, but the only problem is, it's snowing. It's so cold. It's the middle of the night, but i need to keep going.

I changed into some different clothes and filled my flask up with hot water from the faucet. It's time to go.

I shifted my bag on my back and walked a few steps in the snow. I held my flask in my hands, it's so cold. I can't decifer roads from pavements, sidewalks to allys. I can't think about that now, i'm so close, i can feel it. It's like leaving my old life and starting a new one, it's surreal.

Hours of walking later, i came across a hill, it was so large that i didn't thinki could make it, but i had to try. I had to.

I took one step up the steap hill. The snow fell faster and heavier. My foot easily went through 6 inches of snow before i hit a solid, now was covering my leg, all the way up to my kneecap. I took another step, same result. My feet were so cold, so wet. But i had to keep going. The warmth covered my body as i took another step, but my foot fell through the solid and i cought myself before my face went into the snow. Well, i didn't catach myself, the warmth moved my arms to the snow so i wouldn't fall any further.

"W-what are you?" I murmered, looking at my left

"I am you..." A sweet, angelic voice said into my ear. I gasped and took another step, but the same thing happened. I fell and hit my face on the snow. I turned around so my back was facing the white substance. I felt myself being dragged up the hill, i could've been dragged easily about 7 feet, before i get my strength and i dragged my feet up to a standing position, completing the last few feet on my own, but the warmth covered my lower back and guided me in a direction i wasn't sure of. My eyes closed as i felt a heat radiating onto my face, the heat dragged me a few more steps, before i opened my eyes, seeing a cottage at the top of the hill.

I was here.

OLDER KITTY'S POV

I dragged her up the hill. I didn't know how, but i did. She even spoke to me, it made me feel human, not this thing i've become. I guided her to the direction of the shelter and she opened her eyes, seeing the building. She smiled and knocked on the door. It opened and i smiled at who was inside.

Mike And Gina.

They immediatley let her inside, me following. I just sat here, watching my younger self go isnto a room and come out loking warm, refreshed and happy. They gave her some food and i smiled again.

She was home.

The past couple of weeks have gone past so quickly. She's been getting stronger and the winter has seased. It's now spring, so it's warmer and nicer. She's thinking about auditioning for the X factor. I was so happy after that, if i'm right, than i'll be back home in no time at all. Yes, i'd have to watch her go through some really harsh things, but she can get through it, i know she can.

Currently, she was getting ready, all of the children, like Rick, Tyler, Carmen, Lily. Can you believe that? All of the elnm tree people are here. All of the children were sitting in the living room, talking and laughing.

I saw her walk out of the room she was currently staying in with Carmen and Lily. She looked so beautiful. So refreshed, so happy. I'm glad she's not destroyed like she was just a month ago.

"Good Luck Kitty" Tee said, smiling

"Thanks Tee, are we going Mike?" My younger self said, i smiled as he jogged over to her. She smiled and skipped out of the home, i followed.

After about a 40 minute drive and a 2 hours wait, she was on stage.

I was tsanding next to her as she talked, and then she started to sing. My eyes widened as she started. Oh My God! I never knew we could do that. I wrapped a arm around her as she stopped and got the yesses. I'm so proud.

I'm so happy, i'm going home.

YOUNGER KITTY'S POV

The last 2 weeks has gone past so fast. We do a show every night and get the results in the morning. I've done so many shows and gotten through so many rounds.

I can remember when i did my judges houses song, ET, my 1st live show song, til the world ends, my 2nd show song, Somebody To Love, my 3rd show song, bring me to life, my 4th show song, stay, my 5th show song, let it go, my 6th show song, don't let go, i was with my group then, my 7th show song, applause and paparazzi, we did two songs then. Also, i can remember my 8th show song, mama knows best, my 9th show song, rule the world, and yesturday's song, arms of the angel. I've also did like stars a few minutes ago. That was my 1st final song. Oh yeah. I'M IN THE FINAL! i was SO happy when i found out the result this morning.

Now, i'm getting ready for my 2nd song of the night, skyscraper. I'm putting the finishing touches on my outfit. Everybody's here tonight. Well, everybody from the shelter.

I took a deep breath and took to the stage, sitting down on the chair and beggining to sing

"Skies are crying i am watching, catching teardrops on my hand..." I began.

I got really great results and i'm so happy. I was looking at my friends all of the time i was singing. I rushed backstage and quickly changed into a different outfit, rehursing my song a final time, before waiting for somebody else to finish, before rusing to the stage and begginging to sing.

I finished a few minutes later, stairing at some people. They were so firmiliar to me, as well as a couple people i thought i knew.

After a few moments. i knew who they were. Leo, Marie and Olivia. I saw two people there as well, cheering for me. i closed my eyes as flashbacks came into my mind, but i hadn't seen them before.

I walked towards them and touched the boys hand. Everything went black after that.

NORMAL KITTIES POV

My eyes fluttered open. I didn't know where i was, until i saw Anthony sleeping in a chair, three babies on his lap. I smiled at him and looked around, seeing my grandparents, my aunt and uncle, Leo, Annabeth, Olivia, Ben, Natasha and Johnathan and Mike.

I saw a red button on a machiene beside my bed. Well, that looks interesting. I pressed it and a loud beeping filled the room and a few doctors came into the room. They saw me and a bright smile came back onto their faces.

"Welcome back miss Bright"

~5 years later~

Kitty's POV

I stood in my dress, i looked like a princess. Not many people beleived i would stand up after what happened to me 5 years ago, which makes this moment even more special. Me and Anthony are finally getting married. He re-proposed to me about 2 years ago in the alter-like space in the garden. We've done so much in the past five years, we've just came back from a world tour, even took a trip to Paris, we've became a family again. I've done another 2 albums and done really cool music videos. From Keep holding on, which i did a ice skating video, and gift of a friend, where Olivia was in the video and all of elm tree as well, we actually learned the waltz as well.

I've also got a lot of tatoos as well. On my right wrist, i have one that was two birds, on my right calf, i have a burning tree. Elm TREE, BURNywood, get it?. Also, in the middle of my shoulder blades, i have something for my parents, on the right side of my forearm, i have Melody's name and on the oposite side of my arm, i have Michael's. Going down my hand and middle finger, i have blue butterflies. I let Heidi pick that one, she didn't want her name on me for some reason, she wanted butterflies, so she got butterflies. On my right hip, i have love tattoed there, i have a really cute quote just on my underwear line. I also have beleive on my right bisep. Anthony got a root going from his ear to his right ring finger, the children spend ages tracting over it every night.

Me and Anthony called off the wedding about 1 year after i woke up from my coma. We both wanted me to get better before we tied the knot.

I can remember about a year after i woke up, we went to a physeotheropist when he said we'd call it off. That day was a sad, yet happy day for me.

~Flashback~

Anthony was pushing Kitty in her wheelchair out of their new car. Michael, Melody and Heidi were sitting in Kitty's lap. Leo was walking beside the chair, holding Anthony's hand. The press were taking photo's of them, but they didn't care. The children's faces were covered, so neither mother or father cared if they took photo's of them, as long as the chdren were covered.

Anthony pushed the wheelchair into the building and Kitty signed herself in.

"Ah good, miss bright. Doctor Kenellis is waiting for you in room 213" A female told them, Kitty nodded and Anthony pushed the chair over to the room. They wern't speaking much as they were having problems. Anthony and Annabeth had to take care of Kitty, Leo, Heidi, Mciahel, Melody and all the animals in the house. They also had to take care of the house, the bills and the press. Anthony was finding it stressful and he had to complete a movie in about 5 weeks. The wedding needed to be prepared as well, and that took alot of time.

"Ah, hello Kitty. Has you're mobility gotten better since our last encounter?" The doctor asked Kitty as Anthony pushed her inside. the children all shifted from Kitty's lap and onto the floor close to the chair Leo had sat on. Anthony chuckled at his well behaved children and helped Kitty from her chair and layed her down on the table.

"A bit" She answered her phiseotherapist, he nodded and walked over to the twenty year old and took off her boots and placed them on the floor. He grabbed her foot and proceeded to do the session.

About a hour later, he was done and Kitty could but her boots back on. Anthony helped her pull them on and she did the laces. She smiled at him when he picked her up and placed her in the chair.

"Mama" Melody smiled, she picked her up and placed her on her lap. Kitty kissed her cheek and did the same with her other two children. She saw Leo take Anthony's hand and she thanked her doctor.

"Thank you Doctor" Kitty smiled, he smiled and sat down at his desk.

"Now, we need to do a x ray every other month to check you're spinal chord, just to see if the surgery has worked, plus the physeotherapy. Plus, we need to check that no metal materials are stuck in you're body, seeing as though you're carrer envolves you traveleing around the world quite alot. I will make you an aopinitment tommrorow afternoon and my receptionist will contact you and tell you the details. Now, if we continue this for about 3 more years, you should be ready to walk without any pain" He said to the couple. Kitty sighed

"So the weding is gonna be in at least 3 years time" She said sadly, looking at Anthony, he nodded

"Yes, thank you doctor, we'll see you in 3 days" He said and pushed Kitty out of the room and back to the car. He placed the three 1 year olds into their car seats and got Leo into his, he helped Kitty into the car and put her wheelchair into the back of the car, before getting inside himself and starting the car. When Kitty looked back, she saw that the three children had fallen asleep and Leo was playing with her phone.

"So three years then huh?" She asked when the car ride had started, placing her elbow on the window and placing her sunglasses on

"At least" He sighed, before holding Kitty's other hand and she looked at him "But you shouldn't care. I know you want to walk down the isle, and this isn't going to stop you from doing that. I want you to get better and even if we have the wedding called off for a couple of years and then get married, i'm willing to do that" He said, she smiled

"Is that what you want to do? Call off the wedding until i'm better?" She asked him, he sighed

"It seems like the best option" He said, Kitty nodded

"Than that's what we'll do then" She said, slipping off the engagement ring and giving it to him. He sighed and put it in his pocket.

"Well, now we get to feel younger now that were boyfriend/girlfriend again" He said, Kitty laughed and kissed him. They held together for about 7 seconds before pulling back. They held hands whilst Anthony drove them back to the ranch

~End Of Flashback~

Nobody's POV

Kitty smiled at herself in the dress. Anthony kept his promice and he proposed on christmas day, 3 years after Kitty regained her mobility.

"You look so pretty mommy" Melody told her mother, Kitty turned to her

"Thank you baby girl" She smiled

"She's right mommy" Heidi said to her soon-to-be step mother. Heidi knew Kitty wasn't her biological mother, but she didn't want to know her real one seeing as though she gave her away when she was one day old, so she considers Kitty her mother and calls her 'mommy'.

"Yeah Aunty Kitty Kat" Olivia's 2 year old daughter, Harriet Melissa Carol said to her aunt.

"Thanks sugar" She said to her only neice

"Woah! You look really pretty Kitty" Amelia said to her soon-to-be sister in law

"You four are too sweet" She smiled. Melody and Heidi giggled and Harriet laughed, Amelia smiled and Olivia and Annabeth came out wearing their red bridesmaids dresses, they were long and flowy, perfect for a beach wedding.

The girls were on Kitty's hen day as they liked to call it. They had spent the day at the spa with the children, and the following night Kitty, Olivia, Annabeth, Esme and Marie were going to go out clubbing. The latter were going to come in a few minutes from their plane from the UK, and Kitty was going to pick them up. The boys were doing something similar, but Kitty didn't know what.

"Are the children ready?" A female, kind voice asked

"Yes they are Kathleene, i'll just run and get my other two bridesmaids" Kitty called to them, going into a changing room and slipping out of her dress and put on something else, kissing Melody and Heidi quickly and getting inside her large car, driving to the airport. It was about a half a hour trip but Kitty knew the roads really well and knew how to miss the traffic, so she made it there in 10. Kitty parked the car and locked her doors, jogging inside and waiting for her sister and cousin. She grabbed a ice coffee whilst she was waiting.

"Sister!" She called, seeing Marie's blond hair and Esme's dark locks.

"Kitty!" They exclaimed, rushing over to her and hugging their sister/cousin tightly. Kitty laughed and hugged them back.

"You look so great!" Esme exclaimed, Marie smiled

"Thanks" Kitty chuckled, "So are we going then?" She asked, both girls smiled

"Hell yeah!" They exclaimed, pulling Kitty back to her car. Kitty laughed and got in when they got to her large car. They got isnide and Kitty drove back to the dress place.

"Ah Kitty, you're back. Is this Marie and Esme?" Kathleen asked the bride to be

"Yes it is. They are my other sister and cousin" She explained

"Ah okay. Let's get you in these dresses then" She said and took the two girls into a chainging room. After a while, all the girls were in their dresses and Kathleen was taking pictures of all of them.

After taking the dresses off, they were all allowed to change into their normal clothes (kitty's outfit :  burnywood_nightm...) and they all piled into their cars. Everybody was going for a nice dinner before the children would be going to the ranch with a babysitter and the adults would be going clubbing.

Hours after the dinner was done (Sorry, couldn't figure out what to write) The girls had taken the children home and gave Kitty a makeover, dressing her up in a really revealing outfit, and packing a bag for each one of them. They were going to be staying at a hotel for the night.

After a few glasses of wine and chamagne from the girls, a large limo came to pick them up.

"Oh no way!" Kitty squealed

"Oh yes way sister!" Olivia chuckled "We are going to get so plastered tonight!" She cheered, everybody piled into the limo and it started to drive. They all had a shot of vodka when Olivia did a toast.

"To Kitty and getting her drunk!" She cheered, they all laughed and drunk the shot.

This was going to be a long night.

KITTY'S POV

THE DAY AFTER

I opened my eyes, but regreted it as soon as i did, as a pounding headache and stomach cramps greated me. I groaned and rolled over, seeing a messy hotel room and Olivia and Annabeth sprawled over the floor and oposite couch. I sat up and placed a arm around my midsection, walking over all the things on the floor and to the kitchen, turning on the kettle and getting a cup ready, putting some coffee inside of it and getting some ibuprofen and paracetamol, swallowing them dry.

My stomach hurt more than usual, but i just thought i was on my pieriod or something like that. They were always like that when i was on my time of the month. I walked barefooted into the bathroom, turning on the shower and stripping off my thong and bra and tieing up my hair, getting inside and washing my hungover body. Granted, last night was my hen night, but i'd never been this hungover before. I was never much a drinker, but last night was one of the best night's of my life. Me, Olivia, Annabeth, Esme and Marie and a few other of my friends got so wasted last night. Olivia, beeing my made of honour, ordered strippers, male of corse, drinks, alcocholic of corse, fatty foods, she even odered out a entire club afterwards! Of corse, that was the 'adults night', we spent the day of yesturday with our children at a spa, shopping, drinking (me, Olivia, and Annabeth were having champagne and wine, and we gave the girls apple juice), a nice meal before we splitted up from the boys, all that kinds of stuff.

I think the boys did some of the same things we did. I took Olivia, Annabeth, Marie, Esme, Melody, Heidi, Amelia and Harriet to go to the dress fitting whilst Anthony took Ben, David, Charlie, Kevin, Leo, Felix and a few other of his friends, to the suit fitting, and then he dropped Leo to the baby sitter we had last night (to take care of Leo, Felix, Harriet, Melody, Michael, Amelia and Heidi) and then went out clubbing with the groomsmen. ben told Olivia that he'd ordered a few strippers and all of those things for him. I know that drinking age is 21 for everybody, but we organized it for there to be a drinking limit for the two and then they'd be escorted out of the club. But that didn't seem to happen.

Anyway, i washed myself and undid my hair, letting it fall in it's curled form and i wrapped myself in a towel, going to my case and picking out some clothes. I got dressed and went back into the kitchen, the painkillers starting to take affect and i made myself a cup of coffee, drinking it fast. But as soon as the fluid touched my insides, i ran to the toilet and threw up all the alcohol i had last night.

When i was done, i fell from the position i was in and onto the floor, closing my eyes and letting sleep take over.

When i woke up, there was a dull sense of pain and suffering in my body. I groaned and managed to stand up, my heels making a clicking sound on the marble floor. when i went inside the main room, i was supprised that it was really clean and organsied. I walked over to the kitchen table and saw a neatly written note.

Hey Princess,

Me and 'Livia will meet you down by the pool, we wanted to get you but you were passed out

Love you XX

'Nanabeth + 'Livia

I giggled slightly and put my purse over one shoulder and left the hotel room, putting on my sunglasses and walking down to the pool, where my two sisters, cousin and best friend looked really hungover.

"Rough night?" I asked them, they groaned

"Shut up Katrianah" Marie groaned, holding her head, i laughed and went to give them some coffee, when i came back, they took it greatfully.

"Now, pool, or upstairs and watch DVD's until we have to go back home?" I asked

"Dvd's!" They all said in unision, before holding their heads and drinking fast.

"Come on then" I chuckled, standing up and we all walked to the room and layed on the bed. I played the first DVD that was in Annabeth's bag, but as soon as the film started, we all passed out.

"Kitty! Esme! Wake yo asses up!"I heard Annabeth exclaim, throwing a pillow at us. I opened my eyes and found her and Olivia standing over us and holding many pillows in their hands. I noticed the pain in my stomach was worse than when i'd fallen asleep. It was bareable, but i had a feeling that it wouldn't be quite soon.

"Alright! Arlight, i'm up" I said, placing a hand on my stomach casually. Annabeth smiled proudly as i stood on my feet, crumpling my clothes into my duffel bag and throwing on my bomber jacket, looking at the rudley awoken Esme.

"What the hell?" She complained, i laughed, but abruptly stopped as a much harder pain hit my stomach. It was like one of my contractions whilst i was giving birth to the twins. This can't be my pieriod, it just can't be. I quietly whimpered and sat down slightly.

"You okay kit?" Annabeth asked me

"Y-yeah, just stomach cramps" I tried to convince her and myself, she just smiled at me

"Aww, okay doll" She said, i chuckeld a little, but the pain happened again.

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom" I managed, walking into the small room and sat on the toilet. The cramping got worse and worse, i got a little light headed and stood up. My vision went a little strange and i grabbed onto the nearest thing i could find, the door handle.

This happened for a few more hours, by this time we came home and i greated Anthony, Melody, Michael, Heidi and my niece and nephew, Harriet and Felix. Olivia and Ben took their children home and Michael went to bed, in his new room. Melody and Heidi went to their room. Melody slept in the bed on the right whilst Heidi went on the bunk bed at the top of the room.

"G'night mommy. I love you" Melody quietly said to me once i put her and her half sister into their beds, reading them a story and turning off the lights, leaving the night lights on

"I love you too baby girl" I smiled

"I love you mommy. See you in the morning" Heidi said to me

"I love you too Princess" I said to heidi, before closing the door and walking out of the hallway. I could hear Anthony reading a story to Michael and bid him goodnight.

I put Leo to bed and kissed his fore head, trying to trick him into thinking there was nothing wrong with his big sister. He fell aslepp quite quickly and I walked down the hallway and into my bedroom. I put on some comfortable clothes and tried to get comfortable, but i couldn't. The pain got worse and worse. It came in waves. I just stared at the clock and did the maths, crieing out slightly every time a pain happened.

1 hour...

2 hours...

3 hours...

4 hours...

5 hours...

6 hours...

I've had enough. I need to get out of this place. I need to go to the hospital. I tried to wake up Anthony for about 10 minutes, before his brown eyes finally opened and he looked at my pain filled face.

"Baby what's wrong?" He asked me

"I-i need to go to the hospital" I gasped out, but the pain got even worse "Now!" I cried out, before screaming out into a pillow.

"Okay okay. Let's get you to the car. I'll get the kids" He softly said. He walked over and put my arm around his neck and i grabbed a pillow in my other hand. We slowly walked down to the car and he opened it. I layed down on the 3 seater bit and curled up, screaming into the pillow and feeling tears start to form. This was even worse than when i gave birth to Melody.

Anthony brought Leo, Melody, Michael and Heidi into the car and they were immidatley worried about me. Anthony buckled them inside and put Leo in the car.

"Mommy! What's wrong?!" Melody cried, seeing me

"I-I don't know baby girl. Daddy's going to take us to the hospital and they can help mommy, okay?" I tried to speak normally, but i cried out after i finished speaking, i bueried my face in the pillow and Anthony sat Leo down and buckled himself inside. Anthoy started to drive quickly to the hospital. Anthony carried me isnide whilst the children ran to keep up with him. We got to the emergency room and i was immediatley taken to a room. I felt wetness in the middle of my thighs, it wasn't water. It was blood. I cried out in supprise and a few nurses loked at me and rushed over to me. One nurse grabbed a ultrasound machiene and put the gell on my stomach, i screamed out as i felt more blood come out of me. Anthony and the children were escorted out and i looked at the nurses for any sore of answer as to what was wrong with me. They were all talking and i was given a pain releif medication injection. I took a deep breath as for hours, they preformed things on my body. The pain kept getting worse and worse. After a few minutes, they looked really shocked and supprised.

"W-what's wrong with me?" I asked them

"Sweetie, you're having a baby" She told me

"What?!" I screamed at her

"Okay, we're going to move you up to the labor ward. By the looks of things, this baby isn't going to come out really easily" She said as i was wheeled off into a different part of the hospital. I cried out and scrunched up my face as they moved fast.

"I-i didn't know!" I exclaimed

"Shh, it's okay sweetie. We're going to help you out" The midwife said to me as she ran up to the streacher and they moved me to a ward.

"Just relax, we're going to get some specialists to help you" She said to me. My eyes were still wide from the shock that i was giving birth, again.

~17 hours later~

I'm still in labour. It's extremely painful and they haven't givien me anything. All there is is blood everywhere. The baby won't come home and i dodn't think i can muster up the strength to do this.

There shouldn't be blood, it should be water. The doctors are doing everything they can to get the baby home, there even considering a c-section.

I screamed out as i felt a dropping sensation in my womb, the doctors took that as a sign that something was happening. It felt like all 10 centimetres had just burst open and the baby was coming. I can't be having a baby! I didn't know i was pregnant! There were no signs! No weight gain! No bump! How is this possible?! I haven't had any medical care! I might have killed my baby!

"Okay, this baby is coming now sweetie, you're going to have to start pushing now" She instructed to me, i nodded and screamed out in pure agony as i pushed for the first time.

~5 hours later~

I can't do this! I've been in labour for so long! I'm exhausted, i'm hungry, i'm thirsty, i'm in agony. Nobody can do anything. Every time i push, a load of blood keeps coming out, i know for a fact that is not normal. They've given me everything, but nothing is working.

"Sweetie, you need to push as hard as you can" The midwife instructed. I did and i felt so much blood come out, but i felt another thing come out. The baby.

"Oh my god! Doctor quickly! She's in incomplete breech!" The midwife shouted. aNthony came running in and i assume he was told of the news, juding by the look on his face

"Baby! I didn't know! I swear to you i didn't know!" I exclaimed, tears falling

"Miss, you need to push!" The midwife shouted at me, irritated and worried. I screamed out and cried as i pushed, again and again.

"Miss you're doing so well, but the head is caught in the birth canal" She explained to me and tried helping the baby come out by opening up my enterance a little on each side. I pushed again, harder than i've ever pushed before in my life. Everything went fuzzy and all i could hear was my pulse. There were little black spots in my vision and my skin went so pale, i had lost soo much blood.

But then everything stopped. My vision and everything like that went back to normal and i looked at the baby. Anthony cut the chord and i looked at the nurses.

The baby wasn't crying.

"Doctor! the baby has long gap ospohical atresia! We need to get it into surgery. Miss bright, do we have you're permission?!" She asked me loudly, i nodded fast and they ran out with my baby.

"It's okay. Everything's going to be okay" Anthony said to me, i started to cry. My baby might be dead. It's all my fault.

~2 weeks later~

I haven't seen my baby. I want so see my baby so bad. I was told that the baby had a syndrome called long gap ospophical atresia, a condidtion where the stomach and osposhigus wern't connected. The baby was 13 weeks premature, so it was going to have some difficulties in life, but i'll get specialists to help my baby. I don't even know if i have a son or daughter yet.

I had a surgery aswell, after giving birth to my baby, i had a case of Postpartum hemorrhage, so that had to be fixed. I was fine, but i haven't left the hospital.

The baby will need to be put on a feeding tube, one through their nose and one through the stomach. The stomach had to be pulled up into the babies chest. But every 2 months, the baby will need to complete different stages of the surgery. It was too dangerous to do it all on a newborn.

Anthony has found a feeding clinic in Austria that we're going to after the last surgery is completed. He didn't tell me what they do to enduce hunger, but he'd never let anybody hurt our children.

Currently, i'm laying in bad, thinking about my children. As if on que, Michael, Melody and Heidi came running inside. I smiled and they jumped on my bed.

"Mommy! You gave us a little sibling!" They cheered, hugging me tightly

"I love you mommy!" They said in unision, i laughed

"I love you Michael. I love you Melody and I love you Heidi" I said, kissing them. they all giggled and i smiled. A doctor came into the room a few minutes kater.

"Miss bright? YOu're daughter has recovered from her surgery and she is ready to be taken home in a couple of days. Would you like to see her?" The doctor asked me. I smiled. I have a daughter

"Y-yes" I got out of bed and my children held my hands, we walked to the incubator room. That's when i saw her. My daughter was so small, so fragile. I tenativley placed my hand inside the incubator and touched the skin of her left cheek, just above the tube that was coming into her nose. I touched the plastic and sighed, seeing another tube going into her stomach.

"Miss Bright? What would you like to name you're daughter?" A doctor asked me, just then, aNthony came isnide the room.

"Daddy!" Michael, Melody and Heidi exclaimed, rushing over to their father

"It this our baby?" He asked me, looking at the incubator that had two machiens on either side of it.

"Yes, this is our daughter" I said, he smiled and kissed me softly, before looking down at the baby girl.

"Hi Princess, i'm you're daddy" He softly said to our daughter

"Miss Bright? Name of the baby" The doctor said again

"Yes, sorry. Paris Jessica-Marie Pierce"

3 Months LATER

KITTY'S POV

Me and Paris are going home today. Me, Anthony and Annabeth have been trained how to feed her through the tube, and the tube she's going to be hooked up to at night. At night, there's going to be a machine that pumps liquid into her body at night, and every morning, we have to have large syringes filled with liquidized foods and liquids. It's going to be a challenge, but i know we can do it.

We're traveling to Pennsylvania in a few days for the wedding. It's going to be a Pennsylvanian beach wedding. I want it to be romantic and elegant. Annabeth went out and bought Paris her little outfit for the wedding. Anthony has gotten a lot of things for her to wear as well and we're going to get her necklace as soon as we get the hang of looking after Paris.

Also, i'm getting a tattoo of her name on the inside of my wrist when i get discharged from this place as well. We're going to do some serious shopping when i get used to having Paris at home. I already love her to pieces, she's just so beautiful, so perfect.

Anyway, i'm just sitting on my bed, my things packed and Paris was sleeping with her machiene switched on, making sure she has liquid in her small body. It hurts to know she's going to be in this much pain and discomfort, but i'm going to get the best doctors to treat my baby girl.

I quickly checked if Paris was sleeping soundly, which she was, and i quickly opened my duffel bag, and picked out some leggings, a shirt, hoodie and some trainers, slipping them on and fixing my hair, spraying a little body spray on myself and looking at Paris, who was now trying to open her eyes. I gasped and leaned over her cot, she made a baby noise and her eyes fluttered open. They were dark brown, a little darker than her father's. I smiled and her and carresed her cheek softly, she smiled slightly, but the tube in her nose stopped her from smiling fully. I sighed and turned off the machiene, unclasping the machiene from her nose tube and wrapping it from her side so the tube was running down her back. I moved the white clip so no liquid would touch her extremely small feet. The liquid stopped running and i changed her into another outfit, i placed her back in the crib and walked over to the door, a few nurses and doctors were there, as well as Annabeth.

"Hey, come in" I greeted, letting them inside. I sat on the bed and looked towards Paris, leaning over and gently picking her up, cradling her extremely small body in my arms.

"Hey, you look really good" Annabeth told me, i smiled and looked down at Paris, who was smiling up at me, the tube not affecting her beatuful features. I waved her toy areound slightly and she giggled, reaching out for it. I smiled and looked up at the doctors.

"Now, miss Bright. I'm sure that you know everything there is to know about taking care of you're daughter. But you need to take her up to thae children's hospital not too far from here every 2 months, to preform the reconstructional surgery on the osophagus and stomach of little Paris. It will be preformed in stages and will be done 5 times, making her 10 months old by when there should be no reason she can't eat normally. I reccomend, by the 4th surgery, you have a place for her in a feeding clinic, the younger she is when she goes in there, the normal it will become for her to eat normal foods by the time she is 3. You're fiance is waiting for us to take the machiens that Paris will need to be hooked up to at night to pump fluids into her system. We will send you some food syringes and liquid packages every month, whiich you or a mamber of you're close family, that has been trained how to feed you're child, will have to collect. One month after Paris' final surgery, she will need to be brought in so she can go under and we can see if everything seems fine, if everything is, then you can take her to the feeding clinic with no problems at all. You'll find that she's satisfied in her sleep, with getting liquid pumped into her, so she won't wake up" He told me, i nodded and Paris gurgled a little, i kissed her fore head and stood up

"Thank you doctor" I smiled. Annabeth came in to the conversation and i smiled at her. She hugged me quickly and ran her fingers over Paris' cheek. She giggled and she smiled.

"Would you like to hold her?" I asked, she nodded and i passed her over gently. Annabeth looked like she had tears in her eyes as she looked down at her newborn kind of niece Se reached down and pulled out a little eiffel tower necklace from her jean pocket and placed it around her neck. I gasped and she looked at me.

"What?" Se asked me

"'Nana it's beautiful!" I said, marvling the little charm, she chuckled and started speaking to Paris.

"Hi, i'm you're kind of aunt. God, you're so small" She said, i chuckled and got up from the bed

"We'll leave you three to get you're things ready and we'll take the machienes" A doctor said and did so. I grabbed my duffel bag, but Annabeth snatched it from me

"No. I'll hold the stuff, let Paris get to know her mommy" She said, i chuckled and Paris was passed back into my arms. I smiled down at her and Annabeth wrapped a arm around my waist, she opened the door for us and we walked through. I paid the receptionsist the money she needed and my best friend lead me outside the hospital. Paris was giggling the whole time and playing with her little toy. We exited the hospital and she lead me to the car. A few doctors were waiting outside it with a few machiens and 2 large boxes. Annabeth took the keys from her pocket and opened the back door for them. The doctors placed the machienes on the last 3 seats and the boxes were placed on the floor. I placed Paris in a new car seat and strapped her isnide.

"Okay, miss Bright and mr Pierce. I'll see you in 2 months" The doctor said to us

"Yes, you will. Goodbye doctor French" I said, getting in beside Paris

"Goodbye miss Bright" The doctor smiled at me, Annabeth got in and started the car and drove off, towards the ranch. I hummed Paris to sleep and smiled at my little suprise. How could i not know i was having her? This whole thing is so wiered, but i'm glad to have my baby girl with me, plus Michael, Melody and Heidi.

"Hey sugar?" Annabeth asked me from in front of me. I looked up at her reflection in the mirror

"Yeah?" I asked softly, before realizing something "When the hell did you learn to drive?!" I asked her, she laughed

"You're precious fiancee tought me. Now, what date is it?" She asked me, i thought for a moment.

"Umm, December 12th, why?" I asked, before my eyes widened "December 12th! My wedding is in less than 48 hours!" I said loudly, it was a miricle that i hadn't woken up Paris, she was still sleeping with her teddy in her arms, a small smile radiating on her features.

"Yes it is my friend. So i've told Olivia to phone Kathleen and she's transported the dresses and accesories over to Pensilvania a few hours ago. It's 1st class, so nothing will come off the dresses, specificially you'res. But we need to get Paris some clothes and baby things for the trip, and her dress and shoes. Who's going to take her down the isle?" She asked me

"Oh damn. I hadn't thought of that. Umm, not Olivia because she needs to lead everybody down the isle. Maybe Marie? Seeing as though sh's my only full blood related sister" I tried, and then nodded in confirmation. "Yeah, Marie" I said, she nodded.

"So, we need to go and get Paris' things today. We're leaving for Pensilvania tonight" She said, i nodded

"Yeah" I sighed, just then, the car stopped and i looked up. We were at a Pumpkin patch department store, with a Macy's next to it. They were both baby stores.

"Okay, let's go" I said, picking up Paris and cradling my baby in my arms. Her dark brown baby hair was covered by a pink hat. I walked out of the car and Annabeth closed the door.

"Okay, now, where do we start?" I rhetoricially asked. We walked into the Pumpkin patch store first and there was so much baby stuff! We went to the baby clothing stuff first, with Paris still locked in my arms.

Annabeth found the cutest little red dress. It was so tiny. I asked a employee if she could try it on and she lead us to a changing room. We put it on her. It was a perfect fit. It covered her tube as well. But that only happened if we gently wrapped the tube around her tiny waist and Annabeth used two of her hair clips to pin it in place. The dress covered her patch on her side. They had made a hole there for the liquid to go in at night. If the liquid went in her nose at night, she's never sleep because it'd be to uncomfortable for my baby. Paris woke up when we entered the store i think, but she didn't cry, she just silently smiled and looked at everything. We took the dress off of her small body and placed her babygrow back on her small body. She gargled a little and i smiled at her, kissing her fore head.

Annabeth went and paid for the dress, i gave her the money, and had to rush out of the shop because Paris started to whimper. I think she was hungry. Anyway, i placed her in the car and unbuttoned the outfit she was wearing, opening a box and finding a syringe with liquidized food in it. I opened the syringe and connected it to the tube in her nose, injecting the liquid inside. She whimpered a little, which was understandable, i know it's horrible.

After a few more minutes of slowly pushing the food into her little body, it was done and i had also put a syringe of water inside as well. She was fine after that, so i closed the tube and wrapped it around her waist loosley. She was soon back in my arms and i walked into the store where Annabeth was waiting for me.

"So now, we need shoes, a headband and diapers. We can use the other things that we had for Michael, Melody and Heidi. We really need to get home though. We need to pack" I said to her, she nodded and we rushed into the other shop, searching for about 5 minutes, before pulling out some really cute red lace and pearl shoes and a matching headband. Also, i grabbed loads of outfits and pj's for Paris. She's so small, i doubt that she'll fit into Melody's old baby clothes. Her clothes would fit into one of our suitcases so i didn't need to buy her one.

Annabeth got all of us into the car as a few people recognized me, as well as some paparazzi people, so we had to run. Paris got strapped inside and i closed the door, buckling myself inside and Annabeth started to drive. It's relaxing not doing the driving for once.

She quickly drove to a store and bought a few boxes of diapers. She started to drive back to the ranch, with Paris giggling and jumping up and down in her seat. I smiled at my daughter and kissed her temple, she squeeled and i laughed at my baby's adorable behaviour.

I may only be 24, but i consider myself a damn good mommy.

I played with Paris and casually talked with Annabeth the entire ride home. This is what i love, being protected and truely happy.

We soon got home to the ranch and Annabeth got out first after parking the car, she opened the door ffor me and i unclapsed Paris from her seat and cradled her in my arms.

"Where's Anthony?" I asked her whilst i grabbed Paris' clothes and let the bag rest on the front of my elbow, as well as the bag of diapers.

"He's staying at Olivia and Bens with Leo, Michael, Ben and Felix, as well as his brothers and father. Olivia is staying here with you're sister and cousin, and Harriet, Paris, both of us, Amelia, Melody and Heidi" She explained, i nodded in acnolagement and got my keys from my pocket.

"Oh yeah, do you remember when me, you and Olivia went shopping for the Elm Tree people's outfits for the wedding?" She asked, i remembered that. It was something we did in my 5 years recovery.

"Yeah" I said, opening the door

"They should've arrived by now. So have the tickets. I'm supprised that you had to go on tour to pay for all of this" She said, i laughed and opened the door

"Yeah, well, i wanted a nice wedding, no matter what the cost of it was" I explained and Annabeth brought in Paris' machiens and boxes inside. I smiled as i heard 2 of my 4 little angels run towards me

"Mommy!" They exclaimed, running towards me, so did Amelia and Harriet, but they said "Kitty!" and "Aunty Kit Kat!"

"Hey guys" I smiled, kneeling down to their level. "Melody, Heidi this is you're new baby sister. Paris Jessica-Marie Pierce." I said, Melody and Heidi gasped and i gently gave Melody her little sister to hold. Amelia turned to me

"Jessica? Like my moms name?" She asked me, i nodded

"And Marie, my sisters name" I explained, she nodded and looked down at Paris

"Hi Paris. I think my mom would like you" She smiled, i giggled and kissed her fore head

"You named you're daughter after me?" Marie asked me as i sat on the couch

"Yep. I did" I simply said, she hugged me tightly

"And you named you're other daughter after mum?" She asked me

"Yep" I simply said, she hugged me again and i laughed, she didn't pull away until Paris was retured into my arms and Melody and Heidi sat on ether side of me. I was supprised that they didn't ask about the tube on Paris' face, or the one on her side.

ELM TREE HOUSE (I know it's wiered, but none of them have aged. Only Kitty has. Really strange, but they all look like they did on the TV show)

TEE'S POV

Me and Carmen were just playing guitar hero with Baily and Johnny. The others were out in the garden. We haven't spoken to Kitty for a few weeks, but we know she's getting better since something happened to her a few years ago. Nobody talks about it. But we do know she just had another child. It's exiting knowing all of this good things are happening to her.

"Mike! Post for you!" Saphire shouted, walking into the living room and sitting down, 'aacidentally' pushing Liam into the pool table.

"Okay!" He said loudly, before coming inside with a extremely large box.

"Woah! Is someone bueried in there or something?" I asked

"No. It's from Kitty" He said and walked back into the garden to get everyone. Toby came back a few months ago, it wasn't working with his foster mother, so he came back here.

Soon enough, everybody piled into the living room and Mike opened the massive box. He untied the red ribon on the top and cutting the sticky tape away from the sides. He threw it in the direction behind him and it almost hit Jody.

"It is from Kitty" He announced, before clearing his throat.

Dear everybody,

It's Kitty here. Just to let you know, i'm getting married on the 14th of October. I would love for all of you guys to come and be a part of it. Plus, you can meet the new aditions to the family, and maybe some celebs as well :) so this is just to let you know, and i have a little supprise for you all.

I love you!

Kitty :)" He finished reading the note and picked up the first little bag, unzipping it and there was another note. It was for Gina. He passed the box to her and she opened it, a pink dress came out, as well as a few other things.

"Oh my gosh" She said

"What?" Lilly asked

"Gina, i hope you wear this to my wedding, mother of the bride" She recited. My eyes widened. Gina's Kitty's mother of the bride?

"Woah, that's cool" Carmen said

"Uggh, whatever loosers" Electra said, leaning over to box and grabbing a few more bags, throwing them at some people, actually, she kept one, threw one ot Jody, Saphire, Lily, Carmen and at me. We all opened it and saw the outfits.

"Oh my god. I love it!" I smiled, looking at my clothes

"Those are well cool" Lily marveled at Electra's boots, she grinned. A few more bags were passed around to Floss, Mai-Li and Faith. They opened them and saw the clothes.

"My hair matches my dress!" Floss exclaimed, showing us her orange dress. Mike gave bags to the boys, who opened them and saw smart suits that came out of the bags.

"Mike, there's one left. Why's it white?" Jody asked Mike, he opened the bag and it looked different. He also had a note. He recited it.

"Mike, i hope you wear this to my wedding, when you're giving me away" He said. Wow.

"Who the hell does she think she is?!" Rick exclaimed angrily

"Mate, what you on about?" Tyler asked, putting a hand on his friends shoulder

"She thinks she can just pack up and leave after she made it, now she's marrying some guy we've only met once. She thinks she can Skype a few times every week and inviting us to her wedding solves it all?!" He exclaimed

"Who the hell do you think you're talking about?!" I asked irritably, standing up "That girl has talked to us every day for what, 7 years? And she lives in America. She has been in a coma twice, her mother and father are dead, she's been kidnapped, raped, miscarried and now she's finally happy, so if she wants us at her wedding, were going to her wedding. If she wants us to wear these things, were wearing these outfits! Don't you think we owe it to her to wear what she wants us to wear?! Nobody knows this, but she's been paying the debts for what? 2 years now!" I shouted at him, everybody gasped

"Mike, is this true? are we taking Kitty's money?" Floss asked

"Yes it is. But i'm paying her back. And were going to that wedding!" He exclaimed, standing up

"Mike man, there's a envelopoe in there, open it" Gina softly said, he huffed and did so

"There plane tickits. For tommorow morning, from London to Pensilvania..."

5 HOURS LATER

KITTY'S POV

I'm just sitting here, feeding Paris and watching TV. Melody and Heidi are just sitting next me, watching whatever the hells on TV, we're all dressed up and waiting for Olivia to get Harret ready and get ready herself. Sometimes, well, alot of the time, that takes forever.

So let me tell you the plan, we're flying out tonight, and we should get to Pensilvania at around 8 am tommorow, so we have to sleep on the plane. We're spending the entire first day staying at the hotel, Anthony and the boys are in the same one, but there in a completley different place, like is we're on the tip right part, they'll be on the bottom right ect... We are phoning everybody and e mailing everybody that's coming to the wedding, which is only going to be family and close friends.

When we get breakfast in the morning of the wedding, it's a rooftop parlour, so we're being kept seporate to keep the tradition. WE're getting married at about 9 am, so the sun will still be rising. It's going to be at a beach as well.

I'll get up at seven and check on the venue and the reception because it's about a 20 minute walk, maybe take the children for a bit of exercise as well.

Hopefully, if everything goes to plan, everything will go smoothly and in about 45 to 50 minutes, so we can have the wedding breakfast at 10, then photos and everything like that, then lunch, then we watch the acts and preformances me and Anthony have organised, then the 3 corse dinner and then the first dance etc...

After the wedding, we're going to leave the children with Annabeth, Olivia and Ben and go to a cruise ship, where we've already transported some luggage a few days before the hen night/stag do. We're going to spend a week on the ship, after that, a week on a island (Which anthony hasn't let me know what one), then a week trip back and then we start married life. Hopefully, everything goes to plan.

Olivia and amelia came in with Harriet in toe and i smiled, standing up with my eldest two daughters and walking out of the large ranch, saying goodbye to Lula, Loki, Lucas and Alexis and Archie, but they were going to be with Olivia's friend Joey. I got everybody buckled inside the car and started to drive to the airport.

Everything was a blue to me after that. I could only remember being at the hotel after the plane ride and staying there all the next day checking with everybody about the wedding plans and then watching a movie when we were all in our PJ's, falling asleep a few hours later.

Tommorow, i'd wake up as a bright, but fall asleep as a Pierce

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up bright and early, exitement in my stomach. I'm getting married! I slowly got up out of bed and went over to Paris' crib. She was awake and patiently waiting for me. I smiled at her and retrieved her small body from the crib, unhooking her from her machiene and turning it off, cradling her small body and taking her into the bathroom, changing her diaper and taking off her PJ's and putting water into the nearbye sink, proping her up with the wall and the counter top. When the temperature was fine, i took her bare body and placed her in the water. she giggled and i smiled at her adorable behaviour. I got some baby soap and washed her body with it, and doing the same to her hair with baby shampoo.

After we were done, i got her in a towel and dried her off. I took her into the main bedroom with everybody sleeping in it and i layed her into

my bed.

I kneeled down and opened my suitcase, finding the bag with her clothes inside. I opened it and found a cute little pink outfit with small sandals, matching sunglasses and a little toy for her, as well as her eiffel tower necklace. I put another diaper on her and covered her tubes with her baby grow. She still had her tube in her nose, but that didn't take away my babies beauty. I covered her eyes with the sunglasses and placed her headband on, covering her feet with the sandals and putting on her eiffel tower necklace. I sat her down and propped her up with the pillows.

"Mommy?" I heard a sweet voice ask as i was retreiving a syringe for Paris

"Hey Baby girl, good morning" I said to my blond haired child.

"Morning mommy, are you and daddy getting maried today?" Melody asked me

"Yes we are baby girl. Now mommy will run you and Heidi a bath and you have to go in and get dressed quickly because we need to go and see the wedding before anything happens" I tried to explain "Now, go and wake up Heidi baby girl. I love you" I tol her, she smiled brightly

"I love you more mommy" She smiled, before going to wake up her half sister

"Mommy, Melody woke me up" Heidi complained, i smiled slightly and started feeding Paris one syringe

"I know sugar, i told her to. Now, mommy will go run you and you're sister a bath and you need to get dressed quickly, okay?" I asked her, she nodded and got out of bed, both of them finding clothes for about an hour of today. When they finished, i stopped feeding Paris and comforted her because she didn't like being fed my her nose. I left her with her teddy for a few minutes whilst i ran them both a bath. They stripped off and i picked them up and put them in the bathtub. They quickly bathed themselves and i helped with their hair, before getting them out and drying them off. Melody and Heidi got dressed in the bedroom area whilst i got a quick shower and tied up my hair, quickly dressing into something else on. I walked out to see Melody and Heidi dressed and putting Paris in her stroller. I smiled at them, but then looked as i saw Amelia quickly changing into some clothes.

"Wait! I wanna come with you!" She said quickly, before running out from where she was and looking at Paris. I looked at Harriet, Olivia, Annabeth, Marie and Esme, still sleeping. I didn't want to disturb them, so we all just headed out of the hotel and down the hill towards the beach.

"Everything going okay?" I asked the main organiser

"Yes, everything's going extremely well. The food is being cooked for the breakfast and the photographer has just arrived. The employees are just finishing setting up the ceremony. The band has just came down a few minutes ago and are setting up their instruments and you're sequrity are guarding the perimiter of the wedding so nobody can ruin it. Everything is going to plan and we'll meet you down here at 9 am" She smiled

"Thanks Rabecca. This means so much" I smiled, she hugged me and said hello to the children.

We all walked back up to the hotel, talking and laughing but as soon as we got to the hotel, we went straight up to the roof, where everybody from the bridal party was waiting.

We sat down and had a small breakfast. I could hear the guys doing the same from the other side of the resturant.

"Hey, Kitty babes, could we talk to you?" I heard a Jamacian voice in my ear, she looked over and saw Mike and Gina standing next to me. I stood up, smiling brightly.

"Mike! Gina!" I smiled, hugging them both tightly, ebfore they lead me away.

"Kitty, we got you're notes. You said that you wanted Mike to walk you down the isle and i was the 'mother of the bride' what do you mean by that?" Gina asked me, i sighed

"I want you both to walk me down the isle" I announced "You two are my parents. Mike, you have been my father ever since they day i met you all those years ago, hell, i even named my son after you!" I said, they laughed "Gina, you have been my mother really. My own died when i was seven, i know why now. But niether of them are here to tell the tail. So that's why i wanted you all here in the first place. I wanted my family to whtness me make the most important decision of my life" I finished, they both head tears in their eyes, i pulled away "Now get ready! I have to turn into a bride and you ned to get dressed!" I said as Melody ran towards me

"Mommy! I love you!" I kneeled down and kissed her cheek, before Heidi came towards me as well

"Mommy, aunty Olivia said that we have to change into our dresses now. Is that true?" She speaks to well for a five year old. I nodded

"Yes it is baby, go back to the room and the ladies will be here soon" I said and they both ran off towards our large room.

"I'll see you two later" I said, before walking off, my bridal party following me.

We got to the room and i found everybody's dresses layed out on the beds. 4 women were standing there, they were the hair and makeup artists.

"Hello Kitty. Let's turn you into a bride then" They smiled. I grinned and picked up my lingerei and a silk, cream robe, going into the bathroom to change, before i came out and they started on my nails and hair.

Everybody was done and ready by the time my hair and makeup was done. I smiled and went into the bathroom to put my dress on. After a little bit of struggle, i had it on and i looked like a Princess. My hair was done naturally and i had a small headband on, behind it and trailing to the floor was my veil. My make up was natural and elegant. My dress was princess like, flowy and angelic, just the right amount of sparkle and the right amount of white. My bracelet and earrings matched and i had a small necklace on. I've never felt more beautiful.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw my sisters. Olivia had a red, flowy, princess like dress on. A silver, handmade belt proving she was my maid of honour. Cat eyes and natural lips, dangle earrings and a elegant bracelet, her hair straight and natural. Esme, Olivia and Annabeth looked the same as her, but no belt and a little more dramatic eyes, shiny lips and Amelia had a different dress on. It went upto her knees and had a white frill at the bottom, hardly any makeup on and her hair swept to the side, a shiny hairclip making her look like a princees. They all had flowers in their hands. I looked at Harriet, Melody and Heidi. They were looking the same, with matching dresses as Amelia and matching red flats. Their hair were curled and they had a headband in, it was angelic and beautiful, full with pears and diamontes. They had pear necklaces and silver bracelets on. I looked towards Paris, she had the little dress me and Annabeth got her, on and the little lace shoes and headbands, no make up and the tube made her look even more beautiful than she already was.

"Oh my god! You look so amazing!" I gushed, feeling tears start to form. This is actually happening.

"Kitty, you look like a Princess" Esme said to me, i smiled

"Mommy you look so pretty" Melody said to me. I smiled at her

"Thank you both", i turned to see the door opening.

"Miss Bright, the cars are here" A man said to me. I nodded and tunred to everybvody, grabbing my bouqyuet and placing my veil over my face.

"Show time" I smiled, we all walked to seperate cars and i got in, Mike on one side of me and Gina on the other. THe driver went the oposite way, so we had time to drink a small glass of champagne.

"How are you feeling babes?" Gina asked me as i finished my drink

"Extatic" I answered as the car stopped. The driver let Gina out first, then me and then Mike. Gina took one of my arms and Mike took the other. I saw all of my friends and family sitting at the ceremony. I saw a person start to walk, all in white. Anthony.

I could hear the music start to play and i took a deep breath, walking down the steps and we were last in the people that would walk down the isle.

Anthony...

Olivia and Ben...

Annabeth and Kevin...

Marie and Paris ...

Esme and Charlie...

Amelia and Leo...

Felix and Harriet...

Heidi...

Michael and Melody...

I saw Michael hold his sisters arm as she threw rose petals down the isle, there were candles everywhere

I took a deep breath as the music stopped and started up again, everybody stood up. Mike pulled my veil over my face and we started to walk, ever so slowly towards my future husband.

One step...

One step...

One step...

One step...

One step...

One step...

One step...

I reached him. Gina let go of my arm and Mike held on for another few moments, before sitting on my right. Everybody was lined up in the order they walked down in and they were lined verticially, so the photographer could take photos of them. The band was playing soft music in the background for about 10 seconds, before the priset could tak.

"Everybody please be seated..."

"If anybody here has any reason why these two may not be joined in holy matromony. Please speak now, or forever hold you're peace..."

Silence

"It's always nervewracking that part, isn't it?" He joked, i smiled, so did Anthony

"Please repeat after me Anthony, i, Anthony Connor Pierce, take you, Katriahanah Juliet Bright to be my lawfully wedded wife"

"I, Anthony Connor Pierce, take you, Katriahanah Juliet Bright to be my lawfully wedded wife"

"Good, repeat after me, To have and to hold, from this day foreward, for better, or for worse, for ritcher - for poorer, in sickness or in health"

"To have and to hold, from this day foreward, for better, or for worse, for ritcher - for poorer, in sickness and in health"

"To love and to cherish, til death do us part, and there to, i pledge my faith. With this ring, i thee wed"

"To love and to cherish, til death do us part, and there to, i pledge my faith. With this ring, i thee wed" He took the ring for me and placed it on my left ring finger.

"Please repeat after me Katriahanah. I, Katriahanah Juliet Bright, take you, Anthony Connor Pierce, to be my lawfully wedded husband"

"I, Katriahanah Juliet Bright, take you, Anthony Connor Pierce, to be my lawfully wedded husband" I smiled as tears started to form in my eyes

""Good, repeat after me, To have and to hold, from this day foreward, for better, or for worse, for ritcher - for poorer, in sickness or in health"

"To have and to hold, from this day foreward, for better, or for worse, for ritcher - for poorer, in sickness and in health"

"To love and to cherish, til death do us part, and there to, i pledge my faith. With this ring, i thee wed"

"To love and to cherish, til death do us part, and there to, i pledge my faith. With this ring, i thee wed" I took the ring for him and placed it over the tattoo covering both of his arms on his left ring finger.

"Mr Pierce, do you take Katriahanah as you're wedded wife?"

"I do"

"Miss Bright, do you take Anthony as you're lawful wedded husband?"

"I do"

"Than by the power invested in me, i now prounounce you both as husband and wife. Mr bright, you may now kiss you're bride" He said, i smiled and we leaned in close, kissing each other softly and gentley, sweetly and happily. We held it there for about 7 or 8 seconds for the photographer, before pulling away and smiling at each other. We walked hand-in-hand down the isle.

My joy lead me over to our table and Anthony sat me down. Everything is just georgeous, everything is perfect. We ate a meal of pankaces and honey, with freshley squeezed, no sugar, orange juice. It was so nice.

"Photo's everybody!" The photographer loudly said, we all walked out to the beach and we did what he asked.

I can't remember much after that, well, i can, but i was just too happy to process any of it properly. I can remember the lunch, and the starter, main, desert, drinks, the buffet and the cake. I can also remember the first dance in the dance floor.

That's what made me happy. I have acheived everything i want to in life, being a singer, a wife and a mother. I don't know what's going to happen next in my life. I can never predict the bad things, or the good things. I never know if the next time i'll wake up, i'll be in my husbands embrace, or a cold hospital bed. I never know if i'll live another day. I never know if i'm ever going to see my children again when they leave my sight. Ill never know if my next day will make me extatic and build me higher, or distroy everything i've built over time.

But what i do know, is that i'm always going to have a ounce of happieness in me if i know i have my amazing children and my wonderful husband, my supportive family that spreads across oceans and countries.

Nothing can prepare me for what tommorow will bring, but i know that the rest of my life, well, that's going to be a mystery.

THE END


	2. AN

Hi everybody.

So, i recently saw a review on this story saying that this was reported for plagiarism. This story is completley my own. I came up with the idea, i wrote the words, i did everything for this story. If somebody else has taken it and posted it elsewhere, then everybody should know this this was the original story.

I have other profiles on other websites. I admit, i posted this story on another website, but it is still my story. I just placed it on a website, that was not this one. I wrote it, and to get more recognition on a site that i have been on for years, and for more people to be allowed to read it, and this story is completley mine. It came from my mind, my imagination and it took my time to write it on a random impulse.

So, whoever the hell reported this story, WTF? If you thought this story was evidence of plagiarism then you had every oppertunity to let me know what you thought, and i would have told you the exact same thing.

Yes, i put stories up that were not my own, those stories are now deleted and completley the other authors. I don't think that that one mistake should be affecting other stories i wrote myself, in my own time which are completley not evidence of plagiarism. I have no idea who reported this story, but if it was punishment for a mistake, which hundreds of people have done with no re-procussions, may i add, then i beleive that the 'punishment' was unjustified and completley wrong.

So, on happier notes, than you for the other positive reviws and i have a idea for another chapter or a sequel, so if i got any support on writing that, it'd be appreciated greatly.

Thanks to whoever reads this, and once again, WTF to the person who reported this.

C

X


End file.
